Touhou: X Dimension
by VirusChris
Summary: A young boy lives happily in another dimension helping people until an evil god tries to invade 'Gensokyo' and he gets pulled in. What awaits the young man in this land as he prepares himself to fight against an evil unseen in Gensokyo. OCx?/OCxHarem
1. His Story Begins

**TOUHOU: X-DIMENSION**

**By VirusChris**

**Chapter 1: His Story Begins…**

* * *

_Moonlit night shining bright,_

_Rain your sparks of light,_

_Save our shattered dreams,_

_Let time fix what's lost,_

_Mend our bleeding heart,_

_Change fate's cruel desire,_

_Protect the light you love so much,_

_Darkness always by your side,_

_Listen to our plight,_

_Return to what we once had,_

_What we once had._

* * *

White. Ghostly white. Everything was white all around him. The empty room was filled with nothing in it save for the spiraling red and green lights circling the room, a black aura mixed into its brilliant forms. A young man stood somewhere away from the center of this vortex of emptiness yet it the same time felt like anything can be possible here.

He looked around him, no exit or entrances could be seen. Puzzled he place held his hand with his right hand, shifting into a thinking position pondering how he got here or why he's here. Somehow, even though this is the first time he's been here, it felt nostalgia and familiar to him. Like this place was also suppose to be there for him.

Looking up he took noticed of a symbol of the ground… or if there was a ground, it was endless white up and down so it was hard to tell… the symbol of Yin & Yang were there. The young man looked at the pendant wrapped around his neck. It was an eight pointed star with four long pongs into a plus formation and smaller pongs in an X formation, but the most unique thing about it was that its colors were split in here in white and black mirroring the Yin & Yang colors and in those colors the opposite color was embedded into the to have the similar effect of the dots in the circle.

The young man wore an open white collar button t-shirt, with a back t-shirt underneath it, black gloves exposing his fingers with a metal plate of the backside, long brownish-tan khaki pants and finally black sneakers with an unique design on them with white-colored soles. He had a very simple, but unique fashion style though it was his school uniform minus the gloves.

He has deep azure blue eyes, a strange mystical vibe coming from him, that seems to acknowledge everything it saw. A young looking face that made he appear young than he looks, being in his late teens, and black spiky hair that wasn't short but didn't reach shoulder-length yet it wasn't completely spiky. Some of the spikes curled in a certain direction covering his forehead somewhat cover the path between his eyes.

Yet the most unique and interesting feature about his hair was… that all the tips of his hair faded to white. One would suggest or assume that he dyed his hair, but that is incorrect. His hair natural fades out to white near the tips. The reason for this is unknown how the boy and the doctor believe to be a genetic fault or mutation that caused this occurrence. However he didn't care, he liked it and it made him unique and stands out however he originally hated it many years back for reasons known to him.

He looked up and surveys the area once again, wondering if this is all a strange dream he is having.

"Rest assure my friend, this is no dream," said a voice.

The boy looked shifted his body into a defensive stance and looked for the source of the voice that spoke to him. He didn't take long to find the origin of the sound as another figure stood right across the white room, seemingly out of nowhere, like the figure was there the entire time.

The boy looked curiously at the figure. It was male he could tell, but the strange thing he looked almost like silhouette, only his feet, legs, lower part of his torso, and the lower half of the arms could be seen but the rest seem blacken like a mask. Even though there seems to be no source of light in the ghostly white room, it was still odd his face couldn't be seen even though he stood on the opposite side of the Yin & Yang symbol and was no more than a good ten feet from each other.

Sensing no hostility from the figure the boy lowered his guard. "Uh… hello. Who would you be?"

The boy asked as polite as possible, granted that he always shows courtesy to everyone and his friendly nature would not allow him to disrespect anyone, and smiled toward the figure as he extended his hand in a friendly fashion.

"Me? Well… it's hard to say," he looked up unsure what to say, but shrugged it off and response with a friendly smile despite his face cannot be seen. "I've been called 'Virus' for a long time so refer to me like that. Well it is my name… hehe."

The figure scratched the back of his head bashfully. The boy looked furrowed his eyebrow up a bit, a very strange name but very unique he thought.

"Virus?" He said studying the words rolling off his lips. He kinda like it, it had a mysterious vibe to it.

He then noticed that the figure wore grayish baggy short, black sneakers the same as him, a hooded short sleeve black jacket with rips near the bottom, a red t-shirt, black fingerless gloves like him, and a long twin-tail red scarf that also had rips on it giving the figure a demonic appearance.

However his cheery personality and non-hostile aura around him didn't reflect that, but the boy didn't mind at all. He was a good person, that's all that matters to him. The figure opened his eyes, or un-blacken, and the boy took note of his crimson red eyes with his iris silted also giving him a demonic look and noticed some fangs. The bottom half of his face starting to appear clear to him and noticed a strange marking or tattoo on his cheeks.

The markings looked like a T with the top part of it curved like a claw and the bottom part curved inward towards the mouth and with two little dots above it, all in pure blackness.

Taking an even closer look he noticed that he silhouette like very familiar to me… and it wasn't long until it clicked. He looked just like the boy! Even the hair was the same, except the tips seem to fade to red instead of white!

"Are you… me?" he called curiously.

The figure snapped out and looked at the boy in front of him again. The room's eerie silence wasn't helping the atmosphere much with the two lonely figures, but the demonic one smiled and spoke.

"In a way I am, but at the same I'm me. I've been living he for a long time now so my appearance mirrored my host over time. I apologize for that, I just snuck in without your consent."

The figure even spoke in the same voice, but it was a little bit more dark but still had the air of friendliness in it. The young man looked absolutely surprised, he wasn't expecting that answer.

"Really? I hate to sound rude, but why me? Is there a reason?"

The figure looked angrily at the boy and retorted. "You're right, that _is_ rude! I know you better than that!"

The boy rebukes and gave an apologetic look.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said with frantically waving his hands back and forth.

The demonic figure laughed and the boy stopped panicking. "Sorry about that, just messing with ya! You can be gullible sometimes."

It was the boy's turn to glare angrily back at the figure. "Hey man! That wasn't cool! But I fell for it… oh brother."

He sighed and the figure laughed. The scene between them was like two best friends making fun of each other despite this is their first meeting together.

"And to answer your question… I can't tell. I made vow to tell you when the time is right, but for now it's not," the figure spoke in a more serious and stoic manner.

The boy perked up and listens intently to the other him before him.

"Can you sense it as well, can't you? There's something foul in the air recently and I don't like it." Virus said as he folded his arms and closing his eyes as well.

The boy cast his gaze away. He knew something didn't feel right recently, but he wasn't sure what is was or where to look nor did he know how to confront it. But it was close in the city he lived in. He looked back at Virus.

"I think I do, but I'm not sure if it's a problem or not. Though it's been bothering me, I just hope it not something that could hurt people."

The figure smiled, a way a parent smiles to its kid. "I know, you're also worrying about others and you're damn stubborn to boot! Always helping people, doing everything on your own but you have to relax but it's not in your nature."

The boy sheepishly smiled and scratched his head.

Virus looked back at the boy, but then readies himself into a battle stance.

The boy looked up puzzled by his companion's actions. "What are you doing?"

"I summoned you here, within your conscious, to mentally prepare yourself," Virus said getting serious. "I have a feeling you're going to have to fight this problem so I want to make sure you've got the basics down with your techniques that you've learned from Vincent and from your own study by yourself."

"Uh… How long have you've been watching me?" he asked.

Virus sighed. "For a long time even before entering your body, well I didn't make sound like I was awake or sleep during that time I am here, but that can wait until next time. We'll practice for a bit."

"Though I prefer to talk things out, I'll prepare myself just in case as well," the boy ready with into a battle stance as well and commenced with their sparring.

…

…

…

"Do you think this is reality or a dream, 'soulmate'?"

* * *

"Earth to best friend! Hey! Wake up! School's over for today man!" a booming voice shouted at the student still sitting in his seat spaced out.

The boy snapped his eyes. Shaking his head he realized he came back into reality, thinking about the dream he had last night… if it really was a dream.

"Yo dude you OK? You seem pretty out of it today," said the green-haired boy wearing the same attire as the boy sitting in the seat. He wore a blue headband, minus the tails, and had green-hair that shot up giving me a broom head. He had eccentric brown eyes to complement his appearance and wore brown gloves.

The black-haired boy scratched his and got up from his seat. "Sorry Alvin, just thinking about some stuff."

Immediately the one called Alvin leaned forward close to his friend's face, spooking his friend from the sudden invasion of personal space, looking back and forth and put his hand up to whisper something into his ear. "Thinking about what? Girls? In their swimsuits?"

His face's face immediately heated up and back up glaring at him with great irritation. "Y-You idiot! Don't say things like that… I don't think of them like _that_!"

It was a good thing that the class was empty by the time Alvin spoke to his friend. The green-haired boy looked at him slyly and grinned. "Oh come on I know you like girls… unless you go that way."

The glare intensified on that last comment.

"OK, OK! I get it, but seriously dude! You're 19 years old and this is the last year in High School we have together! You need to date someone!" said Alvin shaking both his hands in front of him. "But seriously man! You got to appreciate the female body; it's the most wondrous thing for our viewing pleasures."

The boy scoffed at him in annoyance and shook his head. "Yeah… uhm… if the girls heard they would've slapped you and tell all their other friends about it."

"What! It's a compliment!" he threw his hands into the air baring his fangs at the same time.

The black-haired boy smiled and proceed to the locker room with his best friend. As they got to their lockers the other students were talking about their daily life and hobbies. And by looking at the boy and Alvin compare to the other people, you could tell their not from this country.

A group of girls appeared before the black-haired boy and Alvin as they opened their locker and obtain their stuff. Both of them turned and greeted.

"Well hello there! What do I owe the lovely pleasure of meeting you fair maidens here today?" Alvin bowed majestically and winked at the girls. Some of them giggled while others backed away suspiciously. In the center of the group a girl with twin pigtails hanging forward and a pair of glasses walked up and looked at the black-haired boy.

"Excuse me; you're that foreign boy that's moved here in Japan about 14 years ago right? I'm the president of the Student Council Committee; my name is Sakura Heiji," she spoke with an air of authority though didn't seem too interesting. "I've been looking for some new members to join and noticed your grade average and attendance record as well as hearing about you the people. They have high respect for you… mister…?"

The black-haired boy nodded and smiled cheerfully. "It's Chris. Christopher Trevas Corona, but everyone just calls me Chris. So you want me to join the Student Council Committee?"

He tilted his head questionably at the proposition.

Alvin looked at his friend. "You casually told them your middle name?"

Chris shot back at his friend. "What? It's part of my name."

The girl coughed to get their attention and nodded. "Yes, you're very diligent with your work, have high grades, you speak Japanese very fluently as well as English, and you are quite the role model. Perfect material for our Committee."

The boy looked away sheepishly and blushed. "I'm flattered, but I'm not that great as you make sound. There are people better than me out there. I just do many odd jobs."

"Hmm… that's true," she plainly said.

Alvin looked at her funny. _Well so much for politeness!_

"Still even if you're being modest, I like you to join us Chris-kun," she asked again though it didn't seem like she cared if he accepted or not.

"Thank you for the offer Sakura-san, however I must politely decline," Chris said giving her an apologetic look, "I have a lot of request people asked me throughout the city and I have work as well to support me as I live alone. I feel I'll be wasting your time and effort if I join."

The girl looked at him nonchalantly, but she did seem disappointed. "I see I had a feeling. You burden yourself with too much tasks, but I'll respect your decision. Ladies let us be off."

And on that cue the group of girls left, but not before a few of them threw some quick glances at Chris dishearteningly before exiting the building. They mutter to themselves.

"Sheesh! You could've been nicer!"

"I knew he wasn't going to join us if you acted that way…"

"There goes our chance."

"Well his friend was nice… and he looks really cute too!"

"Coming from the girl who likes foreign boys… hehe."

The boy looked at them curiously.

"Well I didn't like that Sakura chick, but you could've talked to the other girls. They seem disappointed that you didn't join them in a small talk," Chris's best friend said casually.

The black-haired boy's face blush a deeper shade of red. "What in the world are you talking about Alvin!"

Alvin just shook his head, displease with the answer. "Seriously dude. Are you _that_ dense? You read romantic comedy novels for crying out loud!"

Chris looked at Alvin with a strange look on his face. What did he mean by that?

The two boys picked up their backpacks and left the school out into the streets idly chatting on the way.

* * *

Japan was a different place to live in than America, but after a few years here you learn a lot about the culture, its people, and the language so it's not so bad. Plus learning another language is quite fun.

Both teens walked through the busy streets of their local district. The city buildings close together with the signs all hanging around, restaurants, shops, and food stands everywhere as both boys bought themselves some treats.

"Dude! Dude! Check this out!" Alvin screamed in excitement as he shoved a magazine in Chris's face.

"Whoa man! Settled down what is… eh?" Chris complained until he saw the image on the magazine.

It was a vivid colorful picture of a very busty mature-looking blonde woman in a swimsuit posing a very suggestive stance with another attractive woman on another page in an even more outrageous pose. Chris's face instantly went red and shoved the magazine, glaring at his friend.

"A-Alvin! W-What the heck dude!" Chris stuttered, he wasn't expecting to see a picture of a woman in her swimsuit. "Y-You can't j-just shove something l-like that in front of m-me!"

Alvin looked away displeased. "Aw come dude! I know you like it! The way your face went red! You want it, you need it, you love it! Come one embrace yourself with those natural feelings!"

Alvin swerved around, spinning comical with a glow in his face in a typical anime fashion. "There's nothing wrong with a guy liking a girl!"

Smack!

Chris slugged Alvin on the back of his head leaving a big bump with a bandage on it.

"I-Ittai! Come on, what was that for!" Alvin cried in anime tears as he rubs his head.

Chris sighed in defeat. "Why am I friends with you again? Why must you be such a pervert?"

"Becoming loving girls is the way to go!" Alvin giving a thumbs up to Chris fully recovered from his wound.

The black-haired teen just stared and shrugged. "Anyway I have to get to work."

Alvin perked his head up and followed Chris who was passing the intersection of the district, many people crowding the area.

"Oh yeah, you work at that Butler's Café place right? It's next to the Maid's Café as well," Alvin pondered as he asks his best friend.

Chris chuckled. "Yeah, the owner I work for owns those place and are quite the popular place. I lot of guys love the Maid's Café and the girls love the Butler's Café so it's a win-win situation and it brings in a lot of money. It's also the only place where I can get a lot of money to support myself."

"That's right…," sighed Alvin.

Chris has been living on his own for more than 10 years as all of his family members passed away long ago, losing his parents 14 years ago to an unknown disease even to this day. He was 7 years old at the time and he and his younger sister had to fend for themselves however… his sister also was infected with the unknown disease and 2 years later she…

Alvin stopped. It was too much for him to remember, the way Chris reacted as his sister slowly left him and how he was going to act after his sister's death. He loved his little sister so much and it was heartbreaking watching him cry out to his sister. Surprising the words that Arianna said to her brother set him straight and the Chris he knows today is a result of that. He remembers how Chris originally was, quite the opposite of the current him.

However he didn't worry as he was here with him and Chris still had a guardian, Vincent Dirge. His family's best friend and took care of Chris and Arianna after his parents passed away, stopping by time and time again to see how Chris was doing after Arianna left the world as well. He seemed like an enigma, but was a good mentor and friend to Chris.

"By the way," Alvin spoke up. "What are you going to do after work? And can I come along?"

Chris turned towards Alvin and smiled. "Sure you can come along. And I have a few errands to run for some of the locals and I want to see if anyone else needs my help."

Alvin just shook his head unsurprisingly. "Same old, same old. You ALWAYS want to help someone, stranger or not, and you're damn persistent about it too unless the person has a good excuse!"

"What can I say? It's my motto for life, I want to make everyone's life happy so they can live through it to the fullest," said Chris proudly.

Looking up to the sky he smiled. "Life is so precious. Because life is so wonderful."

Alvin remembers those words. Arianna's parting ways to Chris and mention to him to always make people smile and be happy the very words that led Chris to where he is now the happy-go-lucky and friendly person who takes the time to help others in need.

"Anyway let's go, I want to see where you work. I'm surprised I hadn't seen it yet!" Alvin shouted with glee.

"Alright let's go," said Chris signaling his friend to follow him.

In the middle of the crowd a brown-haired boy dressed in black clothing scanned the area with distaste and displeasure in his eyes.

"Hmph… worthless maggots. Every single human being are nothing more than trash waiting to be executed," the boy said darkly in a whisper.

Though he didn't say it so anyone peculiar, Chris caught the words he said and looked at his curiously. Why does he hate people so much? The animosity coming off of him was insane!

He took a better look at him. His hair had an unusual style; his bangs covered the side of his head with the right side almost covering half of his eye, and the back of his head his head curved out in six spikes three on each side. He also wore a head ornament that had a golden crescent moon on top of it.

His maroon brown eyes looked lifeless and cold, denying everything it saw, a merciless stare.

The clothing he wore was an open long-sleeve black jacket with two belt zippers near the shoulders reaching down to the knees, no shirt which exposes his bare chest and abs, black fingerless gloves, a brown and silver belt, a dark grey pair of pants complement with a pair of black sneakers as dark as night.

The aura emitted from this guy was out of this world Chris thought. To him, he seems like a dark god of some sort wearing modern clothes.

As Chris was passing by him as his friend stared at a few females in the crowd, the boy locked eyes with each others. Chris looked at his normally, but the eyes of the boy in black widen in surprised and then narrowed in an annoyed icy glare.

He scowled. "Tsk… another one… a heathen pretending to be the same as us…"

The boy in black hurried away leaving Chris pondering what he meant by that. "Huh?"

Getting some distance away the boy smiled an evil crook. "No matter it doesn't matter, I have all of the pieces I need. Now I have to find the weakest point around here to enter Gensokyo… Izanagi… Izanami… time to wake up and do my bidding…"

* * *

Alvin looked around in the room. Thanks to his best friend he manages to get inside to look around in the back rooms where the staff prepares themselves for work. It was complete with a locker room with a shower right behind it and a few restrooms to change. The room next over is the Kitchen where the cooks prepare the meals for the customers and where the co-workers, or butlers to be precise, pick up the food to deliver to the customers.

It the café was like a mini-restaurant of sorts and was very popular with the local residents. They had a coupon rewards point system where if you come to the café everyday and buy off from their menus earning points in the process you can request, with enough points, to take a picture with one of butlers or maid of their choice, as the point system works for both stores.

Alvin chuckled at the thought of it, but to be able to have your picture taken with a beautiful maid at your side. The green-haired individual couldn't contain himself as he starts fantasying about it and drools. He short-lived that dream as he remembers why he's here and he doesn't wish to be yelled at from his best friend again.

"Hey Chris are you done yet?" shouted Alvin outside of the changing room where Chris went.

"Hold on, I'll be out in a minute," replied Chris inside the changing room.

Seconds later the door opened and revealed the black-haired youth in his butler attire. Alvin's eyes widen in surprise.

His hair was combed back, giving him a devilish dashing look complement with his eyes seemingly smaller (how in the world he did that Alvin will never know), a handsome elegant black tail coat suit with a black tie to match, a white shirt stuck underneath the suit, white gloves, and polished black shoes. Chris was radiating off a refined and elegant nature that Alvin was speechless.

"Sorry for the wait my good sir, I hope my attire this evening is too your liking," Chris said in an elegant noble voice as he spoke in English, which made him even more surreal. His poise, his mannerisms were completely different from the usual Chris. He was like the perfect butler here and there.

Alvin couldn't help by blush and stare at him. Chris looked at his friend worried that he did something wrong to warrant his friend speechless like that. The awkward silence continued for about a minute or so until Alvin broke the ice.

"Dude… can I date you?"

Another awkward silence assured as Chris stares at his friend questionably. "Are you OK Alvin?"

Alvin snapped out of his daze and shouted in excitement and glee. "Holy crud dude! You look hot! I know I'm a guy and I'm straight, but hot damn man! I can't help but fall for you; you just have that… thing… that attracts people to you! I bet even the most straightest guy in the world would chase after you!"

"Eh… first grammar dude, grammar… and second, what? I mean… I probably look decent wearing this, but am I in no means perfect. I do the best I do, though I do like being a butler and dressing up as one," quoted Chris in his usual tone scratching the back of his head bashfully.

"Oh come on man! Stop being so modest! You're better looking than most guys… though not as much as me… but shouldn't look down on yourself! Show some confidence man!" yelled Alvin throwing his hands into the air as he pitches an anime angry fit.

Chris just nervously laughs. "Heh… but I'm average looking at best. Sorry my dear sir, but I must return to my duties. Please have a sit in the diner area, I will have the menu ready for you as you hurry and your first meal is free on the house."

With that Chris left the staff room and went out to the front to work. Alvin couldn't help but snickered at his friend's sudden change of attitude but followed him anyway.

After sitting himself down he noticed quite a few number of couples within the Butler Café. To him, the girls look like they were enjoying themselves while their boyfriends look indifferent. Alvin couldn't help but feel their displeasure of being here, even though he wanted to come here.

The other butlers whist their ways to the tables, taking the customers orders elegantly like they were real butlers from a mansion in an anime or manga, ranging from mid to late teens. Alvin mused, for a simple café the workers were professionals.

"Ahhh!"

A loud crash was heard after someone screamed. Alvin and the rest of the customers turned their attentions to the direction of the source and saw a young-looking blonde butler, who must've been like 14 or so years old, drop a plate of food as he tripped over here. The young boy rubbed his head but quickly got up and politely bowed to the customers he was serving in an apologetic manner.

"I-I am s-sorry! Please, allow me to get you another one!" the blonde said in a panic though the couple who were waiting for their food understood but they were severe annoyed.

"Oh brother, do we have to wait another 5 minutes for our food?" the male customer complied.

His female companion glared at him and spoke to the butler. "Please excuse him; he's always on edge when he's hungry."

"Well I wouldn't be on edge if we didn't have to pick this spot for our date! I mean, really, a Butler's Café?" argued her boyfriend.

This time the girl glared at him even more, narrowing her eyes. "Well excuse me for picking something more exotic of our date, please my friends recommended it for couples on their first date!"

"Really? What part of this is exotic or romantic at least? This is a Butler's Café! A guy shouldn't even be in here!"

The two couples continue their argument, their angry evaluating even more so that all the other customers felt insecure. If this keeps up a bigger problem will arise.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation," spoke an elegant, gentle, noble voice. Both of the couple looked him to face a black-haired butler with his hair combed back looking at them calmly and majestically.

"I am sorry for the trouble my fellow butler has cause, please forgive him. For your inconvenience, we will offer the both of you free desserts with your meal and a coupon for discounts next time you arrive here," spoke the butler.

"OK…" the female spoke, her face blushing slightly. What a gentleman!

"Sure no problem…" even the male was blushing as well. He's kinda cool…

"Very well, Toshi. Could you head out back and re-order their food again while I keep them entertain?" the black-haired butler spoke.

"Yes sir!" Toshi said with glee and whisper to his co-worker's ear, "I owe you one Chris!"

The blonde butler hustled back into the kitchen, as Chris turned his attention to the couple.

"Well then… would you like a cup of coffee, young lady?" Chris spoke in perfect English to the Japanese girl.

The girl's eye instantly changed to hearts blushing even more so than before with little hearts popping above her head. "Hai!"

Chris responded with a smile and turned his attention to the young lady's boyfriend, placing his hand over his chest. "What about you sir? What would you like?"

"S-Some ice tea…" he stuttered, even he was staring at him with a admiring expression and with a slightly brighter blush. Sugoi… He's so cool!

"Very well, sir, madam," he said as he bow respectfully towards them. "If I may, is there anything else you require of me?"

Alvin whispered as he watched the entire scene played in front of him. _Got to admit, he's a damn natural at what he does!_

Not only was he expressed, the other customers too would pleased as well! The girls were blushing like mad and eyeing Chris with a dreamy expression and all the boys looked amazed themselves blushing as well.

Alvin stared at them. _Good lord, even guys too? I would love to see a guy open say 'I love you' to Chris! Got to see his reaction!_

He mentally laughed to himself as the situation became under control thanks to Chris. The food came out ready again, and without dropping it, as the couple happily eat the food and express their wish to come back again soon.

As Chris was getting ready to leave, a tall red-haired woman approaches him from the hallway. She wore a business suit, almost like the butler's attire, black gloves. Her violent eyes glittered with joy as she looks at the young man.

"Good work at there Chris," she said with an expressed smile. "I'm highly impressed, then again you're our best butler here."

"Thanks for that Hina-nee-san, but it was hardly groundbreaking or anything," Chris bashfully said as he scratches the nose. Alvin walked up closer to Chris to accompany and took note of the woman before.

_Hmm… C-Cup no doubt…_ Alvin thought to himself, nodding his head. "Hey Chris, who's this?"

"Ah this is my boss! The owner of the Maid and Butler Café! She prefers to be called 'nee-san' by everyone who works for her," stated Chris.

"Oh! Hello there!" said Alvin extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Alvin! Chris's amigo!"

She giggled. "I'm charmed, but please… refrain from looking at my chest for the time being until we got to know each other better."

Alvin sweatdropped and had a worried expression. _Crap…_

Chris shook his head in embarrassment. "Please forgive him; he just can't help it sometimes. He didn't mean any harm."

"I know," she said. "But it would be wise to be respectfully towards all ladies, especially on the first meeting. As you should know, first impressions are everything to a lady."

Chris and Alvin gulped. That's scary…

"You're heading home, right? Please be careful, people have been talking about strange shadows prowling the streets at night… and the strange thing is the shadows don't look like any animals we've seen nor are they human," she sighed. "I don't believe them, but something about it just makes me uneasy."

Chris nodded to confirm he understood. "I got it, I'll be careful. Well I'll be heading home soon, time got some errands to run."

With that he retreated to the staff room with Alvin in toll, but was stopped again as his boss spoke up once more. "Before that… Chris…"

Both of the boys looked back. "You're still a healthy young boy; you should find that special someone and spent time with her. You're only young once!"

If anyone saw Chris's face right now, they would say he looked redder than any tomato, with his shocked, stunned expression making him look even more embarrassed. "W-W-W-W-Whhhaaaattttt! S-Sorry, I don't have time for dates! I have school work to study and work to do… you know! B-Besides there's better boys for girls to d-date than me! A-Anyway I-I'll see you later!"

He dashed out from the hallway to the staff room, changed into his regular clothes, and booked out in a matter of seconds. He was a blur as they blinked, no time to even react to his sudden outburst.

"… Damn!" Alvin exclaimed staring dumbfoundedly where Chris once stood.

* * *

Alvin quickly left the store and spotted his friend by a light post. He noticed that he's friend now wore a red hooded short-sleeve jacket with its strings hanging in front, a black t-shirt, blue baggy shorts, his fingerless black gloves, and his regular black sneakers and pendant around his neck.

"You carry your casual clothes with you to school too" Alvin asked as he perks a brow.

Chris chuckled. "Well I like my clothes, and in Japan you have to wear the school uniform so I bring it with me to change after school. Weird, huh?"

"Not really… it's just you Chris-chan," said a female voice beside Chris and Alvin. They both turned their heads.

"Raine-chan! How are you doing?" said Chris with a smile looking at his female best friend from school.

She chuckled. "Pretty good I say. And you Alvin, being less of a perv I hope."

She glared at the green-haired youth playfully, leaning forward as she places her hands on her hips. She has dark red hair, like a ruby, her hair tied into a ponytail, blue eyes, and wore what looked like an orange Chinese shirt and blue jeans, wearing white sneakers.

"Oh come on! You know me, I love girls! " Alvin said cheerfully, putting his hands behind his head.

She sighed. "That was wishfully thinking. So what are you two guys up to right now?"

"Well I have a few errands to run for a few of the locals around here and I was thinking of heading back home to cook supper and go out to do my usual training. Would you like to tag along?" Chris explained as he offered Raine to come with them.

"Sure, why not? I wanted to hang you guys anyway, and would've come regardless if you asked, it's been so long since our childhood since we hanged!" Raine exclaimed as she shifted her pose.

"Awesome, the more the merrier I say! Hey Chris maybe we can show her as stand-up route! You're the straight man and I'm the funny man!" shouted Alvin energetically.

Chris eyed Alvin mischievously and chuckled to himself. "So… that means you're not straight?"

Raine snorted as she covered her mouth looking away, as Alvin exasperated his gestures in a hysterical manner. "W-What the hell dude! Low blow, low blow man!"

Chris gave him an apologetic look and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry dude, I couldn't resist. I'm sorry."

"You better be! And stop apologizing so much! It can get annoying at times, you know?" said Alvin calming down a bit, but still looking irritated.

However Chris looked at him with a smugged look and folded his arms. "Oh I'm sorry, but all the times you make fun of me… it was time I took my revenge and I saw a golden opportunity and took it."

Alvin looked at him shocked with annoyance as Raine continue to laugh. "You have now entered into jackass mode! Ladies, gentlemen, Christopher Corona!"

The green-haired threw up his hands defeated and started walking with a smirk. "Couldn't you wait until we had a proper audience? So where are we going?"

"To the local bakery store, they need me to deliver some of their pastries to one of their customers. The worker who usually does it is sick so I'm filling in temporarily," Chris said as he walked besides Alvin heading to their destination with Raine in toll.

"Don't you take 'no' for an answer dude? Isn't it tiring to do favors for everyone all the time? You're too damn nice for your own good!" Alvin complained.

"What are you talking? I like helping out people, and I'm happy when I saw other people happy. It puts me in a spot to see people sad around me," said Chris melancholy scratching his nose.

"Forgot it Alvin-kun, Chris-chan has been like this for the past 12 years! Nothing's going to change," Raine said.

"Too true," agreed Alvin.

"Well let's go… ah!" said Raine as she proceeds to walk next to Chris, but instead tripped and landing on him. But where she landed was the problem, she was fine, but her chest was on Chris's face. Her Chest. On his face. It took him a half-a-second to realize what the soft feeling was on his face as he backed up like crazy away from her and unfortunately smacked his head against the light post hugging his head in pain bending down.

"Ittai! Why me!" Chris screamed as a big bump with a bandage on it appeared on his head, anime tears rolling down his eyes.

Raine backed away slowly, covering her chest, and looked at Chris. "S-Sorry Chris-chan, I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"And one thing that will also never change is his accident prone issues. Seriously man, you get hurt one way or other and it always gears towards your head! Though oddly enough the other half of the time a girl always manages to fall on you and it's **always** their chest on your face, lucky man," said Alvin with a hint of jealously.

"N-N-No it's not! And I wish it would stop! I have no idea when this started or why me!" cried Chris

"Maybe a god out there likes you… or a goddess, perhaps?" snick Alvin.

"Meow…"

The three of the stopped and looked up to see a chocolate-colored kitten stuck on a tree branch, its yellow eyes pleading for help. Alvin was the first to speak.

"You know, what is it with cats climbing when they can't get back down? Can't they do anything else original?"

"Like you?" retorted Raine as both her and Chris laughed. Alvin just gave her the look of annoyance and muttered to himself.

"Don't worry Coco I'll get you!" said a little girl climbing the tree and getting close to the kitten.

Raine took notice of this and chased after her. "Hey now! That's dangerous, get down from there!"

SNAP!

Too late… the weak tree branch broke off from the weight of the little girl as she crawled closer to the kitten, as both of them were sent pummeling to the ground. Raine looked in horror and Alvin was speechless as well of the other group of people were stunned as well.

Just as the little girl and kitten were about to hit the pavement, a red blur appeared skidding across the ground as it catches both of them and holds them in its arms to protect them. The little girl looked up and sees a black-haired boy smiling at her.

"Are you alright?" Chris said.

"Hai, arigato nii-san," she replied blushing in embarrassment as she got up holding the kitten in her arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted to save my Coco…"

She replied with a sad look as she cast her gaze away. "You know, that was pretty brave! You planning on becoming a Firewoman one day?"

She looked up to the boy who asked her that question, she hesitantly replied. "No, I want to be a veterinarian."

"I see," Chris said as he patted her head. "That's a good dream! Work hard at it! Also be careful so you don't end up hurt yourself, like just now. There's nothing wrong about asking help from time to time."

The little girl smiled, blushing happily. "Ah! I-I will!"

"You know, I think you got potential. Climbing a tree all by yourself without fear! Though don't let this go to your head, you have to take in other people's feeling into account as you don't worry them. But I think you'll be fine," Chris encouragingly said to the girl as he stopped patting her head and stood up.

The little girl couldn't help but blush. She thought she was going to be yelled at again, like how her parents did, but understands he was a good person and he was right. She'll start thinking about other people's thoughts from now on.

"Aki-chan! Are you OK?" another little girl came into the scene with a little boy with her too.

"Hey Aki-chan, you shouldn't have done that!" the boy said.

The little girl rubbed her head and apologied. "I'm sorry… ah! Tamo-chan, you're doll it's dress is ripped!"

"Oh this," the black-haired girl said sadly. "Yeah, it got caught on some bushes when I was searching for Coco. It's nothing really."

"I'm sorry…" Aki said sadly.

Chris eyed the doll and knee next to the black-haired girl. "Can I see that for a moment?"

The children looked up to him and Tamo spoke to him. "Hmm… sure? What are you going to do?"

Chris chuckled. "Just watch, you'll see."

Putting down his backpack, he took out what looked like a sewing kit from the side pocket and started sewing the doll's dress back together. It didn't even take a minute as Chris bite down on the thread and cut it off as he finished sewing and gave the girl her doll back again. Needless to say, it looked as good as new, quite masterfully too!

"Thank you! You're really amazing nii-san!" cried the black-haired girl happily twirling her doll around.

"This is nothing; I used to do this for my little sister when she ripped her dolls accidently. Plus I'm not EVEN that good yet, so I'm no master," said Chris nervously.

"But… only girls sew stuff! It's weird for a boy to do that!" the little boy huffled.

"Really? I don't remember there were gender-specific skills out there, but let me ask you this. What if there are some new clothes you thought of that were cool or that you could make your own cool clothes yourself, would it be weird if you sew them together? Or even fix your favorite shirts and stuff?" Chris inquired the boy.

"Ah… well I guess, it's alright if you put it that way," the boy shrunk back.

"It didn't mean to be mean; just you should respect other people's hobbies. Wouldn't like it if someone made fun of something you like, right?" Chris said with an apologetic look on his face.

"No…" the boy admitted defeat.

"Good boy, now run along now. You have plenty of things to do than talk to a stranger all day, be safe!" said Chris waving his hand as he walks away.

"But you're not a stranger! You're our onii-san! Bye-bye!" waved the children and walked back home.

The people around them were impressed and took note of Chris' noble nature as Alvin and Raine caught up with Chris talking to him.

"I remember how you should to sew before as a kid, you were god- awful before and not only that you were bad at everything else! You couldn't even do the most basic things like sweeping and cleaning! Except your drawing skills, that was your only real talent. You were hell of an awesome drawer!" stated Alvin looking up to the sky.

"And he was bad at school too, what grades did he had? D's and C's instead of the B's and A's now? And he was a slow runner too, and such, and…" Raine tagged in before Chris cut her off.

"OK, OK, we get it! I was awful at everything, cooking, cleaning, talking to people, school, etc. back when I was a kid! Can we drop it?" Chris was irritated with them now. What was up with them?

"Sorry, but it's hard to believe that you're so multi-talent now since you weren't back as a kid. You're the Ultimate Jack of All Trades," said Alvin impressively.

"No I'm not! I haven't learned everything and everything I do know is mediocre at best! Don't exaggerate me, please," scoffed Chris.

"I agree, aren't there some areas you lack in even though you know them?" asked Raine.

"Yup," he replied back.

"Anyway Chris you can take a beating! That was a pretty mean skid you did there," said Alvin pointing to Chris's back.

"Oh this?" Chris turned to look at his back, "This is nothing, and I had my back smashed into the wall once. I was a bit wobbling but it wasn't too serious either."

"I'm amazed out how sturdy your body is Chris, you sure you're all right?" questioned Raine making sure her best friend was really alright.

"OK course he is! Well hell I bit even a sadist girl would love him! A little S&M action, you hear what I'm saying?" Alvin slyly nudged Chris in the shoulder.

Chris's face was both pale and red at that comment. "Wha… What! I can take pain, but it doesn't mean I enjoy it! Anyway I have some errands to do! So let's change the topic please!"

That ended their conversation as Chris went on to do his errands with Alvin and Raine tagging along.

* * *

Completely finishing his errands and the sun setting down, the three friends walked down through a park to Chris's house.

"Seriously, why don't you move closer to the city? Living out in the woods must be pretty lonely… and scary especially at night," commented Alvin as the group got closer to the local shrine that was located near the park.

"I like where I live, nice and quiet and a perfect place to train without being seen or bothered. Now if you excuse me," said Chris as he walked up to the shrine where two shrine maiden waved their gohai and tried their best to attract donators.

"Ah! Welcome back Chris-kun! Are you here to donate to the shrine again today?" said the perky pink-haired shrine maiden as Chris walked up closer to them and their donation box. Though Chris never walked all the way to the actually shrine on the hill in the park as the donation box was always placed near the entrance on the ground, but only when a shrine maiden was present.

"Sure am, miko-chan! Here you go!" said Chris as he dropped his coins into the donation box.

"Thank you for the donation! Please come again!" said the purple-haired shrine maiden.

"I will! See you tomorrow!" he said and waved goodbye to them.

"Wait a minute Chris-kun!" said the pink-haired shrine maiden.

Chris turned around and smiled. "Yes?"

"If y-you don't mind, w-would you like to g-go to the Butler's Café together?" she asked hesitantly.

"The Butler's Café? Sure!" he said.

The girl looked overjoyed. "R-Really?"

"Yeah, I work there so I can serve you some food and beverages!" he said bashfully. "We can also talk about other stuff if you want."

"Oh… you work there? I didn't know…" said she surprisingly yet dishearteningly.

"Yeah, I'm busy this week with work, school, and errands but I can make room for you at the café. Don't worry I can manage," he said cheerfully.

"O-Oh, that's OK! I couldn't possibly bother you like that!" she said waving her hands in front of her.

Chris tilted his and pouted a bit. "You sure? I wouldn't mind…"

"No it's alright! Maybe next time!" she smiled.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then!" he said with a sad look a bit and left.

"Why did you hesitate like that! You almost got a date with him!" her purple-haired friend said.

"I couldn't possibly bother him like that… maybe he isn't interested in me after all, he's just so nice to everyone," the pink-haired shrine maiden said.

"That's why you have to strike the iron when it's hot! That poor boy won't get it unless you say it… plus I'm starting to like him like _that_ too… so hurry up!" the purple-haired shrine maiden shouted.

"I understand, tomorrow definitely!" she said with renewed confidence.

After catching up with his friends, Alvin inquired Chris about what he talked about with the shrine maidens and recounted what the pink-haired shrine maiden say to him.

Alvin looked at him furiously. "Dude, did you really not noticed?"

"Notice what?" said Chris curiously.

Both Alvin and Raine looked at each other and facepalm themselves. "Seriously? How dense can he be?" Raine spoke.

"Huh?" Chris said.

"Dude, do you like shrine maidens? Or maybe maids in general since you're a butler," asked Alvin looking at Chris mischievously.

"Where did that come from? Why do you ask?" Chris replied, his face lighting up.

"I think Chris likes bunny girls instead. He likes animal ears anyway," teased Raine.

"No I don't… well animals ears _are_ cute, and I like cats actually, but that's beside the point! Why are you guys asking me this?" asked Chris quite peeved now with a red face.

"Well I'm curious, do you plan on dating any girl or even marrying and settling down?" asked Raine with a somewhat dark cold look in her eyes.

Chris backed up and stuttered. "Well… maybe one day, but I haven't met that right girl yet. And even if I did meet my special someone I probably wouldn't notice until I've gotten to know her. I can't just fall in love with someone at first glance! Plus to hit on a girl like that just to go on a date with them isn't right! You have to respect their feelings as well!"

Raine sigh. "Well you're honest, I'll give you that. I wonder how the human species survives with indecisive males like you."

"I'm sorry," chuckled Chris nervously.

"Oh maybe he wants a harem, I mean I see a lot of girls eyeing him and I'm pretty sure he can keep them all happy!" suggested Alvin looking away playfully.

"Absolutely not! Possible that's unheard of back home and here! P-Please that's indecent, a guy keeping many girls to themselves… even though it depends on the person… erm… I mean that's quite disrespectful to women everywhere!"

Both Alvin and Raine laughed.

"What was that? Did I hear something like 'depends on the person'? It looks like Chris likes to have his own harem!" laughed Alvin.

"Well I wouldn't mind being one of his mistresses since it's Chris, he's a good guy! He wouldn't do anything distasteful!" Raine laughed even harder than Alvin.

"N-Not funny guys! Seriously!" retorted Chris angrily and walk away.

* * *

At Chris's house, a big silver house that about six or so people can live there, a large living room with a flat screen TV, three green couches, a long table, a kitchen and dining room in the room next to the living room, Chris's bedroom right next to both rooms, and stairs leading to the guest rooms and restrooms.

The trio of friends were sitting down in the dining room having dinner together, dinner prepared by Chris. The spread had roasted turkey with seasoned bacon medley, freshly made mashed potato, seasoned tomato soup, roasted ham, and steamy fresh gravy.

"Man! I don't know anyone better than cooking than you! This is something out of a 5-Star restaurant or a dinner fit for king or mistress of a mansion!" exclaimed Alvin as he scoffs down the food like no tomorrow.

"Manners, Alvin! Don't horde it all down like that!" said Raine as she elegantly eats her meal.

"It's not a problem, it's nice having friends over but I'm hardly that good. I remember how much I use to burn all my food I made… I couldn't even toast a piece of bread properly!" chuckled Chris as he ate too.

"Seriously man! If you made meal like this for any girl, they want to marry you! A guy who cooks and clean? Look at your place, even though you're not here most of the time, it's spotless!" said Alvin looking around the room.

"Well I am a bit of a neat freak… I like a clean house," said Chris with a serious tone.

"Yup, Chris is perfect husband material. I was just like yesterday people hated you and… oh…" Raine started to say, but stopped. That was going a little too far into Chris's past. "Sorry…"

Chris expression became solemn for a second, but switched to a happy, yet sad, smile. "It's nothing, can't live in the past you know but you shouldn't forget about it. I am who I am today because of what I've been through so think nothing other… I'll probably talk about it one day though…"

"Oi! Oi! Enough of this gloomy time, we're having a great meal and a good time! Friends shouldn't wallow in despair when they're together! Chris!" Alvin shouted turning his attention to his best friend. "What's for dessert?"

"It's Triple Chocolate Devil's Cake! With Cream filling!" proclaimed Chris with a smile.

Both Alvin and Raine lit up. "Oh god my favorite! Dude I love those chocolaty treats! You always make one once a month!"

Alvin jumped to joy as both Chris and Raine had a giant sweatdrop behind their heads.

"No problem," laughed Chris nervously. "I'll start making it."

Chris got up and brought his empty plate to the sink and started getting the ingredients from the cabinets to start mixing for the cake. Two eggs, flour, chocolate syrup, and the other ingredients were all mixed together in a large bowl. After mixing it he putted it inside another pan with a cake-shape and put it into the oven and set it for 30 minutes.

" Cake! Cake! I love cake! Especially Triple Chocolate Devil's Cake! " singed Alvin like a little kid waiting impatiently for his dessert as Raine just shakes her head embarrassed by Alvin's antics.

"Well I'll be going to take a quick shower in my room, so I don't kill each other!" waved Chris as he entered his room to his the shower design inside his.

"I'll try… unless Alvin does something stupid…" muttered Raine looking over to the green-hair watching the timer with drool coming down his mouth. "Good grief…"

Inside Chris's room, which was neatly cleaned, had shelves of books. Different kinds of books. Cooking, Culture, Language, and the occasionally manga and novels as well. A flat-screen TV with several game systems wired into it (they only thing that appears messy) with a cabinet filled with different video games, posters of ninjas and samurais, a large bed that could fit two people and a window.

He also had a martial arts trophy on his dresser with the word '1st' place on it. Out of his draws he pulled out another outfit of the same clothes Chris was wearing. Just as Chris took them out and grabbed his towels from his closet he looked up out his twin swords mounted on the wall. They were a gifted from his guardian, Vincent Dirge.

On his 16th birthday they went into a local antique store and as Chris was browsing he noticed these two strange swords mounted on the wall. They were twin swords with the same design, two lines that reveal the core of the swords from top to bottom, a golden hilt that goes in downward and curves itself into a handle. It was simple, but beautiful.

The owner said they needed machines to left the blades as they were unbelievably heavy, but strangely didn't fall off the wall. He mentioned that they were legendary blades because they were made with materials for a meteorite long ago, but the swords themselves did nothing. In other words just super rare swords of its kind made out of a one of a kind meteor. As Chris lifted the blades from the wall the owner and Vincent were shocked he could lift them and use them like any other swords.

Chris mentions how incredible light they were and wonders why they called them heavy. The owner was beside himself and took a look at the swords Chris was holding, but as soon as he grabbed it the blades became heavy to him. Puzzled by the mysterious nature of the swords he decided to give Chris the swords at a discount, believing Chris was the rightful owners to the swords. A Japanese proverb perhaps? Chris loved the swords and took them with him and starting with them. They were perfect for him and realized several secrets about the swords that no one knew.

Well he was planning on taking the swords with him again to train tonight. He still needed to perfect his abilities, he's so close yet so far to achieving what he wished for long ago. Though the original goal is long lost to him, his new goal will have the same deal.

After finishing taking his shower and changing, eating the cake with his friends whom Alvin savored every bite, went out with his swords to the backyard gearing himself up with his backpack fill of items.

"Heading out for some training again?" inquired Alvin stuffing the last bit of cake into his mouth.

"Yup," Chris replied checking his fingerless black gloves.

"Can we tag along again?" asked Raine.

"Sure thing, but before that," Chris said walking over to a tombstone nearby with a black flower in his hands. Her tombstone. Chris's little sister.

Chris silently prays to the tombstone and planted the black flower and heads off into the woods; both stared at the flower before them.

"That flower… isn't that a…?" Alvin studied the black flower planted next to Arianna's tombstone.

"It's Noctis Lumine… a flower that blooms only in the dark, at night. It's Chris and Arianna's favorite flower, the white lines around the tips of the petals glow in the dark… it's symbolize the darkness lighten the way to those lost. Darkness helping the light…" explained Raine.

Both Alvin and Raine exchanged a worried look on their faces and went after Chris.

* * *

The forest was dark as the moon was out, only half of it fill, and the winds were calm but cold. A typical weather pattern near the end of September as the group huddled together.

"This place is creepy! Isn't there, like, an old abandon shrine in these woods?" Alvin asked looking back and forth.

"Yeah, a few years back the moved the local of the current shrine in the park from here. No one wanted to demolish it so they left it intact, rumor has it that some youkai live there now," said Chris as he got into a clearing in the forest were the group can see the ocean nearby above a cliff.

"Youkai, huh? Scaaaarrryyy… I hear they eat humans! Is that true?" said Alvin getting a little pale in the face.

"That's what they say," Raine said nonchalantly about it her hands behind her head.

"I think it would be kind of cool to meet some youkai!" exclaimed Chris excitedly.

Both Alvin and Raine stopped. Alvin spoke up. "S-Seriously? You're weird man, what if they eat you!"

"Are humans entirely good?" retorted Chris expressionlessly.

"Well…" Raine started.

"Nope, so don't judge a book by its cover! Besides I'm pretty sure there are good youkai out there as well as bad ones!" said Chris starting to stretch his body.

"IF they exist," shouted Alvin taking a seat near a stump.

"Heheh… well we don't know. Alright time for some Ki practice!" shouted Chris as he started to perform various hand signs.

"Ki, huh? Charka, Chi, Life Energy, etc. the power within all lifeforms, huh?" said Raine sitting down. "I'm amazed that you learned something like that even though hardly people don't believe in such things nowadays or hardly practice it."

"That's what makes Chris special! He's one of the last 10 known Ki Users worldwide alive… though he ranks 7th in terms of overall strength… but he's one of kind among them," Alvin stated with pride watching his friend perform his Ki abilities.

"Fire Style: Fireball!" shouted Chris as he exhaled a huge burst of flames out of his mouth towards the sea. Its mass was big that it looked like the same of a normal house! Shortly after the flames died down and Chris started panted a bit.

"It's even bigger than last time! Nice shot!" exclaimed Alvin.

Alvin has known Chris for practicing the arts of Ki Usage, as Vincent was a Ki User himself ranking himself 4th in overall performance, but Chris practiced by himself before Vincent and reluctantly trained him for the time being. When Alvin first saw him doing it, to him it was the coolest thing and wanted to do it but didn't want to work so hard so dropped it.

"Water Style: Twin Water Dragon!" roared Chris as he slams his palm into the ground after performing a different hand sign. A pair of two dragon heads erupted from the ground, roaring and moving in a helix formation the long streams of water looking like their necks rushed outwards into the sea and dispersed themselves over it.

"Thunder Style: Lightning Ripple!" shouted Chris as his entire body circulated purple electric around him like an aura and waved his hands forward like a sword slashing the air as the electric jumped off his body and flew in that direction.

This is what made Chris unique. He could perform different elementals of Ki, in fact all 8 elements! The elemental Ki; Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Thunder, and Ice. And the distant Ki; Light and Darkness. However in order for Chris to use elemental Ki he had to change the Ki element within his body however he had to use hand signs to change and circulate the flow of energy to change the element, masters are capable of changing their element Ki instantly without using hand signs.

"Wind Style: Air Slash!" Chris slashed countless times with his swords, drawing them out instantly, and created air turbulences blowing a powerful breeze around him and returned his swords into their sheathe.

"Earth Style: Earth Dagger!" Chris roared as he jumped into the air and slammed his foot into the ground causing a small pile of rocks forming into dagger shape mini-mountain sticking itself out from the cliff.

"Ice Style: Diamond Dust!" Chris once again pulled out his swords and created a dust of powder ice as they started to take the forms of large icicles and firing into the air towards the sea before vanishing into the night, the powder of ice slowly vanishing as more icicles fired. Chris sheathes his swords once again.

"Darkness Style: Shadow Arms!" again Chris yelled slamming his palms into the ground as he stood on them like he was breaking dancing as a numerous pairs of arms shot up from the darkness, each geared with a red eyeball and blue iris looking around. Chris nodded them to the sea, mentally acknowledging his command stampede over to the sea disappearing after completing their task.

"Light Style: Aura Sphere!" Chris called forth a barrier or a sphere of translucent light encasing him with arms folded up in an X position as if to block any attacks aimed at his body and then placed his arms to his waist at greet speed canceling out his sphere.

"Impressive as always, but what's up with the Wind and Ice Style? How come you had to use your swords?" asked Raine noting that Chris didn't perform his other two elementals.

"That… unfortunately I can't perform those elemental styles without using my swords which is why I brought them with me. But even though I'm lacking full control over my Ki, I burn more than I should use for my skills, and I only know one art of each elemental Ki so my moveset is limited there," Chris said discouragingly.

"How so?" asked Alvin getting up.

"Let me explain, I can only maximize my elemental powers to 70% of their true power, with both my Light and Darkness abilities as 100% and the others at 70% with the exception of my Ice elemental at 40% as it's my poorest elemental affinity. Plus it's hard to learn different elemental Ki without a master," Chris started to explain.

"My Ki control is me input a certain amount of Ki and executing it at that amount, however I screw up and output more than I input. An example would be I have 100% of my energy and my Fire Style uses 30% of my overall enemy however when I actually use my Ki I use 40% as I cannot perfectly balance my control resulting me to 60% of energy left over instead of 70% I should have meaning no times I can use the same ability."

"I've been practicing these abilities for 10 long years now and I still haven't fully master them yet, same for Darkness as my strongest affinity of the neutral Ki and my Wind, Lightning, and Fire elemental my highest. Which reminds me," said Chris turning back to the sea.

Chris brought his hands together a mass of red and black energy started to gather, Chris focusing even harder before as the sphere of light grew bigger and bigger.

"Chaos…. Beam!" shouted Chris as he threw his hands forward along with the beam, a stream a red along with black wavering around it in a chaotic manner shot off into the night, causing the waves to shot up into the air creating a path where the beam went until filling up the empty gap once again.

"I'm neutral Ki control is perfect, I can fire out Ki blasts like those with the same input and output so I don't waste my overall energy. It's the elemental ones that give me problem, save for my Wind Style," explained Chris as he readies his hands shooting his hands back and forth like he was continuous punching someone fired off several rounds of red energy pellets larger than a football and came hurling back towards Chris.

The black-haired boy pulled out his twin swords and began slashing the blast at him. Unrivaled speed, his arms were like blurs hacking away at the blast, dispersing each other as he struck them and disappeared momentarily reappearing to the side of another blast after blast destroying and reappearing right next to Alvin and Raine, causing both of them to jump.

"Holy crud… dude how do you teleport like that! Another Ki technique!" Alvin shouted with glee.

"Ah no… that's just high-speed movement, not instant teleportation," chuckled Chris rubbing the back of his head.

Putting his swords away, he wiped the sweat off his face and sighed.

"I'm more tired than I thought, I need to practice gather my Ki energy in quick response time. Would save me the trouble if I'm running low," said Chris.

"Hey if Ki can do all those crazy things like that, can you use it to Fly?" asked Raine thinking how amazing and romantic it would be to fly in the night sky.

"Yes and no… you can be that's a lot of hard work! I can't do it yet, just hover for about 2 seconds and I fall flat on my face," said Chris tirelessly, "Ki Manipulation is hard and Vincent wasn't around a lot to train me properly so I had to make do. And three of the ten Ki Users passed away so there's seven left bumping Vincent to 1st and me to 4th and the other members are elders now and I don't want to disturb them."

"It's sad that there's hardly anymore Ki Users left in the world?" asked Alvin dishearteningly.

"Yeah, with what the world is now it would be pretty hard and inconvenient to use Ki nowadays without getting caught and experimented on for strange abilities humans are capability of," said Chris scratching the back of his head with his eyes closed.

"Hey is there someone over here?" called a voice.

The three friends booked behind the trees as a pair of light scanned the area. The three of them were sweating bullets down their faces.

"I thought I heard something, guess not. What about you?" said a policeman investigating the forest.

"I found nothing either, the reports that people have been saying of 'strange lights' and 'monster-like images' are probably just their imaginations. I mean, really, a two-headed dragon out here? Ha!" laughed the other policeman as they both walked away.

"But what about those shadows over here earlier?"

"Probably **your** imagination, let's get out here. Forest's give me the creeps at night."

Both Alvin and Raine glared out Chris.

"Hehe… ah, sorry?"

* * *

Walking back to Chris's house Alvin reminisce about a certain event back in the day where Chris was practicing with swords for the first time and chopped up some woods in midair, but the chunks of woods fell on his head over and over again and Chris walked backwards avoiding them and dodged the last one but hit his head against the tree behind him.

Alvin laughed at the performance years ago as Raine scolded him for such tasteless humor and helped Chris back up on his feet.

Chris was accident prone and clumsy back then and he's still is now! He forgot to make sure not to let anyone see him and check to see no one could see his practice sessions.

"Sorry about that, I had to cut session early today. Oh well at least I recovered all of my energy," pouted Chris.

"It's OK man! Hey, how about you sleep over my house's tonight? It's probably boring sleeping all by yourself every night and it's game night at my house!" Alvin told Chris in a sly manner.

Chris's eyeballs lit up, if there's one thing that excites him it's video games. He was a game freak, and he didn't care. He loves games!

"Alright! I'll go get my stuff ready! Be right back!" and with that Chris dashed back to his house.

"Good grief he's too easy sometimes," Raine said placing her hand to her forehand. "But his reactions are always so cute."

"Hey do you want to come over as well? Plenty of room and two young bachelors to protect you by your side, what do you say?" asked Alvin wiggling his eyebrows.

"You had me until 'bachelors'… but what the heck I want to make sure you stay out of trouble," said Raine agreeing to tag along as Alvin shouted 'yes' into the air.

Raine shook her head, but blush. _If only I and Alvin were alone… eh… I didn't just think that just now…_

On cue Chris returned with a slightly bigger backpack.

"Dude, what the hell did you pack in there? Your room!" shouted Alvin examining Chris' backpack.

"Just the usual, my clothes, sewing kit, butler attire, some food, some gifts, toothbrush…" Chris started, but Alvin cut him off.

"Dude! You plan on living with me or someone? Hahaha, relax! I'm not going anywhere," laughed Alvin.

The three chuckled together, however their laughter was short-lived. An eerie wind and feeling blew right by them like a wave. They immediately turned their faces to where the old abandon shrine is suppose to be.

"H-Hey… what was that?" asked Alvin nervously.

Chris didn't know what it was, but something told him to investigate it. If let unnoticed something bad was going to happen, and so he sprinted in the direction.

"Chris-chan! Where the hell are you going!" said Raine as both her and Alvin followed him.

Chris continues to run deeper and deeper into the lost woods until a figure came into view and slowed down. He began slowing down, carefully approaching the figure.

A boy in black clothing stood before a vast forest walking deeper and deeper into the darkness.

"Close, that abandon shrine in this forgotten forest is the perfect place to finally infiltrate Gensokyo."

Smiling crookedly, he took a step forward but stopped as he felt the presence of another next to him. Looking behind him he encountered a familiar face from before and snarled at the newcomer.

The black-haired boy in red stared at the boy in black clothing. "Hey you're that guy from before! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing of your concern, mortal," he said as he eyed a pair of twin swords mounted on the back of his waist. "Interesting, not only a practicar of Ki but a swords master too? Full of surprises are you, maggot?"

Chris backed away, feeling the huge amount of animosity coming off the guy, readying himself in a defensive stance. Not only that, he felt a huge amount of energy coming off of him as well, an evil kind. Something was familiar about it… something foul in the air.

"Who are you? And are a Ki User too?" Chris eyed the boy in black suspiciously.

"Since it doesn't matter if you're here or not and you're going to die anyway I'll introduce myself. My name is Levin and I am the King of Gods, the ultimate god among gods! And soon I'll take control over Gensokyo! Now then…"

As the one calling himself Levin raise his hand, and at its command a swarm of black-colored creatures ripped themselves from beneath the ground. Yellow eyes, black bodies, and strange silver marking located on their bodies the creatures grinned showing a row of razor sharp teeth.

"Entertain me, for I am bore as I open the gateway to Gensokyo!" Levin said with the most evil of smiles.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello there! VirusChris here again with another fanfic if your familiar with my other stories. I've been getting into the Touhou series over the past few weeks trying to familiar myself with it and its characters and there's this certain charm it has that draws me in.

Anyway I've been brainstorming this Touhou story in my mind after reading a few other Touhou fanfics, and seeing some OCs especially the male variety that compile with the females of the series and so try my hand at it. It took me a while to figure out how the first two chapters of my story will begin which will focus on the OC and the world in first before moving my main character onto Gensokyo.

The main character, Christopher Trevas Corona, is characterized as a Noble, Selfless, and Protective to a fault and giving his heart-warming, carefree, and honest nature he wins many friends both from his world and the girls of Gensokyo, though he can get on people's nerves a bit from time to time. When I originally thought of him, he was too much like a Gary Stu as I was setting up his background and abilities and went back to give me comical problems he has and limitations on his abilities and some flaw in his behavior which are shown in this chapter. I might make fun of him like I did here with the 'Gary Stu' comment as a running gag along with his other problems.

I've had this grand story in mind and I plan on making an Action RPG version of it when I get the time to it and learn how to use a certain game maker program to develop and form a team. The main character's first and last name will be changeable, so no VA's unless I do and go with 'him', 'he', 'his', etc. when they refer to the main character.

But seriously this is the LONGEST chapter I've even written for any of my fanfic before! I don't believe I want to write something this lengthy again unless there's no choice. This is the introduction chapter so I wanted to fit as much little background, personalities of the characters and so foreshadowing on certain. You guys are smart, you'll figure it out. Next chapter will not be as long. Let's see how many words… holy curd! Over 12,000 words in this chapter!

Well nothing about that, please review and give me some feedback on the story. I like to improve myself and keep the characters from the series in character and such. I'm planning on having a vast cast of them in this story.


	2. Levin, the King of Gods

**Chapter 2: Levin, the King of Gods**

* * *

The strange black creatures popped out of the ground likes weeds surrounding Chris instantly, the boy in black called Levin looking at the scene with interest.

The creatures had a strange body yet were humanoid in a way. Their short bodies were in the shape of an hourglass, the bottom part of their body was like a trim with silver lines following it, the top part carving in exposing they had no neck. A black sphere head with two yellow eyes and a jagged grinning smile, with a headtail in a zigzag pattern with a zipper at the end, their heads playfully bouncing off their bodies, having no neck to attach the two as they move independently from each other.

They barely had any legs as their big feet were only shown from the body, the tip of their foot with a little whisker-like antenna sticking out into a curl. Their arms start off little and then expanded into a bigger size like arm guards with silver lines on it as well and four clawed fingers. On the center of their body was a symbol, T-shape bent signs on the side of a human-like sign with a head and body with two little slitted lines under the T-shape signs.

Not only where there humanoid black creatures but wolf-like ones with a human-like face and unruly spiky aura as hair and a long aura-like tail with a clawed hand at the tip of it. The same symbol was on their chest as well, but smaller.

Several questions came into Chris's head, but started with the one that bugged him the most.

"King of… Gods?" Chris spoke, taking in the words that Levin said. "What do you mean by that?"

The strange boy in black scoffed. "It means, what it means. I am a god, one who rules over all other gods in the world! The rightful heir and all lesser gods will obey me."

"I see…" Chris said unsure. "Well since you've introduced yourself my name is Christopher…"

"Save it," said Levin shushing his hand to cut Chris off. "I can care less about your name; you're nothing more than dirt to me like all the rest, actually even more so since you're a practicar of Ki."

_Well so much for being polite…_ Chris thought with scowl.

"OK then, what are those strange black creatures? Where did they come from?" inquired Chris looking cautiously at the black creatures surrounding him.

"Tsk… I suppose I can tell you… since you gave birth to them," said Levin with the same high and mighty attitude.

Chris widens his eyes. "Wha… What are you talking about! I gave birth to these things!"

"Well I suppose that was a little vague… these creatures are called 'ECHOES'," stated Levin matter-of-factly. "They are creatures of darkness born from the positive and negative emotions of all humanity, whether it be human, youkai, demon, or the like, they are born from every living sentient being as well as light and darkness's shadow. Hahaha… yes, they are born from gods as well. They are a collaborating of everyone's emotions, having their abilities plus their ECHO abilities… such chaotic misguided creatures, not knowing their full potentials, mindlessly pulling pranks."

Chris began to understand what he meant know. So ECHOES are monsters born from everything sentient regardless of species, but he doesn't understand how this Levin guy is controlling them and another thing…

"OK, I understand you're a god and these creatures called ECHO come from, but what's this Gensokyo place you're talking about and what do you plan to do there?" asked Chris entering into a defensive position. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

Levin started to laugh before eyeing Chris with a very crazed and malevolent look on his face. "Gensokyo is the land of fantasy, hidden from the outside world however there's a slight problem in this situation…"

Chris raised his eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"This isn't the outside world of Gensokyo… where we are right now is a parallel world of sorts to Gensokyo and its outside world, but the beauty of it is that this world can easily access Gensokyo by creating a gateway on a holy ground like the abandon shrine up ahead," the dark god stated with an evil smile.

"And the best part is that no one would know if someone enters that world unless they saw the portal! Gensokyo is a place where humans and youkais and many other fantasy creatures with almighty power live, a place where the outside world cannot touch unless the one who controls the gaps there allows them!"

"A land of fantasy?" Chris was curious now, he wouldn't mind seeing that place.

"Yes, a place where I'll rule over and all life forms obey me!" shouted Levin with glee.

"I understand, but…" Chris said now getting his swords ready. "There are powerful beings living there right? Possibly other gods too, how are you going to take control of it especially with the one in charge there?"

"Fuhahaha! I'm well prepared for that! I know about the youkai who controls the boundaries and how to deal with her! It can easily take down that lazy shrine maiden, those weak Onis, pathetic vampires, the worthless maid, useless magicians, unworthy flower-loving youkai, the hag of a judge, washed-out gods, idiotic immortals, and all the others without sweat! I know all they're weakness and know how to take them down!" shouted as Levin as he extends hand out.

"So you want to take over the world, huh? Pretty cliché for a god!" said Chris drawing out his swords, but instead of the tradition grip he was holding his swords in a reverse grip.

"Rule the world? You think that's _what_ I want? You're sorely mistaken you worthless trash! No… what I want is to punish the world for all eternal," said Levin with a dark and cold look in his eyes with a voice to match.

"Punish?"

"That's right… humans are caused nothing but trouble, and not just them! We gods have to suffer through with the fault of man as they taint the world! Causing meaningless war and argument, it sickens me. That's why, I'm going to Gensokyo to make it my domain so no one can touch me as I erase their emotions, their memories and slowly torture them by making them go through endless pain and then I'll heal their pain for the moment and punish them again! For all eternal, never aging, never changing, never to be free," said Levin as he turns towards the shrine.

"Why! Why are you going to do this! Not everyone's at fault and I'm not going to let you hurt the people of Gensokyo!" Chris angrily glared at the dark god.

The dark god scoffed. "Why do you care? You don't know anyone there, plus there's youkai there that eat human. You're really going to protect monsters like thos?"

"Shut up!" Chris was easily enraged, which amused Levin. "It's not right to judge someone, to look down on someone, different from you! Sure, they probably do eat humans but that doesn't mean ALL of them are bad! Nobody can pick the parents they want, how they're going to be brought into the world, how they look, nothing like that!"

Chris stared into the ground with a hard pain look. "No one should do through that, I don't care if I'm called naïve, childish, or weak. I refuse to accept that!"

"Hahaha… I must've of hit a nerve," said Levin looking back at the black-haired boy. "Tell me… did people ostracize you in your youth?"

Chris glared at the dark god even more as he tightens his grip on his twin swords.

"Hahaha! I hate to admit it, you're an interesting human… but that's it. Just a human. I'll let the ECHOES play with you for a bit as I start creating the pathway to Gensokyo," Levin snapped his fingers and plainly said, "ECHO Vocals! ECHO Howl! Kill him."

The dark god walked away as the swarm of black creatures rushed at Chris. The humanoid one, known as the Vocals, shifted their bodies forward and launched their heads at Chris while others dashed in to claw at him. The wolf-like ECHOES, the Howl, dived inside their own shadow and the shadow itself surfed over to Chris's location.

_This is a problem…!_ Chris thought as he readies himself for the assault.

Chris launched a roundhouse kick at blindly speed at one of the ECHO Vocals' head and shot it back to its owner. Immediately after he performed his Vanish Dash, high-speed teleportation, and warped behind one of the ECHO Vocals and slashed it with an underhanded upward slash and hurled its body into the air.

Out from the shadows a couple of ECHO Howl popped out from their dive and lunged at Chris as Chris changed the grip on one of his swords to traditional grip and spun himself like a saw and hacked up the Howls as they drew closer.

Chris stopped after a few seconds, feeling slightly dizzy, as an ECHO Vocals slugged him in the face making him grind against the ground with his back. He got back up and rubbed the cheek where he was hit and ready himself once again.

The ECHO crept closer to him, all of them saying the same thing over and over again.

"Echo echo echo echo echo…" like a chant the ECHO keep saying the same word over again and opened their mouths.

"WALL OF SOUND!" they shrieked as a large screech screamed into the air.

It was a sound-based attack that Chris couldn't avoid as his ears felt a burning pain seething through them. Chris clenched his ears with his hands, hoping to reduce the sound.

_OK… so they can speak… and I can't see now…_ Chris mentally said as his vision was totally blurry.

A kick suddenly nailed him in the chin and as sent flying into the ground once more. The ECHOES laughed at Chris, seeing as they got him where they want him.

Chris rubbed his chin as he got back up. He wasn't expecting them to use a sound-based like that and his vision was still blurry, he had to do something quick or else the ECHOES were going to really kill him!

The black-haired boy closed his eyes and focus. One of the ECHOES was wondering what he was doing, but proceeded to attack him and as the ECHO Vocals was about to sent a roundhouse kick to Chris's head the black-haired youth vanished.

The ECHO didn't had time to react as Chris appeared behind him, with his eyes still closed, and starting slashing at the black creature with his reverse grip style and jumped onto its head and jumped right off.

"Fire Style: Fireball!"

Chris shouted as he spat out a huge flame ball onto the ECHO disintegrating it to ashes, noting that the ECHO's body disappear as partials upon destruction. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed Chris by the legs surprising him as two ECHO Vocals pulled half of his body into the shadow like a hole.

"Ouch! Quite biting me!" shouted Chris angrily as he tries to shake out the two ECHO who dug their fangs onto his legs. Chris sent out a pair of Ki blasts from his hands to propel himself out of the ground along with the ECHOES and perform his Wind Style: Air Slash attack on them destroying them in the process.

Chris winced. He knew that life is precious and he shouldn't take a life away, but these ECHOES are creatures of pure energy so they technically were no living beings. But he still felt bad destroying as he can't bring himself to really hurting them but tries to reassure himself.

Several ECHO Vocals shot Ki beams from their mouths as all the ECHO Howl charged up their clawed hands and feet and sprinted at Chris.

The blasts were huge! High-level attacks at best, if they miss and hit the city it would be devastate! He had to stop the attacks!

"Chaos…" Chris chanted as he brought his hands together as he pulled back and lunged forward. "BEAM!"

His signature red and black beam streams through the air and it pushes back the energy beams from the ECHOES. However instead of pushing the beams back and destroying the ECHOES in the process, the beams collided into a stalemate until the beams self-destruct.

The shockwave was enough to blow back some trees, but still rooted to the ground, and knock back both Chris and the ECHO Vocals as several ECHO Howl crept closer to Chris.

Quickly he performed a hand sign.

"Water Style: Twin Water Dragon!" a pair of twin dragons of water erupted from the ground and drowned the ECHOES and Chris performed a follow-up move.

"Thunder Style: Lightning Ripple!" electrifying his hands Chris jabbed both of them into the water dragons and the electric charged dragons distorted into a more monstrous form fusion the two styles into a new attack.

The electric twin water monster swallowed up the other ECHOES, leaving only two left.

Chris looked at his hands and chuckled to himself. "Style Fusion? Well what do you know! I learn something new!"

However the small celebration of learning a new skill was shorted lived as Chris felled to his knees. "OK, it takes up a lot more Ki to fuse styles. Duly noted, that was a bit nauseating."

He picked himself back up and raised his hand in front of front in a vertical pose with his index and middle finger sticking up as the other fingers folded. A small translucent red aura covered his entire body and started breathing easily now.

Both of the ECHO Vocals looked at each other and scratched their head, puzzled.

Chris gave a cocky grinned and looked at the ECHO and threw his blades at them.

"BLADE BOOMERANG!" he shouted as the blades spun like saw in the air moving in a circular arc as they drew closer to the ECHOES.

They were prepared to knock them away however Chris warped in front of them as he continuously kicked one of the with a impressive feat of an endless blur of kicks in a matter of seconds, looking like he's sending hundred kicks per seconds.

He swapped his target and elbowed the other ECHO in its body and jabbed his fingers at its chest, arm, and sides with an electrified blue aura around his hands and then jumped into the air grabbing the lower blade with his hand and the upped blade with his foot by putting it in between the handles. It was like having his foot strapped in.

Using his foot, and in quick response, brought the blade slashing downward onto the unfortunate ECHO hacking its body half and landing with his free hand and spun himself around to slash with the blade in his other hand and cut the other ECHO in half.

Chris landing on his butt after that, breathing heavily as all of the ECHO were gone and finally fell on his back.

"Oh boy… I never fought any battles like that! I need better Ki control! I burned off my then I had, and my Ki Recharge isn't fast enough in battle if the enemy sees me perform it and attack me on the spot," said Chris sitting back up pondering.

He admits he has great skills, but it's not too impressive. Of all the time he fought against his teacher and guardian, Vincent, he always lost the sparring match despite his best efforts. Vincent mention how hard it is to master all the element of Ki and how it makes the user actually weaker than the others as majoring in one field makes them a lot stronger despite the weakness of an opposing element.

For a Ki User to use all elemental it requires the understanding of all element structure and it took years and years to fully master. Vincent mention how Chris is the first Ki User in a long time to use multiple elements, and he learned at least one art from all of them within 10 years a remarkable feat, but even if he learned all of them or fully maximized all his element powers he would still be weaker than one Ki User majoring in one field.

In order to use element Ki to its fullest potential and power the body must familiarize itself with the element to draw it out, repeating using the same element over and over again. Because Chris uses different element all the time his body familiarize itself to share the elemental however this is a problem.

For example the entire body that is expose to Fire Style element Ki uses 100% of the entire body's Ki that has familiarize itself with it and use it to maximize their Fire Ki. Since Chris's body uses all eight elements his body uses 12.5% of his overall Ki since he's sharing his Ki among them and his elemental Ki for that element will always be at 12.5% strong as oppose to using the entire body's 100% for only one element Ki only.

This is a rule that Chris has forgotten some time ago, and though using the Ki to circulate throughout his entire body to enchant his overall abilities to superhuman level and has familiarize itself to make Chris natural strong over time he is still weak with Ki manipulation. He's good, but he's not the best.

Getting back up, Chris begins to formulate how to deal with Levin who is a god and a lot more stronger than he is. Surely there must be a peaceful solution to this problem, even though Chris lost his temper earlier.

Suddenly Chris turned around to see his two best friends staring at him.

"Chris? Are you OK, what were those black things dude!" said Alvin pointed where Chris finished off the last two monsters.

Chris sighed. He wished they didn't follow him, this was dangerous and having them here would make him more nervous and scared for their safety. He explained to them what has happen so far with Levin, the ECHOES, and this Gensokyo place.

"That's a lot of information to digest, but truth is stranger than fiction sometimes," said Raine rubbing the side of her head.

"So what are you going to do Chris? Not you're going to follow that guy are you?" asked Alvin with a worried expression.

Chris turned his back. "I have to, someone's has to stop him and there's no time to call for Vincent. I got to do something!"

Alvin jumped back surprised, but looked at Chris seriously with an angry glare. "You can't be serious Chris! The guy's a REAL LIVING god! You can't beat a god, at least let me…"

"NO! I'm doing this alone! So guys, please go back. I'll handle this alone," said Chris with a serious tune, and without even turning his back.

"Are you suicidal! He'll kill you if you fight him alone! You do know I was the one who taught you the different martial arts out there, and you only mixed the parts of them together for your own style! As your friend and master I will allow…," Raine yelled out Chris, she was not letting her childhood friend do this to himself.

"I know I haven't truly mastered the different martial art styles out there but is there another option?" Chris asked, almost in a pleading way.

Raine choked. He wasn't going to budge from his position and he did raise a solid point, but she didn't like it.

"I'll try to talk to him this time, reason with him. But if the worst case scenario happens, I'll be ready," said Chris coldly as starting to walk away.

"Why must you be so damn stubborn! Why won't you let us help you! I can distract him if you have to fight him and…" Alvin complained he didn't want to leave his best friend side. He was like a brother to him.

This time Chris turned around and looked at them with a melancholy look as he glanced away. "Because I don't want to see you guys get hurt trying to help me, so leave it to me OK? I know I can stand up to him and there's the chance I can reason with him, besides I can't let those people in Gensokyo get hurt because I didn't want to stop him!"

"Why Chris? Why do you always burden yourself like this? Even as kids you never asked for people to help and you shoulder all the work on you, keeping all the pain to yourself! We're your friends, so please let us help you! Stop believing you don't need help when you actually need it!" screamed Raine becoming more and more angry with Chris.

Chris sighed. "I don't know what I'll do if I lost you guys too, you're my closest friends. My family, that's why."

He started to walk away leaving his dishearten friends behind.

"Christopher Trevas Corona!" both of them shouted.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to do this," he whisper into the winds in a sad tone and left them behind.

Alvin gritted his teeth as Chris left a dust of debris in his awake as he dashed away. "Damn you Chris! Why must you be stubborn like this at times like this! You're not alone you know!"

"Where are you going?" asked Raine with a curious brow as Alvin walks ahead of her.

"Going after my best friend! He's not the only one who's damn stubborn!"

Raine smirked and dotted by him. "You're not the only one! Let's help the idiot out, alright?"

"Yeah!" agreed Alvin as the both of them followed after Chris.

* * *

Levin finally arrived at the abandon shrine, the shrine was dusty but hardly too old, and the roof with broken tiles with the wood rotting slightly, ancient lamps at the entrance, a worn out red gate, the entire place looked like a mini-temple of sorts. A perfect place to create the gateway, and started to create a green-like vortex in the air illuminating an eerie purple glow all around the abandon shrine as the night sky faded into a purple light as it got closer to the shrine.

"Fuhaha, it won't be long now. Just a few more minutes," Levin said to himself knowingly.

The sound of footsteps grew louder and closer to where Levin, and drop his cheeky attitude and grimace like someone told him a bad joke and turned around to meet the black-haired boy again.

"Well you're persistent, but then again all humans are worthless maggots," stated Levin uninterested.

Chris stepped forward and looked at the dark god seriously. "Do you really want to punish everyone? Can't you do something else to make everyone repent for their sin?"

Levin snarled at him with amusement. "Don't make me laugh! What's the point? Even if they're not responsible for their ancestors' fault that doesn't mean they won't make the same mistake like they did. Everyone's the same; no matter how much generations have passed everyone acts the same or worse. But I did expect you to arrive, but not so soon."

"What do you mean? Did you not have faith in your ECHOES?" Chris raised his eyebrow.

"Even though those ECHOES were low-level, their powers rivaled that of high-level youkai," said Levin watching Chris's expression change to curiosity, "Though they could've killed you, they were just playing. Honestly they're hardly kill anything as they enjoy teasing and pranking people."

"Wait? So you mean that they were going easy on me?" asked Chris beginning to sweat a little.

"Yes, they're chaotic playfully teasing creatures unless you provoke them," mused Levin looking pleased with himself.

_OK… I made a miscalculation with my situation…_ Chris nervously chuckled.

Despite Chris capable of sensing other life forms with his Ki Sense, he couldn't properly gauge their strength just yet.

"Well that explains why they were easy to beat, but enough about that! What do humans do to ensure your wrath? Isn't there another way? Punishing them like that won't change a thing… you have to tell to people and…" Chris began talking however Levin raised his hand to silence.

"You're pretty damn naïve and foolish aren't you? Won't change a thing?" the dark god gritted his teeth on the last part. "You people talk about 'changing' like it's easy and when something doesn't go their way they blame on others, even gods! After everything we did for them in the past, they shunned us. By causing eternally pain for everyone, they finally grow up and learn their faulty nature but it will be too late. I will enjoy torturing everyone forever!"

"But aren't you doing the same thing! Don't act so selfish and stupid about this! Listen to reason, think of another solution and if there isn't one we can make one! I'll offer my some help, but only if you agree to stop with this torturing business," glared Chris, trying his best to reason with him. Problem was Chris had a difficult time reasoning with these kinds of guys.

"Ha, you really are naïve and stupid. What about you aren't you being selfish and stupid right now as well?" queried Levin with a proud tone.

Chris looked away ashamed. _That's true… I'm being stupid and a hypocrite right now, but…_

"I won't say what I'm doing isn't the smartest thing, but it's the right thing. Just please listen!" pleaded Chris.

"I had enough of this, I could use some entertain now that you're here," said Levin as strange marking appeared behind him. Like someone tattoo the sky with the six translucent golden circles with ripple-like patterns as golden lines move alongside the circles in an outward direction, a golden arc etching behind the dark god like light and darkness fused together illuminating him from behind.

"I'll give you a taste of my power, this here is my 'Myriad of Gods' a special vault where I keep my gods stored," he explained.

"Wait? You store gods?" Chris asked curiously as he raised his eyebrow.

"That is correct, I have collected over 1000 gods and stored them in here and I'm capable of using at least 100 gods within my body and using their powers at the same time!" the dark god said extending his arms out like welcoming someone as the marking grew and etched the air causing ripples. "Izanagi! Izanami! Come forth!"

From the strange marking in the air a vast amount of small particles of light emerged from the circles and started forming two distinctive figures.

A very tall figure that was about twice the size of any large man, black hair combed back and his face covered with a white with downward lines in an arrow formation etched from top to bottom and a large trend of silver hair or fur extended over his head. He wore a very unusual trench coat with its collar sticking up, a sophisticated collar white shirt, a long red tie extending to the waist, black gloves, a pair of long black fancy pants, and futuristic-looking high-heel like boots and a large black halberd that had a digitally appearance with a sword blade sticking out from the tip in his right hand.

On the opposite side a female figure stood. She wore a sarashi, white bandages, around her busty chest, large poofy hair like a big ball of hair except untidy and unruly, a similar mask as her male counterpart, a tore left sleeve Japanese jacket, black armlets wore by samurais, a shoulder guard on her right, and bright red hakama pant with her own halberd with a blade except the rod was white instead of black like Izanagi's.

Noticing the two gods before him Chris noted that both of them contrast with one another. Izanagi represented the future with his clothing and darkness with his halberd and Izanami represented the past with her traditional Japanese clothing and light with her halberd.

"Izanagi… and Izanami? They don't look like anything from what the legends told about them," said Chris staring at the two gods before him with wonder and a bit of excitement.

"That is correct; they are the original gods themselves. I have search far and wide for all of the gods in my special vault, restoring them and giving them alternate looks to my liking," said Levin proudly. "And they obey me as my 'Myriad of Gods' allows me complete and totally control over all gods, but I do let them have their personalities intact for my amusement."

"Total control? Then what about the ECHOES, do you have total control over them too? Since ECHOES are born from the positive and negative emotions of all sentient life forms…," Chris question putting the pieces together.

"You're quick in your mind as well as your feet. Indeed, since ECHOES have a mixture of a few gods' emotions they are part god and so I can command them easily without my special vault and I have an endless supply of ECHOES!" perched Levin looking smug believing no one can touch him.

"Endless supply?" Chris raised his brow.

"That is correct, ECHOES are universal creatures, in other words ECHOES exist in all dimensions and alternate universe however it would take about another 2000 years for this world to have the ECHOES start appearing on their own as a few other worlds have ECHOES already and many other without them yet," explained Levin.

"All I have to do is stir up the energy spikes in the world more and they start forming. They are the perfect army for me, as they are non-living energy beings and are not afraid to die! The fight you had earlier with them shows me you underestimate them is a good thing for me as the residents of Gensokyo won't know what hit them," snickered Levin.

Chris was beginning to hate this guy and forget about changing his ways for a moment. "You saw all that from here? Do the ECHOES send you telepathic memories?"

"Yes, they transmit what they see and hear to me so I can gather as much info as possible but I never used them to spy on Gensokyo. It's been about 3000 years since I last saw and fought a Ki User who used multiple elements like you before, however you don't hold a candle stick to that guy," said Levin eyeing Chris with great disappointment.

"You can only use 12.5% of your overall Ki to max out just one of the element as it shares the rest with the others. And to tell you the truth, the one I fought could use 100% of all the elements without sweat!" grinned Levin.

Chris perked his brow up. Someone else had fully master Ki Control and manage to get 100% of all 8 elements within one's own body?

"Though it did take him 50 years or so to accomplish such a feat, but in the end I killed him. I dare say I don't remember what the person looked like or his name, but I do remember he was a Ki User and his elemental master was second to none but that's it. I despise human and loathe Ki Users even more, they who could accomplish impressive feat like a god pretending to be one!" Levin glared back at Chris, startling him. "That's why you're such an eye sore to me! I'll make sure to make you disappear in the world and erase everyone's memories about you! Come forth Amaterasu!"

The glowing golden circles behind him shot out more particles, but this time instead of a figure appearing like with Izanagi and Izanami, a red-colored sword with what looks like black-colored blood staining the sword's otherworldly beauty with its black handle wrapped with a golden bandage.

"Amaterasu? But why is the Sun Goddess a sword!" Chris pointed at Levin's new sword.

"Hahahaha! Not only can I summon gods to my side, I can even transform them into weapons and other objects for me to use! There are even gods you humans you don't even know about locked up in my vault!" roared Levin with glee as the six circles behind transformed into a black oozing tentacle creature with many eyes on it with ripple-like pattern irises and razor-sharp teeth gasping for a meal as the lashed out to the outer side of Levin, Izanagi, and Izanami.

"And I'll let you on a little secret; my Myriad of Gods devours their prey body and soul and traps them forever in it unless I decree their release! Not only that any other being eaten by my vault will also become gods and live forever within my soul! And the residents of Gensokyo will make a nice addition to the vault…"

Chris's face twitched with horror and shocked. "You're out of your mind! Devouring them! That's what you're going to do with them! There's no why I'm going to let that happen!"

"What about changing my mind… it's a futile attempt, but it does so amuse me," laughed Levin as he readies himself.

"Looks like talking's out of the picture then, well fine! I'll just beat some sense into you! Maybe then you're stop!" argued Chris as he shifted his body and raised his left sword up and his right blade down in reverse grip.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, a worthless Ki User who can't even use the basic fundamentals without using objects to support himself, especially with four gods fighting you. Izanagi and Izanami, prepare yourself!" declared Levin commanding his 'lesser' gods to obey him.

"I see, we have to do such awful things now that we've been reunited Izanagi," spoke Izanami with a gentle, but powerful voice.

"Indeed, I hate to kill such a noble soul like him but we have no choice. We barely move our bodies they way we want and Levin has commanded us so," Izanagi mused, an almighty and benevolent voice fitting for a god like him. "Boy, please prepare yourself. I am sorry for what I am about to do."

"So as I. Child of this world, please forgive us," frowned Izanami with a sadden expression as both gods ready themselves.

There was one thing going through Chris's mind right now, something usually written in manga or anime:

_I am so screwed… but I got to try! I won't know how this will end without doing my best!_

"Fine then, this time I'm get serious!" yelled Chris as he dashes in-between Izanagi and Izanami.

With the momentum from his speed he sprung himself up into air in-between Izanagi and Izanami just right in front of their faces as both the giant gods swing their halberds, Izanagi aiming below and Izanami aiming higher, dodging their attacks and quickly fired off two huge red Ki blasts from the palm of his hands into their face.

Both of the gods shook their heads as the attack barely hurt them as Izanami swung her halberd towards the slowly descending Chris as the black-haired youth swung his sword in a traditional grip downward from the sky and rebound off of her halberd as the two blades collided and flew even higher into the air.

Izanagi swung his halberd in a horizontal motion and fired out rounds of electric at Chris. The youth then proceed with a hand sign and brought his index and middle finger to his mouth almost covering the upper lip.

"Fire Style: Fireball!"

A burst of a huge flame shot out of his mouth as both the fire and lightning fused together into an electric ball of fire and exploded midair as Chris sky dived back to the ground and landed safely he sprinted over where Levin was as he roughly dodged a swing from Izanami's halberd.

The dark god smirked as he parried with the black-haired boy in red with his Amaterasu sword clashed with the boy's twin sword, sparks of light ignited the air like fireworks, Levin disappeared after throwing a third slash and reappeared behind the boy with a roundhouse kick to the head ready.

Chris foresaw this with his Ki Sense, detecting him behind and ducked forward and circled around to swung his sword in a vertical slash as Levin brushed it away with his sword.

"Black Flames: Amaterasu!" roared the dark god as his red and black sword creating flames of black oozing aura and lunged it at Chris.

Chris quickly doing one backflip after another three times, each time he landed, away from the flames immediately sensing the danger and counter with his own fire attack.

"Fire Style: Fireball!"

Again Chris breathed out the orange-red flames as it collided with the black flames pushing each other like a reverse game of tug-of-war, however the black flames quickly devour his fire engulfing it all down to the last spark as Chris performed another hand sign and slammed his hands into the ground.

"Water Style: Twin Water Dragon!"

The two-headed sea dragons returned once more and clashed with the black flames, but were put out instantly. Chris looked with surprise and astonishment.

"How the…!"

"Hahahaha! The Amaterasu's black flames cannot be put out by normal means, now swallow in despair and hopelessness as the flames consumes your flesh and blood!" laughed Levin as he commands his attack to finish off Chris.

However the boy disappeared, using his Vanish Dash, and reappeared behind Levin allowing the black flames to disperse as Levin knew he would counterattack at his backside. Blocking Chris's incoming attack with his blade and struggled to push him away, Chris appeared behind Levin as Levin tries to push the other Chris in front of him. His eyes immediately widen in surprise.

"Wait! Two of you…! Afterimage!" stuttered Levin with a look for astonishment as he tries to turn around in time to avoid the attack however the Chris behind him was too close to evade with the Chris he was dealing with earlier vanish into thin air.

Chris's twin sword aimed right where Levin's neck was, inching closing and closing every half-a-second and as the blade got close enough to hack the dark god's head clean off… Chris clicked his tongue and swung his sword at Levin's chest instead as the dark god took the chance to jump back as the blade grazed his exposed chest with a shallow cut etch across his chest.

Chris jumped back a few feet away clunking his tongue in annoyance. The dark god looked at Chris surprised and then started cracking up in a roar of laughter, the black-haired boy perked up his brow in irritation at the sudden outburst.

"Now this is rich! Didn't you had the perfect chance to kill me right there? I must admit I got completely caught off guard there with that afterimage stunt or whatever it was. Do tell me, do you really aim to take my life with that blade that has never once tasted human blood?" Levin inquired slyly.

Chris shunned away while glaring back at the dark god as he readies himself once again. The dark god couldn't help but laugh again.

"This is too much; you have absolutely no killing intent whatsoever! You never killed anyone before have you? No wonder your attacks lack such elegant death blows, you're too soft… another thing I despise about humans," said Levin with a dark and moody taunt.

"Even though gods can die as legend foretold, I swore on my blades a vow never to use them to take a life! I'll find a way to beat you without taking your life!" declared Chris with a strong resolve look in his eyes.

Izanagi and Izanami looked at the boy with an impressive smile, as the both of them watched from the sidelines as Levin ordered them to stand down for the moment. "What a rare boy to find this day and age," spoke the god Izanagi with great respect.

Levin just scoffed at the boy with an irritated look and glared. "Ha, you're more naïve than I give you credit for. I've seen countless fools like you before and you know what? They do save the world sometimes, but so what? It falls to ruin again and the whole cycle repeats! I won't let centuries of planning to punish the world go undone by some mangy stupid little boy!"

Levin extended his hand once more and declared from his vault another god. "Now I beckon you, Tsukuyomi!"

Materializing into his left wrist a dark blue small shield with a mirror centered on it appeared with what looked like white oozing blood decorating the outside part of the shield and center around the mirror.

"Tsukuyomi as well!" Chris panicked a bit, the situation keeps on getting worse on him. Can he really beat this guy when he hasn't even fully perfected his abilities?

Levin vanish and reappeared right in front of Chris in a heartbeat as Chris reacted with both reflex and instinct by swinging his sword over his head downward towards Levin at the same time he appeared before him.

The dark god threw the arm with the shield against the sword attack. The instant the shield and sword clashed a gust of cold air escaped from the mirror and ricochet Chris backwards as a trail of purple ice followed him almost encasing him in solid ice, as he performed his Fire Style: Fireball technique and propel himself away, panting heavily. Levin nodded his head and a feeling of regret and killing intent circled around Chris.

Jumping into the air in a backflip on impulse Chris narrowly escapes Izanagi and Izanami's attacks as both the gods extended their hands out. Izanagi fired a pulse of electric as Izanami fired a sphere of light hurling towards Chris. The black-haired boy charged up his body, a blue electrified aura wrapping around his entire as he sprinted passed the attack.

Taking the initiative Chris closed in and smashed his fist into Izanagi's chest, forcing him to cough and push back a little, and then kicked off of him towards Izanami and threw a roundhouse kick at her however the goddess blocked it with her arm and proceed to stab Chris with her halberd. He timed in just right and placed his hand on top of the flat surface of the blade and pushed himself, but slipped up and grabbed something soft to stop himself from falling. He looked up, he accidently grabbed the goddess by her… right chest.

Both the gods started at the boy, with Izanami's face lighting up a bit with a blank expression. Chris panicked and let go, pummeling into the ground. Izanagi looked on curiously. The boy apparently has some bad luck at the worse time.

"S-S-S-Sorry! I-I-I d-d-didn't mean to, I swear!" Chris frantically waving his hands in defense his face bright hot red. The goddess hovered in place for a seconds and then smirked and giggled a bit.

"So there's a naughty side of you," she spoke with smile. "It shouldn't matter, we are warriors. Genders shouldn't affect the flow of battle nor should you be distracted by something like this."

"No, it does! A-A g-gentleman should n-never… erm… do _that_ to a lady ever! Especially in battle!" Chris shouted in retaliation still with a burning red face.

Izanagi smirked. "What a pure and innocent child, I really do hate to be force to slain you."

Levin saw the scene unfold before him uninterested. He loses his cool and focus over something insignificant like that? The boy was a lost cause he thought as he pulled his shield in front of him and exhaled a gust of ice from the mirror where Chris was.

Snapping out of focus, Chris noticed the attack of the purple ice and hurled himself into the air with much greater distance than before and pulled his hands together. Focusing all of his Ki into a single point and hurled it straight at Levin.

"CHAOS… BEEEEAAAMMM!"

The stream of red and black Ki energy erupted from the palms of his hands, doubling the size of before taking up to a twenty radius area and grew larger. The dark god looked on at the approaching attack and with a flick of his hand, knocks the beam out of his way into the air where it exploded several feet away from him. Chris looked on in astonished and shocked, he didn't expect and knew anyone could knock Ki away with their bare hands like that.

"Is that all? Really now I only used 18% of my full power and still going easy on you, you're pathetic," smirked the god as he flicked his hair with pride. Chris growled, he had to plot something quick or this is over for good!

A strange vibrating sound was heard suddenly from where the group was, and Levin smiled with a triumphant look on his face as he turned toward the shrine. The green sphere of light that was there, before ripped open forming a jagging gap into the air like the mouth of gigantic vicious monster. As a sign of good will the dark god returned both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi back into the Myriad of Gods and beckoned Izanagi and Izanami to follow.

"It looks like you're lucky day, my time playing with you help kill some time for the portal to finally finish connecting to Gensokyo. Now then I bid you good do, until I enslave you and your kind, farewell," said the Levin as he slowly entered the green gap.

"Wait!" screamed Chris as he rushed over to Levin.

"On second thought," Levin said with a devilish smirk. "I'm in the mood to kill something, so bye-bye."

With that he flicked his fingers and several blue sphere of light surrounded the dark god and hurled themselves towards Chris, and with the momentum from the sprint he's doing and the loss of energy to perform a proper Vanish Dash in time Chris couldn't stop in time as the spheres engulfed in the area he was in.

The spheres kicked up a huge debris of dust as both Alvin and Raine arrived at the scene just in time to witness Chris's apparent demise.

"CHRIS-CHAN!" screamed Raine looking helplessly at the scene.

"CHRIS, BRO!" yelled Alvin his eyes watering up.

The dark god smirked with delight and was about to enter the gap completely until a figure tackled him from behind and slugged him square in the face as the two of the tumbled into the vortex, closing up as they both entered.

Raine fell to her knees in shock and narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "That damn idiot! He jumped right in with him! God knows where the hell he went!"

Alvin stared in disbelief as well looking on to where Chris tackled Levin into the vortex. Their astonishment was short-lived as a man slowly approached them from behind. The two of the quickly turned gearing themselves up for a possible fight until they recognized the figure.

"Vincent-san!" the both exclaimed.

"Alvin-kun, Raine-san. What on earth happened here? I got back in time to visit Chris and then a huge energy spike occurred all over the city," said the strange black-haired man which went pass his shoulders, a narrow scar etch across his face in a vertical slash from the top left to bottom right, a long grey trench coat, a dirty brown scarf, black shirt, dark navy jeans, and shoes. "There was a god here, an evil one at that… and Chris's Ki vanished with him. Tell me what happen."

The two teen explained the sudden chains of event leading to this situation, as Vincent closed his eyes and listen to their story. He had a pondered expression on his features and sighed.

"It looks like Chris is on his own; all we can do is pray and hope he's safe. That type of gateway opens every three months, we'll see if Chris comes back by then or not."

"How are you not worried! He's your nephew at least and you're he's godfather! What if that dark god kills him!" complained Raine by Vincent's calm composure to the situation.

"It seems you don't know Chris well enough it seems, don't worry. He's a tough kid, he always manages to survive every hardship threw out him no matter how much he's in pain," said Vincent with a calm and relax tone.

"That's not any better!" roared Raine in typical anime rage.

"I do hope Chris is OK… and that huge girl he was fighting from the distance," said Alvin pondering something with a strange worried look. "It looked like she was C-Cup size or D-Cup size or in-between."

Raine glared at Alvin with more hate than at Vincent. "ALVIN!"

* * *

Rolling the two figures were as the black-haired youth in red spun further away from the dark god as both Izanagi and Izanami appeared in the void with them. The dark god got up with a very annoyed, irritated, vicious look in his face baring his teeth in rage.

As the boy get up he looked away. The entire area was… twisted in a way. It was surprising a musky yellow space with brown, red and green light swirling in some areas and it appears to have no end in all directions. Chris even looked down to see that both ground and sky went on forever, however he was definitely standing on some invisible footing.

He looked at the dark god. While the dark god looked unscathed from the previous battle, Chris's was bruised all over with dirt on his clothes and parts of his red jacket tore. He was breathing slightly more than, but not a heavily as before.

Levin looked on with disgust on his face, never has a human irritated him as much as this one.

"I'm going to finish you once and of all! I'm going to use 25% of my full power now," roared Levin as he slashed the air in a horizontal motion with his hand. "I can summon ECHOES in here as well! Energy can easily pass through here from the outside!"

A light bulb turned on in Chris's head. He had a chance now, but there was the problem with _that_ move. But he needed to buy time.

"I'm not giving up! My right hand holds the benevolent darkness!" shouted Chris as he brings up his sword in front of him as an aura of darkness covers it, "And my left hand holds the malevolent light!"

This time an eerie white veil covered his other sword as he brought it up in front of him, his swords in an X formation in front and swung forward as a gust of darkness Ki and light Ki tear through the air causing Levin to shield his body with his arm as Chris dashes forward slashing at him.

"Shattering a new path before me! Changing all god's path and defying the wheel of fate's cruel desire! Deny all that is wrong and recreate a new future! Answer my call as I my blades roar for victory!" Chris enchanted slashing through Levin's body, but never cutting off his body parts for some reason.

What's going on? Why is my body losing energy! Levin thought as his strength faded away with each blow as Chris jumps backwards and raises both of his swords into the as the two different element Ki mix together.

"DIVINE UNITY FUSION!" Chris cried out as he slices the air in front of him and the towering black and white ki energy bends forward, expanding in size which looks like it's capable of devouring Tokyo in a single blow, and engulfs Levin, Izanagi, and Izanami in its path.

"Grghhhhhh! Dammit, this is nothing!" bellowed Levin trying to stand up after the assault, an attack meant to drain the user of all their strength and to be struck one last defeat in a attempt to knock them out cold. He held back because he didn't want to kill him.

"It's time! I have no choice but to use my ace in the hole!" said Chris and he did something strange. He tossed his swords into the air and their put his hands together into another hand sign; both index and middle fingers pressed against each other as he held his hands together, and the swords started swirling around him.

"Ace in the hole? What could you possibly have left to dare defy me!" yelled Levin, however he was a bit curious.

Chris glared at him before closing his eyes and started sucking up energy from the outside of the portal, a little green sphere of light left where Levin and he entered, and gathered the spirit energy from the living beings. Chris learned to gather spirit energy from the planet itself from one of Vincent's rigorous training routine, to easily heal himself and increase his strength, and he learn something by accident one day.

_Unfortunately it's very risky… however since he's not at full power I can take him down in surprise and finish this without him striking back!_ Chris thought as his swords disintegrated into energy particles and absorbed into Chris's body along with the spirit energy.

Chris slowly raised his hands into the air, like he was about to catch something, and then pulled them back to his waist as his body erupted into a golden aura. His hair transformed into a golden yellow color instead of the usual black hair but the white tips remained, strange marking etched his cheeks, his blue eyes turned fiery red, and strangely his red hooded jacket turned dark orange.

Levin and his gods looked on with astonishment. "What. The. Bloody. Hell!"

"No time for sightseeing," stated Chris coldly and suddenly Levin kneed.

He looked down to see Chris's golden aura fist in his gut. When and how did he…?

Chris kicked Levin in the chin and shot him right up into the air. Levin stopped momentarily and looked around to find Chris, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell are you!" Levin screamed with rage doting back and forth.

"Hey," came a whisper to the right of Levin's ear, "Can you faster than the speed of light like I can?"

Levin's eyes widen with horror as steams of golden light pierced through the small void all over, like a giant energy net covering everywhere with no place to escape, even both Izanagi and Izanami were caught in the attack.

Levin's body screamed with pain. _Where did that come from!_

He looked up and saw Chris, hovering in the air, with his arms folded and with a serious look etched into his face. He was flying now, usually Ki Users can manipulate the flow of Ki to allow flight but this loser couldn't handle the ki flow right so he shouldn't be able to fly.

"What the… how the hell are you doing that?" asked Levin seething his teeth with rage.

"This is my Super form; I like to call it 'Super Level' or 'Super Human' form. It's a transform ability I can across accidently while learning to gather spirit energy, in the middle of my training my swords for some reason turned into Ki energy and got swallowed up along with the spirit energy resulting in this form. I'm capable of flight in this form only and my speed greatly enchanted to god-like standards, and a bit of enhance strength as well," plainly stated Chris, a golden aura enveloping him.

_However there's a catch… I have to sacrifice my abilities to use my element Ki powers, except for Thunder and Light styles… and…_

Chris was starting to breathe a little heavy now as he disappeared out of sight and right in front Levin's face. The dark god glared at him as Chris fired a golden and black colored Ki blast in his chest and shot him back further. He was about to give chase, but pain erupted throughout body causing him to stop in moment and cough up a lot of blood from his mouth.

As Levin slowly stopped in track from the sudden attack, he looked on with blank interest and then smiled with evil glee.

"I see now… you can't really use that form, can't you?" said Levin pointed at Chris as he covers his mouth to stop any more blood shooting out and glared back at him. "I mean that **much** power in a human body? It must put some more stress and pain constantly throughout the body, as it rips your body from the inside out!"

Chris grunted he pulled his hands back, a huge golden and black sphere started to form behind him three times the size of his Chaos Beam. Levin looked up, but didn't look worried. Without caring why Levin was smiling Chris threw out his attack.

"SUPER CHAOS… BEEEEEEAAAMMM!"

The gigantic mass of Ki made up of gold and black lights rips through the voided air with a screeching sound as it grew closer to the dark god, it would engulf him and the other two gods as they watch the attack crept closer. Levin smirked and snapped his fingers as the blast collided with him.

Chris started panting heavily now, did he really get him? He had a really he didn't, but he must of wounded him greatly.

_This is bad… my initial transformation into this form lasted 10 seconds… I may have extended it to 5 minutes long now… but the overwhelming energy over time puts way too much stress on my body… and with my speed attack it really messed up my body a bit…_

"I will admit, that transformation ability of ours something. I don't recall any Ki Users developing something like that," said a cold and malevolent voice, "And I'll tell you something… that hurt! That actually HURT!"

Chris looked up in horror, the dark god was alright but that wasn't all. He was hidden inside a translucent being with a golden fiery body with a small head that had four beady black eyes with a crown or something that had a similar style to Levin's hair, small arms that soon expanded larger reaching its hands which had a somewhat mechanical appearance, a similar arc like Levin's Myriad of Gods behind it, and two large golden see-through katanas that were like towers.

Levin safely encased within the giant smirked. "This is my Divine Protection: Susano'o! There is no being that has pierced through my Susano'o's ultimate armor body, not even Excalibur can slice through him! You failed, it's over."

Chris gritted his teeth and spun himself into a drilling aura and proceed to ram into the golden god's body, but bounced off causing more pain through his body. But he refused to give up, he continuous kept on ramming himself into the god's body over and over again hoping and believing he could break through it.

Both Izanagi and Izanami looked on with a sadden expression on their face.

"He knows he can't win, but refuses to give up. Somewhere he believes in his heart he can success," said Izanagi as he gritted his teeth. He didn't want to fight like this, be forced to watch something like this, but they could not refuse as Levin's powers negate their free will.

"Indeed, he's truly a very unusual human and rare for someone of his kind. I'm sorry my love, but can only do but watch," Izanami spoke in a calm, but slightly enraged tone.

"Is that all we can do now?" Izanagi gritted his teeth even more and gripped his hand harder on the halberd as blood seethes down his weapon.

Chris bounces off once more and tries to charge up another Super Chaos Beam, but suddenly his body stopped and he coughed up even more blood. The pain was so overbearing that he pummeled into the ground and revert back to his original form with his swords rematerializing by his sides. His body was burning everywhere, his bones felt like they were melting.

He looked up with a determined look; he wasn't going to give up.

"I commend you, but it ends here," said Levin as he raises his arm, Susano'o allows mimics his movement.

Chris tries to get back up on his feet, but can't. He was royally screwed up his body, he can't move anymore. All he could do was glare at the dark god.

"Farewell, nobody," with a flick of his wrist the golden blade descend upon Chris. The bone-crushing speed and air create debris made from the void's space completely covering the other side of the field.

Izanagi and Izanami looked away.

"Hmm… and now I can forget about that annoying little Gary Stu," chuckled Levin with pride.

"I'M NOT A GARY STU!" roared a voice.

"Wha…?" Levin quickly looked into the debris as waves of shadow arms with red eyes and blue iris bind the great Susano'o in place, preventing it to use his swords. "How is this possible…?"

All of the gods looked forward as the debris started to clear up and revealed the lone figure standing there. Their expressions twisted with shock and confusion.

The black-haired boy stood up as he roared out, but then suddenly stopped himself. The pain was gone, nut how? He looked down at himself and his eyes widen with confusion.

His fingernails turned claw-like, he had a red twin tail scarf warped around his neck with rips at the end, his red hooded jacket was now dark grey except with holes near the bottom, his black t-shirt now bloody red, his blue baggy shorts now grey and his sneakers remained the same but with spikes on the soles.

That was the most unusual part, his sprouted a long black furless silky smooth tail, and grew fangs and the tips of his hair red instead of white now. He could tell that he had strange marking on his face and his eyes with demonic red now.

"OK… this is new…" Chris said to himself as he examined every part of his body.

Levin stared, he was quite flabbergasted. "What in the name of me, what the hell are you!"

Chris looked back at Levin not understand this at all as he notices his shadow shot out his Darkness Style: Shadow Arms move. When did he…?

Suddenly a new emotion burned within Chris's heart and glared at Levin. For some reason he hated his guy much more than before, but he didn't understand why? True this guy is evil, but he still wants to reach out and help him but he didn't want to anymore. Something told him to hate this guy.

_Don't forgive him… this guy I will never forgive…!_

He didn't understand it, but the voice echoed in his head over and over again. Chris wanted to… kill Levin. He didn't understand it, but this rage, this hate… was natural for him as if it's the right feeling to hate this guy.

Chris bared his fangs at Levin as he huddles his body in with his arms forming an X in front of him with his palms facing Levin.

Levin snarled. "Do you actually think you can beat me! I'm the ultimate god and Susano'o cannot be beaten, give up!"

"You… I'm going… to kill you!" roared Chris as he sprinted forward! He felt overwhelming power now, but for some reason was slower than his normal human form but not too much. Levin just watches as Susano'o is immobilized by the Shadow Arms for the moment as Chris claws at Susano'o's body where Levin is located at.

To Levin's surprise, Chris ripped right through Susano'o's body as the golden god let out a shriek of pain.

"What the hell!" Levin looked now with horror as Chris reaches for him as he created only as small hole large enough for his entire arm. Suddenly his arm stretch and reached where Levin was, the dark god quickly snapped out of his dazed and moves out of the way.

But it wasn't over, Chris's hand suddenly enlarged itself being five times bigger than Levin's body and grabbed him and pulled him out of Susano'o with great force and slammed him into the ground. The dark god coughed up some blood, the raw power cause incredible pain throughout his body as Chris threw him back at Susano'o slamming him at the golden god's chest.

Izanagi and Izanami looked on, completely transfixed on the boy's sudden and newly-founded transformation.

"What on earth is he? This power… is more like…" Izanagi began to speak, but Izanami finished it for him.

"He's a divine being like us, like a god instead of a demon or youkai despite his appearance. But he's aura is completely different than a god's…"

Levin pulled himself off of him and bared his teeth at Chris. "I don't know where the hell _that_ came from, but I'm sure as hell I'm going to kill you!"

He re-summoned Amaterasu to his hand and teleported right in front of Chris as the black-haired boy threw his claws at him with an arc motion as streams of yellow energy burned out from his fingertips. The dark god brought up Amaterasu to defend, but the force of the collision cause more pain to Levin as his body tremble under the pressure from Chris assault, his hands stand on the blade.

_Where the hell did this insane raw level of power come from! He's got to be at least ten or so times stronger than that blonde vampire girl and the Onis!_ Levin gritted his teeth, wincing at the pain every second. He kicked away and sliced through Chris's gut, hacking out his stomach.

Levin smirked as he caught him off guard as Izanagi and Izanami look on in disgust. Just as Chris was looking at his now missing stomach, the wound started to heal up, black blood or ooze came out from his body and reformed the missing body part in a black ooze in seconds and Chris's wound was completely healed.

Levin cannot believe what he was seeing. Was he immortal in this form or something? Where did that high-speed regeneration ability come from!

"BLACK FLAMES: AMATERASU!"

Levin sliced the air once more with a sea of black flames consuming the area, creeping closer to Chris. The demonic-looking human started on and raised his hand.

"TIME STOP!"

The sea of flames froze as a blue distorted sphere encased the area they where consuming. Levin stood and watched in horror. Just like that maid he researched on, but his time manipulation was weaker to some extent.

Then suddenly he punched a hole in the air, which shattered on impact like he hit something invisible where he stood and another portal popped up next to Levin's face as Chris's fist connected to him. The dark god was shoved a few feet away and saw Chris's arm sticking inside a yellow mini-vortex enveloping his arm and his hand where he punched him next to him who was several feet.

Just like the boundary youkai…!

Chris then entered into the vortex he created and emerged where Levin was as he got him and elbowed him in the gut, punched him in the face, clawed at his chest, and repeat the process.

How could this have happen! If he was at full power from the start this form wouldn't pose any threat at all! How could the tables turned in favor of his kid!

Levin took another punch to the face, coughing up blood in the rhythm.

Out of all the gods and other supernatural beings Levin has seen… he didn't know what the hell this guy was. There's no way someone like him could house this many abilities at once! There's no way this is his own power, something or someone is giving him this power! Something must've latched on to him, but what!

Time began to flow again for the black flames and Levin recall them over to him and jumped out of the way as the black flames finally consumed the boy. However the boy gave off blue shockwave and the flames disappear, with him unscathed.

Levin was flabbergasted.

"Impossible… how didn't that work! The black flames can't be put out and the burn everything!" he cried.

_Chris… we can't forgive this guy no matter… kill him… kill him!_

Chris listen to the voice in his head, completely consumed with rage and hatred now but his dark aura never losing its divine quality, but he coughed up some blood as he sprinted. The flames did damage him, but his wounds weren't healing as fast as before.

Levin took another punch to the face, but noticed that it wasn't as strong as before and noticed the blood flowing down his face. So he grew weaker every time he uses his abilities in this form? Interesting…

Chris tries to deliver to a roundhouse kick, capable of ripping through the dark god's body in half, but his body encased itself in black flames and got sucked into the marking on his face as he reverts back to normal. Chris snaps back to reality, getting control over himself once more.

Levin widen his eyes at this scene, and smiled with an evil grin, as he smashed his fist into Chris's rib cage causing him to cough up more blood and threw him back several feet skidding across the invisible floor next to the other green vortex at the end of his void.

"Unbelievably," said the dark god like he was singing, "He got another chance to finish me off, but you lost it once again. You really have bad luck."

He flicked his wrist and a small group of ECHOES emerged from the ground. "Go now my servants! Descend upon Gensokyo and build your nest and plant your seeds of destruction everywhere!"

The black creatures giggled in excitement and passed by Chris as they enter into Gensokyo, diving into the grounds like shadows and surfing the shadows in the world to look for a new home.

Chris stared intent at Levin, his body was still a wreck but not as painfully as before. He remembered everything that happened in that… Divine Darkness form of his, but couldn't control himself and the power was constant burning him with pain and lashed out at the god. His body felt… different now.

His hands found their way to the strap belonging to his backpack… he was wearing it the entire time! And how come it looked… unscathed? Was that the power of the Divine Darkness too?

Chris's head was throbbing as he wiped the blood off his mouth; some blood came down from his head and passed over his eye but was too tire to wipe it off. He noticed his swords were next to him again, he must've swallowed them into his body in that dark form. He went up and picked up his swords and sheathed them.

Levin glared at Chris. "You're more unique than you look, but that power isn't your own. Your just stealing it from someone else you faker, but I could add that power to my vault."

With that the Myriad of Gods appeared once again, with the black tentacles emerging once again with its hungry eyes looking at Chris.

He tried gathering spirit energy again, but not to transform but to use the almighty spirit energy attack. The small particles of light formed in his right hand, but disperse causing more pain throughout his body.

Chris winced at his misfortune. _I messed up big time… didn't I? I haven't even master it or truly study it yet and I'm trying to use _that_ attack… haha…_

"However you're still just a worthless vile human," said Levin with the most coldest of look in his eyes as he reappearances in front of Chris and smashes both his arm with his hands, breaking his bones.

Chris's eyes widen and let out an agonizing scream as Levin proceed to do the same to Chris's legs and pummels his body into the ground.

"What's a matter!" roared Levin in excitement as he stomps on Chris's head as the black-haired boy endures the pain. "Where do all that moxie go! Come on show me how you're going to beat!"

The dark god kicks Chris in the head and sends them rolling as he extends his hand. "Heal!"

Chris's entire body is completely restore, his bones no longer broken and back to perfect health, as Chris looks up in astonishment at the dark god as he breaks Chris's arms again.

"Oops… Did I break your arms again?" asked Levin with an evil grin as Chris screamed in pain again as he repeated the process three more times, breaking, kicking, punching, healing, and crushing over again.

Chris screamed in pain, trying his pain to endure it. Levin slammed him into the ground as Chris laughed.

The dark god looked on curiously, why on earth was he laughing? _Did I give him brain damage?_

"Is… that all?" Chris spit out, trying his best to speak as he looked up with blood dripping down his face and smirking. "Hehe… you call this suffering? This pain pales in comparison with the pain I felt years ago!"

Levin glared hard at the boy, "I see that I've been too lieutenant so far! This time I'll show you no mercy!"

He lifted him into the air with a wave of his hand, a psychic grip, and slammed him into the ground and raised him into the air once again and smashed him over and over again. The black-haired boy just smirked, like it was nothing but sometimes a small scream escapes his mouth, looking at him with a face saying 'Is that all?' as he continues to get his punishment.

"Lord Levin that's enough!" bellowed Izanagi. He and his wife cannot bear to watch this horrifying scene any longer.

Levin looked back with a dark glare and then smile; the most wicked of wickedest smiles on his face as he answers them.

"You're right! Let's end this!" Levin gave the most evil sadistic look on his face as he raises his hand. "Come forth… Azure Dragon of Lightning: Zeus! Tundra Lizard of Sea: Poseidon! Three-Headed Dog of Darkness: Hades! Kill him!"

With that a gigantic Azure Dragon made of pure lightning appeared behind Levin, he looked like an ant compare to the size of the dragon. Next a giant lizard or serpent-like shape of water steam behind Levin with a smaller size than the dragon, its yellow eyes piercing Chris. And finally a giant shadow appeared from below and a pair of six red eyes looked at Chris before as the shape of a dog's head of the pair of eyes started to form.

Chris looked back terrified. He picked himself up, there's no way he was going to die like this! There's no option left but one!

"I shall let the Greek Gods finish, bye-bye loser," said Levin and with the motion of his hand the three gods began their assault.

Feeling a surge of energy Chris sprinted towards where the green gap was leading to Gensokyo was.

Levin looked on and roared in outrage. "There's no way I'm letting you escape to Gensokyo!"

The three gods got closer to Chris; he had to do something quick!

He jumped into the air and fired out his Chaos Beam at great speed and shot himself through the portal as Levin yelled out in angry. "NOOOO!"

However the Azure Dragon, Zeus, manage to shock Chris a bit with electric as he escaped the void and watches as the green gap twist and turns itself away like it was in pain and closed up.

Chris was hurling to the ground at high-speed, and the problem was he was super high up! He'll die from this fall, but he ran out of Ki to use.

He try to gather to Ki to use but to no avail. His body was too beaten up to heal properly… his body? That's could work!

Chris mustered up all of the remaining Ki in his body and enchanted it, all he could do was make his body stronger and hopes he can reduce the damage of the impact as much as possible. He brought his arms up to protect himself as he impacted the earth below and bounced right off from the sheer force with his back exposed and smashing into a boulder where he created the crater from the fall.

"Why… do I always… manage… by the end… of the day… to hurt my back?" Chris chuckled to himself in pain as he slid off the boulder back into the crater he made with his face looking up into the sky. "I'm… in… so much… pain…"

Levin proceed to where the portal was and slammed his fist into the invisible wall, he cursed at the boy. "Goddamn him! I have to wait another three months before I can reopen the portal!"

He gnarled; he wasn't going to let his go unpunished! He'll have to do something truly horrible to the boy once he gets to Gensokyo. And idea crept into his head, but he scowl.

"I know a perfect way, plus it's a good way to be discreet. However I now have to wait six months to truly punish that brat!"

-LINEBREAK-

"What was that loud 'thud', ze?" said a blonde-haired girl. She was wearing a large pointy black hat like a witch, a white dress with a black apron over it extending down to her feet, blond hair with one side of her hair tied with a ribbon. Not only that, she was hovering on a broom before touching the ground.

"Yay, I hear a loud thud too! It think it came from over there!" said a young girl who looked about nine or ten years old, a little shorter than the witch girl. She sounded drunk as she took a sip from a purple gourd from her waist.

She was an orange-haired, that was knee-length long, with a red ribbon tied on the back of her head; she wore what looked like an old tattered pink blouse with its sleeves ripped off and a purple and pink skirt, chains and shackles dangling off her waist and the small ponytail. However she wasn't any ordinary girl as she has two horns sticking out of her head, with a purple ribbon tied to one horn.

"What are you talking about? Are you sure you heard something? I have to get back to the shrine! Someone could've made a donation today!" complained a brown-haired shrine maiden said with less enthusiastic than the other two.

She had about shoulder-length dark brown hair with a large red ribbon tied to her head and dark red eyes. She was wearing a bright red vest and dress with white trim, a yellow ribbon, detached white sleeves and a sarashi wrapped around her chest.

"Like that's going to happen! When was the last time someone made a donation!" laughed the blonde-haired witch.

"I don't want to hear that from you Marisa! Maybe you should make a donation at my shrine since you come by everyday!" said shrine maiden staring sternly at the black witch called Marisa.

"Ah come on, Reimu, relax! Where's your sense of adventure~!" cried the Oni excitably throwing her hands up.

"I've done plenty of adventures already so far Suika! Oh well, let's find the source of that 'thud' already, I like to get back as soon as possible," sighed Reimu the shrine maiden walking with her friends in the forest.

"That's the spirit, ze! Come on let's go… huh? Hey look!" exclaimed Marisa pointed to a crater up ahead.

The three girls approached the crater, the source of the 'thud' earlier and in the newly formed crater was a black-haired boy wearing a red hooded short sleeve jacket, a black t-shirt, blue baggy pants, black sneakers, black fingerless gloves, and a yin & yang star pendant wrapped around his neck.

The poor boy was knocked out cold with his eyes swirling in a daze as he landed on his back and the group noticed that the boulder nearby had his shape and it looked like he slide down into the crater after smashing into the ground and bouncing into the boulder.

The girls winced, thinking how painfully the impact was. Reimu looked into the sky, judging by the look of the crater he fell from the high up, and noticed a green jagged gap closing up. She noticed it before too, before her friends got her to check it out, as she was having tea at the shrine.

They noticed his strange clothes, something very uncommon to wear in Gensokyo, which was made with materials they never saw before and the only conclusion is that he's from the outside world. Snapping first from the seeing the unusual scene before them the Oni spoke as she tilt her head.

"Is he dead?" the Oni, Suika, said looking over at the boy was a curious expression.

"Yay, yay! He looks really banged up!" shouted Marias with a smile on her face unfit in this type of situation. "I wonder what he did to cause that crater! Must've been awesome, ze!"

However the strange gap will have to wait as the shrine maiden rushes over to where the boy was checking his pulse. She sighed with relief to find that he had a pulse still and he was breathing.

"He's alive! Marisa, Suika help him up!" shouted Reimu commanding her friends to help the young boy. "We'll take him to the shrine to patch him up! I'll listen to his story later after he's healed, now let's go!"

"How about a little sake? It will help him!" shouted Suika pulling up a gourd from his side into the air.

"No sake! That will just make things worse! Just help pick him up!" said Reimu leering at the Oni.

"Yay, yay! He looks like he's a lot of fun to play with! I can't wait until he awakes up!" said Marisa grabbing his legs as Suika grabs his arms and lifted out of the crater and hurried him to the shrine.

"Oh by the way Yuugi-san is stopping by! Let's have a party when she gets there, yay!" Suika cheered with joy as she carried the boy.

"It's been awhile I wonder how she's doing!" said Marisa.

Reimu winced. _Another freeloader…_

"Those two…" said Reimu with a palm in her face. "Just make sure to be gentle with him!"

Reimu looked up into the sky to where the strange green crooked gap was before. Noting that several black dots came out of it and disappeared, without ever realizing the black-haired boy before here soon followed and crushed into the ground.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Maybe I should investigate… oh well, I don't feel like it and this boy's health is top priority right now," the shrine maiden said and soon followed her friends to the shrine with the boy in toll.

-LINEBREAK-

**Author's Note:** Another super long chapter, good grief but it had to be done. This is about as long as the first one, but I had to enclose as much information as possible. Unfortunately there were some things that were meant to be added to this chapter, but were either removed or forgotten as I thought how the story would go in my head before writing it down and now I can't remember. Don't you hate that?

Anyway I did manage to put in the things I do remember like in the end how Chris enter Gensokyo, but original it was just Zeus who gave chased. Anyway I got another showing Chris' Super Level form and Divine Darkness form in this chapter, unfortunately there was to be more information of them like their weakness and abilities but I rushed it sorry but look forward to when you learn more about them.

Another thing to note if you're wondering if Chris will deploy the Spell Card system in Gensokyo… however he will not due to him not being able to use Spell Cards. But interesting enough Chris's powers will reevaluate itself to a certain degree of power to fight fairly and without lethal force like the Card system, as if his powers were sentient.

I also wanted to show some fault with Chris's personality or other traits of his personality that make him… less perfect to put it that way. Then again it looked like a rushed as I wanted to finish writing this chapter since it took me 3 to 4 days like chapter one to write due to time constraints and now I'm back to school again so I guess it doesn't show as well.

Originally Chris was wailing on Levin in his base human form from what I first though, but that would've made him overpowered and cheap so I toned him down a bit to make him more believable and I got to explain his powers a bit more in this chapter and it was a good way to show that Chris is actually ever weak. Say for example Chris fought against Mokou in an all Fire Technique battle, Mokou would win as she has perfect mastery over Fire unlike Chris who can only use 12.5%, but Chris's ability to use multiple elements makes up for it as he can use the other elements and resourcefulness to beat her. A chance to show that he can grow, but there's more limitations to his powers.

The fights were suppose to be longer, but I had some issues remembering how it originally went. Plus Levin is a god, he's suppose to be all-powerful and his abilities and 'weapons' make him unique.

I also wanted to make him a different sort of villain with his goal. Instead of world domination or revenge, I wanted to go with something a little more eccentric so I went with him wanted to eternally punishing them world. Granting them eternal life, but however stripped of their emotions and freedom and giving it back to them as he takes it away from them again in endless pain.

And I wanted to show off the ECHO monsters, who originated from my RPG project and original manga project, as they're universal creatures and they exist in this world and other alternate dimension. So watch out, they could be in YOUR fanfic as well… hehe.

This is the end of the second chapter and Chris finally enters Gensokyo and meets the ladies! The next few chapters will be shorter than the first two, but I hope you find this enjoyable! The game version of this, when I can make and find the right team, is made there will be so changes but it will mostly be the same.

**EDIT:** I updated this chapter a little bit. I added in the part where Levin wails on Chris, beating him up and breaking his bones then healing him and doing it all over again. I wanted to show Levin's sadistic side which I forgot to add in, it's too show more of his cruelty and to show how much he enjoys making people suffer. And the part where he says "It actually HURTS!" as I forgot that too, even fixed up some grammar mistakes.


	3. Welcome to Gensokyo the Land of Fantasy

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Gensokyo the Land of Fantasy**

* * *

I remember during that fight with Levin, the part where I transformed once more into another form. A power I didn't have or even knew I had, but something was very different about it yet at the same time familiar. The form I took on… I became Virus or Virus became me. The being inside of my mind, but I thought it was real at first but then questioned it as a possible dream instead and once more I believe it was real.

Somewhere along the line in the battle I lost control of myself, nothing but pent up rage and angry dwelled within me and unleashed. I remember I was talking to Virus and he was talking to me.

_We can't forgive him Chris! We have to strike him down before it's too late!_

_Virus killing him is wrong! Why do you hate him so much, do you know him?_

_No… this is the first time meeting him, but this scent…_

_Scent?_

_Chris! Please understand! Sometimes you have to kill your enemies to save everyone!_

_I will not forfeit a life if I can make the possibility to save everyone and change the ones who are wrong Virus! There has to be another way!_

_Chris… I respect your noble and selfless nature but this is reality, you can only accept it… there's no reason to think like a child… I'm sorry._

I don't know how long we argued, but I noticed my body burning up with pain. The power inside of me was overwhelming, more so than my Super Level but I didn't have the same speed as my base and super forms, but something was wrong.

Everytime I used a high-level attack or an ability, but body crippled with pain each time making myself weaker and weaker. My power kept on decreasing, my healing speed declined, and my focus blurring… I may have unbelievably power, but at the cost of causing external damage to myself like in my Super Level form.

As the battle war on, and both me and Virus arguing who was controlling my body as it fought Levin? Was it me under the influence of hatred, was it Virus controlling me as he lectured me, or was it the instinct of my body to fight on its own?

The more I was wailing on Levin, my body couldn't take the stress of the power and made me bleed from the inside and my transformation negated. The last bit of power left healed my body and granted me extra Ki energy to use to get out of the dire situation I was left in.

But something inside of me changed. I don't know what it is, but for some reason my body feels like its lighter than air now. But there was no time to figure out why my body felt relief of stress all of a sudden and enter through the green portal pummeling from the sky into a new land.

My conscious was fading, but I distinctly remember hearing voices… female voices, but then everything went black.

…

…

Pain was throbbing throughout his body with the worst headache, like someone taking a hammer on his skull.

Chris's body was stiff and in pain, but not as much as before as he stirred. Opening his eyes a bit his vision started off blurry for a few seconds as it try to readjust itself into a clearer vision and looked up into a ceiling and a pair of shadows. He felt warm and looked down to his body and noticed he was sleeping inside of a futon and looked back up to the two shadows once again.

Chris blinked at the two shadows came into focus as two girls with unbelievably beauty looked down at him, one looked older like in her 20's and the other looked like she was a pre-teen still, and they started to smile. Even the light shining on their horns made them look happy… wait… horns?

"He's awake!" squealed the young orange-haired girl with the horns sticking out from each side of her head.

"Yahoo! He's awake!" cheered the older girl with a red horn sticking out from her forehead and what looked like it had a star tattoo on it as her long straight blonde hair swayed back and forth. She wore what appeared to be a white short-sleeve gym shirt with red trims, a long blue translucent skirt with purple trims, sandals with red laces, shackles on her ankles and wrists, and was holding a red bowl or plate of some type of liquid without spilling it mysteriously with balanced precariously.

Both of them were jumping for joy as Chris jolted himself up, still resting inside of the futon as he looked at both of them and gave them a wryly smile. They sounded drunk to him, was it his imagination?

"Uh… hello there," said Chris, noticing that their faces looked flushed, studying his surroundings. "Where am I?"

The room looked like a traditional Japanese room, complete with tatami flooring, a couple of small drawers with a mirror on one of them, a window, and two sliding doors leading to the main hallway and outside. It was a simple, but beautiful room that could fit about 6 people in it as it wasn't too small and the ceramic coloring of the walls and tiles was easy on the eyes.

"Ah, so he's awake," said another female voice to Chris's right with a slide door opened revealing a young girl dressed as a shrine maiden entering the room with another girl tagging along who looked like a witch with her black and white clothing, both of them with unimaginably beauty as well.

"Yup, he just woke up!" said the orange-haired girl as she stopped jumping, her face looking very more flustered than before.

"Yeah, we made sure to keep an eye on him! So now that he's awake we can party!" the other older blonde girl with the red horn said with glee raising her red bowl up.

"No party!" shouted the shrine maiden glaring daggers at the two girls.

_I don't think my awakening warrants a need of celebration …_ the black-haired boy thought with a sweatdrop forming behind his head.

"Urm… Will those two be OK?" Chris asked returning his gaze back to the shrine maiden with a worried expression.

"Yeah, don't worry about them. They're always like this," she said as she kneeled down next to him.

Chris gave a less strained smile and nodded. "If you say so… miko-chan? I guess that makes me a little more at ease."

The shrine maiden tilted her and smiled in a somewhat cocky way. "So you know about shrine maidens do you? My name is Reimu Hakurei by the way, and this place is my home the Hakurei Shrine."

_So that means I'm in Gensokyo in one piece… thank goodness…_ Chris thought to himself.

She extended her hand as Chris got into a kneeling position and shook it back with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Reimu-chan! My name is Christopher Trevas Corona. But everyone calls me Chris."

Reimu raised her eyebrow looking questionably at Chris. "Well you're awfully friendly, are you always like this?"

Chris scratched the back of his head and gave a goofy grin. "Yup!"

Reimu couldn't help but giggle. _What a strange boy…_

"Christopher Trevas, huh? That's an awfully long funny first name, ze!" the girl in the witch attire spoke behind Reimu looking very cheerful and excited.

"Marisa!" glared the shrine maiden. "That was rude! I was beginning to wonder why you were so _unusually_ quiet!"

"Actually Trevas is my middle name," said Chris with a sheepish smile as he scratches his head, "It's still part of my name and I always give out my full name when people ask nicely."

"Really? That's interesting, what does it mean then?" asked the girl called Marisa.

"I believe it means 'thundercloud' or 'darkness' or was it 'dark thunderstorm'? It's been a while, I kinda forgot it," said Chris sticking out his tongue in a shy way.

"That's a really strange name… I like it, ze!" Marisa smiled with a big grin.

"I like it, that's a nice name! What does the other two names mean?" said the orange-haired girl as she scooch over closer to Chris along with the blonde girl with the red horn.

Chris chuckled with amusement and answered them. "Christopher means 'Bearer', as to bear the sin and pain of everyone to make them happy, and Corona means 'sunlight's energy'… Well I'm using the anatomy meaning of Corona but with my way of saying it."

The orange-haired girl tilted her head and blink with amazement. "What strange name, but I like it so it's a great! Like my name Suika and Yuugi over there! It's nice to meet you Chris-kun!"

She said all this as she gulped down some sort of drink from her gourd. Chris took note of the gourd and looked at their horns with curious interest.

"By the way… are you two real Onis?" asked Chris.

Reimu was the one to answer. "Yeah they are. Gensokyo is full of supernatural beings like them."

Chris's eyes widen with a blank expression on his face, slowly taking in the information he received to digest in his mind.

She looked at Chris with a borderline smile as he continues to look at them. "What? Are you afraid of Youkai?"

"So cool!" Chris said as his eyes glittered up with stars on them. "Real Onis, this is totally awesome!"

"Doesn't look like he's afraid of Youkai! This guy is too much I like it, ze!" shouted Marisa with glee, apparently taking in interest in the boy.

Reimu looked quite flabbergasted.

"You're not afraid of Youkai? Are you sure you're alright? You **are** human, right?" said Reimu looking at Chris with a suspicious look.

"Sure am… last try I check!" said Chris turning his head back to Reimu, who looked annoyed now, until he realized he's forgetting something. "Where are my swords and backpack?"

"You mean those?" Reimu pointed to the two swords laying beside Chris's futon, one on each side, with a annoyed look. "And your backpack is over there by the drawer."

Chris looked and saw his twin swords next to him and looked over to find his backpack planted against the wall between a small drawer and sliding door. He smiled and looked back at Reimu.

"Thank you Reimu-chan for helping me! By the way how long have I've been out for?" asked Chris.

"You've been out cold for a few good hours, it's getting close to sunset," Reimu answered.

"Hey! Me and Suika we're the ones who brought you here! You should thank us!" said Marisa with a smug look on her face. "All she did was lay out the futon and brought you water, that's all!"

"You stay out of this Marisa, besides someone had to prepare a room for him AND to make sure someone was preoccupied with their hands to look around his stuff," glared Reimu and looked back at Chris and smiled. "Anyway you're welcome."

"Hehe… Oh! By the way I'm kinda curious, what's in that gourd and plate of yours Suika-chan and Yuugi-san?" asked Chris as he looked back at the Onis, strangely he looked worried.

"It's sake! The best stuff around!" said Suika as she gulped around mouthful from her gourd, her face even more flush, and then practically shoved the gourd near Chris's face. "Would you like some?"

Chris instantly bolted himself to the wall with his back and was trembling with a pale look on his face, a typical anime expression with white out eyes and a blue coloring over his forehead, and with great fear. The four girls looked at Chris with curiosity; they never saw anyone move like that so fast and with such negative reaction.

"What the…?" Marisa said taking note of the sudden change of behavior of the boy.

"S-S-S-S-Sake! N-N-No, no sake please! T-Thank you for the o-offer though" Chris tried his best to politely decline, his whole body shaking and pressing his back against the wall even more trying to get away from the sake.

"You… don't like sake?" said Yuugi, both her and Suika looked very dishearten to Chris's response.

"You don't?" Suika said as well, her eyes dropped a bit.

"Well… I can't drink sake. Trust me, sake and me don't mix well together," said Chris with a nervous smile and shaking his palm in the air, looking a bit guilty from his behavior towards them. "But that means more for you to drink? D-Don't worry about me, I'll give you some s-sake if I ever… _and hopefully not_… get some so I'll give it to you right away!"

Both of the Onis perked up with a smile, their eyes brighten.

"Oh how thoughtful! I would've preferred to have another drinking partner, but oh well!" said Yuugi as she took another sip of her sake.

"You're so kind! Alright, I'm making you my best friend now! So let's get sake and party 'til dawn!" Suika exclaimed as she took another sip as well.

"No parties at the shrine! How many times do I have to tell you!" shouted Reimu and then pointed at Chris. "And why can't you drink sake?"

"Well I CAN drink sake, but I shouldn't. Trust me, I've drank sake TWICE… and by accident too on both occasions!" shuddered Chris. "I caused some many people trouble, and a lot of girls glared at me even though I can't remember a thing when I'm drunk but Vincent had to pay for the damages I did to the stores. Took me a while to regain their trust after that."

_I believe it was a wise decision to _**_not_**_ let Suika give him sake…_ Reimu thought with a somewhat worried expression. _But I wonder what he did? Well it doesn't matter… I'll leave it at that…_

"That's interesting! Well then I'll take a look at these in the meantime," said Marisa as she looked over at the Chris's swords.

"Wait! You can't go burrowing people's stuff again Marisa without their permission!" shouted Reimu trying to stop Marisa.

"It's OK, she can burrow them," said Chris, regaining his composure, with a blank expression as the girls looked at him.

"Really?" shouted Marisa with joy.

"Are you serious?" said Reimu with a disbelief look; she couldn't believe someone would willingly let Marisa burrow something of theirs. However she remembers that he's not from around here, but that was still too sudden decision to make and without hesitation and was wondering why he would do it.

"What a nice guy! I like him!" said Suika taking another sip of her sake.

"Sure… if you can hold them," said Chris with a snarky smile and cocky look on his face.

Reimu perked her eyebrow up. _What is he going now about…?_

"Haha! No going back on your word now!" said Marisa as she grabbed Chris's sword. "Huh?"

Everyone looked at Marisa as she tried to pick up the swords, but to no avail. She planted her feet firmly o n the ground in front of the sword and grabbed the sword with both hands, but struggled to lift it up as the sword didn't budge as Marisa's face started to turn red from exerting herself to pull the sword off the ground. She let go of the swords and panted like she went through a workout that lasted for several hours.

Chris was laughing a bit and calm down with an apologetic look, wiping away a tear on his face. "OK, that's enough! I think you know now that you can't take my swords so easily now!"

"That's weird, I did drop them off of you but I don't remember if they were heavy or not," Suika spoke as she tilted her head in wonder.

_I see… so that's why they were positioned that way…_ Chris mentally took note.

Chris got up and walked over to where Marisa was and picked up his swords without trouble and re-equip his swords in their sheath on his belt on his back again. "Sorry about that Marisa-chan, just felt like teasing you for a bit!"

"That's not nice, but you got me!" shouted Marisa not even looking angry one bit. "But tell me how come your swords are so heavy and hard to pick up while you can pick them up so easily? Are you super strong?"

Yuugi eyes sparked up on that last comment and eyed Chris with great interest now. Chris caught this on the corner of his eyes, though kept his glance on Marisa.

"Not really, but compare to most other humans I am pretty strong but that's not why I can lift my swords," said Chris with a grin on his face and his hands behind his back. "They're special swords and they have a secret that only I know about them!"

"Intriguing, but that reminds me," said Reimu now looking seriously as she looked at Chris. The black-haired boy stopped smiling and looked back at her.

"Explain to me how you got here," she plainly said.

Chris starting to panic in the back of his head while looking perfectly normal on the outside. How was he going to explain this to them? If he told them about Levin and his plans they would worry them, plus he didn't like lying to people as he always give them his honest opinions about them with positive responses. It was his responsibility to take down the god alone and to prevent trouble brewing in Gensokyo as it was **his** fault for not stopping him and letting those ECHOES enter Gensokyo.

"Well that…" Chris said unsure while scratching the side of his head.

"Yeah! I want to know too, especially that you fell from a high place in the sky!" said Marisa looking at Chris with earnest.

Chris winced at that point and gave a half-hearty laugh. "Oh yeah, **that** was fun…"

"Indeed and the only way to get here from the outside world is by those gaps made by that annoying boundary Youkai and the gap you fell from wasn't one of hers. So I'm curious on how you got here," Reimu asked again pointing the mystery behind Chris's appearance.

"Hmm… well for starters I'm not from the outside world, I'm from a parallel dimension of some sorts and how I go here… I well jumped right into the portal," said Chris with a nervous chuckle.

"You jumped in right! Why?" asked Reimu looking more suspicious at Chris and glaring at him.

"He jumped right in knowing that he would fell from a high place? He's a strange one!" Suika said, but without looking suspicious of Chris. In fact she looked really excited, to her she thought he must be quite fun at parties and festivals.

"Haha… why indeed, it's because of… can we save it for another time? I'm still a little sore and I like to get a look around the place!" said Chris trying to change the subject.

Reimu still looked at him suspiciously at him. "Why are you…? You know what, never mind but if you cause any trouble you're going to spill everything on how you got here and why."

Chris sighed with relief. She didn't press on the topic any further, but that seems a little strange. "You're not going to press on any further? Usually someone would, given the circumstances."

"Well that's true, but as long as you're not causing trouble for me or my shrine then I'm not going to bother you about it," Reimu declared back to her normal expression.

Chris looked surprised and then return a warm and gentle smile at her. "Thank you, you're really kind! I'm glad to meet someone like you Reimu-chan!"

Reimu's face started to heat up and looked away. "I-It's nothing, don't worry about."

_Why am I embarrassed all of a sudden… and why does his smile have to make him… well… cute? _Reimu thought as she shrugged it out of her face and her face returned to normal. "Alright I'll show you around, follow me please."

"Sure thing! Marisa-chan, Suika-chan, Yuugi-san are you coming along as well?" asked Chris looking back at the other girls.

"Might as well, ze!" Marisa jumped up and followed after Reimu who was at the slide door leading outside.

"Yup, I want to get to know you a lot more now! You seem really fun!" cheered Suika putting her gourd to her waist and staggered her way over to Chris.

"And I want to see how strong you!" Yuugi chimed in as she followed in suite of Suika in a similar manner.

Chris looked back at Reimu with a worried expression. "Umm… Reimu-chan?"

"Don't worry too much, they're **never** sober," said Reimu with a carefree smile.

Chris looked at Reimu with disbelief but smile. "OK, now I'm less worried! I shouldn't forget they're Onis."

* * *

The sun was about to set as it touched the ground below it, casting a gorgeous red semi-sunset light in the sky as Chris looked on at the shrine after Reimu showed him the main hallway of the shrine and the rooms, which could hold about 10 people here, and finally the front of the shrine.

"This is my shrine," stated Reimu showing the front of the shrine.

Chris studies the place as he took note of the condition of the place, the tile roof look like it was about to lose of its tiles, the wood didn't look quite clean and polished, and the paint was starting to lose its coloring. He didn't want to sound mean or rude, but it didn't look well… kept in order.

"Uh… Reimu-chan, why does the shrine look… well a little …un-maintenance?" Chris said wording his words carefully without coming off rude.

"People complain that my shrine looks rundown," pouted Reimu with her hands on her waist, "But no one shows up to make a donation and the ones that do show up," she said this as she looks at Marisa, Suika, and Yuugi, "Don't give any donations to the shrine!"

"So it will continue to look the way it does until enough people make a donation to help the shrine?" Chris pointed out.

"Exactly! I'm glad someone around here understands my dilemma!" exclaimed Reimu, happy to hear that apparently.

"It only looks rundown because you're not a really good shrine maiden Reimu," Marisa said casually, earning a glare from her.

"That's not nice, you should help her out she's your friend right?" Chris defended Reimu as he pointed at Marisa. "Friends should help each other out."

"Exactly! Thank you Chris," Reimu said with a happy expression etched across her face.

"You're right! Maybe she should help me out with Patchouli's library!" shouted Marisa with a happy and also pleased smile.

Reimu stuttered back and looked dishearten and sighed. "On second thought, maybe not."

Chris looked on curiously. _What's the problem? And who's Patchouli?_

"I thought so, ze! By the way Chris-kun since you're a swordsman you must be pretty strong! You do know how to fight, right!" asked Marisa looking at Chris with excitement.

"Well yeah, I've practiced for 10 years with my training on improving my skills and abilities. A good exercise right now should help loosen my muscles," said Chris as he stretches his arms.

"I'm amazed you can still stand after you crashed into the ground like that," Reimu pointed out looking less interested in the statement.

"Yeah! By the way what do you guys do for fighting around here?" asked Chris curious about how the inhabitants of this world take part of the fights here.

"We use magic to fight of course, ze!" said Marisa as she sat on her broom and took off into the air. Chris looked on with amazement.

"Cool!" he shouted.

_Honestly… does nothing surprise this boy?_ Reimu thought with a cheery smile. _It's like he fits right in, in this world…_

"What about you?" asked Marisa.

Chris closed his eyes and smiled and he steps forward and performs a certain hand sign. The girls look on intent at what he's doing.

"Fire Style: Fireball!"

Upon the commands of the words a burst of flames erupted from his mouth, a huge searing ball of fire burning into the sky above. Reimu dropped her mouth with astonishment, Suika and Yuugi looked surprised and excited upon the display, and Marisa blinked with a blank expression and smiled with an excited look.

"Whoa! I didn't know you can do that! That's impressive, ze! You can use magic too!" cried out Marisa looking even more excited and less surprised by Chris's display of power.

"H-How? Can the humans from the world you come from do that too? I'm surprised they're some left," said Reimu as she pointed at Chris regaining her composure.

"Nah, this isn't magic. It's Ki Manipulation, you know energy manipulation however I can only manipulation within myself and not others unless I use my martial arts on them, and I can do more than breathe fire! Unfortunate we Ki Users… are pretty much in decline," said Chris as he rubs the back of his head.

Marisa blinked as Reimu looked on curiously. "Ki? Oh I see, just like that gatekeeper… erm… China!"

Chris perked a brow. "There's another Ki User in this world too? Sweet!"

"What do you mean in 'decline'?" asked Reimu narrowing her eyes.

"Basically there's only 7 Ki Users left in my world, three of them died years ago since I don't know when, but there are also 3 others who are elderly and have retired so that leaves 4 active Ki Users left worldwide. Plus openly practicing Ki is very dangerous so we're in hiding so we can't meet with each other and the world doesn't believe in magic or Ki or other supernatural beings anymore. It's depressing," Chris sighed in disappointment.

"Sorry to ask," said Reimu feeling a little guilty.

"It's no worries! You hardly know a thing about me or my world so it's alright!" said Chris as he bowed before Reimu and Marisa returning to his cheerful mood. "So you can ask me about anything else!"

"Uh…? You don't have to bow or anything!" Reimu shook her hands in the air.

"It's OK, I forgot to show you respect for helping me earlier!" replied Chris.

"Do you always show respect towards everyone you meet?" asked Reimu.

"Yeah, I mean no one likes being treated horribly right? Besides I like making new friends!" grinned Chris with his goofy smile once again.

"I see," smiled Reimu. _Yup, he's a strange one alright…_

"Hey hey! Chris-kun, let's have a sparring match! I want to see how you fight!" shouted Marisa looking pumped up after witnessing Chris's fire breathing attack.

"Sure! I need to practice again… _and get ready for him once more_… so let's spar! Oh but first," Chris said looking excited then looked over to Reimu. "You don't mind if Marisa-chan and me spar for a bit? This is your shrine after all."

Reimu sighed and walked back to the porch of the shrine in front of the donation box, which Chris could tell was empty as Reimu said, and sat down in Japanese style. "Fine, but don't make a mess of my shrine you two!"

"I understand! Thank you Reimu-chan!" said Chris as he dashed over to one end of the shrine's area as Marisa took up in the air on the other side.

"Quick question Marisa-chan," asked Chris as he looked up at Marisa.

"Sure what is it?" replied Marisa.

"Does everyone fly here?"

"Of course! Everyone I know has the ability to fly around here!" she shouted with glee.

Chris winced and looked at the ground steadily with a dark and depression aura. "Oh… I see."

Reimu looked over at Chris with a worried expression. "Are you OK, Chris?"

Chris shot his head back up and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine, but I'm a little irked to be honest as I've been learning how to use my Ki to allow me to fly normally but I've fail in that regard a lot, but that's OK it's not a big deal... really!"

_Seem like it was to you…_ Reimu thought as she shrugged it off with a teasing smirk.

Suika and Yuugi sat besides Reimu to watch as well as they were just drinking and talking to themselves near the shrine, watching Chris, Reimu, and Marisa all the time.

"Aw that's too bad! But let's go!" shouted Marisa as she darted after Chris in her broom.

"Hey wait a minute! I'm not ready!" shouted Chris as he dodged to the right from Marisa's sudden attack.

Recovering from the sudden initiative attack from Marisa, Chris rolled on the ground and jumped onto his feet and glared a bit at Marisa.

"At least give me warning when you do that! I'm not fully recovered yet!" Chris shouted.

"But this is so much fun this way, right? Now let's go, ze!" shouted Marisa as she pulled out a card from her pocket.

"A card?" Chris tilted his head in wonder.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention about the Spell Card system we use," said Reimu looking upon the scene.

"It's much better for him to learn about it through experience!" at that note Marisa crushed the card and star-shaped bullets formed around her.

_They're like Ki blasts… OK I think I understand the flow of the Spell Cards a bit…_ Chris thought as he readies himself for the upcoming assault with his swords in reverse grip.

The star-shaped swirled around Marisa in a circular motion as the darted themselves at Chris at high-speed as Chris jumped and dodge some of the bullets and whipped out his swords and slash the bullets knocking them away however some exploded on contact and pushed Chris back.

Chris jumped backwards and tossed his blade into the air, moving like a shuriken at Marisa as she dodged it by doing a barrel roll to her right as Chris reappeared in front of her. Her eyes widen in surprise as Chris threw a roundhouse kick to her broom and she barely avoid the surprise attack. Chris's sword spun itself back to him like a boomerang as he grabbed it switched over to a traditional grip.

"Wow! I didn't expect you to move that fast! You're pretty amazing!" Marisa was impressed with Chris's performance.

"Like they say 'Expect the unexpected'! But you're not bad yourself, this Spell Card battle is pretty fun!" Chris return the compliment with a smile.

Reimu was surprised, she didn't expect the boy to move as fast as he did. His speed reminded her of that crow tengu, truthfully is he isn't on the same level of that crow but was almost close enough. This boy was just full of surprises for her.

"Alright how about this?" Marisa said as she pulled out a strange box. It looked like a mini furnace in the shape of an octagonal block with the eight trigrams printed in a circle on its front and a very small box that easily fit in the palm of her hands.

Chris looked up in wonder, curious as to what she's going to do with it.

Reimu knew right away what she was going to do.

"Marisa! Isn't that a bit too much!" yelled Reimu looking a bit worried.

"Of course not! Besides if it isn't flashy it isn't magic!" Marisa countered with a grin.

"Chris… you better dodge this one," warned Reimu.

"Huh? Why?" he asked not fully understanding the gravity of the situation.

"Love Sign:…"

Marisa began her little chant as energy particles started to get suck up by the small box in front of her aiming down at Chris.

"… MASTER SPARK!"

Suddenly a humongous beam launched from the small box, Chris's eyes widen with astonishment. He did not expect to see a huge beam fire from a little box and remind him of his Chaos Beam attack, as Chris chuckle thinking about what he said before about expecting the unexpected.

He remember something from his fight with Levin earlier as he planted his feet firmly into the ground and he prepares for the beam hurling towards him.

Reimu looked on with disbelief, he was going to face-off against that beam? Surely he cannot be that stupid.

Marisa mused to herself wondering at what Chris is going to do as the two Onis looked on with great interest.

Chris charged up his hand with Ki and focused as the beam crept closer and closer to him until it was close enough. He smacked the beam with the palm of his hand trying his beam to deflect it racking up his Ki into his hand, the energy from the beam tearing up the ground below him and started to burn his hand a bit until he sweep it away into the air ricochet it in a sharp turn above him.

Reimu's face paled as she dropped her mouth and pointed at Chris. She couldn't believe what she just saw, someone manage to avert Marisa's Master Spark with their bare hands? Impossible!

_Did he...?_ Reimu thought with a disbelief face.

_Just deflect..._? both Suika and Yuugi mentally said as they watched with awe in their eyes.

_My Master Spark?_ finally Marisa said in her mental monologue with a blank expression.

The Onis blinked in amazement and cheered! They didn't expect the boy to be something strange and amazing.

Marisa blinked as well… she looked like she couldn't believe it too until she started to laugh. She was pleasant surprise with this turn of events. Chris looked on with a wryly smile until he shook his hand he deflect with and blew on it like it was on fire repeating saying 'ouch' a few times. Apparently deflecting the beam hurt his hand a lot!

"No way! I never thought someone could deflect my Master Spark like that with their bare hands! You're more amazing than I thought! You must've been born like this!" Marisa shouted with glee, she was very happy for someone whose attack was averted like that.

"Born like this? No way! I was a nobody before, I had to train for more than 10 years to get where I am today! And I had a teacher, somewhat, to help me but I'm far from perfect. What about you?" Chris asked as he massages his hand to make it feel better wincing a little bit from the pain.

Marisa looked on with a thoughtful expression and shouted with joy. "You too! You're like me, I wasn't born like this either and I had to train myself! How about becoming my permanent training partner from now, ze!"

"That's interesting I might consider that, so shall we continue?" prompted Chris as he readies himself again with his sword in traditional grip as he sheathe his sword earlier to deflect Marisa's attack.

_This boy… he's too much…_ Reimu though as she brought her palm to her face and sigh. _Please don't tell me he's like Marisa in more ways than just training…_

Marisa continued the match by firing magical bolts at as he performed another hand sign.

"Water Style: Twin Water Dragon!"

A familiar pair of heads shot up from the ground and dodged the bolts as they attack Marisa. The black hat witch swirled and maneuver away from the water dragons as Chris jumped backwards, bent, and swayed away from the attacks as he jumps away from the last bolts and kicks his feet into the trees causing him to do a full split.

The girls looked at him with questionably looks, even Marisa was taken back. Chris jolted his head up, wondering what he did to make them look at him like that.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" asked Chris.

"You… how are you legs… how can you split your legs that far!" pointed Reimu at Chris.

"Ah! This is a result of my martial arts training! I always do morning splits to help strengthen my legs and improve flexibility, why do you ask?"

"Are you sure… you're a boy?" Marisa snickered.

Chris's eyes and face twitched with angry as an anime angry pulse appeared over his head. "DOES THIS SUDDEN LOOK LIKE A WOMAN'S BODY TO YOU!"

He roared with angry! Apparently he did not take too kindly to this type of comment.

"Sorry, but no man can split that much last time I checked…" Reimu also snickered.

"And how the hell do you know that!" Chris yelled and then calmed down a bit. "Can we just drop it? Let's just continue the fight, please!"

Chris jumped off the tree and glared down at Marisa who was cracking up a bit. Marisa once again fired off more magical bolts, Chris noticed that Marisa lacked flow with her attacks, just firing off her attacks in random directions.

"Thunder Style: Lightning Ripple!"

Chris's entire body sparked out electric turning him into a living lightning bolt. He slammed his hands into the ground, electrifying the earth beneath him as he stomped his foot with another hand sign.

"Earth Style: Earth Dagger! Combo Fusion: Sky Tremor!"

A huge boulder shot in front of Chris, suspended into the air for a bit, completely covered in electric shooting itself all over it like a storm as Chris charged Ki into his foot and sidekick the boulder into the Marisa.

"Wow! He's almost as strong as we Onis!" Suika pounded her chest proudly. "He's really something else! He's got to try some sake!"

"I'm impressive he's really strong! I like strong people like him!" Yuugi shouted with joy.

Reimu looked on with a calm and unsurprised expression. Nothing surprised her anymore from this boy now.

Marisa took the challenge head-on and fired out another round of magical bullets again and the two attacks collided and exploded. Chris breathed a little heavy, the attack took more energy but not so much like last time. His body was strangely with accustomed with his Ki and his attack were stronger too, but he was still too tired and his body still sore so he can't use his full power at the moment.

"So this is the best! I hadn't had this much fun a long time!" shouted Marisa with a mischievous grin. "Once more! Love Sign…"

"Alright! I'll fight fire with fire!" Chris roared with excitement pointing his finger at Marisa and bringing his hands together behind him as he put away his hands. "Chaos…"

"… MASTER SPARK!"

"… BEAM!"

Marisa's gigantic sheer powerful beam met with Chris's gigantic red and black beam as the two attacks formed a mass ball of energy as they try to push the other away.

Reimu's face dropped a bit, with her eyes twitching a bit. "Apparently I spoke too soon…"

"No way, you can do a Master Spark as well!" Marisa was even more gung-ho than before.

"It's called Chaos Beam, it's my signature neutral Ki attack, and I can increase its power even more even after it's been fired!" shouted Chris as he pumped more Ki into his Chaos Beam as the beam grew in size and power and finally engulfed Marisa's attack as it explosive on contact with her.

Marisa fells to the sky, but Chris catches her before she hit the ground. Her entire clothes with tattered with burn marks, but otherwise looked OK.

"Are you OK Marisa-chan? Sorry about that, but that was a good sparring match! Let's do it again another time," said Chris as he helps Marisa up on her feet.

"No problem! That's was a total blast, let's do it again tomorrow!" Marisa shouted with joy disregarding her injury. "But I feel so tired."

"Yeah, sorry about that… I can re-channel my Ki from physical damage to external damage, in other words I can attack someone's physical energy and tire them out without hurting them too much. I usually don't like hurting people and preferring peaceful solutions to problem," Chris explained as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's interesting, but where's the fun in that? It's way more fun going all out on someone!" Marisa replied, looking like she wasn't tired at all.

"That is indeed interesting, maybe you can restraint Marisa from her usual attics from time to time Chris," said Reimu with a smile sitting on the porch still while drinking tea. When did she…?

"Aww come on Reimu!" pouted Marisa.

Chris chuckled a bit, his body was a bit sore still but he had fun. He feels like he can truly expression himself, no more hiding who he is and being more like the real him. However something occurred to Chris.

"Hey, where did the other Master Spark go? Shouldn't there be a boom or something?" Chris pointed out as he scanned the area for the beam. He knew he knocked it somewhere in the air.

"Come to think of it you're right? Where did it…?" Reimu started, but something flew past her.

Right on cue the Master Spark that Chris deflected earlier came crashing down right in front of Reimu. The explosion kicked up a huge mess of debris as Chris, Marisa, Suika, and Yuugi looked on with stunned looks.

"Reimu are you…?" Chris began to say as he started to run over until something hit his face, knocking back into the air and into Chris's hands looking down at the piece of wood that hit him. "Ow… do I manage to get hurt like this? Huh, what's this?"

Chris studied the piece of board and noticed some writings on it. It was broken it, but it did word out to something.

"Do… Dona…? Hmm…?" Chris studied until a lightbulb turned on in his head as he place the bottom of his hand into his open palm carefully not damaging the wood. "I get it! It says 'Donations' so that mean… oh good dear lord."

Chris slowly turned his head to the direction of the donation box as the dust cleared out. It was completely destroyed, wood all tattered and split apart and Chris shuddered. Marisa had the look on she face like she was placed into a death sentence.

Reimu stood sat in place with her eyes widening in shock and horror as she slowly walk towards the now destroyed donation box. She fell to her knees as she started to cry, a wave of guilt circled around in Chris's heart. He didn't want to make Reimu cry after all she's done for him.

"The-The-The-The-The do-do-do-do-donation b-b-b-box! Gone… completely gone…!" Reimu cried out.

"I'm sorry Reimu! I didn't mean to do that!" Chris approached Reimu trying to apologize to her.

Then it hit Chris. A very dark aura emitted from Reimu, full with complete bloodlust and killing intent. Searching for the one who destroyed her precious donation box, she slowly turned her head towards Chris smiling at him. But not just any smile, it was a smile looking for blood.

"So… which one of you would like to die first?" Reimu said as she pulled out her set of Spell Cards and her gohei.

"Eh? Reimu hold on! Relax, and breath! Come on Marisa apologize… eh?" Chris shook his hands in front of him in defense and turned his head to tell Marisa to do the same but noticed she wasn't there. A dot-line outline where she was before she left, where did she go?

"Damn that Marisa, she got away! No matter, I'll deal with her later I know where she lives anyway!" spit Reimu with a venomous tone and turned toward Chris with a smile. "Don't worry Chris, your punishment will be swift and smoothly. You can be the new donation box after I'm done with you."

She said so with an eerie and cheery voice and smile, both of the Onis retreated into the shrine terrified by Reimu's sudden demeanor but not without giving Chris a sad and sympathy look in their eyes.

Chris didn't want to know what Reimu meant by the comment as he slowly backs away. He royally screwed up and now he was going to pay for it unless he does something first.

"Now let's calm down Reimu and think about this rationally, we can come to a compromise!" Chris pleaded, sweatdrops bulleting down his face.

"Chris~" Reimu sang with a sadistic tone. "Please be a good boy and pay for what you did, OK? Divine Arts: Omnidirectional Dragon Slaying Circle!"

Chris looked on with terror in his eyes as huge orbs of light circle around Reimu in the air, and they were numerous. Chris gulped… he was so going to die.

There was only one thing going through his head right now:

_I am so screwed dude!_

Chris bolted out of the shrine faster than anyone seen. Reimu blinked a few times as Chris vanished before her eyes with a cloud of dust where he once stood.

"What the…? He was just as fast as that crow tengu just now…"

* * *

Chris ran as fast as he could! Never in his whole life has he run this fast before without people seeing his blur image nor has he never seen anyone looked so peeved off in his entire life. Looking back after running several miles away from the shrine under a minute from his super speed, he turned back just in time to smash into a tree knocking him into the ground.

"Owww! Shoot that hurt!" Chris rebukes the pain and got back up rubbing his nose. "Why do I also manage to hurt myself one way or other?"

"CHRISTOPHER TREVAS CORONA! YOU GET BACK HERE TO RECEIVE YOUR PUNISHMENT PROPERLY!" screamed Reimu in the distance. Birds flocked from the sudden outburst and flew away in terror.

Chris winced and rained sweatdrop all over his face again, he had a bad feeling about listening to Reimu but a worse feeling of destroying her donation box by accident and running off in terror from her rage. "I'm sorry Reimu!"

Chris sprinted at high-speeds again, leaving a small trail of dust in his awake. "I want to apologize to her, but right now it's better to avoid! I'll go properly apologize to her after she's cooled down for a bit!"

After a few more seconds of running he escaped the large dense forest and came upon a lake in the clearing. Chris looked back and forth to find anything, but nothing until he noticed what looked like an island in the middle of the lake.

"An island? A perfect place for me to hide out until Reimu is calm!" Chris shouted until he looked depressed. "I feel bad for what I did, but survival is top priority right now and how am I getting over to that lake?"

Chris pondered until he got an idea, he was pretty sure it would work.

Unbeknownst to him a certain person was humming along the shores of the lake with a handmade flag in her hands. She had short blue hair with a matching color ribbon tied to her head, a red bowtie, and a blue dress over a white blouse, and had what appeared to be icicle-shaped wings behind her.

"Yay! With this flag I'll mark it for my fortress as I show everyone I am the strongest!" she shouted until she noticed a figure a little ways from her. "Huh? Who's that? I don't think I've seen that person around here before?"

She saw the person stretched their legs and noticed it was a boy with black-haired dressed in strange clothing to her and then suddenly the boy dashed forward towards the lake, running on top of the water. The sheer blast of air from the boy's dash blow the little ice fairy a few inches away from where she stood.

"Huh? What just happened?" she asked dumbfoundedly to herself.

Chris was amazement with himself as he never ran across on top of a lake before but then again if someone saw him do this he would be in trouble. His feet were like blurs, hardly visible to the naked eye, as waves of water separated where he ran across, towering to his sides as he got closer to the island.

"CHRISTOPHER TREVAS CORONA!" Reimu shouted again, but it didn't sound too close, but it was enough to startle him as he looked back for a moment which caused him to tripped and skip his way other to the island similar to someone skipping rocks across the water.

He finally slowed down enough to do one more jump and launch himself into a tree, upside down with his back as the cushion.

"Why is it always the back?" Chris asked in pain as he slid down the tree. He got back on his feet and patted off the dirt all over him from the impact and surveyed his surroundings. He looked up and saw a mansion in the distant.

"Hmm? Someone lives here?" Chris looked on with great curiosity until his eyes spotted something in his field of vision and widen with shock.

Standing there in front of him ways away from the mansion was a very familiar black creature. Its back was turned for the moment until it turned around and grinned sneakily at Chris as it waved its hand.

"You're an ECHO Vocals!" Chris shouted. "Why are you here!"

The ECHO gave him a raspberry in the air, cracking up, as it dashed in the direction of the mansion.

"Oh no you don't!"

Chris gave chase and followed the creature. The ECHO monster came to stop, a gate blocking its way until it dived into the shadows and went underneath the gate and hurried over to the front door. Chris twisted his body to skid across the ground to stop himself and glared at the ECHO as it chuckled at him and entered the building.

Chris looked over to his side and saw a girl sleeping in a chair, not noticing one bit that a strange creature entered the building. She had scarlet-colored hair with her bangs braided with black ribbons, she wore a green beret and dress that resemble a traditional Chinese clothing with her legs showing off, and a gold star on her beret.

Chris's face blushed a bit, she was very beautiful to him but he shook out the sensation as he remembered that the ECHO monster enter the mansion. However he couldn't enter without permission so he proceed to wake the guard up.

"Ah… Excuse me, miss?" he gentle tapped her shoulder but she didn't response as she kept on snoozing. "Miss?"

He didn't want to be rude, but this is an emergency so it took her by the shoulder and shook her but gentle. "Miss please wake up! I need your permission to enter the mansion!"

But to no avail she kept on sleeping, smiling as she was having a pleasant dream. Chris sighed, this wasn't going anywhere and he didn't want to disturb her pleasant sleep and bow respectfully at the sleeping girl.

"Please excuse me!"

He then jumped over the gate and dashed over the door in mare seconds and opened the front door and looked around as the sun starting to disappear from the sky.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking a while to write this one, I had College this week but the classes are relatively easy so I believe I have some extra time to write my stories as I have work for 3 times a week but it depends. And I'm really glad this isn't super long like the last two chapters!

Writing about danmaku battles are quite hard, but with a little imaginative you can make anything happen! Though it does seems kinda rushed and not a lot of thought put into it but I hope you enjoyed the little sparring match.

Anyway Chris finally meets the girls and got to know them a bit and was getting on Reimu's good side until the incident with the donation box! Oh boy how are Marisa and him going to make it up to her? Plus he has to deal with the ECHO at the Scarlet Devil Mansion now so he's got a lot on his hands on day one!

There were some other scenarios and dialogues I had in mind, but I couldn't remember then a lot as I tend to think of the story at work or school where I can't write it down to my annoyance but I do remember the key ones like the sparring between Marisa and Chris, the destruction of the donation box, and Chris entering the SDM after the ECHO.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one!

And for those of you who hadn't noticed I went back and updated chapter two with a few more stuff, after Chris's initial transform of his Divine Darkness form and another small line from Levin early on. You can read it again if you want.


	4. Home of the Scarlet Devil

**Chapter 4: Home of the Scarlet Devils**

* * *

Chris slowly walks inside the mansion and takes in the sight of the place, not even noticing that it's become nighttime as the sun sets down behind him.

The entrance way of the mansion, or foyer to say, was vast and wide with enough space for thirty or more people standing in here, two hallways on the bottom going toward a west and east wing, some doors leading to rooms probably, a small fleet of stairs leading up towards the second floor which has many doors leading to either a room or a hallway, two hallways leading left and right, a large chandelier hanged above the room with many candles and lanterns on the walls of the place.

There were portraits scattered across some of the walls, small tables around the room with some rare vases and potted flowers with a lovely fragrance to fill the room. Everything in this place was made out of wood and it was absolutely spotless and unlike the Eastern, or Japanese, style of the world Chris land himself in as it seems like this place came out of nowhere, making it seem like it didn't belong here yet it did. Chris was utterly speechless, this place was beautiful and shows that someone very wealthy or with a great sense and passion of style lives here.

"Man! Whoever lives here has great taste! I've never seen a more beautiful mansion than this!" whistled Chris and he looks around the room walking towards the stairs.

The boy shakes his head and focuses, he reminds himself that he's looking for the ECHO monster that escaped into here, ECHO Vocals, and prevent it from causing damage to this place or harm to anyone.

"Now which way do I go?" Chris asked to himself looking at the two hallways on the bottom and top, as the ECHO didn't leave any trails behind. "Oh great, I guess I'll just wing it."

Chris took the bottom right hallway, towards the Eastern wing, and scans the long and narrow path to find his little monster buddy to capture. He walked down the hallway for quite a while now passing rows and rows of doors, slightly peeking into some of them carefully and quietly to check seeing a few female beings sleeping soundly in their beds which Chris presumes are fairies as he sees some wings on them, to continue his search.

A daunting feeling crept into Chris's mind and it felt like the place was bigger than it actually was judging from the outside of the mansion's architecture, looking slightly worried and stopped into his tracks.

"Let's see I've met a shrine maiden with magical powers, a witch that flies on her broom and uses a tool to fire a beam, a pair of Onis, and this world is filled with lots of different Youkai with different abilities so…" Chris pondered surveying the area.

Then, "There's someone living here with space manipulation, whether it be Human or Youkai."

Chris nodded to himself in satisfactory with his theory, it didn't sound too far-fetch and given that he's met an evil god and other people with extraordinary abilities he believed it even more. He scratched the back of his head nervously with a wryly.

"Guess I have to be extra careful and try not to disturb the residents here or get them angry at me."

He started to walk down the hallway again and after a couple of minutes, stopped and slowly turned his head towards the wall to his right with a disbelief and shocked expression appearing on his face.

There was graffiti drawing on the wall. With green paint. With the ECHO's face on it with a taunting expression. There was also writing on the wall too:

_Hahahaha! Got'cha you losers! ECHO Vocals was here! Enjoy the new artwork!_

Chris's face twitched, also his eyes bugged out, and slowly clenched his teeth in angry with a look to match. "_You got to be kidding me! It put graffiti on the wall!_"

Chris planted his palm into his head and shook his head with a sigh. He'll have to clean it, it's his fault for not catching the ECHO in time and he didn't want to make the residents here to clean it up, and since it still looks new it should be easy to clean up. Chris remembers a few flights down there was a broom closest with a bucket of water, soaps, and some towels strangely well-prepared and ready to be used at any time and headed back to get them and returned.

"Unbelievably, this creatures _really_ do nothing but pulls pranks!" muttered Chris as he started cleaning the wall having some tough time getting rid of the green paint. He made sure to bring extra cleaning supplies to make sure that it didn't stain the wall or smudged the painting worse to cause further problems.

Just as Chris was halfway done finish cleaning the graffiti wall he heard someone snickered to his left and prompted to turn his head in the direction of the sound.

Standing there a few feet away from him was the ECHO Vocals he was chasing, cracking up a bit covering its mouth with its hands seeing Chris struggle cleaning the room.

Chris looked on surprised at the ECHO's sudden reappearance and quickly scowled at it. "You! This is your fault, you should clean this up!"

He tried his best to keep his voice leveled as to not wake the residents here and the ECHO stopped laughing but looked at Chris with a smug grin showing its rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Echo echo? Echo echo, echo _echo_ echo echo! Echo echo echo?" the ECHO Vocals mocked in its native language as it sways its index finger at Chris.

Chris twitched with annoyance. "I thought you guys can speak in our native language, but it seems I was wrong. Looks like you can only speak in our tongue when you call out your attack 'Wall of Sound'."

The ECHO scoffed at this and laughed.

"We do speak in your tongue, since we've born from the positive and negative emotions of everyone and we gain their knowledge and abilities as well as some of their traits, but we prefer our native tongue. You people overly complicated your speaking language with different ways of talking its annoying! Come up with something simpler and easier!" the ECHO spoke, its voice was somewhat annoying with a slight squeaky and high-pitched voice.

Chris looked on plainly and his eyes narrowed in an annoyed manner. "Duly Noted."

The ECHO cracked up again. "Hahahaha! Good, so don't think you're so high and mighty right now since there's only one of me! Since Levin hasn't communicated with us yet we can cause as much havoc and mischief as much as we like! Down with peace and up with chaotic fun!"

Chris perked his brow up. Levin has lost communication with his ECHO army or he doesn't care about them at the moment, which leads to Chris remembering a couple things about them.

"I got some questions for you little ECHO," Chris said with a serious look on his face, "Why do you obey Levin and why are you called ECHOES?"

The ECHO looked at Chris curiously and gave a mischievous smile. "'Cause Levin told us his plan and it sounds like a lot of fun! We get to cause trouble and we get to materialize our bodies much faster! We ECHOES hate peace! So boring and dull, that's why causing endless mayhem and chaos everyday is a whole lot more fun! Making people's lives miserable is always a plus!"

"That's why!" outraged Chris, forgetting his temper and yelling but luckily no one woke up from the sudden outburst.

"Hahaha! Yes, echo!" replied the black creature with glee.

"And why are you called 'ECHOES'? It's strange we're called that yet you don't seem to have any sound-based attacks and you're energy beings," Chris pointed at the ECHO.

"That's easy! We ECHOES are called ECHOES because recently born ECHOES bear the abilities of the emotions of the people they're born from and over time disappear reverting to just pure ECHO abilities. Though we do lose those abilities after a while, but our ECHO abilities increase as a result, like how people shout in a canyon and hear their echo until it's all gone!" shouted the ECHO as it danced around.

However it immediately stopped its mouth, realizing it told Chris it shouldn't have.

Chris blinked a few times until he gave an evil grin at the ECHO. "Ooohhh… so you do have a weakness, after all? Not much, but you're ECHO abilities are easy to understand and counter against which you've learned it."

"So what, echo? We're still have the strength of the emotions we're born from plus our abilities so we're still stronger even without the unique abilities of others! Smell ya later, echo!" pointed the ECHO in rage and slowly backs away.

Chris was getting ready to pursue the ECHO once more until he realized he didn't finish cleaning the graffiti on the wall. He clicked his tongue on annoyance and glared at the ECHO as the little black creature smiled back triumphantly.

"What'cha going to do, echo?"

"Guess I have no choice, I forgot about this technique I had when fighting Levin," said Chris as he pointed out his index and middle fingers from both and place in forward in front of him in an X cross. The ECHO Vocals looks curiously at the hand sign Chris.

A grayish black aura surrounded Chris and shouted, "Phantom Replica!"

A mass of gray light took on human form next to him at lightning speed, materializing it in seconds and there stood another Chris. The ECHO looked stunned and rubbed its eyes and blinked, and rubbed its eyes again to make sure it saw it correctly.

"Yup, I can make solid clones of myself!" Chris looked on with a cocky grin at the ECHO and both Original and Replica Chris looked at each other.

"And now," said Chris's Replica. "Which one of us will go after the ECHO and the other staying here to clean the mess?"

The ECHO blinked dumbfoundedly. "Echo?"

"I'll clean up the mess here, I already started," said the Original Chris.

"No no no, I'll do it! Besides you need to catch it before it causes more trouble, right?" replied the Replica.

"But I feel like I'm just dumping the cleaning part to you, you deserve a little excitement right?" the Original Chris concur.

"This isn't getting us anyway…" said the Replica Chris dishearten.

"Indeed… so how about _that_?" asked Chris smirking.

"Hm? Or that, of course! We can settle this with that!" the Replica Chris said cheerfully.

"Ready?"

"Yup!"

Both the Original and Replica Chris raised their fist into the air.

"Rock… paper… scissors… GO!"

The Original Chris threw out paper as the Replica Chris threw out rock, sealing the Original Chris's victory.

"Alright it's agreed, I'll stay here and clean and you go after the ECHO!" said Chris with a grin.

The Replica Chris smiled back, admitting his defeat. "A lose is a lose, but I'll deal with it. Good luck with the cleaning I'll get the ECHO so don't worry!"

The ECHO stood there scratching the side of its side with a dumfounded expression on its face. What exactly are those two doing anyway?

"Now then!" said the Replica Chris, a serious look etched into his features, as he turns toward the ECHO. "It's time to deal with you!"

The ECHO snapped out of its daze and ran down the hallway with the Replica Chris on hot pursuit, leaving the Original Chris to resume his work on cleaning the wall.

Thinking back at what the ECHO said, if these ECHOES are born from the collaborating positive and negative emotions of people gaining their abilities in the process but slowly lose it over time there was a problem. He didn't know how long it takes for them to lose the abilities and given that the inhabitants of this world are strong, Onis, Shrine Maiden with godly powers, Witch with crazy spells, a possible space manipulator living here, and the one who created Gensokyo… if these ECHOES were to be born from all of them.

Replica Chris shuddered; this was going to be a major problem if these ECHOES start attacking everyone on sight! He had to hurry!

And with that determination Replica Chris chased the ECHO that ran through a door that looks like it was heading into a basement.

* * *

"Ah man! I lost it! Where did it go!" complained Replica Chris as he looks around in the basement hallways losing sight of the ECHO Vocals. He could detect Ki signatures from the ECHO, but he was still unfamiliar with it as its Ki readings change when these ECHOES do their Shadow Dives, entering into the shadows, making it impossible to locate them.

The black-haired boy sighed in defeat, this is taking even more longer than he had hoped. He wasn't sure how long he's been here, but even though it feels like hours he believes he's been here almost a half an hour already. He quickly looked around and found another door and opened it, and little did he know a big surprised awaited him.

Upon entering the room, he saw something extraordinary. There were rows and rows of giant bookshelves with many different kinds of books stack together, and Chris's eyes widen with amazement and wonder. This place looked like the world's biggest library and his book-loving blood is boiling, excited to read almost all of these books.

"This is a book lovers' Eden! I could live here forever!" Chris's eyes glittered, like a child in a candy store, scanning each bookshelf to see what they hold. However Chris shook his head, he had a task to do beforehand and he couldn't be distracted by this.

However, it wouldn't hurt to pay a visit here to read once in a while.

"Who are you?" a female voice called out.

Startled by the sudden new voice, Chris jumped a little in fright and turned around to see another beautiful girl before him. Was it just him or are all the girls in this world possess utterly goddess-like beauty and Chris was slowly feels outnumbered by the number of girls here. Are the no males in this world?

The girl had calf-length purple hair wearing a cap-like hat with a decorative small crescent moon, her bangs with tied with two red and blue ribbons, she wore a light purple robe or some kind which kinda look like pajamas, and had a book under her arm. She looked very pretty in her unusual garment, a feat not easy to do for some, as her purple eyes stared directly into Chris's blue eyes.

Chris blinked, but then smiled as he scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner. He was caught.

"Hello there my name is Christopher Trevas Corona, but everyone calls me Chris! It's nice to meet you," bowed Chris respectfully with a cheery smile.

Her eyes narrowed a bit, like she didn't trust him. "I see, anyway tell me what are you doing here?"

"Ah… well that… I came in here after chasing a monster that ran into this mansion. I'm trying to capture it before it causes a lot of problems here. It's a black-colored creature with silver markings on its body, have you seen it?" Chris stated.

"A monster? You mean a Youkai?" the girl asked as she raised her eyebrow. She never heard of a Youkai with that description before.

"Not a Youkai… it's a creature called an 'ECHO', it's a monster born from the positive and negative emotions of all living beings whether it be Human or Youkai. They're dangerous and one of them got in here," Chris explained in more serious manner.

"An 'ECHO'? I've never heard of something like that before," the girl pondered.

Chris briefly explained what he knows about the ECHO and their abilities and the girl nodded and understood what he was telling her.

"I know I just met them for the first time today I believe with little to no information on them at first, but I'm slowly getting some intel on them. By the way what's your name?" smiled Chris.

"Please call me Patchouli, and you've only met them today? Why are you so eager to stop them?" the girl said as she pointed at Chris.

"Well I can't let people get hurt because of them! And it's my fault for not catching it in time before it snuck itself into this building. I can't stand people getting hurt around me," shyly said Chris scratching the side of his head.

This time Patchouli gave a small warm smile. "So you enter the house of the Scarlet Devil just to prevent it from harming the residents here? You're a strange one indeed."

"It's it really wrong to worry about people?" Chris scratched his head in embarrassment. "Besides this ECHO already put graffiti on the wall and I have to stop it…"

"It put graffiti on the wall?" she sighed, hardly even surprised by this, and then she suddenly coughed.

"A-Are you OK?" asked Chris worried as he rushed to her side.

"I'm fine… just my… natural asthma acting up again," Patchouli coughed as she struggles to stand up.

"That's not good! Natural or not! Here let me help you," said Chris as he holds Patchouli's left hand with both of his hands closing his eyes as he gathers his Ki energy.

Patchouli blushed a bit from the sudden action from the boy. "W-What are you…?"

Suddenly a green aura wrapped itself around Chris's hands and onto Patchouli's hand quickly spreading all over the rest of her body. She was a bit surprise, this wasn't magic he was using but something different yet similar and she knows what it is. After a few seconds Chris slowly opens his eyes and let's goes of Patchouli's hand.

"There! You should be feeling much better now and from now on too!" smiled Chris visibly happy with his work with his arms behind his head.

Patchouli looked at her hand and breathed. Her entire body was more relaxed and she could breathe easily now, her natural asthma didn't bother her anymore or at the least barely affecting her as much. She looked back at the boy with her eyes widen in astonishment, it's takes a lot to surprise her and the boy sure did a good job at that.

"That just now was Ki wasn't it? What did you just do?" asked Patchouli still looking blankly at Chris.

"You know about Ki? Well I was informed about another Ki user here, and that technique I used is called 'Light Style: Ki Cure' which allows me to heal minor injuries and anomalies within the body. Basically I manipulation the life force energy within your body to help you," Chris stated getting excited explaining.

Apparently he never got to go into detail about his abilities to someone other than his friends judging by the way he spoke and act.

"You're just like our gatekeeper here, she manipulates Ki as well or Qi as she calls it," stated Patchouli narrowing her eyes a bit. He seems much more reliable than a certain gatekeeper at this moment.

Chris's eyes dazzled with eyes at that comment and smiled. "Seriously! The girl outside is the other Ki user I heard about! I can't believe I'm so stroked now, I can't wait until I ask her about her abilities!"

Patchouli could practically see the joy in his eyes, his mannerism suddenly becoming that like a child. She giggled, it reminded her about her friend the mistress of this mansion childish manners as well.

"Which reminds me, what was she doing prior to you and this 'ECHO' intruding into this place?" she asked narrowing her eyes in a more serious manner.

Chris stopped in his track and nervously looked away. "She… urm… was sleeping?"

Patchouli sighed and planted a palm to her head, Chris could take it this isn't the first time the gatekeeper did this.

"She sleeps about everyday doesn't she?" Chris asked with a worried expression.

"Yes, anyway about that graffiti on the wall…"

"Don't worry about it! I'm cleaning it as we speak!" Chris said raising his arm in front of him in pride with a goofy grin.

Patchouli took a step back. That had to be the strangest thing the boy has said to her all night. "You're cleaning it… right now?"

"Yeah! Well the original me, I'm just a replica of him using the Phantom Replica technique!" said the black-haired boy.

"Replica? You can make solid copies of yourself?" Patchouli perked her brow in curiosity she knows another living here with an ability similar to his.

"Yeah, we decided on what to do through a game of rock-paper-scissors and so he stand behind to clean the mess while I go after the ECHO," the Replica Chris stated, and the comment about the game made Patchouli form a sweatdrop behind her head.

"That must be very convenient to have," said Patchouli thinking about the benefits of this skill of his.

"Hardly, it comes with disadvantages so I have to use them ___strategically," sighed Chris looking slightly annoyed about the drawbacks of his technique._

"How so?" she asked, she was quite curious now.

"Well the main thing about this technique I learned is that it makes perfect solid copies of myself in other words they can bleed, sweat, feel hungry, etc. and unlike the weaker version called 'Shadow Clone' the Phantom Replicas can take the same level of beating like the original so it's very hard to find the original among them should that person mix in with them," Chris explained as Patchouli listened.

"Also when a replica disperses the knowledge, experience, and other endeavors transfer back to the original and the rest of the replica if they're still around, but that's the drawback," Chris pointed his finger into the air, "They also transfer the 'pain' as well to a certain degree. For example if a replica got its head cut off and disperses, the pain from that event will transfer to the rest and will feel (at this part Chris rubs his neck) about 1/5 of that pain onto us which is very uncomfortable and causes us to lose focus."

"I see… that does seem like a bad tradeoff for using that ability," Patchouli acknowledged.

"No duh, am I right?" Chris folded his arms and smiled. "I remember one time I was training with one of my replicas and it broke its arm and disperse and oh man! Did my arm feel numb for a few minutes so I couldn't use it, not a pleasant feeling and because of the high-energy input to use this technique and maintain it I'm only allowed up to 10 copies of myself plus the original. Unlike the Shadow Clone technique going up to 100 or so clones, the Phantom Replica is limited to 10 clones."

"That's interesting. I've read a few books about Ki manipulation, but never heard of this," pondered Patchouli.

"I see that's cool. By the way, are you Human or Youkai?" asked Chris.

"I'm a Youkai magician as I've lived for over 100 years by reading my books," stated Patchouli with a small hint of pride in her voice.

"You're over 100 years old?" Chris perked up on that comment.

"Yes… is there a problem with that?" Patchouli glared not liking how Chris point that out.

Chris blinked a few times and smiled. "Whoa! You look really good and you have a great complexion too!"

Patchouli's face heated up. "Huh? R-Really?"

"Yeah! I don't think anyone can top the 'pretty in pajamas' look like you can!" he smiled even brighter now.

"I see, thank you," said Patchouli her face still red, "That's good and all but weren't you here chasing after an ECHO monster?"

Chris froze, he was enjoying his talk with Patchouli that it slipped his mind about the ECHO. "You're right! I'm sorry I have to go! Laters!"

Chris turned around and was about to run at the door, but stopped in track and looked back at Patchouli. The girl in question raised her eyebrow.

"By the way Patchouli-san… you live here in this room, right?" Chris asked.

"Yes, what of it?" she replied.

"This place is like a library right? Do you think?" he said with a pleading voice holding his hands together like he was praying which Patchouli knew where he was going with this.

"You cannot check out the books here, they stay here," she coldly stated.

"Ah I see," Chris looked disappointed then perked up. "Then can I come over and read some of the books here? I love reading!"

Patchouli smiled a bit. "I have no problems with that."

"Awesome! Do you have any Romance novels around here?" Chris asked with ecstatic enthusiasm.

Patchouli looked baffled this time. "You… you read romance novels?"

"Well I do like reading fantasy and other fiction works. Why, is there a problem with a guy reading romance novels?" Chris tilted his head with an innocent and blank look on his face thinking he said something wrong.

Patchouli shook her head and giggled a bit. "Not at all, I was just surprised. I wasn't expecting you to be the type to read that kind of book and I do have some."

"Awesome!" said Chris excitedly and return to his task at hand. "Well I have to go now! It's was nice meeting you Patchouli-san!"

"Wait a second, I'll accompany you. I rather you not get lost plus this ECHO monster has me concern," she said as she place her book on a nearby table.

"You sure? Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to bad seeing how a space manipulator lives here and has expanded the inside of the mansion. But if you're not feeling well tell me OK?" Chris winked.

Patchouli looked away with a light flustered face at that wink. He looked… kinda cute doing it. Then she remembered his other comment and was taken aback.

"You're more perceived than I thought. You figured out that someone here can manipulate space?" asked Patchouli pleasantly surprised and smiling.

"It wasn't that hard, judging by the structure of the outside of the building and how vast the inside was plus knowing there are people living in this world with different abilities it wasn't that hard to figure out even this is this my first day here in Gensokyo!" Chris spoke with both his arms behind his head.

Again Patchouli was surprise, something that was rare especially happening constantly in a single day. "This is just you're first day here? I knew you were from the outside world judging by your clothes, but I never thought this would be your first day."

"Well I'm actually from a parallel world of some sorts, a second outside world, but yeah. Anyway I should notify my original," said the replica and performed the hand sign and created another clone.

"Alright go tell our original about the situation now and get a reply if he's done with the graffiti cleaning!" asked the first replica.

"Hai!" saluted the new replica and disperse and moments later the first replica head perked up.

"OK, the original already cleaned up the mess and is searching for the ECHO right now! So let's go!" smiled Chris gestured Patchouli to follow.

She mused as she followed him. "That is a very useful way of information gathering."

The pair returns to the upper levels of the mansion where Chris was as they saw a black shadow retreat back up at lightning speed and chased after it. They walked down the long narrow hallway with only the candles on the walls lighting up the way.

Suddenly a black shadow darted at the both of them as they side-step out of the way.

"I missed, echo!" croaked the ECHO looking annoyed as it stared back at Chris and Patchouli.

"Found ya, you little brat!" shouted Chris as he pulls out his twin swords.

"So this is an ECHO? What a strange creature, it's giving off multiple different energy signatures from it," said Patchouli as she pulled out a card.

"Not so fast!" said the ECHO whipped its head at them, shooting it off from its body trying to bite Chris as the boy started to slash at it, the head bouncing away from all of the attacks. Patchouli was caught off guard by the sudden attack, not expecting it to shot its head off and suddenly the body started to swap at her.

"Mukyu~!" she cried out as she tries to avoid the attack, being limited in the hallway like this put her in a disadvantage as the ECHO's body was fast but Chris manage to elbow it away from Patchouli in time and started to attack it.

The head of the ECHO laughed as it lunged at Chris as the body used a form of martial arts to attack Chris as the boy parried the attacks and counterattacked only for the ECHO to dance around the attacks not getting hit and Chris doing the same from the attacks from the head and body.

Patchouli watched on, it was like a dance between the two, or three, individuals with all their attacks missing each other and avoiding the others attacks. She wasn't sure when to attack as they were moving too fast for her eyes to catch an opening in their forms.

"I had enough! Wind Style: Shockwave!" cried Chris as he threw out his arms to the side in the air as a gust of wind encased Chris in a sphere and expanded outward knocking the ECHO away as the ECHO's body jumped back on its feet and the head jumped right back on spinning like a wheel and stopping back in place laughing away.

"Fire Style: Fire…" Chris started as he performed his hand sign and started to breathe a small fireball from his mouth, but stop midway realizing that was a bad idea. "… Shoot!"

He didn't want to burn down the mansion and as he stopped his attack he accidently burnt his tongue prompting him to shout in pain for a second and wave his hands on his tongue like a wave to cool his tongue.

"Ittai, ittai, ittai!" Chris winced as Patchouli had a look of disappointment.

_OK… maybe not _so_ reliable…_ she thought as the ECHO ran down the hallway into the darkness losing sight of it.

"Why did you stop you attack?" asked Patchouli as she approach Chris as he used his Ki technique of healing on his tongue.

"Well if I used my Fire Style technique and breathe fire here I could torch the walls or worse! Burn down the mansion!" Chris said with a worried face.

"You did that for that sole reason?" she perked her brow up.

"Well, yeah, someone here has to clean the place right? And since it's so big I don't want to cause them any trouble by my careless reckless, plus it's a very beautiful mansion so I rather not damage it for their sake," Chris said rubbing the back of his head and looking away shyly.

Patchouli eyes widen for a second and slowly melted into a smile. "You're a very kind person, not many people are that sincere."

Chris looked down to the floor, embarrassed as his cheeks heated up. "A-Anyway, we have to go after that ECHO! I can't let it get away!"

On that note Chris sheathe his swords and dashed as high-speeds, a burst of gust erupted where he once stood, leaving a baffled and confused Patchouli.

"He… he's just as fast as that tengu…" Patchouli winced, once again surprised. "And he forgot he left me behind… what a troublesome boy…"

Patchouli quickly ascends into the air and chases after them.

* * *

The original Chris was hurrying back to the main entrance to the mansion, remember which direction he took, and proceed to where his replica was as it conjured up another replica to tell him where he is and where the ECHO was.

"This is getting ridiculous! I got to get rid of that ECHO pronto!" Chris exclaimed.

The suddenly he stopped and his head perked up. His replica dispersed.

The information rushed to him, the ECHO shot out what appeared to be white knifes from its body at blinding speed as his replica as his swords were locked with the ECHO's hands as the knifes pierced his body slashing through his guts and one knife slashing through his heart.

Chris winced and placed his hand over his gut and then his heart. The feeling of something like that was uncomfortable, prompted it wasn't enough to kill him but the slight sensation was very daunting.

"That isn't a pleasant feeling…" Chris stuttered, his body started to feel numb for a bit. "But there's no time!"

Chris hustles back to the entrance, the familiar foyer coming into focus as the ECHO was at the other end of the hallway.

A flash of silver flew passed in front of Chris almost hitting him on the side of his face prompting him to stop dead in his tracks, a whoosh of air following it as Chris looked on where the knife landed. Where did that come from?

Wasn't that the same type of knife used by the ECHO used on his replica? Chris quickly turned his head around to glare back at the ECHO, who threw the knife, but what he saw wasn't the ECHO but a maid with silver hair, with long braids on her sides tied with a green bows at the end, and with her arm stretched out as she slowly retracts it.

The look in her dark blue eyes was surprising cold as she looks into Chris's eyes, who stood there blinking with a innocent expression.

She is wearing a pink and dark blue French maid outfit, mostly dark blue, with short sleeves, a white apron, and a white maid headband on top of her head. Chris's face blushed slightly, she is remarkably beautiful like the other girls here, each with their own unique beautiful, and would of even be more so if she smiled.

Truth be told, Chris had a slight maid fetish but shook his head slightly snapping him out of his daze. He realizes he's in a bad situation right now.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she coldly stated.

"Urm… me? My name is Christopher Trevas Corona, but you can call me Chris. And who might you be miss maid?" said Chris with a wryly smile as he bowed respectfully.

"Hmm…" she hummed. She look a little more relaxed now but still had a cold glare, thinking if she should answer him. "I am Sakuya Izayoi, the head maid here, and I'll ask again. What are you doing here?"

She took out a knife from her pocket, signaling him if he did anything suspicious she would knife him down. Dang, he wished he didn't leave Patchouli alone now after booking it after the ECHO.

"I came in here chasing after a black monster and I've been searching for it since, but I've lost track of it," said Chris explaining his situation truthfully.

"Hmmm… I haven't seen any black monsters that you speak of," said Sakuya, "However since you're an intruder I'll have to deal with you."

Right on cue after she said that she threw the knife at Chris, taking him by surprise.

As the knife got closer to Chris he caught the tip of the blade between his index and middle fingers of his right hand, and irritated by the sudden attack without proper explanation, Chris hurled the blade back with unparallel speed and strength that the maid instinctively knew of the danger before he threw it and step out of the way as the blade was sticking out in the wall behind her where her head was.

She turned her head to see where the blade was, utterly surprised and taken aback as she didn't expect the boy to do that, as the wall shown cracks around where the blade hit. She winced she'll have to fix that later as she returned her gaze on the mysterious intruder before her.

Chris perked up with a shock and worried expression on his face, causing Sakuya to look at him strangely.

"I am so sorry! I-I didn't mean to do that, honestly! You just took me by surprise by that attack and I got a little angry and threw it back without realizing how much power put into it! I'm sorry!" Chris frantically waved his hands in the air in a comical apologetic manner and bowed as well.

"Eh… in anyway case I still have to deal with you. I need to prepare the mistress's meal soon so let's wrap this up quickly," said Sakuya as she pulled out a set of knifes in between her fingers, with three blades in each hand as she dashed forward.

Chris sighed in an aggravated tone as he pulled out his twin swords, how in the world was he going to fix this misunderstanding?

Sakuya threw a wave of knifes at Chris as he parried them away with his swords and slashed the air creating an air turret at Sakuya as she gracefully back flips away from the sudden gust of wind as Chris quickly closes the gap with extraordinary catching Sakuya off guard a little bit as she pulled out a pair of knifes in reverse grip and parry against Chris's swords in his reverse grip style.

The two danced with their blades, sparks of silver light erupted into the air with each collision of the blades slashing in a circular arc, horizontal arc, and vertical arc as Sakuya jumps over Chris's head and throws her knifes at him as Chris spun himself around like a saw with his blades parrying the knifes away.

"Fire Style: Fireball!" roared Chris as he performed his usual hand sign and shot a burst of flames from his mouth as the room was big enough for him to shot his flames but limited it size that could engulf a human male's torso to make sure he didn't burn the place.

Sakuya wasn't expecting this, a human breathing fire in front of her as she side steps away with Chris doing a follow-up attack with his Wind Style: Air Slash pushing Sakuya away.

"What are you?" she asked in astonishment looking surprised.

Chris looked at her seriously then his eyes widen in shock. "The vase!"

Sakuya turned her head around to see the mistress's favorite vase about to fall from the table, because of Chris's Air Slash attack.

"Illusion Image: Luna Clock!"

A magic clock-shaped circle appeared behind her Sakuya and the entire room turned blue, everything frozen in time. This is Sakuya's special ability, time manipulation which she can also use to bend space to a certain degree. She slowly walks over to where the vase was about to hit the floor and place it back onto the table.

"And now for the intruder…" She muttered to herself as she pulled out her knifes.

"Whoa! You can stop time? That's awesome!"

Sakuya turned around utterly astonished to see the black-haired boy in red looking around with amazement in his eyes seeing the world around him frozen. She blinked. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. How come her ability didn't work on him?

"I see now… you use your time manipulation ability to bend space as well to expand the hallways of this mansion. That's interesting," said Chris with interest with his hand under his chin.

"Y-You… you've figured out about the space manipulation portion of my ability?" Sakuya asked in shock, her calm and composed nature earlier was now rewritten with pure astonishment and confusion.

"Yeah… wait a minute? If you can stop time then **how** am I not affect by your technique?" Chris asked now realizing he should also be frozen in time, he too was surprise by this turn of events.

"I like to know that answer as well since this is a special ability of mine's," said Sakuya returning to her calm and compose attitude.

"I see…" Chris plainly said.

_How am I doing this… it's like I have an ability canceling power… is this because of that Divine Darkness form? Is that way?_ Chris thought to himself, after transforming into that form and reverting back to his normal self his body felt strange and weird since then.

"Unfortunately I have a meal to prepare so please go down quickly and quietly," declared Sakuya as she readies herself to attack once more.

"Wait a minute! Hold on, let me explain better! I'm not here to cause trouble!" cried Chris trying to get the maid to change her mind.

However she didn't listen as she dashes in to attack again. Chris brought up his sword to block the attack and threw a roundhouse kick at her side which she blocked with her shin and brought her knife down towards Chris's chest but he bent himself out of the way and electricity started to circulate around his body.

"Thunder Style: Lightning Ripple!"

Sakuya backed away as Chris's body shot out danger high-level voltage outward. How many different skills does he possess?

She tosses that thought aside and pulls out more knifes once again and threw them.

Chris thought to himself, in that Divine Darkness form he used against Levin he also stopped time. Maybe he could…?

He raised his hand into the air, after sheathing his sword.

"TIME STOP!" he shouted.

A blue sphere encased the knifes as a semi-transparent clock shaped object projecting itself around the sphere and disappearing.

Sakuya's eyes widen with shock and Chris smirked, he couldn't believe it worked!

"You… you can also manipulate time!" she was verbally astonished.

"I guess…" Chris chuckled, but sudden fell ill and kneeled to the ground. He coughed out some blood from his body as an unbearable pain radiated throughout his body.

_OK I guess I can't use my Divine Darkness's time stop ability without causing severe damage to my body… and it seems weaker too!_ Chris gritted his teeth as he heals himself with his Ki Cure but it couldn't heal the more intense pain. His time stop ability stopped working the moment he felt pain and the knifes fell from the air which Sakuya slowly walks over to pick them up.

Sakuya perked an eyebrow and studied the boy in front of her as he slowly gets back up. "It seems like you can't really use time manipulation without some sort of drawback. Unfortunately for you this is the end."

"Sakuya please wait," a female voice called out.

Sakuya instinctively stopped and look passed Chris as the boy did the same and saw Patchouli standing near the hallway and slowly approaches the two. Chris finally caught his breath and starting to feel slightly better now, but was still in pain as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Lady Patchouli, what are you doing here?" asked Sakuya respectfully, wondering why she was out of the library at this hour.

"I was with him until he ditched me earlier to pursue that ECHO monster that's lurking around here," said Patchouli giving Chris an annoyed look prompting him to cast his face away in ashamed.

"Sorry about that Patchouli, I just had to get rid of the ECHO as soon as possible," apologized Chris with his head down.

"It's alright, but please do remember when they're people with you. I understand your want to stop this little creature," Patchouli consent Chris as the black-haired boy scratched his nose in a shy way.

"Sakuya, I understand it's your job to deal with any intruders who enter the mansion uninvitedly but please excuse him. He's trying to help, this ECHO monster is already caused trouble by putting graffiti on the wall," explained Patchouli.

"Excuse me!" Sakuya's eyes widen with shock and angry. Her face tensed up with a dark expression, she wasn't happy one bit hearing that.

"Don't worry, he cleaned it up already," Patchouli gestured over to Chris waving his hand towards Sakuya as she looked at him baffled a bit.

Chris nervously rubs the back of his head as Sakuya studies him.

"I see… I owe you an apologize," she said as she bowed with a much softer look on her face now smiling at Chris. Apparently he got on her good side by cleaning the mess up.

Chris frantically waved his hand in the air. "No, you don't have to! You were just doing your job, I have nothing against you for that! It's my fault anyway, I didn't stop the ECHO in time and I enter without permission."

"I see, but let me ask you this. What was the gatekeeper doing at this time?" Sakuya asked with a dark look in her eyes.

Chris nervously chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"I see, I'll have to punish her later," she said sternly as she closed her eyes.

"Sorry," Chris apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong," spoke Sakuya with a warm smile this time.

Chris's heart melted a little from that. Damn his slight maid fetish, and her beauty wasn't helping him relax either.

"Well… I should have woke her up when I had the chance and now she's getting to get in trouble because of me now," sighed Chris dishearten.

Sakuya tilted her head curiously. "There's no need to worry besides she's not that easy to wake unless I'm there or you know how to wake her."

"I know, but," Chris said as he scratches the side of his head and looks away shyly. "It just puts me I in a spot when I see or know when people suffer around me."

His mannerisms and the way he said it made both Sakuya and Patchouli blush a little. He was quite cute sometimes.

Sakuya giggled. "You're quite the cute young man aren't you?"

"N-No am I not! I'm not cute at unlike you who's very beautiful!" Chris blurted out as he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment in a very cute manner.

Sakuya's face started to turn beet red looking very surprised by the sudden comment, she wasn't expecting him to say that. Even Patchouli was surprised. The way he said it and the charming atmosphere around him made the effect of his words stronger.

Chris took note of Sakuya's fluster face and a worried look etched into his features. "Is there something wrong? I honestly meant what I said about you being beautiful, or did I say something wrong?"

Sakuya stood there with a blank stare and chuckled to herself. "You didn't do anything wrong, but you do have a way with words."

"Sorry! I hope I didn't disrespect you in any way!" Chris sadly said and bowed towards Sakuya. "Please forgive me if I said anything wrong."

"You did nothing wrong," said Sakuya, her face visibly red still. "Now then about this creature you've been searching for?"

"ECHO!" a screeched came out from the other hallway as all three heads turned in the direction of the sound as they see the ECHO monster running along with a paintbrush painting the walls with green paint.

Sakuya's face lit up with angry and threw a knife inches before the ECHO's head as it stopped to see where the knife came from and smiled an evil grin.

"I'll have to clean that later," she irritatedly said and pointed another knife at the ECHO, "I'll have to finish this up quickly, I still have to prepare the mistress's meal."

The ECHO laughed and clapped its hands together and vanished into the shadow below. Both Sakuya and Patchouli were taken aback from his as the shadow hurried passed them towards the entrance as it popped out from the ground.

"You're not getting away this time!" yelled Chris as he readies his twin swords.

"I'm bored anyway, let's fight! I could use a good punching bag right now, echo!" laughed the ECHO Vocals as it positions itself into a defense position.

"Patchouli-san, sorry to trouble you let this but can you stand back?" asked Chris without turning his back. "Let me and Sakuya handle this, if it's OK with you Sakuya-san?"

"Very well, I'll stand back but if this gets any worse I'm jumping in," pouted Patchouli having to come all this way just to watch.

"I have nothing against that proposal, it will be quicker this way," said Sakuya as she pulled out her knifes.

Both Chris and Sakuya sprinted to each side of the ECHO's body as the ECHO's hands shot out Sakuya's knifes from its body.

"Why are my…?" Sakuya asked visibly disturbed by this.

"We'll explain later! We have to stop it!" exclaimed Chris as he threw a slash at the black creature's head which the ECHO's head jumped into the air making it seem like Chris cut its head off as it landed back down on its body laughing away as a few silver lights almost hit it in the face.

The ECHO jumped back and its body started to form a strange box around its chest.

"Now what's it doing?" Chris asked as he perked his eyebrow up.

"Wait a minute…! That looks just like!" Patchouli cried out.

The ECHO grinned. "Love Sign…"

Chris and Sakuya's eyes widen, there's no way!

"Master Spark!"

A familiar beam shot from the box-shaped in its chest. Sakuya moved out of the way as Chris centered himself in front of it which both Sakuya and Patchouli gave him an odd look.

"What are you doing!" cried Patchouli as she pulled out a spell card.

A familiar cluster of energy circulated around Chris's hands and he pulled his hands behind him and threw them out it at the ECHO.

"CHAOS BEAM!"

Chris fired his signature red and black collided with the ECHO's version of the Master Spark. A rematch with the beam and spark assured once again however Chris's beam pierced through the ECHO's attack and exploded on impact knocking the black creature away.

"What are you…?" Sakuya started to ask visibly surprised.

"This? I'm a Ki manipulator, though I do have other abilities, this is my favorite technique I developed during my Ki training. This is nothing!" Chris smiled.

Sakuya hummed to herself. _He wouldn't make a bad gatekeeper… at least he's focus on the task at hand and is willingly to carry out his job to the end…_

The ECHO slowly got up and rubbed its head, feeling the pain from that attack. Chris admit it was stronger than the ones he fought against back home, but noticed something.

"That's a bit interesting, you're still a young one right? Is that really the max power of using other's abilities?" Chris cheekily said. "Seems to me you use weaker version of other people's abilities now matter how much of their emotions you're born from."

"Shut up, echo!" yelled the ECHO in angry.

"Born from emotions?" Sakuya perked a brow.

"Yeah, basically we gave birth to these creatures. As long as we're happy or sad or angry things creatures called 'ECHOES' will be born from them, they're a fusion of everyone's emotions," Chris briefly explained to Sakuya.

Sakuya winced with disgust. "I gave birth to that _thing_?"

"Though that raises another question, Marisa uses a box to use that attack and Sakuya's knifes are just weapons. I'm pretty sure those are non-living being unless… the love and care put into taking care of it would also take into effect with your birth?" Chris prompted the question as he analyzes the ECHO's ability.

_Very quick-witted and sharp perceived skills… he's not bad,_ Patchouli thought still with a card in her hand.

Chris raised his sword to attack. "Now then let's…!"

"Sakuya, what's going on? Why am I hearing strange noises in my mansion at this time?" a refined female voice spoke.

Everyone turned their attention to the young lady at the top of the stairs, an air of refinement and dignity aura surrounded her.

She appeared to be around the age of ten or so years old, yet Chris could tell she was older than that, with a slight pale complexion. She was very cute and beautiful at the same time to Chris.

Her scarlet red eyes stood out elegantly with her light-blue hair, a fang jutting slightly over her lower lips, wearing a pink mop hat and a dress to match with bright red trimming, and finally a pair of bat-like wings extended from her back which was bigger than her. Wait… wings?

"Mistress! Please forgive me, I'm dealing with small annoyance at this moment. I will prepare your meal immediately after this," said Sakuya as she bowed towards the young lady on top of the stairs.

"Annoyance?" the mistress said as she perked her eyebrow up looking at the scene before her.

"That would be me, echo!" the black creature raised its hand to notify it was the troublemaker.

_That's real subtle…_ Chris thought as he narrowed his eyes.

"So you're the one who's causing trouble. Sakuya, make sure to thoroughly get rid of it and prepare the maids to clean up the mess after you're done," she spoke with authority and charismatic way Chris was a little nervous.

"Yes mistress," Sakuya responded with a bow.

"And by the way, who is this?" said the mistress pointing at Chris.

Chris gestured to himself, with a nervous look. "Me?"

The girl smiled. "You're someone I haven't seen before and I'm curious why a human is here… though I do have to say your clothing style is quite… interesting."

Chris shyly smiled the comment about his clothes, it didn't sound like she was making fun of his clothes and she was curious about them.

"My name is Christopher Trevas Corona, but you can call me Chris," Chris spoke as he rubs the back of his head, "And I came in here after that creature over there. Sorry for not detaining it beforehand."

"Is that so?" the girl spoke sounding a little uninterested.

"By the way… you're a vampire right?" Chris asked with his eyes widen.

The girl gave him a mischievous smile and look in her eyes. "Indeed I am, am I Remilia Scarlet, the lady of this mansion. Are you scared of vampires?"

Chris blinked his eyes a few times. "That's…"

Patchouli looked over to Chris as well as Sakuya curious about his response.

"That's just totally awesome! A real vampire, cool!" he shouted in glee with stars in his eyes with his hands brought up in an excited manner.

Sakuya and Patchouli were taken aback, they were not expecting a human to be so… excited meeting a vampire and with such enthusiasm as well.

"You're not scared or worried that she's a vampire?" asked Patchouli slightly stun by Chris's reaction as he shook his head. Will he ever stop being full of surprises?

The one calling herself Remilia's eyes widen in surprise, but slowly converted to a mischievous smile.

"This is surprising. You don't mind I'm a vampire?"

"Not at all! Your place is very beautiful too, you have quite the excellent taste, I like it! Sorry for not stopping the little guy over there from entering this place," Chris replied with a warm smile.

Remilia giggled. "I'm glad to hear it meets your approval, and though I'm not interested in most humans and they usual faint from that sight of me. You've gotten my attention Chris."

_Was it me or did that sound kinda childish? That… was kinda cute…_ Chris smiled.

"I hate to break it to you, but we got the small problem over there?" Patchouli spoken up as she pointed towards the ECHO who decided to take a nap while they talked.

For whatever reason, Remilia looked quite mad. "It… It dares sleep in my presence? Sakuya… I don't want a single trace of it left behind, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mistress," Sakuya answered.

With that Sakuya dashed over to where the ECHO was.

"Wait! I'll help too!" shouted Chris as he joins in with Remilia looking over him with great interest.

The ECHO suddenly snapped from its sleep with a yawn and jumped away as Sakuya threw her knifes at it, Sakuya decided to close the gap between them and started to slash away at the ECHO but it blocked her attacks with its arms. The sound it make when the knifes collided with its arm were like metal hitting metal.

Sakuya was about to pull out a spell card when the ECHO reached out toward her with its hand for curiosity for some reason grabbing a peculiar spot.

The ECHO grabbed her left chest.

Everyone froze in the room. Sakuya winced with surprise and disbelief, along with Chris, Remilia, and Patchouli. The ECHO just groped her and it was feeling her chest.

"C-Cup… not a bad size, thought it was a B-Cup for a second," said the ECHO with a pervert smirk in a very familiar mannerism Chris recognized which caused him to wince.

_Even though you're not here… a part of you is still here Alvin…_ Chris wince with that thought being a few feet away from Sakuya and the ECHO were as he planted his palm into his forehand.

"I did not need to hear that!" complained Chris shouting at the ECHO as it let go of Sakuya's chest.

Sakuya slightly glared at Chris, irritated and embarrassed that a boy was presence to that, and gave the ECHO the most cold-heart dark glare at it with a very dangerous aura surrounding her.

"You… how dare you!" yelled Sakuya with an anime angry pulse over her head as she sweeps away at the ECHO prompting it to jump away from her attack laughing all the way towards the door. She pulled out a card and 'crushed' it as the card shatter and materialized something in Sakuya's hands.

"Cutting Soul: Soul Sculpture!"

In Sakuya's hands were five knifes each and she started swinging them wildly yet in a elegant motion as they came hurling towards the ECHO at blinding speed giving off violent energy from them increasing their range of attack as the ECHO tries dodging all of them.

The ECHO brutally took on the assault, but suddenly smiled to which Sakuya didn't care as she continue to pummel the black creature with her knifes.

"Illusion Image: Luna Clock! Echo!" shrieked the ECHO Vocals as the world slowly turned blue as everyone's face became shock by the move the ECHO used as the ECHO shot out a small energy ball of its mouth.

"Sakuya-san!" Chris cried out as he grabbed her waist before the effect of time spell took and pulled her away from the attack in time however it nicked Chris's fingers on his left hand.

The ECHO clicked its tongue in annoyance as the time spell didn't affect Chris as the world became blue, however Sakuya was also unaffected by the time spell. Sakuya looked around and as astonished that she could move knowing only the user of this effect can move around, even if the victim shared the same ability, and people within the sphere it activated can move around the user as well.

"How?" Sakuya asked.

"I guess it must be me, I don't know why but I'm not affected by your ability and since I grabbed you in time as guess the same rules apply to you. Here let me help you up," said Chris as he extended his hand and helped Sakuya get back on her feet letting go of Chris's hand.

She was still not affect by the spell. _What a strange boy…_

"Thank you," smiled Sakuya and returned her glare at the ECHO.

"What you did earlier was uncalled for! A gentleman should always respect a lady!" yelled Chris with a fist in the air.

The ECHO looked confused. "Gentleman? We ECHOES are genderless, we're just energy beings anyway and we don't reproduce."

"Oh… that's interesting?" Chris said in an unsure tone in a statement rather than a question.

"Not only did you have the nerve to ruin the mansion walls with graffiti, you prevent me from fixing the mistress's meal… and… and… violated me! I'll make sure you're punished severely," said Sakuya with a dark glare as she pulled out another knife.

_How many knifes does she have on her?_ Chris thought with a sweatdrop on the side of his head.

"Forget this! Fighting too many people is too boring!" the ECHO whined as it snapped its fingers and time began to flow normally.

Remilia and Patchouli stood there blinking, they remember what attack the creature used.

"How in the world did it use Sakuya's ability?" asked Remilia quite surprised.

"I'll have to explain later, but first that creature must disappear first," spoke Patchouli.

"Now let's do it again! Illusion Image…" the ECHO grinned. This time it was going to freeze everyone in time and then attack Chris alone.

"No you don't stop…!" Chris cried as he reached his hand out.

The moment he did that it felt like the world around him became like glass and shattered around him, like he broke something just from extending his hand out.

"Luna Clock! Echo!" shouted the ECHO in glee, but nothing happened. "Eh… echo?"

Everyone also looked around, the world didn't turn blue or anything and everyone was still moving around.

"Hey, hey! Echo! What's going now! Why can't I freeze time again! And why can't I feel my other abilities!" cried the ECHO looking at its body in distress.

Chris looked at his hand. _Did I just do that? Does that mean I can use this… Ability Cancel… to prevent anyone from using their abilities?_

"I have a feeling it was you," said Sakuya looking over to Chris, "But now we have a chance to finally rid us of this nuisance."

Sakuya pulled out her knifes again and attacked the ECHO as the black creature backs away to the door. It was in trouble now as Sakuya relentlessly attack the ECHO by throwing, slashing, and even kicking at the ECHO without giving it a chance to breath.

Suddenly the creature grabbed Sakuya's arm with a powerful grip causing her to wince and stare at the creature's sudden speed and power.

"Ah! I feel my powers coming back again, echo!" smiled the ECHO in an evil grin.

Chris winced as he just stood there not wanting to get in the maid's way. _So it lasted only for a few seconds… so it temporarily disables their abilities, but for how long exactly? I know I did it on impulse and so of my energy left me… if I put more in…_

"Buh-bye, echo!" shouted the ECHO as it spun Sakuya around and tossed her at high-speeds towards the wall near the hallway where Patchouli was, the force of the speed could easily shattered her spine. The maid was taken by complete surprise and the speed of the throw prevented her from reaching for her spell cards or knifes.

"Sakuya!" cried Remilia as she flies toward her, even knowing that she couldn't reach her in time, to save her.

Moments before Sakuya hit the wall, Chris appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakuya's eyes widen in shock as Chris took the blow for her smashing into the wall, leaving a small crater embedded into it with many cracks circling around it. Still holding her around her waist he didn't let go as he and Sakuya slide down the wall.

"Why did you?" Sakuya asked quite surprise that he manage to catch her in time despite being the furthest away.

Even Remilia, staying in midair, was astonished as Patchouli was the least surprise knowing how fast the boy was beforehand.

"It's… always got to be… my back…" Chris winced as he lets go of Sakuya and gets up.

_I swear I can take a beating like no other! If there's a true blue sadist in this world, that person will have a field day with me!_ Chris complained in pain rubbing his back as he got him.

"Here," Chris said offering his hand to help Sakuya.

"Thank you, but how you are alive? That should've broken you spine!" Sakuya pointed out.

"Trust me I've been put through way worse than that! Besides this was a minor injury nothing more," said Chris shaking off the pain and visibly returning to normal like it never happened to him.

Everyone started at him.

"What?" he perked up. Did he do something?

"Are you… even human?" Patchouli was the one to ask.

"Yeah… except I got many abilities. Why do you ask?" Chris looked at her innocently not knowing what was wrong.

"Nevermind," Patchouli shook her head.

"That's it! Time for the Wall of Sound!" roared the ECHO as it leaped into the air.

Chris flinched, he knew how vicious that attack!

"Sakuya! Can you stop time for a moment and open the front doors please?" asked Chris looking very worried and serious.

"Yes… but what are you planning?" she asked not knowing the danger of the ECHO's attack.

"Please hurry! We can't let it use that attack!" Chris said as he sheathed his swords.

Sakuya nodded and froze time again just as the ECHO was about to open its mouth and she hurried over to the front doors and opened them.

"They're open…" calmly said Sakuya as she looked over to see Chris charging up a red and black sphere around his hands which he pulled back behind him.

_I see… that's what he's planning… and he's making sure not to damage the mansion at the time._ Sakuya thought impressed with him with a smile. _He would definitely be useful as a gatekeeper._

"Sakuya!" Chris said as he jumped into the air getting right in front of the ECHO.

She nodded and snapped her fingers prompting time to return to the flow.

The ECHO was about to attack as it noticed Chris right in front of him.

"Echo! Echo!" it cried realizing it was dead meat at the moment.

"CHAOS… BEAM!"

A familiar burst of Ki shot from his hand and engulfed the ECHO's entire being in the attack as the beam shot out of the mansion like a shooting star as it slowly disperse along with the ECHO Vocals that got hit by the attack. Chris slowly descends to the ground panting, he practically used almost all of his Ki into that attack.

"OK… crisis averted," said Chris as he wiped the sweat off his face.

"Thank you, now I can proceed with making the mistress's meal tonight," said Sakuya with a smile however she looked at the wall behind her still with green paint on it. "But I'll have to clean the graffiti off of the walls first, that thing causes more trouble than a certain person."

"It what!" Remilia cried out as she looked at the walls behind her as she descended to the ground. "That little…! Well that's what it gets for disrespect me and mansion!"

"Sorry about that! I'll clean that up, it's my fault for not stopping it from coming in here," Chris bowed.

"It's fine I'll clean it up. You've done enough for us tonight, you don't have worry," said Sakuya as she gave Chris a smile to reassure him.

"Oh please you really don't have to bow like that," chuckled Remilia watching Chris bow before her yet Chris felt like she enjoyed it going by her tone.

Chris gave her a warm smile then he winced in pain and looked at his left hand. He noticed a small cut on his index finger where the ECHO's energy attack hit. He was surprise that it actually gave him a cut and he was slightly bleeding too.

"Are you alright?" asked Sakuya as she notices the cut on his finger.

"Yeah, just a small cut. Nothing major… eh? Lady Remilia? Are you OK?" asked Chris as he noticed a strange look appearing on Remilia's face as she sniffed the air.

Remilia eyes widen like she was in a trace, her eyes becoming half-closed as she smelled the air with a dreamy expression. A strange smile etched onto her features as she looks at Chris with very playfully and hungry eyes, walking slowly towards him with a mischief humming.

"Eh? Lady Remilia?" Chris asked once more worried about her.

"What a magnificent aroma…" Remilia said as she inserted Chris's wounded index finger into her mouth.

Chris's face flushed and jump back in anime surprise, baffled by Remilia's sudden behavior. She was sucking and licking on his finger in a very suggestive way.

"L-Lady Remilia! What are you doing?" cried Chris as Remilia sucked his fingers, tasting his blood with every slurp.

"Mistress!" Sakuya surprised by her mistress sudden demeanor. Never in her life has she seen the mistress behave in such a way.

"Remilia? What's gotta into you?" Patchouli inquired as she watched her friend lick Chris's finger.

Remilia slowly let go of Chris's finger and licked her lips in satisfaction, still looking at him with a playfully hungry look.

"Chris…" she said in a sultry enchanting tone as she wraps her arms around his head.

"Lady Remilia? What are you?" Chris feared the answer as he had a gut feeling what she was doing.

"Can I drink your blood? I promise I won't bite too hard or deep," asked Remilia innocently in a playfully manner unlike her earlier attitude.

"Wait… you really shouldn't… Sakuya still has…" Chris started to say but he was slightly hypnotized by Remilia's charm and beauty of her words and manners.

Remilia apparently didn't hear him as she bite down into his neck gently and started sucking his blood.

"Ahh!" Chris cried out in pain.

"Delicious…" Remilia muttered as she drank Chris's blood, surprisingly not spilling a single drop and consuming more than she usually does. Stimulated by the smell and taste of Chris's blood, Remilia could not control herself.

"Mistress!"

"Remilia!"

Remilia snapped out from her daze as she lets go of Chris and jumps back onto the ground with a slightly embarrassed look.

"Ah! I got my blood sucked out by a cute vampire girl!" cried Chris running back and forth in the back in a semi-chibi appearance holding the spot where Remilia bit down.

"Remilia, why did you do that?" asked Patchouli shocked that her friend behaved in a way she never saw her before.

"I couldn't help myself. I've never tasted blood like his blood before! The aroma, the taste, everything was top quality!" said Remilia as she had her hands on her cheeks in a happy fulfilling manner. "I don't care if I was full I wanted more! It was intoxicating, he's definitely my new favorite blood type!"

"Well I do exercise and I always eat healthy, making sure to eat two cups of vegetables during lunch and dinner," said Chris holding his neck as he walked back to the trio.

"Are you alright Chris?" asked Patchouli surprise that he's still standing after that.

"Yeah… I still have plenty of blood left… I think," nervously laughed Chris.

"Still mistress, in all my years working for you I've never seen give into your urge to feed like that," stated Sakuya worried about her mistress's behavior.

"Don't be such a worrywart Sakuya, it was my first time having blood like his before. I'll manage next time," Remilia playfully said as she licked her lips.

"Don't behave like a little kid, Remilia. You could've killed him!" pouted Patchouli disappointed.

"You're only saying that because I'm short! If I was bigger it would be different!" shot back Remilia getting slightly angry.

"But bigger isn't always better, you should stay the way you are," interrupted Chris.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" Remilia's tone suggested she didn't like what she heard from the boy.

"Well I know you're small, but I think that's a good thing! I prefer you the way you are, your height compliments your radiate appearance which I believe makes you very beautiful Lady Remilia! Getting taller will only take away that beauty," Chris said with a beaming warm smile. "I honestly believe that."

Remilia's face started heated up with a blank stare, no one has ever complimented her before he has especially a human. She was at a loss of words.

"W-Well I suppose it's not _too_ bad being short…" muttered Remilia nonchalantly trying to hide her blush.

Even Sakuya and Patchouli surprised. This has never happen before.

_He managed to make Remilia blush on their first meeting? Just who is this boy?_ Patchouli pondered.

_To get on the mistress good side like that… I'm astonished… I wouldn't mind if he stayed here for a while to help around the mansion…_ Sakuya thought with a gentle expression.

"THERE YOU ARE!" shouted a female voice that drew everyone's attention, a voice Chris was all to accustom towards.

Chris looked behind him and saw Reimu, panting heavily, standing in the open doorway looking at him with death glares.

"Reimu? What are you…" Chris said until he remembered why Reimu was after him switching from his blank and curious expression to a panicked one. "Oh shoot! Now I remember!"

Apparently that was the worst thing to say in the situation he was in right now.

"YOU! You dare forget what you did today! Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you!" Reimu was very angry with a bloodlust aura appearing around her.

"Now Reimu let's calm down!" Chris tried to reason with her using hands to gesture her to calm herself.

"What did you do to her?" asked Remilia was she, Sakuya, and Patchouli are completely astonished that Reimu was looking for him with angry in her eyes.

Chris winced. "You said you've been looking for me for long time? What took you so long to do that?"

"I didn't expect you to be here at the Scarlet Devil Mansion! I thought you either went to Marisa's house or the Human Village," shouted Reimu pointed at Chris, "But that doesn't matter anymore! You wasted my entire afternoon today where I could've stay at the shrine having some tea and waiting for a donation but you… you and Marisa had to destroy MY DONATION BOX!"

Remilia, Sakuya, and Patchouli eyes froze with horror and slowly looked at Chris with such a disbelief stare.

"You…"

"Destroyed…"

"Her…"

"Donation box?"

In the order they spoke: Remilia, Sakuya, Patchouli, and finally all of the together.

They stood there not believing what they heard.

Remilia was the first one to speak up. "Are you mental or something!"

"It was an accident, but it was my fault entirely even though Marisa had a small hand in it! I didn't expect that the Master Spark I deflect with my hand would…" Chris started to say.

"Y-You… you _deflected_ Marisa's Master Spark with your bare hand?" Patchouli was even more shock than before.

"Yes I know! I was surprise too during their little sparring match! Not as much as he beat her in that match too!" explained Reimu remembering the event.

"You beat… Marisa in a sparring match?" Remilia perked up at Chris, she seemed more amused by this than shock.

"Yeah, I kinda surprised her with my skills. Anyway where's Marisa?" asked Chris since they're talking about her.

"If you're wondering where she is, she's right here!" said Reimu as she tossed a body to the ground. It was Marisa tied up and with a piece of cloth stuck into her mouth with many needles and cards sticking out of her head. She was completed knocked out and her clothes tattered.

For whatever reason Remilia snickered at the sight and Patchouli smiled with a victories look on her face.

"And I even asked _this one_ if she saw you as well!"

Reimu threw another body of a girl with blue-haired girl with a blue ribbon tied to her head in a white and blue dress, and what looked like icicle wings coming out from her back, tied up in a similar manner like Marisa.

"You involved innocent bystanders in this as well!" Chris cried. He could understand her want to punish him, but she shouldn't involve other people into this who had nothing to do with this.

"Well she didn't make much sense except a 'red blur' vanished in front of her and then I saw a familiar red and black beam coming for the mansion and I knew it was you!" Reimu pointed at Chris.

So this was moments ago… Chris thought.

"But now that I finally found you…" shouted Reimu as she pulled out her gohei and gave that same eerie smile, "It's time for you to be properly punished for the death of my donation box!"

But it was a box… it wasn't alive…

"W-Wait, wait a minute Reimu! You're tired aren't you?" Chris asked as he noticed her breathing more heavily now his face becoming worried.

"Why should you care! You're going to punish you anyway, but yes I'm tired but that's not going to stop me!" yelled Reimu as she pulled out her cards.

"Just wait a minute, can you at least hear me out? I have a proposal for you and you can rest will I explain," pleaded Chris.

_He's trying to reason with Reimu when she's in this state? He's either very brave or very foolish right now…_ Sakuya thought seeing how this will turn out.

_What's he up to? Well I could use a good rest and he doesn't look like he'll run away…_ Reimu thought it over and looked at Chris with a little less taxed look.

"Fine, I'll hear you out but it better be good!" said Reimu as she sat down.

_She agreed? This boy is very lucky right now…_ Patchouli thought.

"Thank you! But first," Chris said as he bowed in an apologetic manner towards Reimu. "I want to apologize for destroying your donation, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it and I take full responsibility for it."

"O-OK…" Reimu replied starting to feel a little bit guilty she was going to punish him.

"And to make it up to you, let me fix or build you a new donation box! I promise you, and I'll make it 10x better! Are you alright with that?" Chris said eagerly pitching his proposal at Reimu.

Reimu's face lit up a bit. "You'll build me a new donation box? You promise?"

"Of course! I never break any of my promises!" Chris smiled.

Reimu thought it over. It would be troublesome to get a new donation box after punishing Chris and having him make her a new one was quite tempting. She stood up and stared hard at Chris with a serious look then slowly her face relaxed in a more gentler look.

"Alright it's a deal, but you better make sure you do a good job!" Reimu sternly said.

Remilia giggled to herself. _He is a very lucky boy right now…_

Chris was happy and excited to hear that he shook Reimu's hand which surprised her to say the least. "Thank you so much Reimu! I'll get started right aw… eh?"

Chris's started to feel light-headed and his vision blurring, his body swaying back and forth.

"Chris? What's wrong!" asked Reimu worried by the sudden change of demeanor of Chris.

"I don't know why… but I suddenly feel… so light-headed," said Chris and he collapsed on his back to the ground.

"Chris! What the hell happen to him!" Reimu panicked as she went over to his side and noticed a small pair of bite marks on his neck and glared at Remilia.

"Oh! So sorry about that! He's blood was just so… delicious and I was very hungry I just couldn't resist. He's definitely my new favorite from now on," said Remilia as her cheeks heated up not feeling bad about sucking Chris's blood.

"Plus he wasted a lot of energy and smashed him into the wall so the fatigue finally caught up to him," Patchouli pointed out as she recalls all of the events that's happen to Chris.

"He smashed…! *sigh* I guess I have no choice, I'll have to bring him back to the shrine again," said Reimu as she carried Chris over her back, to her surprise he was much lighter than she thought.

"Sakuya go help Reimu with Marisa if you please," Remilia told Sakuya.

"Yes mistress," bowed Sakuya and proceed to carrying Marisa.

"Oh, and Reimu!" Remilia spoke up just as Reimu was going to leave with Chris in tow.

"What is it?" Reimu asked curiously with a suspiciously look on her face.

"Please tell Chris, that he's welcome to come visit me and my mansion _anytime_ he wants," she said in a somewhat flirty and mischievous tone.

_You just want to suck his blood again…_ Reimu coldly thought with an annoyed glare.

"Fine, I'll tell him when he wakes up," said Reimu as both her and Sakuya left to the shrine.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day indeed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys back with another chapter! Sorry it took so long to get this one out, I was busy with schoolwork and some online gaming… I went back to play LaTale online after a 3 month break so it was very refreshing and time consuming. I went to play 10 hours straight last Sunday trying to promote my character to his third job class. And my parents had various things for me to do as well which took up a lot of time for me to start writing this chapter. At least I manage to get everything I imagine to happen into this chapter perfectly but it's super long again, I'm definitely making a novel here of the Touhou universe.

Anyway Chris finally enters into the Scarlet Devil Mansion to chase after the ECHO Vocals and encountered the residents there, making new friends after some misunderstanding and finally taken down the ECHO in the end as well as apologizing to Reimu for what he did and will make it up to her. And he managed to befriended Remilia the first time they meet and has become her new favorite blood type, poor Chris he was to be careful around her now.

I was exactly a little unsure which spell card she uses to do her time stop ability as a few of them do the same thing with daggers so I picked the one mention above as it seem to fit the scene and such.

Also this chapter shows Chris's unique ability that makes him somewhat dangerous, his Ability Cancel as shown with his brief fight with Sakuya. With this he is immune to other people's special abilities and is capable of temporarily disabling their abilities for about a minute which kinda makes him everyone's natural enemy but this ability does have some weakness to it which I couldn't show in this chapter. And I finally got to show Chris's Phantom Replica which originally was going to be used in his fight against Levin but forgot to add that in and I got to show a silly side to Chris and his antics.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, hoping I didn't deviate too much from the Touhou character's personalities, and next chapter I'll introduce Alice, Aya, Rinnosuke, Keine, and finally… Yukari! I hope you guys look forward to it, since I'm a little unsure what to do to the story after chapter 5 but I've got a lot of other ideas so let's see what happens! And get ready to see more of Chris's silly and strange side and see how bad his luck can be sometimes.

EDIT: I fixed up a line of Patchouli so she doesn't sound emotional than she is, sorry if I went a little out of character. It's easy with original character as you're making them and you know what goes inside their head and feelings, but it's tough for writing down other people's character and keeping them in character. I'm not how a person who's charismatic behave so I hope Remilia is in character as well. If there's anything more I need to correct please point it out.


	5. New Resident of Gensokyo

**Chapter 5: New Resident of Gensokyo**

* * *

_Hmmm… where am I?_

The world is pure white, except for the swirling lights inside the white space. Chris was laying down on his back staring up into the endless white space with swirling lights.

"Well good morning! Or is it good evening? Hehehe… well any way it's good you've woke up Chris! I was getting a little worried," said a cheery voice.

Chris leaned his upper body forward and looked in front of him to see Virus several feet away from him who was sitting in Indian style with his arms folded.

"Virus! Good morning!" Chris smiled as he put his arms behind his head as he greeted his inner-being friend.

"Heh… same as usual, friendly and cheerful," Virus said as he shakes his head with a smile, "You have to be more careful… it's not easy restoring your lost blood like that!"

Chris tilted his head in curiosity and then snapped his fingers. "Oh! I remember, Lady Remilia took a bite of me…" Chris holds his neck where Remilia bit him as he nervously smiles, "Thanks for that buddy! It's nice to know I have someone who's got my back!"

"Indeed… I live inside of you, you know? If you die I die as well, but it's good to finally get to see the real you! Honestly always closing up and acting all like a perfect business man was getting a little unnerving since it's not the real you," Virus sighed, "Then again society has become a place where it's not easy for people to show their real selves and develop masks to protect themselves."

"That is true," Chris sighed with a hint of sadness, "It's sad to think people can express the real selves."

"The same holds true to you, too, Chris," Virus pointed out looking at Chris.

Chris scratched the back of his head. "Well… it's hard and painful to express myself back home… people are so critical about everything there."

Virus smiled "I think this world is a good place for you… I can see you slowing opening up your real self to the people around here."

"Yeah… everyone I've met so far seem so carefree and relaxed and don't seem too surprise by anything out of the normal back home… I feel like I'm at home here," Chris said in a melancholy tome as he places his hand over his heart.

"Yup, it's like you fit right in here perfectly! Just don't keep everything to yourself again, you're not alone here and I'm always here to help you," Virus said with a heart-warming smile.

Chris cheerfully smiled then his eyes narrow themselves to a serious expression looking at Virus as he return to a neutral expression. "Anyway! There's something I want to talk to you about Virus!"

"It's about the transformation form of me and that ability canceling skill? I'll start with the latter first," said Virus as he closes his eyes and reopens his eyes in a more serious manner.

"It has no official name, but the name 'Ability Cancel' as you call it is a good name is a power that makes us immune to other people's abilities whether they be harmful to us or not, however there's more to that ability than it meets the eye," explained Virus.

"What? Not harmful? You mean if someone had the ability to heal wounds I can't be healed?" asked Chris worried.

"Yes and no, it depends. If it's a skill, technique, or spell they can heal you but the Ability Cancel halves the affects so you don't get the full benefit but if it's a special ability, something that a person is born with, then no you cannot be healed this way. It's has its drawbacks you don't try not to get hurt as much… you have to rely on medicine and ointments to heal yourself," Virus spoke, explaining the Ability Cancel's effect.

"I see… that's unfortunate, but I'm curious I can also cancel out other people's powers as well however it doesn't seem to last long? That's because I input some of my energy into them or into the area around us that prevents their use of their abilities, right?" Chris answered.

"Hehe… that's right! Glad you pick up on these so quickly! Yes, you can only disable their use of their abilities on living and non-living materials for short period of time, you can only disable their usage of about a minute or two. However you can only do this when they haven't activate their abilities right away, but it you use the Ability Cancel when they're performing their ability… so it's not a pleasant feeling…" Virus winced casting a dishearten look.

Chris perked his brow. "What do you mean by that? I have to use more energy to do that, right?"

"Let's say this… this Gensokyo place is in another world…" Virus started.

"It's actually world within a border… in other worlds someone with the power to manipulate boundaries created this place within that world," Chris chimed in.

"You understand that Gensokyo is really a border inside the outside world?" Virus inquired with a curious expression. "Your Ki Sensing skills are very resourceful… I already knew it before we came here, but it makes things easier to explain."

"Well yeah, think about it. Gensokyo is another world right, different from ours? How did this world came to be and where does it lay? Someone created and placed it within the current hidden from everyone's eyes, and yet what purpose does it have? Since Youkai have disappeared from this world it's safe to say that this place is home to them… or that's I think in theory given the circumstances," explained Chris with his hand on his chin thinking about his theory.

"That's how you always come down with these theories and they're usually spot-on! That's why you've got quite the perceived skills ever since you were young!" laughed Virus.

"Well for one… I've seen Onis, Vampires, and Witches… oh my, what else I am forgetting? Divine-empowered Shrine Maidens and time-space controlling Maids as well in this world… it's only naturally to think that," replied Chris with a goofy grin.

"Well normally… no one would think that and couldn't accept such a thing within their realm of common sense," Virus digresses, "But this world seems to lack common sense in a way, so it's not that bad."

"Huh? But if we let common sense hold us back on something like this, then we wouldn't be able to move forward and evolve our surroundings as we encounter the great unknown," Chris stated like it was the most naturally thing to do.

"Unfortunately not a lot of people think like that… 'tis the fault of mankind, they have great potential but ignorant to the world around them" Virus gently placed his fingers to his forehead. "Well anyway back to Gensokyo and your Ability Cancel."

Chris perked up and listens intently to what Virus has to say as he hugs his legs in anticipation.

"Gensokyo was created by someone's special ability right? And your Ability Cancel can disable, make you immune, or remove someone's effects of their special abilities in place. However there's more to this Ability Cancel but I'll save that for another time."

"That's pretty cool! But what do you mean that? I could destroy Gensokyo by simply using my Ability Cancel to remove it!" Chris winced not liking the idea of mass destruction of a world by his hands.

"Yes… but absolutely no, you cannot." Virus blankly and plainly said as Chris sighed with relief. "The Ability Cancel takes a small amount of your energy to disable their abilities, but using it on something of this magnitude like Gensokyo would require using a lot of energy… so if you do that you're die instantly and the person who create can similar rebuild it with ease so it's not worth it and it's doesn't just apply to the border but everyone else's ability that's already in motion though it wouldn't kill you and it varies."

"I see… that's definitely big drawback to have, but at the same time it shows you cannot abuse its power and learn self-control and understanding of our powers. I can see why helpful and hurtful this ability really is," ponder Chris as he thought it.

"That's right, plus the Ability Cancel is always on so you cannot turn it off at all," stated Virus with his index finger in the air.

"What! I can't turn off the Ability Cancel? That's rather… inconvenient," Chris said with a dishearten look on his face.

"Well I'm glad to see you understand my powers a bit, the Ability Cancel and the few other abilities originate from me before I fused with you so be grateful! I'm giving you my powers as I live inside your body," laughed Virus.

Chris gave a cocky smirk. "Well then! I guess I'll find a way to turn it off myself!"

Virus perked his head to the side. "Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"Because nothing is impossible! If there's no way to turn it off then I'll make one! Even if it's 0% I'll turn it into 100%... hell even if it's 1% I'll still try and succeed!"

Virus blinked a few times then starting to chuckle. "Hahaha! Indeed, that's you alright! You've always thought like that! However these are my abilities and I get to say which ones you get to have and use and I can even deny you access to your own abilities, but I do that for your own good."

"That reminds me… how long have you've been in my body Virus and why? I'm stumped on that, you've got incredible powers and abilities, and yet you're living inside of me giving me your abilities… why?" Chris asked looking at the dark counterpart before.

"Why indeed… I've lived a long time before meeting you, but I can't tell you anytime soon as it involves… a few other things you're not ready to hear… not just yet," said Virus as he looked away with an almost ashamed look on his face and then looked at Chris with a bright smile. "But there's one thing certain why I fused with you despite my powers… I always wanted a friend."

"Virus…" Chris said with astonishment.

"Sorry for fusing inside of your body without your permission and not telling you everything about the truth," said Virus with a slight dishearten tone.

"I don't mind letting you stay in my body. I like ya Virus! You're an awesome guy and good friend, besides I'll wait until the day you tell me everything," Chris answered with a goofy grin with his arms behind his head. "I trust you."

"Honestly… I'm glad to see you so understanding," Virus perked up visibly surprised and happy with Chris's response.

"Well it's a matter of your feelings and mine that you're taking into account and it's not right forcing it out from you, besides sometimes it's better to wait since sometimes as learning everything too fast can really mess someone up in the head," said Chris looking into his own hand with a sad look.

Virus smiled. "Very well… and now about the transformation forms you have. And I personally like the name 'Divine Darkness' for your dark form, as you have almost full access to my powers that you take on my form since there's so much it has to alter your appearance but you're free to change it if you like."

"I see, and I like the look so I won't be changing it though that does answer why my clothes change when I turned into you," said Chris with a pondering look with his finger on his chin.

"Indeed, my powers enchant your strength and stamina greatly but due to the overwhelming powers of mine I have to slow your body down to adjust to it and become more familiarize with it. Trust me, having ALL of my powers pouring into you at once will cause you… undesirable results which would do more harm than good especially with others around you," Virus explained.

Chris cringed. What did he mean by that?

"And secondly you have to have a perfectly healthy body with lots of energy to execute the transformation, so it's you're too heavily damaged or if you're energy is too low you cannot enter into your Super Level or Divine Darkness form and if you're energy is low enough in either forms you would be knocked out of them as it puts enough stress as is already from using them," said Virus raising his hand up with two fingers pointing up.

"Thirdly I advise against using your forms for the time being as you're still not at full power and you're body needs to rest as I fix the crude Ki system in your body. Serious I have never seen a human being with such a horrid Ki network flowing throughout the body, I'm amazed you can do the things you can do with it even if it's only one fourth of your overall power! Then again I did help a little by easing the pain of using your Ki, as I'm sure you cause damage to your body using it am I right Chris?" Virus said with a glaring look starting at Chris as he looked away nervously.

"Well… yeah, it does hurt sometimes when using my abilities… But I have to improve my control over them so I can help people and…" Chris started to say.

"NO! That's not right, you're teacher said it before about your lack of talent of Ki control, but don't force the Ki out of your body like that! You will break your body like that… though naturally flowing Ki throughout your body to strengthen it is ingenious in its own right but you're not the first but that doesn't mean you should kill yourself using your powers like that!" Virus yelled at Chris clearly displeasure on how Chris uses his powers.

"Your Ki Network has… Ki Clogs, similar to Blood Clogs to your blood vessels, which makes it hard to use Ki and causes discomfort using it. Doing so can cause you to shave a bit of your overall lifespan if you over use it. I will fix your Ki Network so you can use your abilities without stressing your body… and restore your lost 1 or 2 years of your lifespan from overusing your Ki for 10 years. Though no one loses a great deal of their overall lifespan by doing this, but even losing a year is bad enough!"

"Sorry…" Chris winced, but he smiled. Virus nodded and returned a warm smile as well.

"I know you've never been scolded before or the like except from your uncle, but please don't overexert yourself with these tasks and try to have your friends help you. Taking everything onto yourself will only worsen your situation," sighed Virus with a worried expression. "I'm here to help you, so don't go thinking you should burden this task alone… and since we're going to be dealing with the ECHO monsters you'll definitely need some assistance."

"I'll try," Chris said with a solemn look.

"Also… talk to that Ki User over at that Scarlet Devil Mansion, even though I was partially asleep I did notice she had excellent Ki control and I'm pretty sure if you study under her you will definitely be able to use your Ki properly without stressing you body anymore as I continue to fix the crude network system you have," spoke Virus with his head up and eyes closed.

"Of course! I want to learn more and I want to get to know her too! I'm pretty sure she's really nice!" exclaimed Chris with such joy in his voice.

"Hmm… I'm glad to see your excited… hehe… are you interested in her?" Virus asked with a mischievous grin.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-What! Hold on, I hardly know her and I know she's really beautiful and… oh shoot not helping… I really don't think I should… erm…" Chris stuttered something he usually doesn't do often as his eyes form in a typical anime freak out expression with the bugged out white eyes with no pupils. "I-I mean… that is to say… erm…"

"Hahahaha! You're too much Chris! Your expressions are always hilarious!" Virus cried out with joy.

However Chris wasn't pleased with that comment and he started to yell. "Excuse! Well I'm glad you're having fun!"

"Well you… how to say it… you are seemingly perfect in everything you do and you have a seemingly flawless personality that you don't seem to make any mistakes! Glad to see you not being so tensed as usual, then again you're uncle beat that 'perfect gentleman' persona into you so you're not your fault to better maintain your emotions," Virus pointed out as he laughed, "But this is _priceless_!"

"Are you implying I'm a Gary Stu! I am NOTHING like one I'm just being me so excuse me for being nice! I mean no one likes to be treated poorly… and I…" Chris started with an angry glare then slowly looking away with a shy yet scared expression at the end as Virus stopped laughing.

"That you really believe in the good in people? That's what I like about you Chris… you are truly and honestly kind to people and you respect them and say what you really feel about them, nothing wrong with that," Virus said with a heart-warmth smile. "Don't worry, I understand how you feel about treating people…"

"T-Thanks…" Chris scratched the back on his head with his face blushing with embarrassment. He looked back up to Virus and gave him a smile.

"It looks like it's time for you to wake up in the real world," said Virus pointed at Chris as Chris looked down at himself.

His body was slowly faded away, little sparks of lights coming out from his body and dispersing in the air.

"Oh well… Thanks for answering my question Virus! I'll take care, but I'm still going to fight the ECHOES and protect everyone from them and Levin!" Chris said with a goofy grin with his arms behind the back of his head as he disappeared to reawaken in the real world.

Virus just shook his head with an all-knowing smile. "Even after I told him to take it easy. He can be so dam stubborn sometimes… and I hope you make new friends out there my soulmate…"

_And hopefully the girls in this world can break down that little wall around your heart Chris so you can be the real you again…_ Virus thought with a warm smile. _Hmm… I should tease him more about the girls in this world… I have to have fun once and while myself as well._

"I wonder if should indulgence Chris about my other abilities as well? Even though that doesn't mean_ he_ can use all of them even if I gave him permission… hehe," chuckled Virus as he materialized a cup of green tea and sipped it as he mused to himself.

* * *

Chris slowly opens his eyes looking up to a ceiling, finding himself once again in a familiar futon and room. He blinked his eyes a few times to get rid of the sands in his eyes, shaking off his sleepiness.

"Ahh… man that was such a good sleep!" Chris yawned as he stretched out his arms slowly getting up from within his futon.

"So good of you to finally wake up," said a female voice as the slide door open revealing Reimu walking into the room and sitting in Japanese style next to Chris smiling at him.

"Oh! Good morning Reimu! How are you?" asked Chris with a cheery smile as he greeted her.

"I'm doing fairly well, but what about you? You lost a bit of blood thanks to a certain vampire," asked Reimu pointed to Chris's neck.

"Don't worry I'm fine," Chris nervously said as he covered the side of his neck, "By the way, what happen to me? Last thing I remember I was going to do something and then I fainted…"

"Oh that? You were going to come back with me to _build_ me a new donation box for the one you and Marisa destroyed earlier," said Reimu saying 'build' with such displease as her face frowns.

Chris slowly digests the information before him with a pondering look until it took on the form of fright as the realization dons on him.

"Oh shoot! I fell asleep when I had something to do! I am so sorry Reimu-chan! I'll get right to it!" Chris bellowed as he quickly gets up from his futon, however he tripped and fell flat on his face from his sudden outburst to exit out of the futon.

"Ittai! Ittai!" Chris winced in pain as he held his face. "Sorry! Sorry! I'll get ready right now so I can start working on the donation box ASAP!"

Reimu giggled at the sight. "You don't have to be so worked up like this! However if you do go back on your word I will punish you. Isn't that right Marisa?"

A familiar girl with blonde slowly creeps into the room with a nervous smile.

"Come on Reimu! It was an accident, we didn't mean to blown up the donation box even though no one has made in a donation here for such a long time!" Marisa said becoming slightly less nervous.

"Marisa… I will forever remind you and Chris of what you did to my _beloved_ donation box for the rest of your lives. **So** make sure the new one is better than my old, understand?" said Reimu with a carefree smile, however this smile had a dark aura about it as Reimu continues to smile Marisa.

"Aww Reimu! Why do you have to be so scary, ze!" Marisa pouted.

"So where's the supplies I need to buy you a new donation box Reimu?" asked Chris as he fully recovers from his sudden fall.

"I unfortunately don't have the materials to build another donation box as the shrine… haven't been getting donation lately," said Reimu becoming dishearten by mentioning the 'lack of donation' part.

"What! Then where do I get the materials? From a village nearby hopefully?" asked Chris becoming a little worried about helping Reimu and properly apologizing to her.

"You can get the materials from Rinnosuke's shop, Kourindou, as Marisa knows where it is and she'll take you there so you can get the supplies, right Marisa?" Reimu spoke and giving Marisa the eye.

"Yeah! Yeah! Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it!" exclaim Marisa with excitement like this whole situation was a game.

"Alright!" said Chris as he quickly exits the sliding door where Reimu in blindly speed as Reimu and Marisa turns around to see him doing a sharp U-Turn on the floor.

"Wait! Where's my sneakers! Ah!" cried Chris as he tripped once again from the brief stop from his sprint as he falls onto the dirt floor outside. "Dammit! Why am I so accident prone!"

Reimu and Marisa blinked dumbfoundedly at Chris's sudden careless antics as he searches for his sneakers which were right in front over him as they were under the porch as he grabbed them.

"Oh! I need my backpack to hold the supplies!" Chris jumped back into the room and grabbed his backpack while holding his sneakers by the strings in this mouth. "Come on Marisa-chan! Let's go!"

Chris dashes out of the room out more, and almost trips again trying to hurry to quickly finish with his task he promised Reimu. His eyes had a fiery passion and serious expression that otherwise wasn't present when Reimu entered the room to see him awaken.

"Hahaha! He's got so much energy and so much fun! I like him a lot, ze! Chris-kun wait for me!" said Marisa as she jumps onto her broom and zooms out through the window instead of the sliding door at high-speed kicking up some dust.

"Marisa, wait you can't! *sigh* Nevermind…" Reimu gave a heavy sigh as Marisa carelessly exits out from the window without thinking she could've knocked something over or smashed into the wall from her abrupt getaway.

_But still that Chris… what a silly boy he is…_ Reimu giggled to herself remembering how fluster Chris was trying to leave the room to go get the materials to build her a new donation box.

* * *

"So the quickest way to Kourindou is through this forest?" Chris asked as Marisa caught up to him and explain where they were heading.

"Yup! This is the Forest of Magic and my house is located just in there so I can get to all my favorite places as quickly as possible! It's the best place to live!" Marisa cheerfully stated.

"That's interesting… and I can totally picture it. By the way Marisa-chan, what's like Rinnosuke-san like?" Chris asked curious about meeting another resident of Gensokyo here.

"Him? Well he runs a shop with all kinds of weird items that he can't really sell, but he does have some normal items like the materials we're getting, and he's an old friend of mine! I always pop by to say hello to Kourin when I get the chance, ze!" Marisa explain while riding on her broom.

"Is that so? That's interesting," Chris smiled, it was nice to know that the person he was going to meet was a male. Truth to told Chris was started to feel outnumbered as he's only met girls so far in this world and was beginning to wonder if any males existed at all in this world.

"So what exactly does he sell?"

"Weird items like I said!" replied Marisa.

"Erm… not exactly what I asked," Chris nervously chuckled.

The pair made their way to a clearing in the forest with the trees all around them. However Chris's head perked up, something was strange about this forest. It wasn't the magic he can feel in the air, but something different… something weird like the air is being sucked up like a vacuum.

Marisa quickly ascending into the air above Chris snapping him back to reality and looked up at Marisa.

"OK! Kourin's shop is in that direction! Let's race to see who can get there faster!" Marisa exclaimed with delight.

"Hmm…" Chris ponder with his hand under his chin, "Why not? I'm in a mood to race right now… and besides, think you can keep up with me? I'm pretty fast for a human!"

"Really? I'm so glad you're so much fun, Chris-kun!" Marisa cried out with joy as she started to zoom out of sight above the forest and out of sight as Chris ready himself to run.

However just is she was about to pass the first tree Marisa stopped in midair, prompting Chris to turn his attention toward her, as Marisa started to look woozy a bit and her face looked like all of the emotions were drained from her and her eyes were half-closed and she was frowning until she fell right out of her broom with it soon following after her.

Chris wasn't sure what just happen but he sprinted like crazy and caught Marisa before she landed hard into the ground from the sudden free fall she did with her broom landed where she would've had. The way Chris was holding her was like a groom holding his bride from their wedding.

"Oi! Marisa-chan! Are you OK?" Chris frantically ask as Marisa looked like she didn't care what happen until her face lit up again and stared directly at Chris for a moment and survey the situation she was in and smiled at Chris.

"Oh boy… thank goodness you're alright! What happened Marisa? Why did you sudden fall like that? And why… are you looking at me like that?" asked Chris as he perked a curious brow at the way Marisa was staring at him with that smile of hers without saying a word.

"Erm… Marisa-chan?"

"Thanks for catching me Chris-kun!" Marisa said, brimming with energy once more, and hopping back on her feet from Chris's arms.

"OoooK… so what happened?" Chris asked once again.

Marisa placed a finger on her cheek as she tried to recall what befell her as she started to fly away. "I'm not sure, I was about to go flying off but sudden it felt like… all of my emotions were leaving me and soon I didn't care about the race, about flying, about everything anymore and…"

Chris's eyes widen in shock… her emotions were? He did not like the sound of that.

"Hold on, let me check it out!" said Chris looking above the forest.

"Huh? Does that mean you can fly then?" Marisa looked at Chris with playful curiosity.

"Nope," Chris smiled, "But I jump really high!"

On that note Chris lightly jumped off the ground, causing a small sonic boom to take his place as the gust of winds caused Marisa to shield herself and then looked up to see Chris a little higher than she was scanning the forest.

Chris quickly looked back and forth before he could feel gravity taking a hold on him, but not before he felt something. He felt like he didn't care anymore about what he did, what he could do, nor did he care about his life however he grasp over his chest as to prevent himself to lose anymore of his feelings.

_What in the world…?_ Chris thought as he finally landed and he started to feel normal again.

"That was weird! What in the world? Is that normal around here?" Chris asked looking at Marisa as he wasn't familiar with how this place worked.

"No! And see? I felt weird too… something's not right!" said Marisa with a pout as she tried to fly above the forest once again and almost met the same result but manage to fly back down without falling again and gaining her emotions back.

"This isn't fair! I can't fly over the forest anymore!" Marisa complained with her hands on her hips, clearly she didn't like the thought of not flying anymore to her favorite spots or flying back home to work on new spells.

"Can't be helped right? Let's investigate, as it stands we won't be able to get to Rinnosuke-san's shop at all before sundown and I doubt Reimu would be happy about that," said Chris thinking about how the consequences of being late as Reimu has a punishment in mind for them.

"Yeah! I want to know why I can't fly pass the forest now! They most fun part of traveling in Gensokyo is flying, ze! I wonder if Alice knows what's going on?" said Marisa as she started to hover herself above the ground on her broom.

"Who's Alice?" Chris asked as he walked beside Marisa.

"She's my neighbor! She's a Youkai Magician who controls puppets and it's so much fun bringing her everywhere you go!" shouted Marisa.

_You mean… drag her against her will everywhere YOU want to go…_ Chris shook his head with a grim smile.

"Alright let's meet up with Alice and find out what's going on in the forest and head to Rinnosuke-san's shop to get materials to build Reimu a new donation box. Man today's going to be a long day," Chris scratched his head, "But it's my fault for what happened and I'm worried about Alice now."

"Don't worry she's strong!" Marisa reassured him.

"Strong against what's sucking up our emotions?"

"Of course! There's no way she'll go down that easily, ze!" Marisa joyously shouted.

"Well then let's go!" said Chris as both Marisa and him entered deeper into the forest.

* * *

A sea of forest spread of far as the eye can see, a beautiful paradise untouched my man with the sunshine shining through the leaves lighting the path in the shadowy patches of the forest as a pair of individuals navigate through the tranquil domain to search for a girl named Alice and the mysterious cause of preventing people from traveling by air above the forest.

Even the small wildlife brought this place alive with the birds singing and flying in the air, the fresh smell of tree leaves in the morning, and the warmth of the family of trees huddle together to create natural paths leading deeper into its maze.

Though Chris wasn't a mage or use magic he could feel the forest's magical life force energy in the air singing to him, listening to the forest's song with his body as it greatly hinted in its song that something was amiss in its home as the pair slowly enter the forest.

"So how close by is Alice's house?" asked Chris.

"Not too far from here, ze! Just follow me!" said Marisa flying above the ground on her broom, but not too high up.

She can still fly just fine, but she and other cannot fly above the forest without having to deal with whatever is causing the anomaly within the forest.

Just a few minutes of wandering around in the forest Chris picked up a strange energy signature and looked around to find the source.

"Oi! Marisa, come over here for a sec!" called out Chris as he ducked behind a bush.

"Huh? What are you doing? Alice isn't hiding in there!" Marisa playfully teased but followed Chris into the bush as well.

"Over there! Look!" Chris whispered as he pointed in front of him.

Standing there in the clearing was a couple of Youkai, an umbrella-shaped one and a furball-like one, were arguing with each other mentioning about 'black monsters' in the forest now and wondering where they should go. But it wasn't the Youkai that caught Chris and Marisa's attention, it was the thing hiding behind a bush like them staring at them.

It was an ECHO Vocals grinning mischievously at the pair of Youkai.

Chris's face twisted with worry, he didn't like the look that ECHO was giving the pair of Youkai. It looked hungry, haunting with a hint of sadism in its eyes. Marisa however blinked, she was never saw a creature like that before and was curious why it was staring at the Youkai.

Then it opened its mouth. A small gray-colored aura seem to be sucked into its mouth, it was so transparent that you could barely see it as the ECHO silently swallowed up whatever it was from the direction of the Youkai.

Just then the Youkai suddenly looked dizzy and looked very tired.

"Hey… you know what I don't feel like arguing anymore…" said the umbrella Youkai.

"Yeah… I don't feel like doing anything at all too…" replied the furball Youkai.

They both had the monotone and unfeeling tone of voice that Marisa had earlier. It dawn on Chris before, but now he was sure! ECHO monsters feed on emotions, since they're born from emotions it makes perfect sense! And not only that they seem to suck up a bit of the host's energy which most likely helps them gain that person's special ability.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" said another Youkai that looked like a small man with a white mask. He seemed unfazed by the unknown ECHO's feeding ability lurking behind the bush which was a good mid-range away.

But as the Youkai got even closer he started to waver a bit.

"What the? I feel strange…"

"Hey! That black Youkai there is causing it right! Let's go beat it, ze!" said Marisa getting excited, now knowing who the culprit was.

"Hold on! I still need one more bit of information!" said Chris sticking his hand out in front of Marisa stopping her from exposing themselves.

Just then another Youkai came by, but this time much closer to where the ECHO was but it didn't notice. It was a red humanoid bull Youkai with red eyes to match with golden horns slowly approaching the three Youkai in the clearing but still keeping to the shadows.

For whatever reason, the ECHO seem to choke itself when the Youkai got too close to where it was and looked with great annoyance in its eyes but it spew out that same gray aura which then turned into another ECHO Vocals and the pair of dark creatures sink into the shadows. Chris blinked upon seeing the ECHO's reaction and the sudden birth another ECHO.

_Interesting… ECHO monsters can feed on emotions of others but they can only do it to a mid-range with anything too far away they can't suck up the emotions and if it's too close they suck up too much emotions for them to handle like shoving a huge piece a steak into your mouth so they choke on it. And not only that, but by spitting out all of the emotions they eat they can quickly spawn a new ECHO…_ Chris analyzed the situation in hand in his mind. _How troublesome…_

"Sensouke? Eh? What were we doing?" said the umbrella Youkai returning to normal.

"Like I can read your minds? We have to make haste, those black creatures will be back again," said the red bull Youkai called Sensouke beckoning his fellow Youkai brethren to follow him.

Just as the Youkai left both Chris and Marisa went out of the bushes and stood where the ECHO once stood.

"Whoa! I never see such a Youkai before! I can't wait to tell Alice about this!" exclaimed Marisa, not seeing the big picture or the problem of these emotionally-sucking parasites running around.

But there's something Chris doesn't get. Why does Levin need these creatures for his plan? They suck up emotions and gain the abilities of others, even if they're weaker versions of it and the person returns to normal after the ECHO shuts its mouth after feeding and it looked like they can only eat up so much emotion on their own.

Plus when you figure out how to deal with these creatures they're not that powerful despite being on the same playing field as high-level Youkai, however these were just the low-level ECHOES and Chris could only imagine how powerful the high-level ECHOES are. Though his point reminds, why does he need them? Levin's powerful on his own, what other secrets do these creatures possess?

"Chris-kun? What are you doing just standing there! Let's go and see Alice, ze!" Marisa waved at Chris who was meters away from she was snapping Chris back away from his train of thoughts.

For now he's gain important information regarding the ECHOES now and he'll know exactly where to find them. Plus he's gain another piece of important information regarding the ECHO that was related to their feeding, something to help them track down their 'nests' hopefully.

"Sorry Marisa-chan! I was just curious about what the ECHO monsters will do from now on," said Chris as he caught up with Marisa.

"ECHO monster? So that black creature isn't a Youkai?" Marisa said pointing out what Chris said.

…

…

….

Oops, I wasn't supposed to mention about them but seeing as there's no point in hiding it…

"Alright where do I begin?" said Chris nervously scratching the side of his head.

* * *

"I see… so these ECHO monsters are creatures of darkness born from everyone's positive and negative emotions?" said Marisa repeating in simple terms what Chris told her.

"Correct, not only that they gain the special abilities and something their objects which makes them ever troubling to fight against," sighed Chris thinking how he's going to fix this mess he couldn't stop.

"Well that's OK then! We just have to beat them up right, ze!" shouted Marisa throwing her fist into the air.

Honestly, what a straightforward person she is but I like that about her.

"True, but I prefer not to fight and talk things out unless there's no other way or unless I like to test my abilities. And since these ECHO monsters prefer actions over words, there's no other way around it. Though I'll admit it IS every fun fighting these monsters," said Chris with his arms behind his head with his goofy smile.

"That's the spirit! Let's go beat the bad guys, ze!" said Marisa as she zoomed into the forest at great speed.

"Hold it! Not without me!" said Chris already at Marisa's side as the pair hurried through the forest.

BOOOOOMM!

An energy blast shot passed between Chris and Marisa as the two came to a stop and looked in the direction from the blast and saw a group of ECHO monsters standing in their way. Chris noticed the Vocals and Howl ones in the group, but he saw a new one.

It had a short feminine figure, though its arms looked very scrawny, with a hat or something covering its head with the same Vocal's headtail pattern with gray skin showing and its black lips arc into a sultry smile. The ECHO symbol seems to be armor as the long arc edged out its body covering its shoulders with the rest covering its upper torso.

"ECHO Smooch… echo, echo…" giggled the new type of ECHO.

The way it said 'smooch' was like how the sound smooch is heard. Chris realized already, but the ECHOES's names are sound-based which is ironic since their energy being with only one sound-based attack.

"This is going to be so much! Time for me to try out my new spell card!" exclaimed Marisa with joy in her voice as she pulled out a card from her pocket.

New spell card? Chris couldn't help but sweatdrop, what monstrous spell did she come up with this time?

"Love Sign: MAAASSTER…"

Huh? Wait, this isn't a new spell! But why is it a card this time… and why is it spinning with rainbow-colored aura around it?

"… HAND!"

Wait… what?

A giant white gloves seemingly appeared out of air where the spell card Marisa laid out as it began to spin itself around with a rainbow-color aura coming out from the pocket end of the glove as it rocketed off at high-speed knocking the surprised ECHO monsters away shoving them out of the and it seemed like the glove was pulling something from their bodies… was that a paint brush? The final strike was a huge explosion lighting up the air and the hand returning dropping the paint brush into Marisa's hand as she placed it into her pocket and the giant white glove disappearing.

Chris shielded himself from the bright and looked where the ECHOES were. They scattered across the clearing, with some of them dispersing already but there was quite a few left standing.

"Whoa! That was impressive! But did it have to be so explosive?" asked Chris pointed where the giant glove exploded.

"OK course! If it isn't flashy, it isn't magic!" said Marisa wiggling her finger, apparently that was her motto for life.

Chris blinked for a second and chuckled. "I see, I see! Well it isn't flashy, but my Ki attacks are something else!"

"Yeah! They're so much fun to fight against! We got to have another sparring duel real soon, ze!"

"By the way, what is the purpose of that spell card?" Chris asked, somehow knowing the answer wasn't going to make him feel better for some reason.

"That? I made it so it's much more easier to burrowing things from other people, especially Patchy's books!" said Marisa like it wasn't a bad thing.

Chris grimaced. He could totally see the horror and angry face of Patchouli's face upon learning or seeing this new spell card in action.

_It looks like I'll be helping Patchouli protect her books than reading them if I go to see her again…_

"Can't you just read the books there?" Chris asked, but he knew the answer to that question.

"But it's more fun this way, ze!" Marisa smiled.

Cue epic faceplam, and Chris planted a facepalm with a wry smile. _Sweet merciful god… I can see the chaos this spell card will bring…_

The ECHO monsters slowly got up and glare at the pair with a mischievous look, ready to have fun messing with them.

"I guess we'll save the conversation, let's kick butt for now!" said Chris pulling out his twin swords in reverse grip.

"Yeah! Let's have fun!" said Marisa standing on her broom this time.

Some of the ECHOES dived into the shadows, surfing along the ground like fish in the sea, with their hands popping out of the ground like daisies clawing at Chris and Marisa.

"Magic Sign: Stardust Reverie!"

Marisa charged in with her broom and as she flew in a single straight direction a stream star-shaped bullets were released from the blue stream coming out from her broom blasting several ECHOES in the face but they took the assault head on and blasted out yellow Ki blasts from their mouths or hands chasing after Marisa.

Chris hack and slash at the ECHOES with a splendid display of swordsmanship with each arc beautiful leaving a trail of silver light from each swing as he slashed an ECHO in half from top to bottom causing it to disperse as Chris sidekick an ECHO in the gut he leaped into the air and twirled himself until he looked directly at the ECHO Vocals.

"Fire Style: Fireball!"

A stream of red and orange flames erupted from Chris's mouth blasting the ECHO with intense heat until the ECHO Smooch waved its hand healing the ECHO Vocals as it leaped around.

_So these are healer types?_ Chris thought as he glared at the ECHO pair laughing at them with their 'echo' chant.

The feminine ECHO danced around with energy empowered fists trying to strike Chris, causing the ground and nearby tree to explode on impact. Though Chris dodged the attack successfully the ECHO launched a surprise sidekick him sending him flying into a tree, his back smashing against it while he was upside down.

_Why… is it always… the back?_ Chris thought as he slide down the tree with tears streaming down his face thinking why the universe punished him like that.

Chris picked himself up and patted the dust off of his clothes and glared at the new ECHO as it giggled with delight.

_OK… and it's a martial artist type…_ Chris nervous sweating dodging each attack with ease until another ECHO attacked him from behind as Chris did a spinning roundhouse kick to both ECHOES however missing them but causing them to retreat.

"Magic Sign: Illusion Star!"

Marisa called out another spell card and waved of green and blue star-shaped bullets erupted around her shooting in an unplanned pattern striking the ECHOES in front of her blowing up trees, rocks, and the ground apart with each explosion. Most of the ECHOES were blown away, but they all stood standing.

"Wow! I never see anyone survive my spells like that, like they were nothing! Is this so much fun, I'm having a blast, ze!" said Marisa enjoying the little battle with the ECHOES.

"Ice Style: Diamond Dust!"

Chris gracefully swings his swords around him causing a cold mist to form where he was shooting small ice shards at the ECHOES, only managing to nick them in the limbs at they huddled together and unleashed a huge energy beam from their mouths and hands at them which rivaled the Master Spark in size.

"No you don't! Light Style: Aura Sphere!" shouted Chris encasing both him and Marisa in a translucent white sphere shielding them from the large energy attack.

"OK new strategy! Marisa feel like hitting them with a combo attack?" asked Chris as he sheath this swords.

"Yeah! I'm game!" Marisa smiled excited about a more fun way to fight.

"Well here's the plan…" Chris whispered into Marisa's ear.

Marisa nodded with each response and smile. "Wow! That sounds like so much fun, I can't wait until we do it!"

"Shall we? Ladies!" said Chris allowing Marisa to attack first.

"Thank you!" said Marisa as zoom to the right side of the ECHOES while Chris took the left side, with both of them shooting magical bullets and in Chris's case Ki blasts bombarding the ECHOES from the side until Chris and Marisa zoom back to where they were but further away.

"Ready?"

"Yeah! Love Sign: MAAAASSTER…" said Marisa pulling out her special magic box of destruction

"CHAOS BEAM…!" Chris pulled his hands to the side of his body with a red and black aura encasing them.

"**SPARK!**" both Chris and Marisa declared as both of their attacks erupted as they twirled themselves together forming one massive beam spark of destruction swallowing all of the ECHOES whole dispersing them into nothing.

"Yeah we did it!" said Chris high-fiving Marisa as she did the same.

"That was fun, ze! Let's do it again!" exclaimed Marisa not wanting her fun to end.

If you ever need someone to overpower your opponents with sheer force, Marisa is your girl!

"Unfortunately we have a donation box to make, but let's check on Alice first to see if she's OK. I think the forest is safe for now," said Chris reminded Marisa of their task.

"Oh? Oh yeah, that's right! Let's go meet up with Alice!" with that Marisa flew away into the deeper part of the forest.

Chris smiled. Never a dull moment with Marisa around, eh?

Just as he was about to leave a couple of ECHO monsters hiding in the bushes sneered at Chris.

"Sheesh! We missed all the fun, echo ze! Well Levin did mention we could do as we please until his next orders!"

Chris stopped in his tracks, were they aware they were speaking out loud at the moment and he could hear him? And Levin contacted them already?

"Yeah! Three months of fun until Levin can reopen the gateway again! Well better cause as much chaos as possible until then…" said the other ECHO and the two disappeared into the shadows.

Something didn't sit right with Chris. Did they not notice him? They're weren't whispering…

"Chris-kun! Hurry up or I'll leave you behind, ze!" called out Marisa.

Chris chased after Marisa, but he couldn't help what he heard. It was too suspicious…

"Hey… why did Levin ask us for the red-black to hear about the gateway opening in the three months from now, echo?"

"Well I care, echo ze! I'm not sure why he's going to open it anyway when he's not going to even use it to come here! Let him spoil his plan if he wants…"

And with that the two ECHOES disappearing, leaving an ominous and eerie feeling in the air.

* * *

The pair continue through the forest, encounter even more ECHOES but they were soon dispatch by Chris and Marisa, as they made their way to a house in another clearing.

It was a moderate-size white house with a few windows and a small white tower by its side which could possibly be a storage room, overall it was a very normal looking house in the middle of the forest.

"So Alice-chan lives here? Doesn't look like anything… hey! Marisa-chan! What are you doing!" shouted Chris as he watched Marisa getting ready to kick the door down.

"What? I'm going to see if Alice's home! Hey Alice, are you there, ze!" said Marisa as she knocked on the door by kicking it.

"Not by kicking the door! Show some decency!"

However the door flung opened causing Marisa to jump back a few feet before getting hit in the face by the door and a blonde-hair girl with a red headband on her head stepped out accompanied by a small doll floating next to her with had a blue maid outfit and a red ribbon tied to its blonde head.

She wore a long blue dress with frilly pink ribbons wrapped around her waist and collar with a white cloth draped above her shoulders with a black stripe line near the edge of it matching the black bands wrapped around the white sleeves of her elegant dress while holding a black book with a pink ribbon wrapped over in her hand.

"Marisa, I rather you not knock on my door like that," said the girl who is most likely Alice.

"Why? It got your attention didn't it?" Marisa said without a care in the world.

Chris simply shook his head in astonishment. _Honestly…_

Chris got another look at the girl and noticed that her clothes were a bit tatters like she came out from a fight. His head started to think about what kind of trouble she got into with the ECHOES, if that was the case, and panicked in bit inside his head.

"Hey, are you OK? Why are your clothes tattered like that?" Chris asked with a worried expression.

"These strange black creatures suddenly ambush on my way home and I had to fight them along the way, though when I got closer to my home they started to leave," sighed Alice thinking back on the ordeal she had to survive then her dark green eyes locked on the new face before her with an unchanged blank expression, "Anyway who are you? I don't recall seeing you before."

"My name is Christopher Trevas Corona, it's nice to meet you Alice-chan! You can call me Chris!" said Chris with a smile as he pointed to himself with his thumb.

Alice tiled her head in curiosity at the boy. "I see, so you're from the outside world judging by your… interesting clothes."

"Well I'm from a parallel dimension actually, but think of it as a second outside world," said Chris as he scratched the side of his head.

"A parallel world…? Have you been drinking?" she asked thinking Chris was crazy.

"I DON'T drink _sake_!" cried Chris with an annoyed look on his head then he realized he shouted at her and bow to apologized, "Sorry… I shouldn't have yelled like that. But it's the truth, I'm from another world."

"Yeah! This big green vortex appeared in the sky and me, Reimu, and Suika find him in a crater all banged up! He's so much fun ever since he woke up, ze!" Marisa butted in not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"So I didn't imagine that vortex… every well then. Is there a reason you two are here?" asked Alice curious to why the pair are here to talk to her.

"Well when Marisa-chan couldn't fly over the forest, because of the ECHOES which are the black creatures you saw, we came to investigate and such she mentioned you were here I wanted to make sure you were OK. I was worry they would have hurt you in any way," said Chris rubbing the back of his head.

Alice once again tilted her head and gave a small smile. "You don't know me, yet you were worried about me? You're a very kind and thoughtful person, aren't you?"

Chris face heated up a bit, that smile was cute. "W-Well I mean… wouldn't anyone worry about someone with strange monsters where they live? Besides I can't stand someone suffering in front of me… it puts me in the spot when it does."

Alice brought her hand up to her mouth as gave a small giggled. "I see, you're very kind. Now then, where are you two heading?"

"To Kourindou, ze! We have some business there, so come with us!" said Marisa as she started pulling Alice's arm.

"Do I have a choice?" sighed Alice as Marisa ignored any attempts to stop what she's doing.

"What a minute! That doll, can I see it for a minute?" asked Chris pointing to Alice's doll floating around her which had its dress ripped possibly from the ECHO attack.

"Hmm… I don't see why not, but why?" Alice curiously asked as she handed her doll over to Chris.

Chris put down his backpack and opened up one of its pocket and pulled out… some sewing tools complete with a needle and thread. Both Marisa and Alice blinked, they didn't expect a boy to be carrying a sewing kit of any kind on them.

Chris took the needle and started to sew up the doll's dress, carefully watching where he placed the needle and slowly repaired the doll's dress with precise and gracefully movement. With the last sewing part done he used his teeth to cut the thread and cleaned it up before handing it back to Alice. Her doll's dress looked brand new, like it was just recently made or bought but the sew part it still invisible upon closer inspection.

Alice's eyes widen with amazement and looked at Chris who was beaming her with a smile. "A-Ah… T-Thank you! But you can sew?"

"Yeah, well you see my little sister had a lot of dolls when we were young and she would somehow manage to rip their dresses or bodies and since we were tight on money at the time I started to sew them back together for her… but I suck so bad at it. They quite deformed after I was finished with them," said Chris scratching the side of his head in embarrassment, "Though she didn't mind and say she loved them! It made me happy, until she started to show it off to others. I got made fun of for sewing doll dresses because of it, but I didn't care since it made my sister happy."

"I see… you're wonderful big brother, aren't you?" Alice gave Chris a small smile.

"Really? That's still kinda weird for a boy to sew, ze!"

Both Chris and Alice sighed.

"Anyway, why didn't your sister come with you here? I'm sure she would've had a blast here!" said Marisa.

"You see… my sister passed away 10 years ago. I live alone without a family anymore," Chris said with a sad melancholy voice as he looked up at the sky.

Both Alice and Marisa flinched with both of them looking dishearten about that little piece of information.

"Haha… ha… sorry," Marisa apologized.

Chris smiled, so she not a complete lost hope, and shook his head. "It's OK, you didn't know. Besides we're just starting to get to know one another, besides I can't run away from my past since it was what made me to the who I am today and if people want to know everything about me I have to share my past a bit, you know? Well let's get going to Kourindou! Marisa if you please?"

Marisa bounced back to her usual self and shouted in the air. "Yeah, let's go ze! No more frown faces!"

With that Marisa bolted away with both Chris and Alice tagging along, with Alice flying and Chris walking.

The young blonde girl looked back at Chris with a wry expression.

_Is he really OK? Why did he seem… angry with himself?_

* * *

"So this is Kourindou," Chris declared out loud as he, Marisa, and Alice came across an antique shop near the forest's edge.

Out in the front of the store were many items scattered around Chris can relate to, while Marisa and Alice thought they were strange and unusual objects.

A bike, a computer, a basketball, a toolbox, and a few other electronic devices like cell phones were around which Chris looked through each item with a delightful expression on his face like a kid in a candy store.

"Sheesh! I'm surprise some of these are here! But then again no one buys these, right?" asked Chris picking up a cell phone from one of the piles.

"Yes, they're interesting to look at but since no one knows how to use them so they remain here," said Alice as she approached the door.

"I see, well let's get what we came for Marisa-chan," said Chris as he put down the cell phone.

SMASH!

Marisa knocked down the door with a kick.

"Hey Kourin! Are you there, ze!"

Both Chris and Alice looked at Marisa like she was crazy.

"M-Marisa-chan! Why did you do that!" Chris pointed at her as he couldn't process what she just done.

"What? I'm just saying hello!" said Marisa as she walked in.

Alice shook her head and Chris planted his palm in his face.

A pair of human customers walked by them as the exited the store.

"What the hell is wrong with that girl? She almost hit me with that door!" said a male customer with brown hair accompanied with a black-hair female.

"I wonder if she's a Youkai? I really dislike them, I still don't understand why we came here in the first!" bellowed the black-haired girl

"I wanted to see what the store was like… well it's not like we came here to buy anything," said the brown-haired male as the pair left the forest ignoring Chris and Alice who were standing there.

Chris gritted his teeth and clenched his hand as he glared at the pair as they walked away. "Sheesh, what the hell is their problem?"

Alice blinked, she may have not known Chris for so long, but the way he said it with a venomous tone and spite caught her off guard as it didn't seem to fit his kind nature.

"Chris-san? Are you alright?" asked Alice.

Chris looked at Alice and shyly looked away with an ashamed expression on his face. "Sorry for you to see that, it's just that. I absolutely loathe discrimination and prejudice and hate any forms of practice. To ostracize someone because they're different, that's not right."

Chris said all this with a troubled and hurt expression on his face and Alice could feel the enmity radiating off of him.

"Chris-san… were you ostracized before?" Alice asked with a worried tone.

"Hehe… sorry, don't worry about it. Let's get going," said Chris as he entered the store with Alice following behind with the same worried expression.

_I see he's the type to keep things to himself…_

As both Chris and Alice entered the shop, the pair saw Marisa talking to a man behind a counter.

The man talking to Marisa had short silver hair and golden eyes wearing a pair of glasses and wore black and blue clothing with a strange small red bag wrapped in front of him on his stomach.

"Marisa, how many times do I have to tell you not to knock the door down?" sighed the silver-haired man displeased that his door was kicked down.

"Come on Kourin, you can just put it back together like always, ze!" replied Marisa.

"That's beside the point Marisa-chan. Anyway, my name is Christopher Trevas Corona but you may call me Chris. It's nice to meet you Rinnosuke-san," said Chris as he politely bowed.

"Ah, yes! It's nice to meet you too, though this is rare. Marisa hardly brings any visitors here and Alice is a regular already so…," said Rinnosuke as he adjusts his glasses, "Hmm? Those clothes? Are you from the outside world?"

"Well yes and no, let's say I'm from a second outside world. Anyway this is an impressive collection of items here! Computers, Cell Phones, Board games, and more!" said Chris as he looked around the store checking out many different items on the shelves and floor which many, if not all, of them were from his world.

"Will this is certainly a surprise! You wouldn't mind if I ask you about the items here!" asked Rinnosuke.

Chris perked a brow. _Do_ _I detect a glimmer of stars sparkling in your eyes?_

"I don't mind! I like to help people whenever I can, but you don't know how to use these items?" Chris asked quite surprised that a collector such as himself didn't know how to use them.

"Ah well you see, I have a special ability which allows me recognize the name and purpose of any items upon seeing it however I am unable to found out how to use them… and because of that hardly anyone buys them," said Rinnosuke dishearten.

_Funny you don't seem to care all that much if they were sold or not…_

"I see that's a rather intriguing ability. However I came here with Marisa today to buy materials to build a box," said Chris.

"Build a box… why?" asked Rinnosuke with a worried and fearful tone of voice.

"Marisa… did he do something to the **donation** box?" Alice asked as well with the same tone of disbelief.

"Yeah… ugh… about that… Chris and I had a little sparring duel… and well **we **kinda destroyed the donation box… hahaha…" laughed Marisa half-heartily.

"De… Destroyed!" both Rinnosuke and Alice said in complete unison.

"Yeah! Chris deflected my Master Spark with his bare hands and it shot in the direction of the donation box and now we're here to buy some materials to build a new one on Chris's suggestion," said Marisa nervously scratching the side of her head.

"He… he _**WHAT!**_" both Alice and Rinnosuke were verbally surprise as this was too much information to take.

_Apparently I have a knack of surprising people here…_ Chris thought himself with a nervous chuckle.

"Ah… ah, I see. You manage to convince Reimu to allow you to build you a new donation box? I can honestly say I'm surprise, I can't believe you're still alive after doing such a feat!" said Rinnosuke slowly recovering from the shock.

Chris cleared his throat. "Yeah… though I had to run away at first until she calmed down after a while, however she did capture Marisa first."

Alice and Rinnosuke looked at Marisa and then back to Chris. "You… you escaped Reimu!"

"Yeah! Chris moves really fast, ze!" Marisa exclaim as if she was the one with super speed.

"Indeed, anyway I'm sorry to trouble you about this but where are the tools and materials I need?" asked Chris trying to accomplish his task.

"Yeah! Make sure you have plenty of room in your backpack Chris-kun!" said Marisa with a smile.

"Marisa did you take anything from him?" Alice gave Marisa the 'look'.

"Hey! Don't give people the wrong impression! I borrow, not steal!" pouted Marisa.

"Eh?" Chris blinked and then he double checking every pocket in his backpack to make sure he had EVERYTHING before arriving in Gensokyo.

"What? I didn't borrow anything from you Chris-kun!" said Marisa.

"Just making sure…" said Chris giving Marisa a little glare.

"With that done, follow me. I'll show you the materials you need," said Rinnosuke beckoning Chris to follow him to the back.

As Chris went to the back of the store with Rinnosuke pulled out a trunk from a closet and opened it up showing different kinds of wood to build a donation box and pulled out a toolbox from a pile of electronic pile nearby.

"This is perfect! I'll take it, thank you very much Rinnosuke-san!" said Chris as he grabbed what he needed and brought it over to the counter.

"I'm glad… but are you going to pay for all of those?" asked Rinnosuke as he approached the counter.

Chris looked at him funny and tilted his head. "Of course! This is a store, right? I have to pay so here, I think this is the right amount!"

Chris pulled out a bunch of yen and placed it into Rinnosuke's hand.

Rinnosuke looked very pale with the look like he saw a ghost from his past.

"Rinnosuke-san…? Are you OK?" Chris asked with a worried tone

"It's nothing… it's nothing, it's just that I can't believe you paid. No one other than Alice pays for the items here… please excuse me as I savor this moment," said Rinnosuke breathing deeply.

Chris had an anime sweatdrop behind his head and looked at Alice with a face saying 'is he going to be OK?'.

Alice gave a small nod. "Don't worry about it."

"Well with that done it's time… eh? Eh! Is that!" Chris said as he turned to leave the store until something caught his eye and ran over to the shelf to his left.

It was a Playstation 3, the new slim one with backwards compatibly and it was in mint condition. Chris's eyes light up with delight and it looked like he was going to cry.

"Words… cannot describe the beautiful that this machine represents…" said Chris getting teary-eyed.

"Chris-kun? Are you alright? Do you know what the machine is?" asked Alice tilting her head in wonder.

"Know what it…? OF COURSE I DO! This is the almighty Playstation 3, or PS3 for short, and it one of the three greatest console system ever made for the gaming world! I know what there is to know about all gaming, I'm the go-to-guy when comes to video games!" exclaimed Chris with a great passion in his voice.

He looked and sounded like a completely different person that threw off Marisa, Alice, and Rinnosuke by the sudden change of demeanor of Chris' behavior.

"Chris-san? Are you alright? The power in that thing isn't all that great, and what is a video game?" asked Rinnosuke as he perched his brow together.

Chris looked stunned and insulted by the look of his face. "Excuse me! It's a crime to even say that, even worse not to even know what a video game is! I guess I'll have to teach you the glory that is video games!"

The two girls and Rinnosuke flinched. _Oh dear… we found his crazy switch…_

Chris explained in great detail the wonders about video games and what joy they bring to the world. Chronicling the first video game ever and the first game console, also detailing all types of games and how they have evolved over the years. He was a walking video game encyclopedia and his eyes lit up on ever detail he call forth from his mind and enjoy explaining the best point of each games and all the hardware and software features of the game consoles.

Rinnosuke and the girls barely understood what Chris was talking about as he went on and on without realizing they didn't understand what he was talking about as they simply smiled and nodded.

"Rinnosuke-san! Please allow me to purchase this device! I already own the amazing Nintendo Wii and the revolution Xbox 360 and can't wait until I add this to my collection! Please, please, please!" Chris begged as he placed his hands together with a puppy-dog look in his eyes.

"O-Of course! As long as you pay you can have it!" said Rinnosuke throwing his hands up into the air in surprise. _I think it would be hazardous to my health to keep it here any longer with him around… hopefully he'll calm down after a while…_

"Ah! Thank you so much! Well then I'll just…" said Chris closing his eyes in delight as he turned around to grab the machine.

"Huh! Chris-kun wait a minute!" Alice cried out.

"Huh? What do you mean… eh?" said Chris looking back at Alice as he grabbed the machine, but something didn't feel right as he squeezed whatever it was that he grabbed.

What in the world was this round, firm, and soft object?

"Oh my~~ Aren't you the bold one?" came a sultry voice near Chris.

Chris faced forward and saw another woman who looked between mid to late 20's, this one with an immense beauty and class as she is very gorgeous looking as she stared into Chris's eyes with her golden eyes in a somewhat flirty manner.

She had long golden blonde hair passing her shoulders tied with red ribbons, a white and purple dress that looked like a combination of Chinese and Japanese dress, and a white mop hat with a thin red ribbon fasten on the front of it as she is carrying a closed pink parasol over her right shoulder. She had this incredible overpowering aura about her that greatly hinted she was a very important figure in this world.

Just where and when she did come from? And why was she standing in front of…

Chris sweated a bit, his eyes widen in suspense, and nervously looked down. _Please don't tell me…_

He saw that he had accidently grabbed her left chest by mistake as he went to grab the PS3, and the horror dawn on him at what he did as he blasted himself to the wall behind at great speed to distance himself from the woman leaving a trail of dust in his wake. He can't believe he just did that!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Chris said as he bowed in an apologetic manner to the woman he just disrespected.

"Chris-kun! You might want to look out above you, ze," said Marisa pointed above Chris's head.

Several objects from the shelves above Chris fall from the sudden impact of Chris ramming his back to the wall and the object landed square in his head with three heavy objects hitting him with Chris saying 'ow' for each object that smacked him in the head as he crouched with his arms wrapped around his head in pain.

"Ha ha ha, well this is quite entertaining! I never expected you to have such a colorful range of expressions!" laughed the woman who was leaning out of a gap in the air with a red ribbon tied at the end of them with eyes looking out from it.

Wait… what kind of gap!

"Eh? Oh… I-I am terrible sorry for doing _that_ to you! My name is Christopher Trevas Corona, though you can call me Chris. I want to say it's a pleasant to meet you… but I rather not want it to… say… ugh… not helping," Chris stuttered as he couldn't find the words as his face heated up after _that_.

_But still… this is the first time I've ever felt such soft, supple, and firm… eh! Curse you male hormones… stop thinking pervert thoughts about this amazing beautiful woman… and thinking how lucky I…_

…

…

…

_DAMN YOU HORMONES! _

"Oh dear, I hope I didn't scare you, young one. I wasn't expecting you to be… so flirty, I'm quite honored actually. Seeing as how you're the little troublemaker who entered through a disturbance recently, I wanted to personally meet you," said the woman in the gap with a sly smile.

"Disturbance? Ah I see, I wasn't supposed to be here even through normal circumstances, am I right? Since the way I got here is quite interesting," said Chris regaining his composure and giving the mysterious a sly smile myself.

The mysterious woman raised her eyebrows and leaned out even further, showing more of her body which she seems to be wearing long white gloves and boots, placing her head in her hands as her elbows lean in place in the air giving the boy in red and black a very intriguing and mysterious smile.

"Well, well, well aren't we the sharp one? Not only is your aura around you alluring, but you're quite perceived. I say, you've piqued my interest even further young one," said the mysterious woman in a sultry voice. She seems to be enjoying her little conversation with the boy.

_She knows about my transformation abilities without me even changing even once here? Color me surprise!_

"I see, but since I gave you my name shouldn't you give me yours?" said Chris folding his arms and giving a smug look at her. Honestly, Chris wasn't sure why he's acting like this around this woman but he enjoyed it… there's something about her that makes him want to understand her even more.

The woman giggled a bit before retreating inside the gap as it closed and then reappearance above Chris a few feet away and jumped right down in an elegantly performance with her parasol open as she twirled it around and gave Chris a mischievous smile.

"Yukari Yakumo. The Youkai of Boundaries," she declared with a smile.

Chris's eyes widen with surprise. "I see… so you're the creator of this world."

"Oh ho ho, what makes you say that?" the woman called Yukari perked a curious brow at the boy.

"Well I can sense the flow of energy around the world since I'm a Ki User, and I can sense the unique flow of time-space energy encasing this world, and since you said you're a Youkai that's special ability to create and manipulate borders it's only naturally to think that. Nothing's out of the realm of possibilities, right?" said Chris pointing his finger in the air.

_I don't know why, but I'm enjoying this conversation with her! This is really fun!_

"Oh my… Christopher you are most intriguing! Of all of the humans I've seen throughout my life I have never had the pleasant of encountering a unique individual quite like yourself. Your sudden appearance and actions in Gensokyo have stirred up quite a bit of restlessness in the air as well, I'm so glad I decided to pop a visit," said Yukari gesturing to her left.

_Wait a minute! She also…?_ Chris's eyes widen with surprise then quickly turn in delight. Nothing gets passed her.

"Yukari, what exactly are you doing here?" asked Alice.

"Hmm? I believe I said why I came here. I'm here to personally welcome our newest guest to our world," said Yukari.

"Really?" Alice was exactly sure of that.

_Besides did Yukari purposely appeared in front of Chris like that? Did she _really_ set herself up for such a compromising situation? I'm not sure…_

"Really. I'll have to keep a special eye out of you my special guest, however wasn't there something you have to do? Honestly I'm surprised you did something like that," said Yukari giving Chris an all-knowing mischievous smile.

"Oh shoot! Marisa! We're going to be late returning to Reimu's shrine!" Chris said a frantic and panicky manner.

"Oh yeah, you're right, ze! She's not going to be happy!" stated Marisa without worry.

"I like to inquire you for a bit longer, but I must take my leave. I'm sure you got everything you need to know about me from our little chit-chat Chris-chan. I have some research I like Ran do for me, but we'll meet again. With that I bid you ado, young one," said Yukari and with that she fell backwards into her gap she just created.

Chris winced at the 'chan' honorific. _Again…?_

Just then Yukari popped back out from the gap she just entered in. "Oh, and another thing… you've got quite the gentle hands. Mind giving me a massage one day?"

Chris's face instantly turned red as Alice eyes widen with surprise on that comment and Marisa laughing in the background.

"You… what the heck!" Chris bellowed totally embarrassed by that little remark.

Yukari gave a small giggle left once more.

"Oh well… well then time to grab the PS3!" said Chris a little disappointed that Yukari left as he wanted to continue the conversation however the little comment at the end really was unnecessary, but proceed to grab the PS3.

Another gap appeared above the PS3 and Yukari grabbed it.

"I forgot… I came to pick this up," said Yukari as she snatch the PS3 away from Chris.

"Hey! That's mine, I ask for it first!" yelled Chris glaring at Yukari.

"First come, first serve, right?" smiled Yukari obviously enjoying the little rant Chris is going through.

Chris blinked in astonishment then it dawn on him. "What! Hey, you're enjoying this aren't you!"

"Yes, quite so!" Yukari said as she finally leaves from everyone's sights inside her gap.

Chris sighed heavily. _Oh man… those are the rare and expensive PS3! I should've just used my Ability Cancel on her! I like to see how she's counters against that!_

"What was that all about, ze?" said Marisa tilted her head in wonder.

"Huh? You didn't understand what she said?" said Chris confused in his face.

Alice looked at him funny. "So that means you knew what she was talking about."

"Yeah, she mentioned about how she was aware of my presence by night fall the other day as she pointed in the direction of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and probably watched the whole event there somewhere," said Chris pointing his finger into the air as he explained.

"You were at the Scarlet Devil Mansion? What did you do there?" asked Alice quite astonished.

"Helping the residents there getting rid of an ECHO that popped up around there," explained Chris, "Also Yukari seems to be aware of my other abilities including… one of my distinguish aspect…"

Alice perked a brow. "You understood all that from just talking to her?"

"Yes… though she was hiding a few more things, but it's alright. I find that having a few surprises in store for you is quite fun!" Chris said with a goofy grin as he placed his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, that's the spirit Chris-kun!" chimed Marisa.

Rinnosuke stood there in the background, not understanding what's going on before him. _I'm being left in the dark again… oh well…_

"Oh… Alice-chan can I ask a favor?" asked Chris with his head dropped down.

"Erm… yes? What is it?" said Alice tilting her head in curiosity.

"Please slap me as hard as you can right here," Chris flatly said pointing to his right cheek.

Marisa, Alice, and Rinnosuke blinked their eyes. What kind of favor is that?

SMACK!

A loud and painful sound echoed throughout the air as the birds flocked away scared from the noise in the distance. Chris gently carcass his newly slapped face with his right hand trying his best to ease the pain.

"Was that good enough?" asked Alice with her hand in the air after slapping Chris.

"Yes, thank you," said Chris with a painfully smile.

"May I ask why did you ask of me to do such a favor?" asked Alice narrowing her eyes on Chris.

"Well… I disrespected Yukari by… grabbing her like that and she let me off easily… and I didn't think I should of so…," said Chris pushing both of his index fingers together.

Alice blinked and gave a small smile. "I see… you're a very strange one aren't you?"

Chris nervously laughed.

"Yeah! You're very weird Chris, ze!" said Marisa laughing in the background.

"Well I must be going, I have to restock so I'll be heading to the Human Village," said Alice as she stepped out of the store, "See you around then."

With that Alice disappeared leaving Chris and Marisa back at Kourindou.

"Hey Marisa-chan, on our way back to Reimu's shrine can you tell me where the Human Village is? I like to go visit there after I'm done with building Reimu's new donation box," said Chris stepping out of the shop with Marisa.

"Sure thing, ze!"

* * *

"Yo Reimu-chan, we're back!" Chris called out as he and Marisa returned to the Hakurei Shrine after their little adventure through the Forest of Magic and to Kourindou.

Reimu was sitting on the pouch of her shrine sipping some green tea as she await for the two to return from their errand to buy new materials to build her a new donation box.

Reimu glared at the both of them as they approached her, and placed her cup of tea to the side. "So glad of you to make it, you've been gone quite some time… more so than I liked. Why did it take you two so long?"

"Sorry about that Reimu-chan… we had a few problems along our way to Kourindou," Chris nervously said, he felt uncomfortable under that glare of hers.

"Problems? What problems?" asked Reimu glaring at Chris even more.

"Yeah! There were these… mmph! Mmph!" Marisa started to say, but Chris covers her mouth before she could continue.

Uh no! Marisa uses Embarrassment Dialogue, Chris tries to dodge the attack. Chris successfully dodges! Chris counters with Cover Mouth tactic to prevent Marisa from using her ability. Chris successfully hits his mark! You prevent Marisa from using Embarrassment Dialogue! You win!

_Oh man! That was too close!_ Chris nervously smiled to myself as he prevent something that shouldn't be heard.

"Why are you covering Marisa's mouth Christopher?" Reimu asked without taking her eyes off of him as she narrowed them into an even menacing glare.

"It's nothing! It's nothing! We're here now and with the materials!" Chris said as he left go of Marisa's mouth, relived he could avoid that. Explaining it right now when Reimu was edgy is NOT a good idea.

"Hey Chris! Why you do that! It would be so much fun explaining what happen! Or do you prefer talking about how you greeted Yukari at Kourin's place?" shouted Marisa with glee paying no mind to what she's saying.

Chris's face instantly turned red and Reimu gave Marisa a curious look.

"Yukari? You mean that she was there? What was she doing there in the first place? What do you mean 'how he greeted her' and why is your face red?" asked Reimu looking from Marisa to Chris looking at him with a suspicious look.

"I'm in more in declined to mention about _that_ more so than the forest bit! Can we forget about that please Marisa!" Chris cried out.

"Nope! Your expressions are really funny!" she replied with a smile.

_Straightforward as usually…_ Chris thought with an anime sweatdrop above his head.

"Huh? What **EXACTLY** happened?" asked Reimu, stressing the word 'exactly', looking at Marisa, but still glaring at Chris on the corner of her eye.

_Did I do something wrong here? Why are you glaring at me like that Reimu? OK, I was late but why must you look at me like that!_

"I'm not entirely sure, but Yukari sure likes him now! Especially when Chris…"

"Ah! You shouldn't worry about that! B-Besides… don't we have a new donation box to build!" said Chris putting a stop to that conversation any further, as he held his hands together secretly begging them to stop it there.

"That's true… alright I won't bother you about it if it bothers you that much, though I don't really care what happened! But make sure you do a good job building it or else!" said Reimu was she took out her gohei in one hand and card in the other hand.

"We understand! Let's go Marisa-chan!" said Chris as he pulled Marisa's arm as they handed out back of the shrine.

"Hey! Wait a minute! We haven't even gotten to the best part of the conversation, ze!"

Chris took out all of the tools from the backpack and the materials off of the backpack and laid them on the ground. He took out the hammer, saw and screwdriver and told Marisa to start cutting out the pieces of board with the measurements he placed on them to get the right size for them.

She looked a little bored while doing some, wanted to use her magic to speed it up but Chris told her otherwise and mention how fun it is to build something with your own two hands without magic. Marisa shrugged it off and continued to saw the pieces of wood and Chris took those pieces and started to hammer some of the nails in and took the screws and screwdriver to add in the final pieces of the materials to hold the new donation box in place.

The process only took about an hour to do as Chris swipe the sweat from his forehead and smiled to himself. He was proud of his and Marisa's accomplishment with the new donation box and can't wait to show it to Reimu.

"OK Marisa-chan… let's go see… huh? Marisa-chan, where did you go?" said Chris looking around to find the black-white witch but she was no one to be found. Apparently she left sometime when Chris was working on the donation box.

"She disappeared didn't she? Anyway Chris, is that new donation box done yet?" Reimu called out from the front of the shrine. It seems Reimu was aware that Marisa already left for somewhere sometime ago before Chris.

"Alright I'm done!" Chris called out as he gently placed the new donation box in front of the shrine.

It had a dark brown color to it now with golden corner pieces which gave it a brilliantly glow, much different from the regular plain old brown donation box, it was brand new and the fresh smell was quite enchanting and relaxing.

Reimu blinked, it was better than she thought. She wasn't expecting a beautiful looking donation box like this but she was indefinitely happy about it as he face lit up with joy and excitement.

"I-I can't believe it… it's amazing! Thank you so much Chris-kun! I completely forgive you for destroying my old donation box now!" said Reimu as she ran over to the new donation box checking every aspect of the box.

_You mean to tell me you didn't __**completely**__ forgive me for what I did here day one? Well… I guess that's understandable…_

"I'm glad you like it! I made sure to give it new look as a fresh new start to the shrine!" Chris pounded his chest with proud. "I always added in my Ki bit by bit for each wood to strengthen it so if something like… what I did… happens again it will be able to withstand it."

"Thank you! Now hopefully I'll be getting donations soon! I can't wait!" said Reimu with glee in her eyes.

From what Chris can understand Reimu goes around Gensokyo solving incidents to prevent any harm to the people of this land, but it still isn't enough to get people to come here to donate. Chris ponders on that fact, but he had something to do first before thinking of an answer to it however he remember an early question he had.

"By the way Reimu, where's Suika-chan and Yuugi-san?" Chris asked wondering where the two Onis went.

"Oh? Them? Suika is sleeping sounding in the shrine and Yuugi already went back to Hell," Reimu plainly stated uninterested in the matter.

"Hell? You can travel to Hell from here? That's… really cool? I wonder what it's like?" Chris asked entertaining the idea of traveling through Hell to see what kind of residents live there.

"Huh? Are you serious? Most people prefer to stay away from there?" Reimu looked at Chris like he was crazy.

"Nothing venture, nothing gain right? It will be an adventure, besides if I'm going to Heaven or Hell when I die years much later shouldn't I at least check out my retire home?" Chris said slyly but with a playful tone.

Reimu looked at him with a somewhat amused expression. "Yup, you're crazy."

Chris chuckled on that comment as Reimu shake her head back and forth, but she looked like she was enjoying herself before checking what the inside of her new donation box looked like.

"Hey Reimu, I'm going to check out the Human Village," Chris stated out loud so Reimu can hear him.

"Huh? You're leaving already?" she asked as she finishes checking out her new donation box.

"Yeah! I need to buy something there to help me with… some research I want to do, plus I like to familiarize myself with this world. Wouldn't be too good to stay here and not know a thing about this place," said Chris with a smile as he started to leave, "Well I'll be back soon."

"Is that so? Hold on…. I still have some questions I need to ask you!" said Reimu with an annoyed looked on her as she places her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry! I'll be back, promise! And I never go back on my promises!" said Chris as he leaped away from the shrine where Reimu stood there as the boy disappeared from sight.

The shrine maiden shook her head in annoyance. "Honestly… what's with him? Well he'll be back soon I suppose. He hasn't shown any intent of not coming back… well then back to my relaxing afternoon."

* * *

The Human Village, the only place in Gensokyo where humans live and it was a wonderful sight to behold. The houses and buildings are fashioned like the old traditional Japanese houses of old with sliding doors and wooden materials.

Chris was strolling down the streets looking back and forth scanning each building he passed, he noticed several things as he passed by like a food stands, a few merchant stores with different items for sell, a fish market, and he's favorite so far a sweet shop where they sell chocolate and cakes here to his surprise and delight. Apparently there was a school in this village as while and Chris plans to take a look at it soon while he was here.

The thing that caught his attention the most was that not only humans walking around in the village, but some Youkai as well. Chris couldn't help but smile at the sight, to him it was like a perfect unity between the two races and to him it showed that despite their differences they can walk together side by side in peace.

As the boy in red and black looked around the in the village many eyes were directed at him, both Human and Youkai, though Chris didn't pay no mind. They were curious about the boy as they never saw clothes he was wearing before nor have they seen him in the village before.

"Huh? Who's that boy? Is a Youkai?"

"I don't think so… I think I've seen that type of clothing at Kourindou before. But they ARE strange, but they look fine on him…"

"Hey, hey! Mom why is that cute boy wearing such weird clothes?"

"Dear! It's not polite to point to people like that… and he is rather cute in those clothes."

Chris sweatdropped a bit… I guess not many people from the outside world or beyond it come to Gensokyo very often as a group of people came up to him and ask him several questions about where he came from, but most of them were about his clothes as they drew the biggest attention.

He answered all of their questions and mentioned that he came from another world, a second outside world he stated to keep it simple, and told them he made his clothes himself and liked it giving the people some impressive nods and stares while others, mostly the guys, thought that to be weird and girly.

Chris asked around if there were any stores around here selling a map of Gensokyo and a kind elderly man pointed in the direction of the store Chris was looking for as Chris bowed and thanked him for helping him and left the crowd.

It was a merchant store that Chris hasn't spotted before as he went sightseeing in the village and noticed it mentioned a 'Help Wanted' out front, as Chris took a mental note of it, he walked into the store.

He browsed around the shelves as soon as he entered the store and spotted a shelves with maps of Gensokyo right away, with a note next to it mentioning that a crow tengu made this to help people find their way around Gensokyo.

_Again with this mention of a crow tengu… I wonder who this tengu is?_

Chris picked up two copies of the map and checked his pockets to see how much money he had left and he made more than enough to buy ten or so maps but he needed two. As he got closer to the counter to pay up front he noticed someone else was already there talking to the Store Owner who appears to be ordering a stack of history books.

She had long silver-blue hair and brown eyes and wore a beautiful dark blue dress with white sleeves and a red ribbon tied to the bottom of the collar of her dress, but the most eye-catching piece of fashion she had was a bento-shaped like hat on the top of her head with a red ribbon on top and glyphs inscribed on the side of it too.

"And here's the last of the books you requested for Kamishirasawa-san!" spoke the Store Owner as he placed the next stack of books next to the one he already had out, which seems to be 25 or so books altogether.

"Thank you very much Tenchō-san!" replied the lady in blue as she handed out the money to pay for the books and pushed them to the side to allow the next customer in line to come forth.

"And what can I help with you Okyaku-sama?" asked the Store Owner looking at Chris as he approached the counter.

Upon seeing the boy in red and black both the Store Owner and Kamishirasawa-san blinked, not because he was a new face around the village but because of his surreal clothing which greatly hinted to them that he isn't from Gensokyo.

_A human for the outside world? That's very rare… I wonder if Yukari-san is responsible for this one's appearance…_ thought Kamishirasawa-san looking at the boy from the corner of her eyes as she adjusted the books in an orderly fashion to make it easier to carry.

"Just buying these today sir!" Chris exclaimed as he laid the two maps of Gensokyo in front of the Store Owner.

"I see, well then that will be 580 yen please!" said the Store Owner as Chris handed him the money and stuffed the two maps of Gensokyo into his backpack.

"Thank you very much!" Chris politely bowed and turned away to leave the store but before he did that he noticed that the woman before him looked a little troubled about something.

"Oh dear… I had a feeling, Tenchō-san sorry to ask you of this but can you help me deliver this to the school? I'm afraid I have look over my students homework this afternoon, but taking two trips from here to the school will cut in my time to properly finished my work, if it's not too much to help," asked the woman called Kamishirasawa-san.

"I would like to, but I have other engaging appointments to attend to soon as I have a few other shipments to deliver to the locals around here. I'm sorry to be of some inconvenience to you Kamishirasawa-san," apologized the Store Owner as he rubbed the back of his head. His schedule is filled today and he regrets having to put such a heavy burden on one of his dear customers like that.

"I can help," Chris spoken up as he listen to the conversation the two had.

Both the Store Owner and Kamishirasawa-san looked their attention towards Chris and blinked. They weren't expecting the boy to lend a hand so a briefly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to burden you with such a task, I appreciate the offer thought," said Kamishirasawa-san taken aback a little by the boy's offer.

"Not at all! I don't mind, I like helping people! Please I assist, let me help you out! You have some work to do at home right? At least this way you can finish delivering the books on time and you'll have time to keep up with correcting your students' assignments right?" Chris asked with a smile.

He didn't mind not one bit.

"He's got a point Kamishirasawa-san, you shouldn't let an opportunity like this go to waste. You have a lot of work to look around, right?" the Store Owner chimed in thinking it was a good suggestion to help his customer out.

"Very well then, sorry for troubling you like this," said Kamishirasawa-san with her hand over her heart with an apologetic look on her face.

"Not at all! Glad to be of some help!" said Chris as he took the stack with the most books, "Besides these are a little heavy, right? Don't want to stress yourself too much!"

"Thank you," Kamishirasawa-san said with a smile and took her stack of books and left the store with the boy to her school.

"By the way, I'm Christopher Trevas Corona but you can call me Chris. It's a pleasant to meet you!" said Chris as he introduced himself to the woman he was helping.

"The pleasure is all mine Chris-san, I'm Keine Kamishirasawa. I can't thank you enough for helping me!" said Keine returning a warm smile.

The two of them idly chatted with each other as the pair made their way to the school and upon the conversation Chris learned that Keine is the history teacher of the Human Village school here and knows everything there is to know about Gensokyo much to his surprise and delight, since history and math are his two best subjects.

Keine on the other hand learned that Chris isn't from the outside world per say, but from a parallel dimension of some sort which is like a second outside world, though she found it hard to believe but the boy's kind and honest gestures and his pure innocent nature made it otherwise true to her and learned that he appeared near the Hakurei Shrine upon his arrival after a certain 'incident' back home where he didn't indulge a lot of information about it.

"There it is," said Keine as the pair reached their destination.

Chris looked up and saw the school that Keine mention as the two walked together here, it wasn't a very big school but still had a lot of space for a few classes as the two went inside to Keine's classroom to place the books inside.

Keine turned her direction towards Chris after placing the new books onto the shelves in the classroom, ready for the students tomorrow morning. "I can't thank you enough for helping me with this!"

"It's nothing! I'm glad to help out! And it was pleasure to get you know you, I'm glad I'm making some new friends while I'm here," said Chris as he scratched the side of his head.

"So I take it you plan to leave Gensokyo one day?" asked Keine curious about the boy's future plans.

"That… I'm not sure…" Chris looked away with a crestfallen look as he said this, "I like Gensokyo quite a lot now that I'm here and the residents are so nice to me… but still back home… I'm…"

"I see, perhaps I shouldn't have touch up on that subject," said Keine with a sad look on her face, apparently he had issues somewhat back home that she wasn't aware of and decided not to press any further.

"Well anyway… if you ever need me for something don't hesitate to call me! I'll help you with anything you need!" Chris said with energy quickly recovering from his previous state as he gave Keine his signature goofy grin.

"Eh? No, no, no! That's alright, I don't want to burden you with too much trouble!" Keine shook her hands in the air, she didn't want to feel like she was using him for her own benefits.

"It's no trouble at all! I can help with you anything at all, like I said before I like helping people! It just makes me happy to see them smile!" said Chris as he placed his arms behind his head.

"Really? Even Youkai as well if they asked?" Keine said as she looked away for some reason.

"Of course! I'm not going to turn a blind eye to someone because of their race! But not if it helps them to hurt others, that I will not do regardless of race!" Chris said with a tone of serious, he was kind and helpful but not to the point someone would take advantage of his kindness.

Keine blinked. Did he really say that just now?

"You… you don't hate Youkai?" she asked with disbelief in her voice as she spoke.

"Of course not! Why would I? Because they eat Human? Last time I check people eat animals and I'm pretty sure they don't like to be eaten as well," Chris said as he pointed his finger into the air. "I shouldn't judge a person until I get to know them, right? Besides I see plenty of Youkai around the village, though I guess some people are uncomfortable around them."

Keine stood there for a moment, as she couldn't find the words to speak right now. "I-Is that so? Well I'm glad to hear that, though it's surprising to hear that from a human not from Gensokyo."

"Really? I guess so, I'm not the average human you see everyday back home," said Chris scratching the side of his head. "Well then I guess I should be heading back to the shrine, I did promise Reimu I would come back after looking around in the village to tell her about my plans."

With that he left the school and started to head in the direction to the shrine, but a voice called out to him to stop.

"Please wait a moment!"

Chris turned around to see Keine hurrying after him. "Is there something wrong? Did I forget something with the books?"

"No! Nothing like that it's just that… I've been seeing these strange black-colored creatures in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost recently and it's gotten me a bit spooked as they don't appear to be any Youkai I've seen before," she said as she looked away with a worried expression.

Chris's face went blank first then slowly twisted with worry, it was them again. _But why the bamboo forest? I wonder…_

"Really? Does anyone live there?" asked Chris with a worried expression.

"Yes! My good friend Mokou and the people at Eientei, which is a pharmacy clinic where people go to when they're sick or injured, and the occasionally wandering Youkai," Keine answered, "Some Youkai from there in the village mention how it wasn't safe around there anymore with those things lurking about."

"I see," Chris brought his hand to his chin, "I'll have to investigate this, I'm going to let Reimu know where I'm going when I head back to the shrine."

"I see, wait… you're not asking her for help?" Keine looked at him with a narrowed look; she didn't like the thought of him tangling with those creatures alone.

"It's no worry, besides I feel responsible for this so let me take care of it! Well then see you around Keine-san," said Chris as he waved his hand and started to leave.

"Wait a moment! I'm not exactly sure why I told you this all of a sudden… _though it feels like I should as it seems to be connected to you somehow_… you mustn't endanger yourself like that! You're a human, aren't you?" she looked quite angry this time for some reason as she stopped Chris from leaving once again.

"But you're worried about your friend right?" Chris plainly stated.

Keine stopped and looked at him. "Huh?"

"That's why! Besides Marisa-chan mentioned about helping me with this matter so don't worry about it! I got some help with this," Chris said with a cheerful smile like nothing was wrong.

"But still…" Keine wasn't satisfy with that answer, even though she knows Marisa and how strong she is, but she didn't entertain the thought of another human unknowingly stepping foot in the bamboo forest without knowing the danger of the place with those black creatures around.

"It's no problem! Hehe… I'm glad I met you Keine-san!" said Chris with his arms behind his head again.

"Eh? Why's that?" Keine said with a curious look on her face.

Chris gave her a warm smile and said, "You're a good person who cares about other people, and I like people like you!"

She blinked, but then looked away with an ashamed look on her face. "Really? Even if you don't know _who_ exactly am I?"

"Doesn't matter to me!" Chris said without a second thought, "I like you for who you are! To me it's not what you are that matters to me, it's your heart! Well then I have to go, later!"

This time the boy hurried off at great speed leaving behind a stunned Keine behind. She couldn't believe the conversation they had nor was she sure why she ask him that all of a sudden. Why it because he was heading out somewhere dangerous because of her or was they something else? The boy had an alluring friendly atmosphere about him that made it seem like he could befriend just about anyone.

She couldn't help but smile at the words he said, but did he really mean it? She wants to believe that.

"Keine-sensei!" cried a little girl from the distance.

Keine snapped back to reality and turned her attention to a small group of children heading in her direction.

"Children? What brings you here?" asked Keine with a warm smile as she greeted her students.

"We need some help with the assignment you gave us," one of the boys said in the group.

"Not at all, let's take a look at it together," Keine responded with a kind and warm smile happy to help her students.

"Hey Keine-sensei who was that boy you were with? Is your boyfriend?" asked one of the girls with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah! He's got to be Keine's boyfriend!" shouted one of the boys in the group.

Keine's face lit up with a red hue on as her students spoke their minds, and some of the people walking around to hear that did not help.

"O-Of course not! We only met just today and he was helping me with carry your new history books for class!" Keine scolded the children though he looked less menacing with the blush on her face.

"Really! He helped you, he must really like you Keine-sensei! Are you going to ask him out?" the same girl who thought he was her boyfriend asked.

"Alright! That's enough children, let us review the assignments together sure we or do I have to punish you taking away your time to work on your homework?" Keine ended the conversation with her usual punishment threat.

"Aww… sensei!" the children cried out as they wanted to continue their discussion on the mysterious boy in red and black.

* * *

Chris returned to the Hakurei Shine once again after checking out the Human Village as he wanted to inform Reimu about his plans as she helped him out so much after the share amount of trouble he's caused her and he wanted to thank her properly for helping him.

Upon arriving at the shrine a familiar shrine maiden in red and white with a broom in hand was talking to someone Chris haven't seen before, another girl, and both of them turned their heads at the shrine's entrance and saw Chris standing there looking at them as he arrived at the top of the step both looking surprised at his appearance.

The girl in question looked like she was around Chris's age and she was wearing a white shirt with a dark blue skirt, and a red hat on top of her disheveled black hair as her red eyes locked with Chris's blue eyes and slowly a somewhat mischievous smirk etched onto her face as she as suddenly appears in front of Chris in an instant.

CLICK-SNAP!

A bright flash occurred in the same instant as she as the girl got closer to him.

"Wha-What the!" Chris blinked and rubbed his eyes. _Oh! Someone else around here moves super fast like I do! And who also likes to take pictures…_

"Well this is a surprise! I hardly expected anyone coming here, to this shrine of all places, much less a boy in strange clothes! And I got a perfect shot as well, thanks!" the girl exclaimed as she put away her camera as Reimu complaining about 'what do you mean here of all places' comment in the background.

"Ah… you're welcome? I'm Christopher Trevas Corona, it's a pleasant to meet you! You can call me Chris if you like!" said Chris snapping out of his daze and smiled with a polite small bow.

The girl in question smiled back and she struck a pose and declared, "So you're _the_ Chris I've heard so much about recently? It's nice to meet you Chris-kun! I'm Aya Shameimaru, the great news reporter of the Bunbunmaru, at your service!"

Apparently Reimu scoffed off at the 'great news reporter' bit as Chris smiled and replied back. "Ah! So that's why you took my picture. Hmm… does that mean I'm going to be in the newspaper?"

She laughed and leaned in forward a bit getting closer to Chris. "Of course, I am a journalist! Pictures go great with articles and having you in my article, a boy from the outside world coming here out of blue, will definitely make a great story to cover!"

"You sure? I don't think I'm that _interesting_ or anything to be put into an articles, much like yours. And you're sure?" Chris said as he scratches the side of his head.

"Oh don't you fret! I know a scoop when I see one, you're definitely a big scoop I have to interview! You and Reimu are going to be on the front page!" Aya said as she did a small victory dance thinking about how great the article will be.

"Wha! I told you… I don't want to be in your article!" complained Reimu as she gave a heavy sigh.

"Haha… I see." Chris smiled, Aya's overzealous about journalism is quite admirable and he couldn't help respect and feel envious of her ambitious nature, "So what would you like to know?"

Reimu blinked not believing what Chris said, but shook her head and sighed. _I guess he'll learn the hard way then…_

"So you're going to answer my questions?" Aya said with joy in her voice as she pulled out a pen and notebook from her satchel strapped to her side and shirt pocket, "Well then… what do you think of Gensokyo so far? And those sword, are you a warrior by any chance?"

"Hmm…" Chris pondered a bit, "Well I have to say it's a very mysterious and place filled with many different kinds of Youkai and where magic is the norm here and I have to say… I love this place! It's a really amazing and awesome place! And about my swords, well I do practice to keep up with my training and learning better control over my Ki but I don't fight, I prefer talking things out first but if it can't be help I'll fight though I do like to test my abilities against someone in a friendly duel."

"Really? You're just like that certain sleeping guard at the Scarlet Devil Mansion," Aya widen a bit with delight, " Though most humans would freak out and want to return home after learning about Youkai living here, it's a bit of surprise you're not afraid."

"Is that so? I know there are Youkai here, but why would I be scared? I think the Youkai are pretty cool and I want to get to them know better and be their friend!" Chris said with a goofy grin with his arms behind his back.

That little comment he said apparently blown both Reimu and Aya away. Both of their eyes widens with surprise and did a double take, Reimu being a little more of shock despite the fact she knows he doesn't mind Onis or Vampires, as no humans would ever say something like that.

"Seriously?" both Reimu and Aya asked blinking still taking in that last bit.

"Yeah! I mean Youkai _do_ eat humans, don't get me wrong, but not all of them are bad just like how not all humans are good. It doesn't matter to me who or what you are as long as you're a good person, that's all that matters. Why? Is something wrong with that?" Chris asked not understand why they seem surprised by his enthusiastic views on Youkai.

Aya looked at him and laughed. "Well! Aren't you the interesting human! I knew you were a big scoop, but not THIS big!"

Aya was delighted, she never expected a more interesting human to interview than Reimu. This is going to be the best article she's ever written yet!

"OK onto the next question!" Aya said after jolting down at an incredible pace in her notebook, "What do you think of the residents here so far in Gensokyo?"

"Each person I've meet so far are both interesting and unique and quite colorful personalities. I happy I got the chance and experience to meet such wonderful people and I hope I get to meet even more!" Chris said with a beaming smile remembering his pleasant and somewhat less pleasant encounters, with the people of Gensokyo.

"Is that so? Even me?" asked Aya leaning in a bit more.

"Of course!" Chris replied with a bright smile.

"Why thank you! Aren't you a thoughtful person!" Aya said with a smile. "OK then what do you think of… Reimu?"

She asked the last question with a slight mischievous and daring tone that Chris didn't pick up on, but Reimu did as she glared at her.

"Hey! Why are you asking that kind of question all of a sudden!" Reimu ranted out in angry however Aya paid no mind.

"I think Reimu is a wonderful, bright, and kind person who helped twice already since I got here and I appreciate it and would hope to repay her kind favor in any way possible," Chris said as he stared at Reimu giving her a warm smile.

Reimu blushed a bit and looked away. "I-Is that so? Well… you're welcome than!"

"I see, I see," said Aya her mischievous smile growing more as she lean in even closer to Chris, "But… what do you think of Reimu… _as a boy_?"

Reimu's face lit up with embarrassment as her cheeks started to heat up and she looked at Aya with an annoyed look.

"Aya! Why are you asking _that_ type of question!" Reimu declared as her eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare but her embarrass face made the menacing expression less frightening.

"What? Don't you want to know what he thinks?" Aya asked ever so slyly.

"I don't care! But don't ask someone that kind of question like that ever again… especially in an interview!"

Chris blinked and placed his hand on his chin as he closed his eyes, and then replied with a warm and gentle glow in his eyes and sweet honest smile.

"What I think of Reimu? Well… I think Reimu is a really cute girl!"

Both Aya and Reimu stopped and turned towards Chris as Reimu's red face become even more red than before as Aya looked on with a victories look on her face.

"Ooooh~! Now that's _juicy_! I have to put that down!" she said as she jolted it down in her notebook.

"Eh? **Eh**! _EH_! Wha-Wha-What did you say!" Reimu stuttered like she wasn't expecting that kind of answer with a blush on top of her blush as her face was completely red now. "And why are you putting _**that**_ down Aya!"

"Now then!" Aya said once again as she leaned closer. "Who do you think is prettier? Me or Reimu?"

This time Chris blinked and had a surprised look on his face. When did this interview switch from his thoughts on Gensokyo to his thoughts on them? Granted it was an interesting transition, but this feels… awkward now.

He doesn't mean that he dislikes them, on the contrary he found them both very cute and pleasant to be around however though he seems comfortable around girls and can easily talk to them… he was in fact somewhat shy around girls and does his best to hide that fact.

Aya had a small smile on her face as she asked Chris this question, but her eyes became more focus and serious when she asked this which became apparent that this question held a great importance to her personally but Chris wasn't sure why.

"Huh? I can't answer something like that!" Chris declared with a frantic look on his face.

Both Aya and Reimu blinked at first and then looked at him with bit of an annoyed expression and glared at him.

"And why's that?" asked Aya not sounding too please with that response.

Chris step back a bit and looked away with a blushing face. "Well… I'm not sure how to answer that, it's just that both of you have admirable and outstanding qualities and you're both amazing beautiful in your own way that I shouldn't decide which one in a way I think would both insult you."

Both Aya and Reimu's face flustered upon Chris's answer as they were not expecting that kind of answer, though Aya's expression slowly melted into a relaxed expression.

"I-Is that so?" She said with a stun look on her face.

Chris blinked, not sure why they suddenly changed their expression like that. "Yeah… why? Did I say something wrong?"

Aya stood there with a blank expression and then smiled. "Not at all! Well then thank you very much for answering my questions!"

Reimu was a little too stun to say anything at this moment and just looked on with a blank expression.

"Well I guess that's enough for today for the interview! Please look forward to tomorrow's Bunbunmaru newspaper by yours truly!" exclaimed Aya as she put her notebook and pen away and pulled out a spell card and sported feathery black wings on her back.

"Spell Card: Illusionary Dominance!"

With that she blasted off at the speed of sound and left the shrine.

"Well that was quick! I was expecting more, oh well," said Chris with a slight frown, he was enjoying the little interview he had with Aya, as he watched Aya disappear.

"Trust me when I say this, you'll be glad it ended that quickly," stated Reimu regaining her composure, "Anyway what were you thinking! Are you trying to hit on me!"

Chris tilted his head back at Reimu and looked confused. "What do you mean? I wasn't trying to hit on you or anything! I was just saying what I really thought about you!"

Reimu's face started to blush again. "You… really think that? You mean… you find me… cute?"

She stuttered in between her words, no one has ever called her cute before especially a boy and Reimu did in fact find him quite cute herself which made her face blush even more, as she twirled a small piece of her hair with her finger as she said it.

Chris closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah... I really honestly think you're a very beautiful girl, Reimu."

Reimu's face became a tomato once again and looked away as she cleared her throat. "That so? Well I guess I can't blame you for answering Aya, she's always pushy anyway, but… thank you very much. You're the first person who's ever called me 'cute' before."

Chris tilted his head in wonder. "Really? I'm surprised, I'm pretty sure you go to the Human Village from time to time to restock… I would definitely think the guys at least would come to the shrine to donate just a chance to get to see you."

"I probably would've punish them if that was the deal if they're going to be ogling me all day," Reimu scoffed, "But I would still gladly accept their offering if they came by and donate."

Chris smiled and then suddenly walked over to the donation box.

"Huh?" Reimu watched where Chris went, "Chris? What are you doing?"

"Just checking the new donation box… it's a fresh start for a new beginning, right?" Chris said turning his head towards Reimu.

"Yes… I suppose, but what are you up to?" Reimu nodded her head and looked at Chris with a suspicious look.

Chris smiled and looked back at the donation box as he held his hands together to pray and finally… he took out some money he had from home and drop them into the donation box.

Reimu's eyes widen in shock and dropped the broom that was in her hands and ran over towards the donation box to look inside and then looked back at Chris.

"You… you donated!" her voice shaken with surprise and disbelief, she couldn't believe it.

"You've helped so much after I got here and caused nothing but trouble, sorry. So what other way to repay your kindness than by donating?" said Chris smiling as he scratched the side of his head.

Reimu blinked a few times and then suddenly burst into a smile and hugged Chris. The sudden action from the shrine maiden caused Chris to almost lose his balance and blush, a girl has never hugged him before especially this affectionately, as he scratches the back of his head shyly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! I can see it now!" Reimu said with cheerful glee. "This is a sign of good luck for the shrine, for sure! There's no doubt people will come and donate to the shrine now!"

Chris smiled at Reimu's optimism as she let go of him, he'll have to help her with that, and he started to leave the shrine.

"Huh? Where are you going Chris?" Reimu asked as snapped back to reality and saw Chris beginning to leave.

"Well I don't have a place to stay and so I have to see where I can stay at the Human Village plus I need to get a job to earn some money as I don't have a lot on me. And I've caused you too much trouble by being here so I'll be on my way… thank you for everything Reimu and I'll be sure to visit!" answered Chris as he started to walk away.

"Hold it!" Reimu cried out.

Chris stopped in his tracks and turned in Reimu's direction.

"Is there something wrong?"

Reimu stood there for a few moments thinking over what to say and she looked away for a slightly blushed, and somewhat annoyed-looking, face with her eyes.

"You can live here with me if you want."

Chris's eyes widen with surprise. "Really? You sure? You don't mind me staying here?"

Reimu opened her eyes and looked at Chris, then returned his question with a sweet and genuine smile. "Of course, I don't mind having you stay here with me."

"Thanks! Oh wait a minute… that doesn't sound good actually." Chris stated as he brought his hand to his chin looking up in the air with a pondering expression.

Reimu took that comment offensively and scowled. "Excuse me! What _exactly_ does that mean!"

"The way you're saying it… it seems like I can stay here for free without doing anything, that's not good. That's way I said it," Chris answered back as he pointed his finger into the air as Reimu calmed down listening to him, "That is to say I'll help around with the chores and such. I don't want to be a freeloader and cause you more troubles so let me help out, don't worry I'm a hard-worker! Sound good?"

"Of course!" Reimu declared, "Like I was going to let you off the hook like that! I'm glad I have _someone_ around here who will actually help me and instead of lying around!"

Chris smiled. "Alright, that's settled then!"

"Not quite…" Reimu stated cut Chris off short as he pondered a curious look, "I want to know how _exactly_ you got here and how these… ECHO creatures are related to you. Sakuya was kind enough to inform me about this as she and I brought you and Marisa back here last night."

Chris nervous laughed to himself. It looks like there's no way around this…. He didn't want to worry the residents about this, but he can't keep this a secret forever so there's no choice now then to tell the truth.

"But before that Chris…" Reimu started to say as Chris looked up at her as she smiled at him.

"I want to officially welcome you to this world as a new resident. Welcome to Gensokyo."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally I got this chapter finish! However I'm a little disappointed in the beginning segment as I had a much better dialogue in mind, but I couldn't remember as I thought about it at work or a school with my fanfic at home. Don't you just hate it when you think up some superb lines but don't have anything to write them down on and later when you can write them down you've gotten them entirely? And holy cow, over 20,000 words in this chapter! This is by far the longest chapter I ever written!

I don't want to toot my own horn or gloat, but I have to say I out did myself in this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Though I REALLY hated writing such a long chapter!

I finally got to explore Chris's Ability Cancel a bit and showcase its pros and cons to it, though I originally had something else in mind to explain it but alas I couldn't remember. There was more I wanted to explain in this chapter about Chris's ability but I'll save it for next chapter and originally Virus was suppose to appear once more after talking to Chris, but I'll save that for next chapter too.

Actually I was unsure where Chris would go to next after this chapter as I was debating on him returning to the Scarlet Devil Mansion or going to Eientei, but since I want Chris to meet the other Touhou cast I decided to have him go to Eientei but soon after that he will return to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Also I'm happy I got to flesh out more of Chris's character in this chapter which shows a more goofy and funny character. And a little bit of a pervert side, I mean he's surrounded with many beautiful women and after (accidently) groping Yukari who wouldn't think about her busty chest?

And that's not all… soon I'm going to have fun messing with and abusing my original character later in the story for fun, I mean he's got to have a few misfortunate in life, right? :-)

Here's some pictures I've drawn on my original characters, Chris Corona and ECHO Vocals along with Chris's twin sword.

CHRIS CORONA:

fc03 . deviantart . net/fs70/f/2011/040/2/c/christopher_trevas_corona_by_viruschris-d395gla . png

CHRIS'S SWORD:

fc01 . deviantart . net/fs70/f/2010/142/8/1/Corona_Blades_by_VirusChris . png

ECHO VOCALS:

h t t p : / i24 . photobucket . com/albums/c41/VirusChris200/ECHOVocalsBattler . png

I'll probably provide more artwork of my original characters to help you guys get a better look at them so I hope you like them! While you wait for the next chapter I recommended you check out these other great Touhou fanfics; Human of the Other Side, From the Sky and Beyond, Unparalleled Ayakashi Incident, and Touhou Chronicles.

I do hope I got everyone's personality done right in this chapter, though I think I nailed Marisa's personality quite well in this one.

Well then, see ya until then!


	6. The Fire and Moon Princesses

**Chapter 6: The Fire and Moon Princesses**

* * *

The winds blew a gentle and soft breeze, gracefully brushing against the leaves in a deep forest surrounded by nothing but nature. The smell of fresh tree bark and berries hiding in the bushes below the trees blessed the air everywhere the wind took it, however the green leaves were starting to change its colors to tell the world that autumn is here and now. Deep within this dense forest held an abandon old shrine where people used to come to pray and donate to the gods.

Sitting before the old shrine in Indian-style was a green-haired young man with his hair spiked up looking like a broom, tied with a blue headband, a grey collar short-sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt underneath, brown gloves, baggy tan pants, and black sneakers. Next to him was a black backpack as he stares intensely at the old shrine, like he was waiting for something as he lays his chin on his hands.

The sound of rustling movement is heard behind, but he paid no mind. He knew who it was, and the figure wasn't too happy with him.

"How long are you going to sit there, every day after school Alvin-kun?" asked the red-haired girl as she eyes the boy with her sea blue eyes.

The girl was wearing an orange Chinese vest or shirt, a simple blue jeans, and white sneakers as she approach the boy and sat next to him always looking at the shrine in front of them.

"As long as it takes… I'll be here waiting for Chris when he comes back," said Alvin, not taking his eyes off of the shrine with a determined and serious look etched into his features.

"Alvin…" said Raine as the edge of her mouth arc in a downward cast with her eyes deepening into a sadden expression, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I told you… this type of gateway opens up every three months after the last time when someone forces it open," called out another voice as the figure crept closer to the two teenagers sitting together near the shrine, "There's no need to come here every day."

The two teens turned their attention to the man before, who is known as Vincent Dirge a great friend of the Corona family and Chris's uncle and godfather, with his diagonal-slashed scar etched from his left to right side on his face staring down on them with his maroon red eyes. The tails of his long grey trench coat gently danced with the wind as the breeze passed by them on its travel, with his brown scarf as playing along.

"You never know, I'm going to wait every day until my best friend is back!" Alvin rebuked.

"There's no need to fret or whine, I've train Chris before in some martial arts and Ki arts and I have put him through surviving training in his youth to help maintain his anger issues. He'll be alright, he's a survivor," Vincent said nonchalantly as he turned his back.

_Survive training? More like training in hell! How could you do _that_ to a 3 to 4 year old kid!_ Raine gave a nasty glare at Vincent as she thought about the kind of training he put Chris through.

"I doesn't matter to me, Chris saved my life once and I'm forever indebted to him and I'll always wait for my best friend to return home. I'm not going to abandon him, I'm going to wait here every day to make sure to greet my buddy when he comes home," stated Alvin not once taking his eyes off of the old shrine.

"If that is what you wish, I will not stop you," spoken Vincent as he left the area leaving the two teens alone.

Raine got her and walked a few feet where Vincent once stood and stared in the direction where he went, the branches of the trees swinging back and forth to show the path he stood.

"Honestly… he says he's not worried yet he comes back here every day as well even though it's been a few days Chris has disappeared," sighed Raine as she shakes her head.

"We're the only ones who are worried about him, except our folks though they're worried about him too, but everyone in the city do seem to care much. Even some of the girls that liked him aren't worried… not the best girlfriend material there for my bud… oh well. But I'm going to wait for my bud no matter how long it takes," Alvin reconfirming his determination.

"Alvin…" Raine looked back and gave Alvin a sympathetic happy smile.

"But seriously… wherever Chris is right now I bet there's a whole lot of super hot babes there! Probably manage to grab one of the lovely mountains of paradise already… That lucky sunnuva gun.…," sighed Alvin wishing to be where Chris is right now as he looks down with a discouraged face.

Raine glared at Alvin with such disbelief and an outraged look on her face as she screamed out the top of her lungs and smacked him against his head. "ALVIN!"

* * *

The shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine sips her green tea inside her shrine as Chris explains how he got into Gensokyo and where these mysterious creatures, called 'ECHOES', originated from and why they're here in Gensokyo which all connects to a person called 'Levin'. She listens to every word the boy spoke, though he did avert on some of the parts, and her face remained neutral throughout the entire conversation, but on some of the parts her face tighten up with an unpleasant expression like how Chris was brutalize by Levin and the explanation of how the ECHOES are born.

Reimu elegantly places her cup of empty tea onto her plate in front of her on the small table she placed in the her room as she could enjoy something to drink as she listen to the end of Chris's tale. She hardly said a word or asked a single question unless it deem relative to her.

The boy in red and black seem nervous or disinclined about explaining his story, though he did comment out how the entire fight between him and Levin and mention about Levin's abilities.

"So that explains it," said Reimu nonchalantly with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, that's how I got here and that's all I know about Levin and the ECHOES," stated Chris as he rubs the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

"So let me get this straight, this 'Levin' person is an evil god of unknown origins and has the ability to control and use other gods," stated Reimu, her eyes still closed.

"Yes," said Chris getting a little more nervous.

"And these ECHOES monsters are under his command and they are born from emotions of all living things and sometimes carries the owner's abilities with it?" said Reimu clearing her throat.

"Yes," Chris re-confirmed for her again, feeling a tad more uncomfortable.

"And he plans to take control of Gensokyo with these hordes of black beast?" cooed Reimu giving Chris a small narrow glare.

"That's right," replied Chris sensing a danger in the air.

"And when were you planning on telling me this?" asked Reimu, her voice sounding slightly annoyed as she got up and walked over to Chris, who was sitting on the other side glaring at him.

"Ummm…" Chris blankly stares at Reimu.

WHACK!

"Ittaaaai!" winced Chris as he rubs the top of his head where Reimu whack him with her gohei.

"That's for not telling me this! Honestly, what did you hope you could accomplish taking this task on your own!" scolded Reimu.

"This is my fault and responsible to take! Since I couldn't stop this from happening I need to correct my mistake by fixing it myself!" rebuked Chris still rubbing his wound.

"Are you stupid or something? Anyway since these ECHOES are running amuck I have to deal with it, I am the Shrine Maiden of Paradise and it's my **duty** to prevent or fix incidents throughout Gensokyo," sigh Reimu, "Though honestly I rather sit at home and drink some tea while waiting for some donations."

_Didn't you __**just**__ scold me for doing this on my own? And what's with the not wanting to do it?_ Chris raised an eyebrow as he thought that.

"And another thing…" said Reimu.

WHACK!

"ITTAAAIII! What was that for!" yelled Chris as he got struck again in the head with the gohei as he rubs another bump on the same spot on his head.

Reimu gave him a small smile and an innocent expression on her face. "That was for destroying my donation box earlier, even though you did build me a new one I still needed to punish you for destroying it though I did lesser the punishment since you made me happy with a new box and my first donation in a long time!"

Chris's eyes twitched a bit. _Are you kidding me! Seriously! Didn't you __**completely**__ forgiven me earlier today about that? Well I did get off easy… but still, that hurts!_

"Anyway it looks like I have to get ready to teach this Levin a lesson when he gets here," said Reimu as she puts away the tea set.

"What!" Chris's head shot up in shock. This girl doesn't truly understand how powerful and dangerous this evil god, Levin, is and Chris is pretty sure Levin wasn't even using ALL of his abilities in his skirmish with him. "Hold on! You can't beat this guy! You don't know what he's really capable of!"

"Does it happen? This guy unleashes these creatures into Gensokyo and now I have to clean up this mess! I'm teaching him a lesson when he gets here, besides it's my job to keep Gensokyo and the Hakurei Border safe and nothing you will say or do will change that." Reimu declared with her hands on her hips.

Chris sighed, there was no way to change her mind. It looks like both of them will be fighting Levin when he arrives in Gensokyo, hopefully Chris's worrying is for not.

"Anyway we have to get going," stated Reimu looking back at Chris.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Chris tilting his head in curiosity.

"What else? You're going to take me to where these ECHOES are so I can exterminate them," Reimu stated a matter-of-factly.

"EH! Right now? The only lead I got was them being spotted in the Bamboo Forest recently," said Chris as he got up.

"I see, well I guess we'll be taking a trip to Eientei, but first we're going to meet with Keine to guide as there as she knows how to get there," said Reimu stepping out of the room.

"You don't know where the place is exactly?" Chris asked.

"Of course not! It's not the 'Bamboo Forest of the Lost' for no reason, besides I hardly go there unless I need to! Now come on," said Reimu as she yanked Chris with her to the Human Village.

"Hey! Reimu… wait, hold it! I can walk you now!" Chris complained as he was being dragged by the cute shrine maiden girl.

* * *

Back at the Human Village, a certain school teacher was sitting at her desk inside the village's school and gave a small sigh of relief as she finishes looking over and correcting her students' previous homework to hand them back to them tomorrow and had help earlier today with today's homework as well.

She looks out the window and sees the bright sun shine through the window, a colorful display of white in the clear blue sky for a perfect day to relax and enjoy the peace. Though she couldn't help feel it wasn't peaceful at the moment.

Hearing rumors and sightings of strange black creatures where the Youkai lived and the Youkai themselves saying they are not what they seem nor are they Youkai as well has made Keine quite uneasy about the whole situation and fears what these 'black creatures' would do if they approach the Human Village. Though she will protect the humans here as she always has, because she loves the people like a family and to her it's her sole duty to protect them despite not finding true happiness in the end for her due to her 'uniqueness', but these creatures still make her nervous about the whole thing.

Her thoughts soon drifted back to a certain young man she had the pleasure of talking to recently, a strange boy from another world dressed in red and black. She told him about the black creatures, though she wasn't sure why she did in the first place as it would put him in danger if he knew about it or try to take them out by himself but believe he would tell Reimu about it since he was heading to her shrine.

Why did she tell him that? Was it because of the swords he had on the back of his waist, a sign that he was a warrior that can take care of himself? Or was it… that he KNEW what these black creatures were and can deal with them? She rubs her head in frustration, why did she tell him that? Now she was overtly worried about his well-being and wanted to make sure he was OK. The thought of sending a human, humans whom she swore to protect no matter what, to endanger their lives against these creatures has painfully pulled on her heartstrings and feels regret telling him this.

"I'll have to talk to him, I can't let such a sweet boy investigate this on his own and put his life at risk!" Keine said to herself as she puts away the children's assignments inside her draw and leaves the room.

Just as she exits out of the building and locks up the school, a couple of footsteps came closer to where Keine was.

"Good evening Keine-san, sorry to bother you but I request a small favor of you," said a female voice.

Keine's eyes lit up, she recognizes this voice!

"Reimu-chan?" said Keine as she twirled herself to see she was greeted by the shrine maiden and her companion whom happens to be the boy in red and black from before, Chris Corona, and her eyes widen in surprise, "And Chris-kun!"

This was quite the surprise to say the least, but this helps a lot as she wants a word with the boy.

"Greetings Keine-san! How are you? All done with your work I presume? Need any help?" said Chris with a goofy grin on his face with his arms behind his back.

"It's good to see you two! I'm fine thank you, and what is this small favor you need of me Reimu-chan?" asked Keine turning her attention to the miko before her, but still keeping an eye on the boy at the same time.

"You see I need you take us to Eientei so we can…" Reimu started but Keine's eyes widen in shock upon hearing the word 'Eientei' and gave Chris a small glare at him which caused him to jump a little.

"You! What did you do? Did something happen! Did you went into the bamboo forest already and got yourself hurt! What happen, show me where it hurts **now**!" shouted Keine like a frantic overprotective mother as she hovers over Chris, pulling him closer, looking to see any wounds on him, her beautiful feature etched with worried and angry.

A huge anime sweatdrop appeared on Reimu's head as she looks on as Chris bugs out a bit, with the same anime sweatdrop, with his eyes widening, he wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from Keine.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! H-Hold it Keine-san! I'm fine, I'm fine really! Reimu-chan and I wanted you to guide us there to talk with the residents of Eientei to ask them about where the ECHOES are so we can take care of them," responded Chris as he tries to break free from Keine's sudden grip.

"Eh? ECHOES?" Keine tiled her head in curiosity as she lets go of Chris, "And are you _sure_? I can't forgive myself if something happens to you because of me!"

"Yes… I'm fine! I think it's better if I explain what the black creatures are to you," said Chris.

He gave a small, but detail description of what the ECHOES are and where they come from and explain that Reimu wanted to get rid of them as soon as possible and that he was going to help since he has experience fighting them and knows more about them than anyone else.

"So that's what they are…" ponder Keine to herself digesting the information before her. _So he does have a connection with these monsters… I wish he wasn't…_

"Are you done? We need to take care of these things as quickly as possible as I can go back to the shrine and wait for another donation," pouted Reimu as if she was the one being dragged around.

Chris perked a brow upward. _Honestly this girl…_

Keine blinked, thinking she misheard something. "Excuse me? _Another_ donation?"

This time Reimu gave a genuine smile and yank Chris to her side. "Yup, when he came back to the shrine he gave a donation to the shrine! My first one in a long while!"

Keine had to do a double take, giving a slight disbelief expression to both Reimu and Chris. "That's a bit hard to believe… but that's awfully sweet of you do Chris-kun."

"Thanks! It's no big deal, really!" Chris gave a small shrug, he was a little embarrassed now for some reason.

Reimu gave him a slight look saying 'It is a big deal for me!' and shake her head to remember why she was here.

"Anyway can you take us to Eientei now? I want them to tell me where these ECHOES are popping from so I can exterminate them," said Reimu returning to her usual gesture.

_One-track mind, but we do need to hurry and get rid of them…_ Chris thought to himself. "And Reimu, what makes you so sure they know where they are? The ECHOES could avoid them or haven't been found yet or the people over at Eientei having seen them at all."

"Does it matter? I'm going to get the answer out of them, whether they want to tell me willingly or not," declared Reimu as it is the most naturally thing to do.

Chris rubs his forehead with a worried expression. _Why do I have the feeling I might need to restrain her in the future?_

Keine shared in Chris's sentiments as she sighed, apparently this isn't the first time she's done this. "Very well, shall I lead you there?"

* * *

"Eientei is over in that direction, correct?" said Chris as he pointed in a north-east direction. "Seeing how we came from the Human Village over in that direction, and the few left and right turns, it's pretty deep inside this place but it's very interesting!"

Both Reimu and Keine stopped in their tracks, blinking, and both looked at each other with curious and surprised looks on their faces.

"Chris-kun? You know where Eientei is?" asked Keine a bit of disbelief in her voice.

"No not really, but I can sense them over there in a great distance. Please I can sense the strange pattern in the bamboo forest so I can tell which way leads toward the Forest of Magic, the Human Village, and to this Eientei place. I have to say, no wonder people can get lost in here the pattern in the bamboo is nearly the same so only people who have lived here for a long time can navigate through here or are familiar with energy sensing abilities," explained Chris like it was easy all along.

Reimu placed a hand on her forehead and sighs. _Just when I think I've seen everything with this boy, he surprises me again with another trick up his sleeves! I hope there isn't any more._

"That's very interesting! I didn't know humans from another world could do that!" exclaimed Keine with a delightful tone.

"Well not all humans can use Ki, some have little to no Ki abilities or don't have the ability to use it, and my skills are pretty mediocre. I still have a lot to learn as my Ki control is perfect yet not so perfect," said Chris.

Reimu raised her eyebrow giving Chris a curious expression. "What do you mean by that? The way you can use your abilities seems impressive already."

Chris gave a sheepish smile as he scratches the back of his head. "Well… how do I explain this? What I mean by perfect control is for using Ki without harming the body in anyway, however I can only do that for my Neutral Ki only as my Element Ki does cause harm to my body when using it. And for not so perfect control is that I burn up too much Ki then necessary to use a certain skill even though I have slightly above average stamina than most people."

"Excuse me? You harm yourself by using your Ki?" Keine glared at Chris, she apparently didn't approve of such practice.

Chris gives a nervous laugh as he scratches his nose. "Well yeah, but recently it doesn't hurt as bad or barely harms me and my control over Ki is getting slightly better since arriving here."

"That's still no excuse of practicing such power if it harms you!" Keine scolded Chris.

"I suppose, but I have my reasons learning Ki and I still need to learn elemental powers better as I never had any teachers of different elementals to help," said Chris looking at his hands. "My elemental powers are actually quite weak."

"What do you mean? I've seen your Fireball shooting, it looked like it could do some serious damage," pointed Reimu at Chris.

"Hahaha… I guess I'll have to show you," laughed Chris as he held out his right hand with his palm opened and a small sphere of Ki started to form slightly above his hand.

Both Reimu and Keine's eyes widen upon the small display of energy shown before them.

"This here is normal neutral Ki that everyone has, as Ki is life force energy, as such is a pure and unaltered form of power. Now when I do this," said Chris as his eyes narrowed focusing his powers to change the sphere of light into something else.

The Ki sphere slowly changed the aura it was emitting into a more fiery appearance, a yellow fire, until the Ki sphere turned into a small fireball.

"I have Fire element Ki, which I have to have my body to familiar the change of Ki to do this without causing problems to my body, however you notice that something's off isn't there?" said Chris as he gave the girls a small smile.

Reimu was the first one to speak up. "Off? It looks fine to me."

Chris shakes his head. "I see, but let me explain. To change energy into another form of energy I have to use energy to do it so and constantly keep at it so…"

Instantly Reimu knew. "Your power becomes weaker… so despite it becoming a mass ball of fire, in reality it's…"

"Yeah, it's weaker than it looks no matter how big it gets. That's why I have to put even more power into my Ki to increase its powers to make up the lack of understanding how fire is made, and if I want to increase it even more I gather the energy from nature all around me as well to increase the input of power," said Chris as he dispenses his fire Ki sphere and pointed a finger into the air.

"So that's how you can do those other attacks, wait a minute… in that small duel with Marisa did you also **gathered** natural energy around you to increase your beam's power when it collided with Marisa's Master Spark?" questioned Reimu eyeing Chris suspiciously.

Chris gave a small chuckled and stick out his tongue with his right arm behind the back of his head. "Guilty as charged!"

Reimu let out a small sigh. "That explains it. It did seem odd that you could overpower Marisa so easily like that."

"Yeah, if I didn't have the ability to gather natural energy or increase my Ki's power then Marisa's Master Spark would've overpowered my attack as I was losing power over time," said Chris, "Marisa's little device doesn't run out of energy as quickly as I do despite being evenly matched!"

"Wait, you had a Spell Card duel with Marisa and won against her?" Keine asked with a pondering look.

"Well it was a sparring duel actually so I don't have any Spell Cards as I don't use Magic. I have even less potential of using Magic more so than Ki," said Chris.

"Less so you don't have a lot of talent of using Ki? Then why did you learn it? To fight your enemies?" asked Reimu.

Chris's face flared up with a blank expression then slowly melted into a melancholy look on his face as he looked up into the sky.

"No… my reason, my abilities were never meant to use in a fight. I never intended to use them for fighting, but circumstances have me using them for such… I wanted… I needed to learn about using Ki so I can save someone's life," stated Chris never looking down.

"Chris-kun?" asked Keine as both she and Reimu looked at each other with a worried expression, though Reimu was less worried as Keine, as Chris snaps back to reality and shakes his head before looking back at them with a smile like never was wrong.

What was he hiding?

"Anyway don't we have to get going to Eientei? I'm worried about the ECHOES lurking around here," said Chris recalling their mission here.

"I suppose you're right, but I like a word with you after about your Ki abilities. I don't like the thought of someone hurting themselves, intentionally, for the sake of others like that," said Keine as she gave a disapproving glance at Chris.

"Don't worry! I'm always fine, I never went to the hospital back home while practicing my abilities," said Chris with a goofy smile.

"That's not the… huh? Is that an ECHO over here?" Keine pointed pass Chris, as he looked behind his left shoulder to spot the little black monstrosity.

Before them, for the basic form of all ECHOES the ECHO Vocals, as the little black creature gave them a toothy smile and waved at them with a friendly expression until its eyes narrowed into a more prankish and sneaky gesture as it hurled an energy blast from its hand at them.

The group jumped out of the way, dodging the attack with ease and glared back at it.

"So this is an ECHO, perfect. Now I can start exterminating these things," said Reimu as she pulls out her gohei and spell cards.

The ECHO Vocals suddenly vanished, sinking itself into its own shadow or the ground below, disappearing from everyone's sight.

"What the! Where did it go!" Reimu scanned the area looking for the ECHO that disappeared.

"Below you!" screamed Chris as he grabbed Reimu away from her spot as the ECHO launched a surprise attack from below.

"ECHO!" the ECHO screamed as it swirled itself around midair and landed gracefully on the ground and charged at Chris and Reimu.

Chris launched a roundhouse kick at the ECHO, but the ECHO blocked it with its arm however Reimu pulled out her spell card and aimed it at the ECHO's head.

"Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb!"

Several orbs of different colored lights, red, blue, and green, appeared around Reimu and shot off, locking onto the ECHO itself.

The ECHO gave a little smirk and its head bounced off of its body and avoided the close-range danmaku blast and its body backed off several feet away with its head hopping back onto its body spinning like a wheel before stopping and laughing at the people in front of it.

"I-It… it can detach its head off of its body and move separately!" pointed Keine verbally surprised by the ECHO's odd ability and movements.

"How is that possible? I've never fought anything like this before! What gives!" complained Reimu getting annoyed about not hitting the black creature before her with her hands on her hips.

"Give up, echo! You can't beat me, echo!" cheered the ECHO as it stick its tongue out at them and swirling around sticking its butt at them while patting it, mocking them with pseudo-mooning.

Chris's eyes widen in shock and looks over to Reimu's direction as he senses a dangerous aura emitting off of her.

A small angry pulse appeared on Reimu and she sneered at the black creature. "I see someone needs to be punished thoroughly."

Reimu pulls out another spell card and the ECHO opens its mouth and gathers small energy particles, growing into a small energy sphere.

"Wait a minute… Reimu!" Chris shouted.

"Divine Spirit: Fantasy Seal!"

The spell was like her previous spell, the Fantasy Orb, except that they were bigger and there were more of them.

"Go!" declared Reimu as she sends her orbs at the ECHO, circling around it to prevent it from escaping as the ECHO launched an energy beam from its mouth.

_That's not going to work! It's going to just dive again!_ mentally shouted Chris as he pulls out his swords. _I'll have to suck up the surrounding energy from the forest and slash up the ECHO in close-quarter when it resurfaces._

As Chris begins using his swords to gather the natural energy from the forest, plants, and water his swords begin to charge up… however something unexpected happen. Reimu's Fantasy Seal and the ECHO's energy beam also got swallowed up by Chris's energy manipulation ability.

Everyone's head snapped back in surprise, even Chris was taken aback by the sudden turn of events.

"What in the world!" Chris looked up and noticed the blade was encased by a silverish light and the length of the sword grew as more energy was absorbed. Chris had done this before, but his swords only had a translucent aura around it.

The swords continue to swallow Reimu's danmaku and the ECHO's beam attack until they're completely gone as Chris's swords have become super long charged with natural, magical, and ECHO energy. The sudden changed caused the swords to become heavier making it harder for Chris to keep it steady and holding it up.

" Chris! What did you just do?" Reimu pointed at Chris with disbelief as she couldn't believe that Chris 'ate' her danmaku with his swords.

"I'm not sure… this is a first for me!" said Chris looking at his sword in his right sword with awe until a sly and cocky smile etched onto his face. "But this is going to be awesome!"

Chris pulls his swords over his right side together, like he was wielding a two-handed sword instead of twin swords, and sprinted with all of his might at the ECHO. The ECHO glared at him as it dived into the ground once more and a small shadow puddle appeared and the ECHO shot its arm right at Chris in front of him from the shadow as Chris leaps into the air.

The ECHO pops out of the ground to blast him with two energy sphere in its hands as Chris hurls himself forward and makes a quick slash at the ECHO knocking it back down and pummeling back from the force of the attack.

"Rebound…" shouted Chris as he spun himself around midair, "Right back at ya!"

With one slash Chris shot out Reimu's Fantasy Seal and the ECHO's energy beam, however as energy spheres this time, in front of him at the ECHO. However they were different this time as the previous attacks that Chris swallowed up earlier before were now bigger than before, but there were less bullets then before as well, and the attacks moved even faster than before at the ECHO as the creature let out one final scream before it was dissolved by the attack.

"That was awesome! I learned something new about my Ki Manipulation powers!" exclaimed Chris as he sheathes his swords. "Though I don't think I'll be using this too often."

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" said Reimu with an annoyed look on her face as she walked over to Chris with Keine by her side.

"Sure am! Even I was taken by surprise by my Ki manipulation stunt back there!" said Chris with a goofy smile as he rubs the back of his head.

"Are you alright Chris-kun? You didn't stress yourself too much from using your Ki power like that?" asked a concerned Keine, with eyebrows arc in a sad expression.

"Nah! My swords make it easier for me to gather Ki energy without stressing myself too much, but I'm capable of doing the same but to a lesser extent as my swords can hold more energy. However I need to practice using this new technique… it has several problems with it I've noticed," stated Chris as he ponders about his newly-found ability.

"What do you mean? You never absorbed another people's powers before?" asked Reimu giving Chris a curious look.

"Well you see back home they were hardly any Ki users to meet and we have to hide ourselves away from prying eyes so this is the first time I've manage to suck up other people's energy, since I didn't get much of a chance fighting other people," said Chris with a wryly smile as he scratches the back of his head. "Plus I've never thought about absorbing other people's energy before as it never occurred to me."

Reimu sighed. "Well that figures… now what was the other things you noticed? Like how wide-open you were gathering the energy like that?"

Chris's face perked up and smiled. "So you did notice!"

Reimu's face tensed up and glared at Chris. "Of course! Did you think I was stupid or something? I rather have things explain to me that's all! At least you're not Yukari!"

Chris chuckled a bit. "I see… well then I shall explain what I noticed about my new technique. First off is the gathering part, as I collect the surrounding energy I cannot stop the flow which leaves myself wide-open to all attacks."

"Why is it that you can't stop the flow of energy to avoid any attacks?" asked Keine.

"Well the reason being is that if I stop the flow of energy gathering midway the balance of energy within my swords will implode… which isn't very good for me," cringed Chris thinking about what would happen.

"Wait… you mean?" Reimu pointed out.

"Yup… the energy gathered in the swords would explode like a bomb and it would blast me in the face, which I'm not too keen about," said Chris shaking the thought off, "And another thing about the energy gathering part is the swords become longer."

"How is that a bad thing, wouldn't the extra range be a good thing? True that Spell Card battles are long-range fights, but even with that you can still hold you own with your swords techniques. I know a certain someone with swords in Gensokyo," said Reimu.

"It would… if the swords didn't become super heavy with energy which forces me to burn up Ki energy of my own to increase my body's strength to lift the swords up with its new weight," said Chris rubbing his right arm, "Which, despite the swords brimming with energy to power it up, it hinders my speed a lot and consumes a fair of my energy just to maintain the state!"

"I could see why that's a problem then," said Keine with a pondering look.

"And lastly is the counter attack which has its pros and cons which isn't too bad," said Chris looking up into the sky with a pondering look.

"What do you mean? Throwing back your opponent's attacks isn't a drawback! Are you sure you're not kidding yourself?" said Reimu pinching a curious brow.

"Actually there is… your Spell Cards have pattern to its attacks that make it hard to avoid and dodge as it covers many different areas, correct?" Chris stated.

"Yes?" Reimu said more as a question than an answer.

"Well when I threw the attack back at the ECHO… was it in a pattern or a straight line?"

Both Reimu and Keine's face lit up as the realization slowly sink in.

"You're right… your attack went in a straight line!" Keine spoke up.

"Yup… I can't replica the attack pattern **and** there's less bullets with this move opting to use a straight forward assault. However it's not that bad as I double the speed and power of the attack! But if someone side-steps out of the move, they can safely dodge it if they're fast enough or anticipated the attack," said Chris, "If I don't find a way to safely stop the flow of energy gathering without the swords blowing up in my face or if I learn to gather the enemy's power faster I cannot use this move without giving myself away plus with my stamina and burning my Ki away too fast it's not good to use every battle."

"I see how that could be a problem, despite having promising capabilities," said Keine, "But at least you're foolish enough to endanger yourself like that."

"However I want to perfect this… the endless possibilities with this technique… hehe… I **really** want to master this new move now!" Chris mused to himself with childish delight thinking what he could do with this move. "I can use Ki and Natural energy to power myself up to a small extent, but I can't do that with Magic so all I can do it throw it back. This is an interesting discovery."

_So he can absorb other people's powers or spells and redirect at them? I can safely say this is Gensokyo's most dangerous resident in front of me… as long as he doesn't cause trouble I don't care what he does…_ Reimu thought to herself with disinterest. _Wait… I believe Sakuya said something about something not working against him too… what was it?_

"ECHO!"

Everyone's face turned behind Chris and another ECHO Vocals appeared before them.

"Another one? Usually they're in groups, but it's better this way! Get some experience fighting them while there's a few of them!" said Chris taking out his swords once again.

"Don't let it get away! I want to get this over with so I can enjoy my afternoon!" said Reimu pulling out her gohei as Keine as readies herself with her Spell Cards.

The ECHO bolts away as Chris gives chase to it with Reimu and Keine following them in hot pursuit.

"ECHO!" a cry came to the two girls' right.

They both looked over and saw another ECHO Vocals sticking its tongue out at them and running off in another direction.

"Another one? Great… let's go after it!" said Reimu as she chases it.

"Wait! What about Chris-kun!" said Keine looking off at the direction where the boy went as he disappeared from sight along with the ECHO.

"Don't worry about him, he can handle that one on his own. Let's just take care of these things as quickly as possible!" said Reimu not turning around.

"Oh dear," said Keine with a worried expression as she continues to follow Reimu. _I do hope he'll be OK…_

Meanwhile further away where the girls are Chris looks around the area with his swords put away with an agitated look on his face as he looks left and right.

"Great… I lost it! Hey Reimu-chan and Keine-san! Did you see where it went!" said Chris without looking behind him.

Silence.

"Eh… girls?" said Chris, this time turning behind him to see no one except endless rows of bamboo.

"What the? Where did they… erm… well I did chase after that ECHO… oops," said Chris with a goofy grin as he scratches the back of his head.

* * *

"Sheesh… I can't believe I ditch them like that! I do hope Reimu-chan and Keine-san aren't angry with me," said Chris with a nervous smile as he continues through the bamboo thicket looking for the rogue ECHO.

Chris's Ki sensing power is strong, but he's range isn't very impressive, but he could tell where he's friends were somewhat and he can sense a few others in the forest thinking it would be other Youkai.

"Now where did that ECHO run off?" said Chris.

"_**Having trouble finding our little creature of darkness?**_" said a voice.

"Yeah I am Virus it's just… eh… Virus? Virus!" said Chris. "So you **can** talk to me while I'm awake! Why didn't you say so earlier buddy?"

"_**What? I can't surprise my friend with a little secret or have him guessing what I can or cannot do?**_" said Virus inside of Chris' head. "_**And for the record I was busy fixing your body's Ki Network… I hope you've notice that your Ki doesn't burn you as much as before now and I'm still working on it.**_"

"Yeah! I'm grateful Virus, it's much easier on the body! Thanks a bunch!" exclaimed Chris with a happy grin.

"_**Well I'm here talking to you… I've been also re-working on abilities I have and yours as well,**_" stated Virus.

"Really? That's interesting! Care to share what those are?" asked Chris.

"_**Nope,**_" grinned Virus from inside of Chris.

"You're no fun… guess I'll learn in due time. I have that ECHO to find!" said Chris as he continues to search for the ECHO.

Instantly a black shadow appeared in the ground in front of Chris and the ECHO quickly popped itself out and the dark shadow reverted back to its usually faded color as the ECHO grins at Chris.

"There you are!"

The ECHO gave him an air raspberry and quickly jumps behind a bush next to some bamboo trees.

"You're not getting away!" declared Chris as he gives chase.

"_**Huh? Wait I sense… hold it Chris! There's…!**_"

Chris leaped over the bush and tackled the being behind the bush with all his might.

"Alright got'cha! You're not… ummm… huh?"

Chris looked down and saw it wasn't the ECHO he jumped on, but a girl instead that he pinned down to the ground.

She had ankle-length very light violent hair that looked like it was white instead and red eyes, wearing a white or light brown long-sleeved shirt, dark red overalls which was oddly decorated with red and white paper charms randomly placed on her pants, and her hair was also tied up in the same red and white paper charm.

The girl had a very tomboyish appearance, but despite that she still somehow has the grace and elegance of her feminine charms with perfect white skin and beautiful hair, though the look on her face is mixed with shock, astonishment, and 'what the heck just happened' face as she stares into the boy's eyes.

Chris's eyes widen in surprise and has a grim look on his face, complementing what he just done. _I just tackled this poor girl with no reason… just become I was chasing an ECHO! Stupid me!_

The girl's eyes slowly looked down to her chest as Chris follows suit as both of them sees Chris's right hand on her left chest. Chris's face quickly turns into an anime 'worried' face as the girl looks back up to him with one of most nastiest of glares Chris has ever seen mixed with angry and embarrassment.

_Oh no…_

"You…" gritted the girl as she closed her eyes.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT!" she screamed with an anime face of anger as she kicks Chris in the stomach sending him into the air and back down to the ground a few feet where they were with an explosion of anger.

"Gck… *cough*… that hurt…" Chris bellowed rubbing his stomach and looks back up to see the girl glaring at him but this time standing up.

Chris falls on his butt as he shakes his hand in the air, in a pleading manner. "W-W-Wait! That was an accident… I can explain!"

"Save it! I don't want to hear it!" said the white-haired beauty as she pulls out a card and a red aura surrounded her. "Just get out of my sight!"

"Immortal Flame: Phoenix Hell Riser!"

Her body lit up with fire and spread out into wings like a Phoenix, and the flames twisted itself around her arms, as many fire-red bullets appeared before her as she twisted the bullets together into a giant flame and shot it at Chris, or more precise at his Chris, as he jumps out of the way.

"Hold on! Can I at least explain!"

The girl aimed her attack once one at him, but this time Chris was ready as he performed a hand sign.

"Guess I'll have to fight Magic fire with Ki fire! Fire Style: Fireball!"

Chris spit out a massive fireball from his mouth and collided with the girl's own flamethrower attack, the two attacks burst into an explosion as traces of the flames hit the ground setting the ground on fire.

"You… you can use fire too?" said the girl with a surprised look on her face until she noticed the flames on the ground. "Oh no… not again!"

"I guess I'll clean it some mess as it was my fault," said Chris as his places his hands in front of them, their palms facing each other, and gather the fire on the ground into a small sphere of flames in front of him and clapped his hands together and dispensed the flames.

"What the! How did you do that!" asked the girl clearly she never saw someone put out flames like that before.

"This? Fire is energy still so since I can gather energy and dispense it, it was a small task for a Ki user. It's a very basic skill," said Chris with a goofy grin but turning into a serious face. "Besides I don't want to endanger the people living here because of my carelessness."

The girl gave him a hard look though it look in her eyes were soft, but scoffed it off and turned away as she ran in the opposite direction.

"Whatever! Just stay away from me… you _pervert_!" she screamed as she bolted away, spitting out the last word with a venomous tone.

"Wait… hold on… I…" said Chris as he stretched his arm out towards her.

However the girl was already gone, disappearing behind the bamboo thicket, as Chris brought his hand to his forehead and looked up to the sky. "Well hot damn to the max! That could've gone better! Seriously… twice in one day? What is wrong with me!"

"_**You have such a way with the ladies Chris! Hehehe…**_" chuckled Virus.

"Can it! I have to apologize when I see her again… what I did was really disrespectful," said Chris with a dishearten look on his face.

"_**Come on! I know you enjoy feeling her like that!**_" Virus playfully teased.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-What! ABSOLUTELY NOT! A gentleman should never… do that to a lady!" yelled Chris crossing his arms together in a comical anime fashion of embarrassment.

"_**Not even in…**_"

Chris gave him a dark thought since he can't glare at him where he is.

"_**OK, OK, I got it! I'll leave you alone, I'll be going to be fixing your body,**_" said Virus.

"Thank you," said Chris breathing easier now, "I got to find that girl and apologized to her."

"_**Then again I bet you prefer groping Yukari… since you're thinking about her right now,**_" said Virus with a mischievous tone. "_**Have a crush on her?**_"

"VIRUS!" Chris yelled in anime fury. "And NO, I do not have a crush on her! I just met her today!"

* * *

After ending the little conversation with Virus, Chris continues down the path the girl took to properly apologized to her even though his primary goal to rid the ECHOES of this area.

"Seriously… this day just got from good to bad in ten seconds flat," sighed Chris with a deject air around him. "Now where do I go… huh?"

Several feet away Chris spotted another girl, which hardly surprises him anymore, and walks up to her and notices a few things about her as well.

She has long light purple hair, which almost looked silver in a way, passed her shoulder going down to her waist, bunny ears, which didn't look fluffy, which has buttons on the bottom of them which made it looked like she attached them on her head though Chris suspects that isn't the case, a white short-sleeve short with a red tie while wearing a blue skirt with a bunny tail sticking out with black stockings and brown shoes.

Chris couldn't get a good look at her face as he walks over to her as she was busy picking up some nearby flowers, not even noticing his presence.

"Excuse me miss! Sorry to bother you, but I need to ask you a question," called out Chris to the girl.

The girl appears startled as she bolts up and looks over to Chris's direction, her red eyes locking with his blue eyes which oddly enough her eyes were glowing red.

"Huh?" said Chris with a deadpanned look.

She continues to stare at him, with a somewhat fearful and determined look on her lovely face, as Chris looks back and forth to his sides wondering if something was suppose to happen.

"Excuse me… what are you doing? Why are you staring at me like that?" Chris said as he folds his arms and gives the girl a friendly curious look.

"What? How are you… you're not going mad!" the bunny girl pointed at Chris with a finger with a shocked and bewilder expression.

Hey don't point! Pointing is bad you know!

"Mad? What do you mean?" said Chris as he walks over to her.

"Wait… stay back… argh!" said the girl as she walks back, but trips over a rock behind her landing on her butt. "Ittai…"

"Hey are you OK!" said Chris as he rushes over to her side and lends her a hand.

She looked up with a fearful expression, but slowly melts into a more comfortable expression as she begins to realize this boy means no harm to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you anyway?" asked the girl as he grabs his hand as he helps her up.

"My name is Christopher Trevas Corona! It's nice to meet you! You can call me Chris!" said Chris a smile.

"My name is Reisen Udongein Inaba, it's nice to meet you too. Though I'm a little surprise that my eyes don't affect you," said Reisen as she places her hand on her chin pondering it.

"That? What does your eyes do?" asked Chris curious about her eyes.

"Ah! Well you see my eyes hold the power of the moon's madness so when people look into my eyes they are struck with lunar madness, driving them insane, and I'm capable of doing that to others if they look into my eyes long enough or if choose to inflict it causing them to see insane to frightening or simply strange illusions. It's my special ability," said the bunny girl called Reisen.

"I see… your manipulation of wavelengths is actually twisting and refracting the waves to confuse your victims. That's kinda a nasty little trick there, but if it protects you from harm then it's only fair," said Chris as he shrugs in a worriless manner.

"Whoa! You understood that I twist the wavelengths with what I just said? You're very perceived than you look," said Reisen with a humble surprised look.

"Thanks… _I'll take that last part as a compliment_… wait a minute. Lunar madness? Hold it, are you from the moon!" said Chris realizing something amazing.

"Ah… yeah, I'm not an Earth Youkai Rabbit from this planet, but a Lunar Rabbit from the moon," said Reisen looking away shyly.

Chris looked at her blankly until it broke into a smile. "Really? That's awesome, a rabbit from the moon! Just plain cool, there must be other people besides rabbits living on the moon as well! The universe is just full of surprises and wonder!"

Reisen gave him a confused and hard look. _Huh? What's with this boy?_

"By the way… why didn't my eyes work on you?" asked Reisen remembering about her eyes powers not working on the boy before her.

Chris gave her a sheepish grin and he pulls his arms back behind his head. "Well you see I have something called 'Ability Cancel'!"

"Huh! Wait… you mean you're got immunity to other people's ability!" Reisen said with a ghostly pale look. Apparently that bit of information took her for a loop!

Wow! This girl catches on!

"Yup! Pretty slick, huh? I can even temporarily take away other's abilities too! Though I can't turn off my immunity at well… so it's problematic in way," sighed Chris about the 'turn off' part.

"I see… no wonder. I've never heard of an ability like that! Wait… aren't you a human?"

"Yup! Oh! Sorry to spring this on you Reisen-chan, but have you seen a light violet-haired girl run passed here? I'm looking for her," said Chris narrowing his eyes in a serious manner.

"Huh? Why are you looking for her?" said Reisen tilting her head in wonder.

This time Chris's face switch to a blank expression than slowly turned into a worried cautious look. "Ummm… to apologize for tackling her into the ground… hehe… he…"

"You… attacked her?" Reisen looked at him with a surprised and astonished look on her face.

"It was an accident! I was gunning for an ECHO that ran through the bushes where she was and…"

"ECHO?" said Reisen pointing at the word that was strangely placed in that sentence.

Chris sighed. "Let me explain…"

It only took a few minutes to explain what the ECHOES were and how he came to be here with the aid of Reimu and Keine seeking Eientei if they know of the creatures that were lurking about. Reisen listen carefully to what Chris told her and her face etched into a thinking expression.

"So that's what they're called… they've been causing master and the princess, even Tewi-chan is agitated by them," stated Reisen, "Though we don't know as much about them as you apparently do."

"Well I had my run-ins with these little creeps and have studied their behaviors a bit. Anyway what have they done to you guys?" asked Chris curious about the mischievous antics the ECHOES have caused them.

"Nothing really major, but they put graffiti on the walls and throw water balloons at the rabbits and even sometimes messing with my master's medicine and attacking us with their danmaku. They haven't really hurt any of us, but they somehow manage to sneak into our home without us knowing! It's become stressful for us, we don't know where they're coming from and why they're attacking us!" exclaimed Reisen vetting out her angry, "Sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you, but even when I'm sent to gather herbs for my master's new medicines these things attack me! Their pranks are even worse than Tewi's!"

"I know why they're doing… they're making you all flustered with different emotions, happy when they're gone, but angry and worried when they come. I forgot to mention they 'feed' on emotions, so you're a good meal to them and that's how they create more of them," said Chris.

"Are you kidding me! That's why!" said Reisen and she started to look dishearten, "Why have to put up with this torture everyday now? Just to feed them!"

"I'm actually looking for the nest of these things. They have to have a home to go back to, and if I get rid of it…" stated Chris.

"Then we can get rid of them!" chimed in Reisen happily.

What a quick-witted girl she is! I can't help but smile, makes me happy to see people get it!

"You're quite smart! And you take mental notes perfectly too, you're master must be proud!" said Chris cheerfully as he places his arms behind his head.

Reisen looks away shyly and blushes a bit. "N-Not really… though master is happy at what I done I'm really just a useless little rabbit, only good for my sex appeal."

_Sex appeal?_ Chris echoed that last part in his head as he instinctively looks at her supple beautiful body, but shakes his head as he tries to prevent his thoughts from getting any mucky intent.

The way she said it too causes Chris's face to heat up. "N-No-no! I think you're impressive! You're ability to cast illusions to your foes is very helpful to protect people and you venture to dangerous territories to help your master's research! You're a very dedicated and a kind person, you should take pride in that!"

Reisen looks back at Chris with her eyes widen a bit and looks away blushing again. "Ah… thank you…"

An awkward silence assured as the both of them stood there, in chibi form, without anything to say.

"Ummm… anyway, can you help me find her?" asked Chris breaking the silence.

"Sure thing! I've got what I needed, so I'll help you… _hopefully master won't be too mad for me being late_…," said Reisen.

* * *

The pair continues to walk through the bamboo thicket looking for the white-haired girl in the red pants so Chris could apologize for what he did earlier.

As the two of them walked Reisen looks back at Chris, who is walking by her side, from time to time as she cannot get the piece of information about him out of her head.

_Ability Cancel, I know that Reimu, Sakuya, Sanae, and Marisa are the only know humans with special abilities too but this human is different. How did he get that kind of power, especially against my eyes? Humans aren't born with something like that…_ pondered Reisen with a thoughtful look, _He gives off this strange aura like it belongs to him, but at the same time it doesn't. I wonder what else this power can do, I must have another hidden features…_

"Hey Reisen is there something wrong?" asked Chris looking over to Reisen.

"Eh? Oh… oh nothing's wrong, just wondering about your special ability. It's very unique," said Reisen darting her eyes away.

"I guess, it is rather unique. Truth there's things I like to able to experience without it but at other times I think it's great to have!" said Chris with a smile.

"Like what?" asked Reisen curious about his answer.

"Like, if it wasn't for my Ability Cancel, I wouldn't be able to look into her beautiful red eyes, I like them a lot! They're very pretty!" said Chris giving Reisen a heartwarming smile with his honest answer.

Reisen's face turned beet red and her eyes widen in shock. "Eh? EH! Y-You… you like my eyes!"

"Yeah! Why? Did I say something wrong?" said Chris blinking, thinking he offended her in some way.

"No… it's just that," stuttered Reisen as she plays with her hair with her hands, "I've never had someone say that to me, well since my eyes cause nothing but trouble."

"I don't think so," Chris simply replied back.

Reisen's face perked up, a hint of red still lingers on her face. _He's… he's very straight-forward and honest while sharing his opinions with others._

"There you are!" called out a voice.

Both Chris and Reisen turned their heads in the direction of the voice and saw both Reimu and Keine coming out from behind a bush, both looking exhausted and tired with slightly tattered clothes.

"Reimu-chan! Keine-san! Are you two alright! Don't tell me that ECHO hurt you that bad!" said Chris franticly looking over his two friends.

"As if, I got it… finally… that thing kept on running and running and launching sneak attacks. I have never meet a more infuriated monster than a Youkai, actually makes me appreciate Marisa always coming to bug me!" sighed a tired Reimu as she places her hand on her forehead.

"I wouldn't say it's very powerful, but its speed and the way it uses dirty tactics make it a hard opponent to beat. Now that I know how these things fight, I'll have better preparations to face these creatures if they choose to attack the Human Village," said Keine as she bushes off the dirt from her hat and placing it back on her head.

Chris gave a reliving sigh. "That's good to know, come here for a sec you too."

Reimu and Keine, as well as Reisen, looked at each other and walked over towards Chris as he holds out his hand in front of them.

"Light Style: Ki Cure!"

A green aura emits from Chris's hand and slowly covers Reimu and Keine's body as the slight wounds they sustain from their fight with the ECHO completely heals. The three girls' eyes widen with surprise as both Reimu and Keine look at their body, their clothes still tattered, but the dirt and scratches were gone.

"You… you can heal people!" Reisen pointed out.

"Somewhat… I can only heal minor wounds, broken bones and deep gashes are near impossible for me to do at this level," stated Chris as he started to breath heavy, "Plus this does consume a fair bit of my Ki powers."

"Chris-kun! Do not overwork yourself like that! That also puts stress on your body when you do that, does it not?" growled Keine glaring at Chris with a disapproving glance.

"No worries! You're alright, right?"

"Not at your expense it does," this time Reimu chimed in, "As useful as it is, I also don't like the idea of using power that causes harm to the user."

Chris's eyes lit up at their concern and gives them a warm smile. "Well, then I guess I'll have to improve so my Ki doesn't harm my body anymore!"

The two girls shake their head, but Chris notices the both of them smiling a bit. Reisen on the other hand tilts her head in wonder.

"You have Ki manipulation powers like that gatekeeper at the Scarlet Devil Mansion? Consider the swords with you I suspect you're a close-range fighter but sometimes tells me you're good at all ranges," said Reisen with a knowing smile.

"Yup!" said Chris.

Chris smiles at his friends until he spots a black shadow behind Reimu and Keine, and sees an ECHO Vocals' head peek out of the hole grinning at them as Chris's face twisted with shock as the ECHO launched its head at Reimu.

"Reimu-chan! Look out!" cried Chris as he shoves her out of the way before she could make heads or tails of what just happen.

"Poison Fang!" yelled the ECHO as it sink its teeth into Chris's side and stomach causing him to wince in pain.

"Gck!" Chris growled as the ECHO let go with blood following it to the ground where it disappeared into the shadows.

"Chris?" Reimu's eyes widen in horror as she sees Chris fall on his back with blood spitting out from his side.

"Chris-kun!" Keine cried out as she and Reisen rush over to his side.

Reimu ran over to Chris's side too as his face twitches with pain, groaning as well as he holds the wound with his hand. "Chris! Why did you do that! What were you thinking you idiot!"

"Reimu-chan…," Chris said with a slightly weak voice, "Are you OK?"

The girls' eyes widen in surprise, despite being in pain and poison, he's more worried about his friends than his own life.

"Y-Yeah! Of course I'm fine, because of you!" cried Reimu.

Chris simply gave her a warm smile. "Good… I'm glad."

Chris passes out, due to the poison in his body and possibly from the blood loss, as the girls' eyes widen in horror. His eyes began to have dark circles around, indicating that the poison was working at a steady pace.

"This isn't good! I'm not sure what type of poison that ECHO hit him with, but that gash is pretty deep! I don't know how long he'll last!" said Keine as she tries to patch up Chris's wound.

"Chris…," Reimu's mind replay the scene in her head, Chris shoved her out of the way to take the attack meant for her. A person, the same person who rebuilt her donation box, who even donated, and called her cute, was lying in front of her in pain and endanger of dying because she was careless about these creatures.

"Let's hurry! We have to take him to Eientei! Master will patch him up and he'll be better in no time!" said Reisen as she and Keine lift Chris up.

"Yes…" whispered Reimu with a deadpanned expression as she takes Reisen's place of holding Chris and rushing him over to Eientei.

_This is my fault…_ Reimu thought to herself as her glare intensified… _Chris I'm sorry, I'll make sure not to let this happen to you again…_

* * *

"Ittai! Ittai! That **really** hurt! Didn't think ECHOES were capable of poisoning people, but then again they burrow abilities from others," said Chris standing back up in a familiar white void of space.

"Honestly, can you be anymore self-sacrificing? That was really reckless, you know you could've grabbed her in jumped out of the way without getting harmed yourself," said Virus who was sitting over on the opposite side of Chris sipping some tea.

"Sorry!" said Chris giving a goofy grin and scratching the back of his head, "But I didn't think ahead and did that instinctively… plus I wasn't sure if it would go for Reisen-chan if I did that!"

"Seriously Chris… unless you were trying to impressive the girls and trying to steal their hearts by displaying a selfless and noble act I say you did a splendid job," smirked Virus giving Chris a mischievous look.

"What! No of course not! I just don't… I just don't want to see my friends hurt right in front of me that's all," said Chris as he hangs his head.

Virus gives a small sigh and looks at Chris with an encouraging smile. "It would've been you if you didn't… lucky for you the Ability Cancel is well-equipped with handling ailments like poison to your body."

Chris shook his head twice, he did hear that correctly right? His Ability Cancel makes him immune to aliments as well or…

"Are you saying that I'm not affected by aliments as much as before now?" Chris asked with his eyebrows perked into a curious manner.

"Now don't go on thinking that you're totally immune to aliments, the Ability Cancel gives you extra protection so the effects of poison and such will have half of the regular effect it should on your body and gives you extra time to live until properly treated. Poison is an ability of creatures, but it's a natural ability which Ability Cancel simply halves it," explained Virus.

"Seriously? Wait, if it's a natural ability…" pondered Chris until he realized something.

"That's correct, you can always use the Ability Cancel to halve someone else's natural strength and abilities by half. For example those Onis, Suika-chan and Yuugi-san, will have their Oni strength reduce to half by the Ability Cancel," stated Virus giving Chris his full attention.

"Impressive! I didn't know that the Ability Cancel could do that too! I thought just special abilities only," said Chris marveling over the true intent of the Ability Cancel.

"Hold on, I'm not done that. In order for the effects of someone else's natural ability to half it also removes their weakness too, to allow their bodies to be stable after the Ability Cancel reduces their strength," explained Virus.

Chris gave a thinking expression with his eyes closed. "Wait, so for example if I cast Ability Cancel on Lady Remilia, she would lose her weakness to the sun if, the vampire stereotype is correct, along with her vampire strength cut in half?"

"Yup! Catching on aren't we? You can also simply remove their natural weakness alone, which causes them to have no weakness longer than simply halving their strength in the process, which is helpful for teammates and allies," said Virus floating in the air with his legs crossed.

"Intriguing," said Chris.

"However, do note that you have to charge the Ability Cancel to affect special abilities or natural abilities when you use it. You cannot do both effects at the same time, so if you use Ability Cancel to take away someone special abilities you cannot halve their natural abilities until the Ability Cancel's effect wears off on them and not only that they have lingering effects from it as well so you have to wait at least ten seconds to recast the Ability Cancel once more," explained Virus.

"And another drawback… I have a feeling there's one more thing…" said Chris deadpanned.

"Indeed, to use Ability Cancel to affect natural abilities it cost more Ki energy to work more than using the Ability Cancel to affect special abilities. And due to your stamina and the way you burn energy too fast you have to time and plan your techniques accordingly to surprise and disability you foe to end the battle," said Virus pointing his finger up in a similar manner like Chris.

"Sheesh and I thought the Ability Cancel couldn't be any more surprising. I have to practice using this effectively without leaving myself wide-open," said Chris.

"That is true, if you had three times the amount of stamina and better control Ki control you would be one of the strongest Ki users out there," said Virus, "Like your uncle Vincent, if he had your abilities, he would definitely be more powerful than you. I remember you used your Super Human form against and he still beat you, though you did give him trouble."

"Yeah, that's true… I wonder if my Sis was Ki user too, if she had my abilities how strong would she be?" asked Chris looking down to the floor, his body trembling. "You knew my little sister to an extent, right Virus? If she was here now with my abilities, what would she be like?"

Virus gave him a solemn look and spoke. "She had at least five times the amount of stamina you have and would definitely have excellent Ki control due to her Ki Network being perfect and if she has the same abilities like you have with mine… she would no doubt be the strongest Ki user in the universe. If you and she fought in a battle with the same abilities and powers… she would have taken you down in ten seconds flat."

Chris gave a wryly chuckled, a sad and painfully tone in his throat. "Sis really was something special…"

"You're strong Chris, but compare to the other Ki users and due to your lack of understanding of elements and Ki which deprives you of your full potential and given the state of the world you came from… it's expected," consulted Virus, "Chris… I know you hate fighting when it comes to killing someone and really hurting someone. You're too kind and gentle, but you have a side of you that does like fighting but only when it comes to testing your skills and want to have fun challenging someone."

"Even with you fighting the ECHOES, your heart trembles. Despite being energy creatures, you try to convince yourself that they have to be taken down and put the thought of 'they're hurting people and they must be stopped' notion into your head to ease the pain. But deep down, you're just too sweet and feel sympathy with these creatures."

"Nothing gets passed my alter ego, is there?" said Chris giving Virus a goofy grin while scratching the back of his head, however that smile hide lingering sadness behind it.

"Yes… you can't even fool me with that mask you, it's a brilliant act but it cannot truly hide your pain, sadness, and loneness… that's why you have to open up to people more. I know you tried and failed before, but there's people here will understand you. I know it," said Virus with gentle eyes.

Chris replied back with a simple smile.

"You are a strong fighter, but also kind and gentle. Which are excellent traits for you to have," said Virus giving Chris an honest and heartwarming smile. "Don't forget that."

Chris's body started to fade out of existence again. "Guess I'm waking up again."

"Take care, Chris," said Virus waving his hand.

"I will!" Chris smiled back.

"Oh! By the way…" stated Virus as Chris looks back with a curious look, "Get a girlfriend!"

Chris's face heated up, but shakes his head and gives Virus a playfully glare as he disappears.

"I have to have my own way to entertain myself while I'm inside of you, my little soulmate."

* * *

Chris, lying down inside a futon, slowly opens his eyes, blinking, a few times as he looks around at the corner of his eyes examining the room he was in and find out what kind of situation he landed himself in.

_Now why does this feel familiar…_ Chris muse to himself as he slowly picks himself up until he noticed something was on him. He looked down and saw a bunny girl, with fluffy rabbit ears and a pink dress, laying on his stomach and there wasn't one but several other bunny girls inside the room with him.

Some of them were over at another corner jumping over and playing with each other, while others were sleeping and some of them were sleeping near Chris like the one on his stomach.

"Bunny girls? And lots of them! Where am I?" Chris said looking back and forth inside the room, a traditional Japanese room like Reimu's shrine but more refined and suited for taking care of people.

"This is the house of eternal, Eientei, and I welcome you honor guest," an beautiful graceful voice called out from behind Chris, which was a light and lilting sound to it yet carried the majesty of royalty in the air, as Chris looks behind him.

Sitting behind him was, as one could possibly describe in this situation, one of the most beautiful girls in the world that any man would have the pleasure to see who could top any guy's 'dream girl' material.

Her long black flow down to the ground where she sat, black curtains like a moonless night, her short bangs accentuating her soft elegant flawless white skin allowing her dark brown eyes to illuminate her features even more. This mysterious beauty was also wearing a pink shirt with long sleeves, which was covering her hands, with many white bows tied to it, a long dark red burgundy skirt with decorated yellow flowers and bamboo symbols on it, allowing her prominent features to appear even more unimaginably.

You could maim, you could throw trash on her, but it wouldn't be enough to tarnish her beauty even if she wasn't your type or interest in her you cannot deny her grace. Her regal aura encasing around her commanded the very air around her in absolute obedience entitling to her radiant brilliance like a thousand suns.

Chris looked back in awe to the girl before him, and only these words could come to mind to speak in this situation.

"Hello there! My name is Christopher Trevas Corona! Nice to meet you, you can call me Chris!" said Chris with a friendly smile, greeting the girl in the same fashion like all the other girls he's meet so far like it was the most normal thing to do. Apparently the girl's otherworldly beauty does not affect him like many man and woman before him who have succumb to her radiance.

The girl cocked her head in slight bemuse wonder with a playful smile. "Well this is interesting. Most men _and_ women usually are so taken aback by my beauty that I've left them speechless and in awe, falling head over heels over my apparent beauty. You're the first to react in such a normal manner, that you've baffle even me. I'm quite intrigue, young man."

Chris scratches the back of his head with a goofy grin on his face and he picks up the sleeping bunny girl and places her to the side of his futon as he faces the girl before him in Japanese sitting style. "Hehehe… I'm not so sure, I am _unusually_ in a way."

"Is that so? I like to hear more, from the human who can stop other's abilities," said the mysterious black-haired girl with great interest.

Chris perked his brow upward. "Reisen mention it to you, didn't she?"

The black-haired girl chuckled. "Indeed she did, she mention it when Eirin-san was fixing you up. I have to say, you have quite the abilities I've never seen in a human before especially one who supposedly comes from another world even beyond the outside. I like to know more about my special guest…"

"Well it isn't all that amazing, just a normal Ki user that's all. And you would be?" Chris asked realizing he doesn't know the girl's name yet.

"Ah! Where are my manners! I am Kaguya Houraisan, I am a Lunarian, and I once lived at the Moon Capital long ago as well as the former Moon Princess," said Kaguya caressing each word as each sound passed through her smooth delicate lips.

"Moon Princess! That's something! Wait… you couldn't possibly be the same Kaguya-hime from the 'Tale of the Bamboo Cutter'?" asked Chris racking his brain upon a similar name in an old legend.

"I am indeed the one and the same, though humans tend to mix up the legend as I was never found inside a bamboo shoot in a golden egg nor did I leave for the moon as I chosen to remain here on Earth in Gensokyo. Humans are quite silly with their folk tales sometimes, though I'm surprise the same legend is within your world as well," said Kaguya quite pleased, "It is quite a long story if you wish to know the details."

"I wouldn't mind! I would come over just to hear it!" said Chris with cheerful childish smile.

Kaguya gave a small smile that could melt any being's heart. "That makes me happy to hear! Normally no one comes to visit, but I do look forward to yours."

"Yeah! Wait… that means you're an immortal right?" asked Chris pointing out a small detail overlooked.

Kaguya gave him another smile, a knowing one. "Indeed I am as I've taken the Hourai Elixir to gain immortality as well as one other. Does that surprise you?"

Chris shakes his head. Giving her a simple smile in return. "An immortal? Seriously, Gensokyo is such an awesome place beyond awesome with many different people exist! I'm not surprise in the slightest though I'm curious why you took it."

Kaguya cocks her head to the side, bemused by the boy's answer. "You take everything as the status quo, don't you?"

"Yup!" Chris smiled back.

"I would love to tell you my tale but before that, I would like to hear yours first."

Chris scratches the side of his head. "Where do I begin?"

Chris begins to unravel the events that lead him into Gensokyo, with the mysterious god known as Levin and his abilities to control, and the rising of the chaotic creatures known as ECHOES, as well as explaining a bit about his Ki abilities.

Kaguya asked an occasional question or two during Chris's story and nod in response when he answered. At the end of Chris's tale, Kaguya is left with a smile as she closes her eyes remember each detail of Chris's tale.

"I must say, even your tale of adventure outshines my own endeavor! It's quite something else Chris-san!" Kaguya replied with a satisfied smile.

"I suppose, it's nothing too amazing," said Chris sheepishly.

"Still I curious exactly how this fight between you and Levin went down? You seem to skim through the details quite a bit there." Kaguya pointed out.

"Well you see…" Chris said.

"Perhaps if you give me a gift that pleases me, I will ignore the fact that you did," giggled Kaguya teasing the boy a bit.

Chris gave a pondering look on his face. _A gift, huh? I could give her one, there's nothing wrong about that but what would she like?_

A light bulb flickers on above Chris's head as he remembers something back home that Kaguya might like. Surprising he brought backpack with him, as he totally forgot he had it before, and grabs it which was on the another side of the futon and searching within its contents.

Kaguya looks on with playful curiosity, wondering what the boy had in mind. He should note it isn't easy to please her.

Pulling out of his backpack was a little robot-looking doll that was in the shape of a mobile phone. _I was in such a rush to get ready to go over to Alvin's house to play video games I grabbed this without thinking it, and it seems I've grabbed a few other items without realizing as well._

"This is called a 'Mobile Doll', I won this in a game tournament way back at home. Do you at like it?" said Chris as he presents the doll to the moon princess.

The princess eyes the object with great significance and readily takes the gift offer to her, without saying anything about how much she liked it however the look on her face say otherwise. She giggle to herself in delight and scurried off away with her new gift in hands leaving the boy alone in the room with nothing but the sleeping earth Youkai bunny girls.

Chris looked back and forth to see if she would return with a confused anime face, only an awkward silence greeted him.

_Okay… is she coming back?_

"Well I have to say, I haven't see the princess look so delighted in ages! I suppose I should congratulate you for making the princess happy," said a cool and calm female voice, "Are you feeling better?"

Chris turns to his side and notices another woman standing near a newly-open slide door as she enters the room.

The woman had long silver hair, tied into a long braid, reaching her waist as her dark grey eyes study the boy sitting on the futon. Her red and blue dress had a unique pattern, as a checkers board pattern, and very faintly could you make out some constellation patterns on them which made her dress lovely along with the hat on top of her head which looks like a nurse's cap, which obvious means she's the doctor who nursed the boy back to health.

Another feature was that she had quite the voluptuous figure… though Chris did his best not to notice that, especially around the chest… as she smiles at boy walking towards him and checks his pulse. She had a lovely scent about her, like Kaguya's enchanting aroma.

"Hmm… you've made a complete full recovery it would appear," said the woman, though she seems displeased about it for some reason.

"That's great to hear! But why do you seem discontent about it?" asked a happy Chris curious about the woman's tone. "You're the one who healed me, right?"

"Indeed, you may call me Eirin. My precious little protégé, along with a shrine maiden and Keine-san, brought you here after you've taken vicious blow from those, ECHOES was it? A noble notion to say the least, but I hope you don't do something foolish like that again. Which it coated its teeth with a unique type of neurotoxin that was seeping into your arteries, causing paralysis to your nervous system and depleting your stamina. Normally this type of toxin would be fatal, but with other unknown elements mixed it which I couldn't even identify, your life wasn't in any life-threatening danger and the toxin would wear off within three hours. I did give you a serum while you slept to ease the pain and remove the toxin within two hours instead of three," said Eirin giving Chris the diagnosis of his previous condition.

"I see… it was spreading around my stomach and kidney areas first, and then reaching my heart, lungs, and brain soon after within a few minutes. Am I right?" Chris replied back rubbing his side where the ECHO bit him.

Eirin gave the boy a pleasant smile. "Quite insightful aren't you?"

"Yeah, I've studied a bit of 'Hyol Do Bup' from my uncle so learning about the body's circulatory system was something I had to pick up on… so I was here for three hours?" answered Chris.

_Martial Arts focusing on the nervepoint system? He's full of surprises…_

"No… you've been only out cold, and the toxin completely dissipated, within an hour and a half. For a human, such a recover feat is not possible. Honestly I was speechless that you recovered so fast and back to perfect health, considering the cardiac arrest to your heart and lungs. Even if this poison was a powerful immobilizer, you should not have recovered so quickly," stated Eirin in a somewhat cold manner.

_I see… that's why she's upset… I have to properly thank Virus and the Ability Cancel… I'm sure they're the reason I'm fine right now…_ Chris thought to himself with an embarrassed look on his face as he scratches the side of his head.

"Though I expect it has something to do with your genetics and… this Ability Cancel power you possess," reaffirmed Eirin with his statement.

"Hehehe… well I'm not sure if my Ability Cancel can _COMPLETELY_ do that," said a nervous Chris.

"Modest and humble are we? You're quite the intriguing young man," said another voice on Eirin's side.

Kaguya had completely appeared beside Eirin, out of nowhere. Chris's face perked up, when did she get back?

The moon princess giggled. "It seems your Ability Cancel is only **limited** to you, and not your surrounds as well."

That's true, unless I'm touching someone… Hmmm… what other limitations does the Ability Cancel have?

"Princess I ask of you to not tease our guests, especially one of my patients," said Eirin without even looking to her side.

"Oh please Eirin-san, can't I have a little fun from time and again? Besides he's caught my interest… a human with an ability to stop abilities so something speculator is it not?" said Kaguya casting a somewhat flirty look in Chris's direction which the boy tilted his boy in dumbfound curiosity.

Was it me or does she sound… less formal and more casual now that Eirin is here?

"I think I'm more amazed he isn't taken in to your beauty, I've never seen a boy unfazed by your appearance," chuckled Eirin.

"Huh? What… do you mean people have fallen in love with Kaguya just from her looks? They shouldn't do that," said Chris.

Both Kaguya and Eirin looked back at Chris as Kaguya gave him a mischievous curious look. "And why is that? Are you jealous… teehee?"

"No it's just that… I think outer beauty is second to what's only important. True people like beautiful, but I think it's the person's character that's important… I prefer to be with the one who I love not becomes of how they look, but become of the kind of person they are," stated Chris with a soft gentle in his eyes.

"Is that so? Even if they are the most beautiful in the universe?" asked Kaguya a little more curious about his view.

"Yup… even if she isn't, as long as she's by my side… that's all I need to be happy," smiled Chris.

"Hmm… you're very unusually, but so simple and honest. No… that's not a bad thing at all," said Eirin with a smile strangely pleased with his answer.

"…"

Kaguya looks on with an undetermined look in her eyes. She's not meet a man like this in her life before.

"You're… more strange than I thought, but I like you. My piqued my curious even more now," Kaguya simple said with a smile.

"Eh… thanks? By the way, where's Reimu-chan, Keine-san, and Reisen-chan? I don't sense them around here," said Chris looking around the room.

_Sense? Oh yes, he's a Ki user like that woman at the Scarlet Devil Mansion…_

"Reimu-san and Keine-san took my precious protégé to take care of those horrid beasts you called ECHOES deeper inside the bamboo forest. For some reason, Reimu looked extremely agitated as she left," answered Eirin.

"Yes, those vile creatures snuck into my room and arranged my items, I left in the order I like, in a chaotic manner. Such distasteful beasts…," said Kaguya with a venomous glare thinking about that event.

"Sorry, but I got to go! I'll be back!" exclaimed Chris as he bolts out of the room with his gear to aid his friends.

Kaguya looks on her delightful curiosity as humans don't move that fast, and Eirin looked on with disbelief in her eyes until she shakes her head.

"Honestly he just recovered… is he even human?" the doctor said with a wryly smile.

* * *

Chris rushes through the bamboo forest, putting up energy signals way up ahead, as he looks for his Reimu, Keine, and Reisen who went on ahead to look for the remaining in the forest.

He slows down his pace a bit, his body was still recovering from the poison attack earlier, and wipes the sweat off of his face.

_I have to find them! I can't burden with this task of mine!_ Chris mentally shouted in his head. He wished nothing like this would happen, especially to the people of this world. It was driving him crazy, thinking about what ifs and don'ts is helping him. He can sense them where they are, but he wasn't sure what was the fastest route to get to them in this bamboo forest due to its nature and his lack of familiarize with his place.

He feels like playing a song to calm his nerves. He searches through his backpack, which he has forgotten he was wearing the whole time since he entered the bamboo forest and grabbed as he darted out of Eientei, and found what he was looking for.

It was a black and red ocarina, mimicking his color scheme, and as he holds the instrument in his hand he couldn't help but remember the day he got it… it was a special gift, a gift from his little sister…

"_Hey hey! Big brother, look what I got you!" quelled a little girl about 3 years old with long black hair, her hairs spiking out, running happily towards a young boy with black hair with the tips all white-out holding a dual-colored ocarina. She wore a white jacket with a brown scarf, and a purple t-shirt, and a blue skirt._

_The young boy wore a short-sleeve black jacket and a grey t-shirt underneath, wearing dark blue shorts and looks at the girl with an intense angry look, with a hint of distance, before turning into a more gentle passive look though still retaining that cold icy coloring._

"_What is it Arianna?" the boy asked in a somewhat cold manner._

"_Hey! Don't be mean big brother! I got something for you to play! I want you to play me a song!" said the little girl with childish delight as she hands out the ocarina to her brother. "I hope you like it!"_

"_I don't know the first thing about it! An ocarina! I'm not interesting in music! Besides what good would it do? For someone like me, I don't need this…," said the boy with an unusually cold tone and glare to match._

_The girl's eyes swelled up with tears, hurt by his words. "But-But… I wanted you… to… I wanted my big brother to… ugh…"_

"_Hey! Don't cry! I'll play, I'll play! Just don't cry! I hate seeing people cry! Especially you!" said the boy in a panic manner as his cheek turned pink with embarrassment and glared at the object in front of him and brought the object to his mouth to play._

"_Yeah! Got'cha big brother! I know you can't deny my wishes! Hehehe!" the little girl snickered with mischievous delight._

"_Why you little…! Fine, if it makes you happy I'll play!"_

"_Yeah!"_

_The boy blew into the mouth piece of the ocarina and the sound that came out of it… sounded so dread that even a screeching cat was more pleasant to hear. The people on the streets covered their ears as the boy played a horrid sound that cannot be described as sound or even music._

_The boy stops playing and looks around him, people gave him the most disbelief looks on their faces, as the boy slowly turns his face toward his little sister in front of him who does her best to give him the most innocent look of happiness on her face. However the scene was ruined as a bird falls straight down, knocked out by the sound the boy was playing before._

"_Can I also buy an extra set of earplugs, please…," said one of the customers on the street talking to a vendor who nodded in agreement._

"_Ummm… it was very horrible big brother! And it was the most awful thing I have ever heard in my life." said the little girl with an honest mischievous smile. The boy looked at her with an annoyed look on his face that was saying 'Really? Oh really?'._

"_Stay here big brother! I'll buy you a music sheet so you can practice and I can hear you play! Because I love my big brother and I want him to be the best!" said the girl with such glee in her voice and as she runs back off to the store._

"_Hey wait! Arianna!" the boy called out._

_Hehehe! Yup, she was so mischievous but still she was a sweet and kind… and I love my little sister…_ Chris mused to myself as he brought the ocarina to his mouth to play.

As he blows into the mouth piece, a beautiful song breathes the air, its lovely melody even causes the bamboo to dance to the tune. However underneath the sweet gentle, there's a hint of sadness etched within the echoing sounds of the song as the boy marches through the forest playing the sound.

The song it seems to reflect the musician own feeling of his longing of the past, yet it also plays the hope towards a new future. At the song comes to the end, Chris moves the ocarina away with a satisfied smile on his face. It took him years, but he finally master playing the ocarina.

"That's much better! Wish I know how to play other song, but this one!" Chris laughed to himself!

**RUSTLE…**

"Huh?"

**RUSTLE…**

Someone heard that from far away?

**RUSTLE…**

"I thought I heard music somewhere…. What the! You again!" said the white-haired girl from before as she reappears from behind the bamboo thicket.

"You heard my playing? You must have sharp ears!" exclaimed Chris shock to see the girl before him once again.

"What do you want? Did you play that song to lure me out here to grope me again you perv!" screamed the girl.

Chris's face twitched into a sad anime depress face.

"No! Nothing like that! I felt like playing my ocarina all of the sudden! That's all!" said Chris defending himself.

"Well if that's it I'm…"

"Wait a minute! Please, I want to apologize to you!" said Chris bowing at the girl.

She looks back at him with a hard narrow look and folds her arms. She perks her brow in a curious manner eyeing the boy, judging him, registering his behavior.

"What I did was wrong, and I should've looked before I leaped, despite trying to catch the ECHO I… disrespected you… and for that I am sorry! I will make note to never do that again," said Chris still bowing before her.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Erm…"

"Lift your head… it's weird for you to do that," said the girl, "What's your name?"

"It's Christopher Trevas Corona, but you can call me Chris," replied Chris with a warying expression, not wanting to chance it with a smile.

"Mokou…" the girl answered back.

"Huh? Mokou-chan is it?" Chris said taking it as her name.

"I don't know if I like you adding –chan at the end, but whatever. Alright I'll forgive you, to be honest I was chasing that thing too," said the girl named Mokou, "My full name is Fujiwara no Mokou, but everyone calls me Mokou."

_Wait… you mean? That bloody ECHO set that compromising situation up! I'm_**so**_ going to strangle it!_ Chris mentally thought with detest.

"A clan name? So I take it you're a princess?" said Chris with curiosity.

"Ha! I wouldn't go that far! Anyway what are you doing here? Chasing those black things all day can't be what you really doing," said Mokou.

"That's **exactly** what I'm doing… with Reimu-chan of course, however she went on ahead to detain the ECHOES here so I'm looking for her to help," said Chris with a determine look.

"Why?"

"I can't sit by idly and abide to people suffering in front of me! I don't to lose those precious to me again! That's why I'm going, they're my friends and my job to take down the ECHOES!" declared Chris.

Mokou's eyes lit up to responds to Chris's determination and gave him a smug look. "So they're called ECHOES, huh? Alright I'll help you find Reimu and detain these ECHOES as well… I can't even enjoy my walks in the forest anymore because of them."

"Really? Thank you!" said Chris with joy.

"However I don't trust you…" she boldly stated with narrow distrusting eyes.

_Oh... I figured as much... considering what I did early... friend count minus one..._ Chris thought as his face dropped a bit in a sad anime style.

The girl turned around to walk in the north direction, her hair swaying back and forth as she stops in place. "But that doesn't mean I hate you…"

"Huh?" Chris looks back up to the girl.

"Anyone that plays beautiful music like that, can't be bad… _and you seem to be sad about something as well…_ so you coming or what?" said Mokou signaling Chris to follow.

"Of course!" exclaimed Chris and he follows Mokou.

Along the way navigating through the bamboo forest the pair encountered a few ECHO monsters on the way, including a new one Chris hasn't seen before which he calls 'ECHO Screech' which is a bird-type ECHO with a body similar to a Vocals with his detached wings and no legs with the upper part of the body extending to look like a bird's mouth with the ECHO's eyes inside its mouth. These types are the aerial combatants of the group as they dive at their enemies and shot energy blasts from their mouths.

Both Chris and Mokou took them down, but with a little trouble as they were nimble and quick with powerful team attacks.

"It's worse when they're in a groups… makes the fairies look harmless!" stated Mokou.

"I've never fought a fairy before so I don't know," said Chris brushing off the dust on him.

"You're something else… what kind of human are you?" asked Mokou noticing Chris's Ki abilities in the fights.

"Just your friendly neighborhood Ki user!" said Chris with a cheerful smile.

"Who gropes girls?"

"No! I don't…!"

Mokou laughs a bit at the face Chris displayed when she commented that. _I'll admit he's not that bad… and his expression… are kinda adorable to poke fun at. I guess I can trust him a little…_

_Sheesh this girl… wait a minute! She has fire abilities and has a great understanding of it! I wonder… can I ask her?_ Chris thought to himself realizing that Mokou's a fire user.

"Hey Mokou… I was wondering, such you have…"

**BOOM!**

A huge explosion is heard close by where Chris and Mokou are at.

"Huh? Was that the shrine maiden?" Mokou said staring where the blast came from with disinterest.

"Let's hurry!" said Chris as he dashes in the direction in the explosion disregarding his question in an instant.

Mokou scoffs off Chris's antic with a smirk. _Impatient isn't he? Can't blame him…_

And with that she follows behind him and the two of them see Reimu, Keine and Reisen dispatching that last ECHO they were fighting.

"And that's the last one… I can't believe how tough these things are! I nearly used all my Spell Cards just on one of them!" panted Reisen catching her breath, her clothes tattered. Though this time she was wearing what appears to be a business suit, though she was wearing the same skirt still.

"It doesn't matter! I have to exterminate these things as quickly as possible!" stated Reimu brushing off the dirt on her clothes, which were slightly tore.

"I've never seen you so worked up Reimu! Was seeing Chris-kun getting hurt to protect you making you this worked up?" asked Keine who, too, wasn't unscathed. Though honestly she, too, was worked up over the thought that she let a human get hurt in front of her where she could have protect him from harm's way.

Reimu's face heated up a bit. "N-Not really… but he got my back while I couldn't do the same for him. Plus it was my fault I got him into that situation so the least I could do is lighter the work load for him, seeing as he's going to take these things on his own."

"I appreciate it Reimu-chan!" said Chris as he walks over to the group with Mokou in tow.

"Chris-kun! You're all better now!" said Reisen verbally surprise to see him until she remembered about his fast recovery abilities and slowly etches a smile on her face.

"Yup! Though Eirin-san did mention I healed unusually well for a human," said Chris giving a small mental nod to Virus who was smirking in the back of his head.

Reimu sighed. _And here I was worried about him… sheesh! I'm going to smack him later!_

"ECHOOOO!" a huge roared broke the sound barrier.

Everyone looked behind them as a giant humanoid ECHO jumped down right in front of the group. It had long trends of hair that covered its face, but leaving its eyes free to see and a grinning smile, gauntlets of some kind on its wrist with bandages wrapped around it and a sash or robe covering its legs with its ECHO symbol on its chest. In its right hand was a rock-like Axe or something that looked like one in a curved arc as it laid it on the back of its neck giving it a menacing appearance with its dark body.

"Is that an ECHO! That's huge!" cried out Reisen.

"I'm tired of this already! Just disappear will you!" said Reimu as she pulls out a spell card.

"Divine Arts: Omnidirectional Dragon Slaying Circle!"

Huge orbs of light appeared above Reimu, spheres Chris is well familiar with, and completely covering their view of the sky as it rains down onto the ECHO.

A large dust cloud kicks up where the ECHO once stood and Reimu pats the dust off of her shoulder.

"You used your strongest spell card on that? Good call!" said Chris.

"Yeah… well I'm tired and I want to go home now," said Reimu walking away from the field.

However everyone stopped and looked back behind them where Reimu blasted the ECHO with her spell card and their face etch with horror and the ECHO was still alive and standing.

The giant ECHO stood up, shaking off the dirt on its body as it shook off Reimu's Dragon Slaying Circle attack like it was nothing. This raw power and brute endurance, as well as amazing speed for its bulk, could this be a high-level ECHO!

"Hey Reimu…," asked Chris with a worried expression watching in horror as the ECHO grins at them with a playfully evil smirk.

"Yeah…," Reimu replied back with the same worried expression as the ECHO roared out a battle cry.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Chris echoes out Reimu's thoughts as well as the giant axe-wielding ECHO charges in at them.

"ECHOOOO!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Finally it's done! I'm sorry everyone for taking so long with this chapter, but I had to work on some of my College projects as I was nearing the end of my semester and I also have my job to do as well so real life got in the way, but what doesn't it?**

**But seriously Chris? Twice in one day… first Yukari, and now Mokou? You naughty, naughty boy. :P**

**Anyway the chapter is up and we get more closure on Chris's Ki abilities as well as him picking up a new trick. I wanted to show that despite Chris's amazing abilities, he has quite a lot of shortcomings that he works around by inventing these little tricks which helped during his duel with Marisa, who is one of the strongest characters, as well as too show that he isn't all that powerful due to his Ki output control and his stamina levels. Plus Virus is helping fixing his body so he longer feels no more pain using Ki, Chris has high tolerance towards pain which is why is doesn't bother him.**

**And yes, Chris was beaten even in his Super Level or Super Human form during a small duel with Vincent before as Vincent outflank him and took him down (though Chris did put up a fight). Chris has lost all of his matches with his uncle. And if his sister was the main character instead of him, she will be more powerful and faster than him due to his body being less adaptive towards Ki unlike her. Hopefully I didn't stretch the power levels there too much, but I wanted to show Chris is weaker than you first thought. Also, though I didn't mention it, the fight between them was a hand-to-hand combat so Chris didn't use his swords for most of his bouts with Vincent (until the Super form) and the two of them simply used their own inner Ki to enchant their abilities so Chris didn't absorb his enemy's energy.**

**And once more the Ability Cancel got even more features, but I believe that's it. His Ability Cancel covers even natural abilities and toxins, however it makes him have higher resistance towards aliments not totally immunity, and he can halve natural abilities but he has to remove their weakness too to balance it out or he can solely seal their weakness only for longer durations to help his comrades in fights if they're in trouble. It also has a cool down effect so Chris cannot recast his Ability Cancel one after the another, just to give the ability a more fairness to it as well as it cannot stockpile his ability.**

**As you have noticed I gave Mokou a new Spell Card exclusive to this story, so as I remind to people there will be new Spell Cards just for this story to be on the lookout for them like with Marisa's Master Hand spell card earlier before.**

**And since we're on talking about Mokou a bit, I wanted to digress that I plan to have Chris get on some bad footings with some of the girls (wanted be so fun if they like him the first time) and that he has to spend time with them to gain their trust like Mokou. She doesn't hate him, though she doesn't like him yet, and she hardly trusts him which is good for Chris to work on his social skills even more.**

**And you get to see Arianna, Chris's little sister, was like and also how Chris was during his youth. Arianna loves her big brother and admires him, but she loves to tease him and get what she wants from him as a mischievous little girl with a loveable, adorable personality while Chris has a cold distant look in his face showing how different he was compare to the current him with his gentle friendly eyes.**

**Finally we have another boss fight with another ECHO! And it's one of the strongest one they have encounter yet, so I left it there to leave you all in anticipation for the next chapter is it will be one hell of a brawl! But it will probably be under 10,000 words since it's mostly a fighting chapter, but I do hope you look forward to it! The next two chapters will be out earlier than this one, so I conmen you for your patients and I hope you look forward to the next chapter!**

**I like to know what your thoughts and feedbacks are, even criticism is welcome (if it's welcome) so I can correct myself.**

**This is VirusChris signing off! Immense yourself in the world of Gensokyo!**

_Disclaimer: Touhou is property of ZUN, Team Shanghai Alice, and all characters, except for my own original characters in this story, to them._


	7. Rumble in the Bamboo Forest

**Chapter 7: Rumble in the Bamboo Forest**

* * *

The giant ECHO soared the air as it swings his rock-like axe, at raging speed cutting the very itself, right where Reimu and Chris stood as the two humans jumped out of the behemoth's path of destruction barely avoided the surprise attack, never expecting such a large creature could move so fast.

The moment the axe hit the ground a great hurricane screamed out, the earth cried in pain as it rips open with its face misshapen from the attack, rocks and dust kicking up with the powerful whirlwinds breathing a mighty breath nearly knocking down everyone in the area.

All their eyes laid rest on the great black shadow before them. Mokou gritted her teeth in annoyance, Keine looked on with discomfort, Reisen trembling a bit in shock, Reimu eyeing the beast in surprise, and Chris shooting it a dirty angry look as he stands on one knee panting a bit.

The ECHO turned around and bared its razor sharp teeth at them beneath its wild unruly hair in a toothy smile, easily enjoying the feast of emotions emitting out of their bodies. The thing it did next was unexpected considering the situation everyone was in as it… waves its left hand at them in a mocking friendly manner.

"What the…? How is it still standing! I hit it with one of my strongest Spell Cards!" shouted Reimu angrily, not pleased that the beast still lives.

"Reimu-chan… take a closer look. Even though it didn't take it out, it still took some damage as you can see a few scrapes and scratches on it," Chris pointed out, "However it's going to take a lot more to bring this kind of ECHO down."

"Are you kidding me? We have to fight things like these everyday! This is just as bad as whatever Tewi could ever do to me!" squeaked Reisen looking on at the ECHO with a focus and determined look on her face as her hands shake a little.

"This poses a problem if these things invaded the Human Village! We cannot allow these things to continuing spreading all over Gensokyo!" spoke Keine in a calm fashion with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Great… something _just_ as annoying as that wrenched moon brat," spitted Mokou looking uninterested in the thing before her.

"Echo echo echo! You can't beat me, echo! Call me ECHO Bash, and I'm here to smash! Get ready to be crashed, echo!" declared the great brute as it sinks into its own shadow below it.

Everyone started to look around on the ground to see where it will pop out from, however Chris was eyeing everywhere including the bamboo shoots.

_Where is going to pop?_ Chris scanned the area around to intercept its attack when it strikes.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Chris spots a more 'solid' color of shadow that was strangely angled on a bamboo shoot as a giant arm extended from it with an axe with his arm in as shrink portion from the base where the shadow was until returning to its original size further away.

The giant ECHO arm was aimed at where Keine and Reisen stood, in perfect line up for the attack, and the axe cut through the wind as it makes a pass towards them.

"Lookout!"

Keine and Reisen looked over to their left as they saw the giant axe coming hurling towards them until the great weapon clashed where they stood. The ECHO popped out of the shadow, as the shadow disappeared, and looked to see its victims it assaulted but they were not where they were when it attacked as it looked to see where they went.

"Huh? What…? How do we?" Reisen spoke out after the giant ECHO's axe vanished from its sight.

Keine and Reisen blinked as Chris has them under his arms, wrapped around their waist, and let's go of them and pulls out his sword, holding them reverse style, reading himself to fight.

"Hey! That wasn't fair, echo! I had them first, echo!" cried out the ECHO in childish angry.

"Hey! Are you two OK?" asked Chris never taking his eyes off of the ECHO.

"Yeah… thank you Chris-kun," replied Reisen with a slight blush on her face.

"Chris-kun, thank you," said Keine with a smile until she pulled out her Spell Card and glared at ECHO Bash.

"No problem, there's no I'm letting this ECHO kill my friends!" said Chris narrowing his eyes in a more serious look.

"Kill? Echo? We ECHOES don't kill, we hurt just hurt everyone badly!" said ECHO Bash in a childish tone, despite its young man's voice, "What's the point of killing people for are fun to mess with!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? It seems to me you were going to kill them," stated an angry Reimu pointing her finger at the beast.

"What, echo? You people are weird, why would ECHO get rid of you? We're born of emotions, as people give out emotions and we feast on them. Kinda defeats the purpose, echo," replied the ECHO Bash.

Everyone remained silent.

"… That does make sense, thought honestly I thought offing one or two people wouldn't matter to you," said Chris with a sweatdrop forming behind him.

"Where's the fun in that? Normal people give out the great emotions are they're more easily scared and stuff, echo? But special people like you," said ECHO Bash as it turns its gaze onto Reimu, "Have even more delicious emotions to bring out when beating you up, echo!"

The giant beast soared through the air with remorseless speed and it revved its weapon into the air, before Reimu had a chance to counter with a Spell Card or block, the mighty rock substance weapon clashes down in screaming speed as it finally made a direct hit.

Blood splattered into the air as the ECHO grinned with delight.

Reimu held out her arms, instinctively, in retaliation to block the incoming attack taking by surprise to the speedy attack and closed her eyes. Reimu slowly opened her eyes realizing that the attack never hit her, but definitely heard something hit and felt a few of the warm liquid of blood hitting her face. She looked up to Chris standing in front of her with his swords held in, in an X-form when the axe barely over his head.

Reimu looked on her horror as she sees blood teeming down the side of Chris's face, as well as Keine, Reisen, and Mokou looked on with shock.

"You… You idiot! What were you thinking!" shouted Reimu.

Chris turned his head around to let Reimu see his face, and can see the blood coming down from his forehead and teeming off to the side of his face from the sheer force of the attack and the axe coming close to his head, and gives Reimu a big carefree smile.

"Don't worry. No matter what, I will never let anyone hurt my precious friends," Chris simply said with the same gentle smile.

Reimu's face started to heat up a bit from that comment, but she lashed out in worried angry. "S-Stupid! Don't scare me like that with that chivalry act of yours! I can take care of myself, I don't need you to protect me!"

_Honestly… what am I'm going to do with him?_

Chris just simply smiled and returned his attention onto the ECHO who was glaring at him at this point. Chris wipes away the blood on his face and uses his Ki Cure technique to heal his wounds up.

"That this!" roared Chris as he flings the ECHO's axe upward into the air causing the giant beast to lose its balance a bit from the sheer force of Chris's cross sword attack as Chris rushes in and knees it in the stomach, with the ECHO coughing a bit from the attack.

Chris increase the strength of his knee attack with his Ki, granted a more tremendous blow to the brute, and bounces off the ECHO's stomach while re-evaluating his Ki into a different element.

"Wind Style: Air Slash!" roared Chris as he slashes the ECHO with a double stream of wind cuts knocking the ECHO down onto its back.

The ECHO got back up and shook off Chris's attack like it was nothing and grinned. However Chris was giving it time to rest as he touches down on the ground and teleports at high-speed in front of the ECHO with a powerful roundhouse kick.

"How about another one? Wind Style:…," said Chris as his right leg creates a turbulence of wind circling it and he launches another kick, "Hurricane Kick!"

One blow after another, the kicks kept on kicking the giant ECHO in blurry frenzy with the ECHO unable to escape the raging attack. Everyone couldn't even see the kicks as they've become blurs to their eyes, they have never seen anyone attack so fast before and just with simple kicking.

Upon the final blow Chris's launch his last kick which created a whirlwind that spun the ECHO around in a circle as it was shot out into the bamboo thicket in a land crash in occurring within 5 seconds.

"Whoa," Reisen said in astonishment. She never thought a human can be so strong or fast as Chris has demonstrated before her.

"Chris-kun? I never would have imagined…," choked Keine, she never suspect the sweet and kind boy could be capable of such destruction power.

_Well he's full of surprises, I like to see him use that move on Kaguya someday… hehe…_ Mokou mused to herself, laughing in her head the sight of Kaguya battered and tattered from such an attack.

"Hmph… do you have any more moves I should know about?" asked Reimu indifferent to the whole scene, though she seems kinda of angry for some reason.

"Hehe… well just my 'Kiai', but that's it. I don't have any other Elemental Ki attacks, just one of each elementals with the exception of my Wind element as it's my strongest and natural attribute," laughed Chris scratching the back of his head.

Kiai? As in breathing?

"*Sigh*… Fine, as long as you don't cause trouble for me with your powers," sighed an uninterested Reimu.

_Was that what she was worried about?_ Chris thought with a sweatdrop behind his head.

"By the way, how many times did kick that ECHO?" asked Reimu remembering the speed of Chris' attack.

"Oh, it was two thousands kick with the last kick making a whirlwind shot created from the rapid kicks I dealt with," Chris smiled with explaining.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Huh? What? Did I say something wrong?" said a confused Chris.

"Excuse me? Two thousand kicks in five seconds? Are you _really_ human?" asked Mokou eyeing him.

"Yeah… I've done many Ki and Martial Art training regimes for a long time now. My training curriculum is quite unique which is how I developed my speed," said a sheepish Chris.

"Hehe… well that's certain interesting Chris-kun," chuckled a nervous Keine.

THUD

Everyone turned their attention to the giant ECHO as he gets back up brushing itself off from the attack looked on with an annoyed look on its face.

"Figures… I knew that wasn't enough to take it down," said Chris panting a bit. Apparently his attack cost his a little too much energy to execute.

"Chris-kun, please rest himself. We'll handle this from here," said Keine placing her hand on Chris' shoulder when she came to his side.

"Didja think you can beat ECHO Bash! I'm going to smash and trash ya! Get ready to be lash! Echo, ya!" roared the giant ECHO as it beats on its chest in a boastful manner like a gorilla.

Everyone just stared at it with a strange gawking looking.

_Did… Did it really just try to rhyme or rap its words? _Chris thought to himself.

ECHO Bash didn't give them a time to recollect their thoughts as it charges in after them, though Mokou counters with her fire danmaku halting its advance. Chris starts to get ready to fight, but Keine sticks her arm out to prevent him from attacking.

"Please, leave it to us Chris-kun," said Keine pulling out her Spell Card.

"Hmph, I was getting bored standing by," said Mokou as a pair of fiery wings erupted from her back in the shape of Phoenix wings.

Reisen ran to the other side of the giant ECHO as the big black shadow creature looked around and stared off with the three girls surrounding it.

"Tsk… You can't beat me, but this will be a treat!" roared ECHO Bash into a battle stance.

"We'll see about that, I don't care how tough you. We're going to beat you and go home, I had enough of you today," sneered Reimu walking beside Chris and pointing her gohei at the ECHO.

"Here's a surprise, echo! Wind God: Tornado to Heaven!"

"Wha-What!" Reimu reacted.

The giant ECHO revved its arms around its body and lashed its arms out and a huge burst of winds blowing everything away, the bamboo shoot rattling and almost being blown off from the ground, and everyone shield their bodies with their arms.

_This is just like my Kiai move…_ Chris thought as he shielded his eyes from the whirlwind attack.

The girls suspended themselves midair and glared down on the ECHO, with Chris still catching his breath from exhausting a good portion of his energy.

"Chris-kun mentioned that ECHOES sometimes gain the abilities of others… but to actually see them using our Spell Cards abilities is still unbelievable," breathed Reisen regaining her composure from the sudden.

"Just like Chris and Sakuya mention. However it doesn't seem as powerful as Aya's… which works fine for me. I rather not fight a fully-powered version of that spell," Reimu noted.

The ECHO was breathing a bit heavy now, indicating it's getting tired and that the Spell Card ability it just used wore it out.

"Like it matters, we just burn to a crisp right?" said Mokou flapping her fire wings as she pulls out a card.

"Since we're in an agreement…" spoke Reimu taking out a something as well.

"Echo?"

As the girls pulled out their Spell Cards and aim it directly at the ECHO standing below, looking back and forth to each of them, snarling at them, ready to see their next move.

"Immortal: Fire-Bird Flying Phoenix!"

"Future: God's Realm!"

"Spread Sign: Invisible Full Moon!"

"Spirit Sign: Yin-Yang Orbs!"

A colorful array of different danmaku fire off from the four girls, coming in four directions where the ECHO is standing looking back and forth in a nervous gesture, and the magic-filled wide-spread energy bursts smash against the colossal beast.

BOOOOOOMMM!

A pile of dust and smoke was left where the behemoth once stood.

"Kinda anticlimax… erm, but oh well," shrugged Mokou as she and the other girls slowly descend back onto the ground.

"It's **not** over! Run!" screamed Chris.

"Huh?"

Out of the dust of cloud stormed out the giant ECHO Bash, speeding towards Mokou with its axe ready to smash and rip her underneath its rocky texture.

Mokou throws out her arms and cast her fire danmaku on it, but it didn't stop its advance and slammed its arm down where Mokou stood.

The ECHO lefts its axe to see that the white-haired girl it was attacking wasn't even there, and looked toward its right a few feet away with Mokou safely away from it with the red and black boy standing next to her.

"Close call, you alright Mokou-san?" asked Chris casting his gaze towards the fire princess of the forest.

"There was no need to save me… whether you believe me or not, I'm immortal… I can't die," smirked Mokou however a little glint of resentment of that fact shines softly in her eyes.

_So she's the second immortal Kaguya-hime mention… _Chris looked on in wonder.

Chris shakes his head and glares at Mokou. "That doesn't matter!"

Mokou look at him with surprise, but slowly narrows her eyes on him. "What do you mean it doesn't matter? No matter what they thing does to me I can't die."

"But you still feel pain, right?" retracted Chris.

"Well, of course…," muttered Mokou.

"Listen, I don't care if you're immortal, pain is still pain no matter what. You're not invincible and I will not stand by and watch my friends get hurt," said Chris standing up and walking over to the ECHO, "This time it's my turn to fight."

"Hey listen… I can fight

"Chris-kun please wait! You're still need to recover, just leave it to us," pleaded Keine.

"As remarkable as your healing prowess is, you mention that you burn too much of your energy when using some of your skills. It's not a good idea to excess yourself too much in your condition," stated Reisen looking concerned as well.

"I just don't want you guys to caught in my attack," smiled Chris before glaring at the ECHO.

"Eh?" Everyone snapped their heads in curiosity.

"It's ECHO Bash's smash time! I'll make you all soil your little breeches!" shrieked ECHO Bash as it dashes towards Chris.

"Blade Boomerang!" roared Chris as he throws his right blade at the ECHO Bash, like a spinning boomerang, at high-speed but the giant black shadow dodges to the side as it closes-in on Chris.

Chris smirk at this though and continues to charge in with just his left twin sword.

_What's he thinking!_ Keine thought as she looks on worried.

"Recall!" commanded Chris with his right hand stretched out.

In a brilliantly flash of light, the sword that Chris threw earlier return to his hand and Chris and the ECHO, caught slightly surprise by this, slash at each other like Samurais of days of old with a single slash as a sudden flash with the two standing several feet away from each other. The giant ECHO screeched in pain as its left arm is severed clean off of it and falls to the ground.

"Got'cha! And I'm not done yet!" declared Chris looking back at the ECHO.

"Chris-kun… how did you do that with your swords?" asked Reisen pointing at him with the look of obvious surprise written on it.

"Oh that? Well my swords are special and this is another one of its secrets… I break it down into Ki particles and return it to me, however it can only come back to me as it's soaked in my Ki signature as I've used it for a long time and comes back on my call," answered Chris.

"Another odd thing about him… honestly is there anything else I need to know about you?" asked Reimu pinching her nose.

"Hehehe… Oh!" laughed Chris scratching the side of his head until he saw the ECHO stretched out what remained of its left arm.

As a black wave of energy and dust circle where the rest of its arm should be at, the energy particles clamp into and regenerate the ECHO's lost arm as the ECHO looks at its new left arm with glee and frowns at the one who severed its arm as its old arm dispenses on the ground.

"It… It can regenerate its limbs?" Keine said as she studies the beast in quivering shock.

"I'm more amazed that it's still standing after being hit by all of our danmaku," growled Reimu, "Just go down already!"

Reimu fires off colorful orbs of danmaku at the ECHO as it reaches its hand to the ground to do its 'Shadow Surf' ability to travel into the shadow world to avoid Reimu's attack and to attack them from any place again.

"Oh no you don't… Ability Cancel!" yelled Chris as he stretches out his right hand and within his mind's vision the temporal space shatters around him like glass as the ECHO's hand slams into the ground and winces in pain as it also gets blasted by Reimu's danmaku.

"A-Ability what?" Mokou spoke.

"So that's his Ability Cancel… that's a very useful skill," muttered Reisen under her breath.

"Why didn't you use it earlier in the battle? You could've save us a lot of grieve!" complained Reimu steaming a bit in the background.

_Awesome! Perfect timing with it hitting its fist into the ground just before it phased into its Shadow Surf move. I wonder how long the range of the Ability Cancel is?_ Chris thought to himself pleased that he can command the Ability Cancel now.

"**Would you like me to tell you?**" Virus chimed in, talking in the back of Chris' mind.

_Oh! Virus, hey there! Yeah, it would be great to know so I can adjust to the situation accordingly with it…_ Chris mentally replied back to his alter ego.

"**Hehehe… Energetic as usually. Anyway the Ability Cancel has an Area of Effect range and a Long Range shot. The radius of the Area of Effect is 40 yards…,**" Virus explained.

_That's sweet! And how long is the Long range one?_ Chris asked Virus.

"**It is exactly 1.609344 kilometers,**" Virus simply stated with a hint of pride.

_Seriously? Its range goes up to a mile!_ Chris said mentally shocked.

"**Yes, however there's a catch with that. The Long range shot simply covers your frontal scope so you can't prevent others from engaging you from all sides and back and the further away the target is the less effective the duration is,**" Virus explained once again.

_So if the target is further away, instead of two minutes of abilities lock it could be a minute or even less,_ Chris looked over the ability explanation and limitations.

"**That is correct, however the Area of Effect version always has the power at full blast so it doesn't lose any effective of the ability even if it doesn't cover as much range as the Long version. However the intriguing part of the Long range version, despite being a front shot, is that the closer the target the more effective the Ability Cancel becomes meaning you can seal their abilities up to five minutes if possible but it drains more energy going for Long range,**" explained Virus sipping some tea in the white void of space of Chris' mind.

_As always, there's a catch but it's good to know even more about the Ability Cancel. Thanks Virus!_ smiled Chris as he mentally thank his mysterious soulmate as Virus smiles back and returns back into Chris' soul.

"**One more note, you can choose who you want the Ability Cancel to affect. So you don't have to worry about hitting your friends if you choose and think only to hit the ECHOES,**" said Virus moments before vanishing.

_That's a very useful feature!_ Chris mentally thanked Virus.

"**I will continue to observe your battle… if it starts to get out of hand I'll give you my support when the time comes,**" stated Virus before disappearing.

The internal dialogue exchange was only but a brief moment as Chris' focus returns to reality, with the scene filled with smash rocks, bented and twisted bamboo shoots stood, and dust and burn marks everywhere on the floor.

_Did that whole talk really last a second or two in the real world? Got to ask Virus about that later…_

Chris and ECHO Bash stare down as the ECHO shows its irritated and annoyed features at the boy as it builds up power with a faint glowing gray aura around it.

"Like I'm going to let you!" said Chris as he dashes towards the giant beast.

Just as the ECHO lifts up its axe, Chris vanishes right before its eyes. The boy in red and black high-speed warps behind the beast and kicks it in the back with sheer force that he propeller it off the ground.

SMASH!

Chris reappeared in front of it and double kick its under the chin to knocks it far into the air.

"Say what…?" Mokou breaths out the words as the girls watch the speculation unfold before them.

DUZZ! BWAK! PMMM! KRRRAK!

Chris continues to pummel the creature and knocking it back and forth in the air, like a ping pong, as Chris increases the speed of each hit making it impossible to even see a blur image of the two with only the sounds of Chris smashing against the beast with his punches and kicks hurling to one spot in the air to the next without break. Because of Chris' inhuman speed it appeared that he was flying to each spot, which in reality he returns to the ground to jump back into the air for the next assault.

DOM! KRAK! KWOG!

The next attack skyrocketed the ECHO once more into the air in a straight path, as Chris gently touches the ground and he jumps right up and far above the ECHO and he twirls himself around in a somersault until…

KWWOOOOGG!

Chris axe-kicks ECHO Bash's head and sends it hurling down into the ground, impacting the earth with its sheer mass and speed from Chris' assault as Chris slowly descends to the ground breathing heavily.

_OK… maybe I wasted too _much_ energy in that attack… _Chris thought to himself trying to regain his lost strength as he descends slightly faster now.

The girls, who were watching the show pinball attack Chris perform, stood there with gawking expressions on their features.

_Did… Did he _really_ just do that! _Reisen stood there not believing what she saw, her eyes twitching in disbelief.

_Chris-kun… are you really human?_ Keine looked on with a sweatdrop behind her head with an unsure smile on her lovely face.

Mokou stood there with her arms folded, and from her wide-eye shock expression turned into a smug smirk. _Hmph… not bad, maybe he can teach me to do that. I have the perfect practice dummy in mind for that… hehe…_

Reimu planted her palm into her head and sighed. _Why am I hardly surprise at this?_

"Chris-kun… are you alright? Doesn't that stress your body?" called Keine getting over her shock fairly and unusually quickly.

"Yeah… my body stings a bit because I overused my Ki a little there, but it should be fine in a moment," replied back Chris getting closer to the ground.

"Hey! Chris-kun watch out!" yelled out Mokou as Chris turns his direction back to the ECHO from Mokou's alert as he slowly descend from the air after performing his pinball attack on the ECHO. The ECHO was still alive and it didn't seem happy.

_How is that _thing_ still standing after that!_ Reimu verbally thought as she looks at the ECHO with great irritation and shock.

ECHO Bash gets up, and looks peeved, as the giant behemoth kicks its foot to the ground until it suddenly bent his leg in a 90 degree turn and kicked into Chris' stomach, making him cough for the sudden unusual strike.

DOM!

_What the…? It can bend its body parts like that?_ Chris thought as he got hit.

And then so after kicking him with a bended kick, it winds up its left hand and backhands Chris from his left side…

SMACK!

… and sends him, at high-speed, away from battleground as a speeding blur of red and black smashing against the bamboo shoot from the ECHO's powerful attack.

RPG Battle Report, with chibized versions of Chris and ECHO Bash! Chris suspends in midair as ECHO Bash charges its attack. ECHO Bash uses Backslap and Chris takes 1030 damage! Critical Hit! Chris is in critical condition!

"Chris-kun!" shouted Keine as the group watch as Chris is sent hurtling in the air, smashing against the bamboo shoot, off into the distant direction.

* * *

Back at Eientei, two figures are enjoying the peaceful afternoon by sitting outside and drinking some tea and some bunnies run around playing with each other without a care in the world.

"I wonder how they're faring," said Kaguya sipping her newly poured Jasmine tea.

"I'm sure they're alright, but honestly princess. You shouldn't be outside where those black shadows can attack you," spoke a worried Eirin rubbing the side of her head.

"Is it safer inside? Last time those things popped into my room and your clinic… I do believe it doesn't matter where I am as these things can come and go as they deem fit," replied Kaguya bringing the tea to her lips once again.

"Indeed that is true, if only we have more information about how they travel… then I can conduct a way to prevent these things from entering our home," said Eirin writing some notes on her clipboard.

"That would be marvelous… I wonder how Chris-san is doing…" sighed Kaguya staring off into the direction where the boy in red and black ran off to.

Eirin looked back at the moon princess and gave her a sly smile. "That's interesting… You've never been interested in boys a quite long time since your impossible requests, though you were hardly interested in them at all. What is it about him that catches your fancy princess?"

"There's something about him I can't quite place my finger on…. It's just that there's something unusual about him that sets him apart from the other men. I want to know more about him," giggled the moon princess. "Plus I love the gift he gave me."

"Indeed, I was quite shock to see his body recover so fast like that. I wonder if really is human."

Eirin shakes her head and smiles before returning to her clipboard to jog down more notes to expelling the ECHOES from Eientei.

CRACK! CRASH! CRACK!

"Huh? What's that sound?" said Kaguya alerted by the noise.

"What in the…?" Eirin perked her head up and looked in the direction the noise came from, which grew even louder as they see a pile of bamboo shoots being blown away by an incoming object.

CRACK! CRASH! CRACK!

BOOM!

The flying object finally skid against the ground and smashes itself in front of Eientei, where a trail of dust left behind from where it came from, causing both Kaguya and Eirin to shoot right up and stared at the smoking crater.

A hand popped out and soon followed by a human figure, as the boy slowly gets up and breathes heavily from the sudden shock of the attack that fling him over here. A boy clan in red and black stood up with a tattered and battered clothes.

"That was painful," said Chris in a calm fashion as he shakes off the pain by shaking his body like a dog shaking off water from its body, but in a cartoonish or anime style.

"Chris-san!" Kaguya cried out as Chris turned away and waved at the princess and Eirin.

"Oh! Hey Kaguya-hime and Eirin-san, sorry for dropping in like that," smiled Chris casually.

"Excuse me! Chris-kun, how did you survive that impact?" asked a clearly shocked Eirin pointing at him.

"That? I'm used to pain, this is nothing. Guess it made my body resilient because of I guess," shrugged Chris scratching the back of his head.

"Guess it made…? Are you truly human, Chris-kun? I finding it hard to believe more and more with each thing you do, even if it's on the two occasions I've seen you already so far," spoke Eirin with narrow eyes.

Chris simply chuckled back at her.

Suddenly a huge shadow formed before Chris and out came the giant ECHO that everyone was fighting earlier and the one that flung Chris over to Eientei, smiling at him in mischievous etiquette.

"Echo echo!" cried ECHO Bash as it looms over Chris.

"I was wondering when you would pop back for more," said Chris entering into battle stance with his swords in reverse grip as usual. _Though my body still needs to recover…_

"Is… Is that thing an ECHO! I didn't think they can grow so huge!" cried Kaguya as she hides behind Eirin.

"This would be a problem if this type of ECHO came storming into our home!" shouted Eirin as she takes out a bow, materializing from her Spell Card, and aims it at the ECHO.

"Chris-kun! Are you alright!" called out Keine running towards the ECHO and Chris from the direction Chris was hurled from.

Alongside with Keine coming into sight were Reimu, Reisen, and Mokou following behind in suit.

Time seems to slow down with two people locked eyes with each other, ignoring everything around them. Mokou and Kaguya immediately noticed the other's presence. With Mokou frowning and glaring at Kaguya and Kaguya herself gave Mokou a smug cocky smile and narrowed her eyes with a hint of annoyance in them.

"Tsk… it _had_ to hurl Chris off into this area," spitted Mokou looking away with disgust and annoyance.

"Well, well, well if it isn't _Mokou_. How _are_ you faring this lovely evening? Horrible, I presume?" smirked Kaguya with a triumphed look on her face as she notices Mokou in tattered condition. _Maybe these ECHOES _aren't_ so bad after all…_

Mokou glared back at Kaguya with such ferociousness that it could kill someone with that look as her hand is encased in a flames. "What did you say..!"

_Why am I sensing such hostility emitting between these two?_ Chris nervously chuckled given their situation. _Though Mokou seems to dislike Kaguya more than Kaguya dislikes Mokou, judging by their auras…_

"Um… Mokou-san… Kaguya-san… can we discuss this later? Right now the ECHO…?" Keine interrupted with a nervous sweat behind her head.

"Very well…," said Kaguya with elegance as she brought her sleeve up to her mouth.

"Hmph… whatever," spit Mokou looking away disinterest.

The ECHO started its assault after the short intermission between the two groups ended as it reached its arm into the ground, creating a shadow path since it regained its abilities, aiming its attack towards Chris.

"Light Style: Holy Barrier!" Chris shouted anticipating the attack by performing a hand sign creating a translucent white barrier around him.

The arm erupted from the ground and the ECHO enlarged its hand tries to grab Chris' entire being, but is stop by his barrier where both the hand and barrier clash electrical sparks flew. The ECHO tried spreading its shadow underneath Chris but Chris didn't sink into the shadow.

_Huh? It didn't phase through? Of course! Energy clashes with energy!_ Chris mentally noted the ECHO's Shadow Surf's weakness. However he looked below him where the shadow was before him and a chill went up his spine.

Deep within the shadow Chris saw several pair of yellow eyes staring back at him, and he knows those are the ECHO's eyes looking right at him smiling and waiting for him to come right on in. Even further back away from the ECHOES, Chris could see a tint of purple… what was that?

_So their Shadow Surf move isn't just their special ability to travel to one place to another…_ Chris realized what that ECHO ability really is.

"Spirit Sign: Yin-Yang Orbs!"

Reimu blasted her orbs at the ECHO's back causing it to retract its arm and glare back at the shrine maiden as she glides over to Chris' side.

"You have a knack of getting into trouble, don't you?" spoke Reimu directly at Chris as she glares at the ECHO.

"Sort of," chuckled Chris.

The ECHO spit out a barrage of energy blasts at Reimu and Chris as the both of them graze through the attacks return fire with their danmaku and Ki blasts pummeling the giant beast. The ECHO took the attack and was pushed back only slightly and started to breath heavily now hinting that it's near the end of its strength.

"It **still** won't go down? I'm getting fed up with this thing!" panted Reimu as her fatigue catching up to her.

"If I had a little extra firepower it would go down right now," breathed Chris catching his breath as he slowly gathers his energy to recover.

"**Chris…,**" Virus spoke from the depth of Chris' psyche.

_What's up Virus? I'm kinda busy at the moment…_ Chris replied back to Virus.

"**I'm giving you back access to your Super Level form,**" stated Virus with a deadpanned voice.

_What? Seriously! Awesome!_ Chris mentally replied with enthusiasm and excitement. _We can finally turn the tables on this thing!_

"**Just a few things, I change the duration amount of how long you can stand in your Super Human form from the original 10 minutes to 5 minutes now to conserve your energy and remove the stress on your body and lifespan,**" explain Virus.

_I can't last as long now! Oh well, I at least I would be in pain anymore in that form… thanks Virus, you're the best!_ Chris answered back as he prepares himself to transform.

"Chris-kun, what are you doing?" asked Keine watching Chris throw his swords in the air.

"I'm just taking it to the next level!" exclaimed Chris as his swords came back down and stopped midair, glowing a faint aura, as Chris brought his arms in front to form an X position as small particles of natural energy came flowing into him.

_What's he doing?_ Eirin thought studying Chris' odd maneuver.

"This is getting exciting! I have to write this down!" shouted Aya with glee as she takes pictures on her camera of the battle before her.

"Yeah things are getting… eh? What! Aya, when did you get here!" Mokou spoken realizing that the crow tengu appeared on top of Eientei watching the scene below while writing in her book.

"Just now! You can't expect the number one reporter of the Bunbunmaru to ignore the sounds of fighting and explosive where a great scoop is being born! Besides I wanted to get more information about our newest resident since I didn't get enough last time!" exclaimed Aya.

Everyone just groaned.

The ECHO narrowed its eyes to study the move Chris is doing as his swords break down and are being absorbed into his body and then its eyes snapped open realizing what that technique is.

"Ech! I knew that move! I won't let you do that, echo!" screamed the ECHO as it runs charging in after Chris.

_Chris-san… what kind of spectacular technique are you going to show?_ Kaguya eyes Chris with delight curious about the light show the young man is performing.

"Oh no, you don't!" roared Reimu and she takes out her gohei and dashes in to smack the ECHO with it, but it vanished before her and appeared before Chris. "What? How can it move so fast…!"

"Eat this, echooooo!" ECHO Bash roared like a beast as it hurls its axe downward upon Chris in relentless speed to smash Chris, but the ECHO's axe is stopped by Chris's aura, cracking under pressure, as it gets forced back and pushes the ECHO away.

TMMMMM…!

"Transform! Super Level!" screamed Chris as he throw his arms back to his side as a golden aura erupted around him like flames, with small light sparks sparkling around him, and his black hair transformed to a golden yellow color, his blue eyes turned fiery red, golden markings etched onto his face, and his red jacket becoming orange. A serious frown etched his face as he stares down the ECHO who retaliated with a disgustingly annoyed face.

Everyone stood gawking at the sight. They did not expect a human to become a golden warrior before them.

"Who… What… How? What in the world did you do!" stuttered Reimu pointing towards the golden Chris with a disbelief look on her face.

Kaguya sitting behind Eirin, observes Chris with awe and delight in her eyes. _He's… become a golden light. What an interesting young man is he!_

"In all my life, I have never heard or seen a human being capable of such a feat…," whisper Eirin with utter surprised and confusion on her delicate features.

"He turned gold… he turned gold! Ayayayaya… what a scoop! I knew he was a great source of material, but this takes the cake! I'm so glad I came by!" giggled Aya as she discovers the scoop of a lifetime and starts taking pictures of Chris' Super Human form.

"Chris-kun…," Keine stuttered as well as she doesn't know what to say.

_Is that Chris! He looks so different now… how does he trigger this form? Is it the swords or something else or both?_ Reisen questioned Chris' technique trying to figure out the secret of his ability.

"…," Mokou just stands there and takes in the sight of Chris' golden transform and gives a small smirk.

"No… it's **that** form! It's that golden form that Master Levin told us ECHOES about! This is bad, echo! I'm so screwed, echo!" quake the giant shadow as it steps back slowly and in fear, its body shaking uncontrollable, and glaring at Chris with an annoyed and angry expression.

_Master Levin…?_ Mokou caught wind of that word, not understanding who this Levin is.

"I'm getting out of here!" roared the ECHO as it makes it escape by opening a shadow gateway to run away, but as its hand almost reaches the shadow surface Chris is stands next to it like he was always there and grabs its hand.

"Sorry, but the party is just starting. Stay awhile," said Chris with a smirk as he bends the ECHO's arm upward away from the ground as the ECHO staggering to break free. "After attacking my friends I'm not letting you get away… Ability Cancel!"

The temporal space shatters around Chris and the ECHO as the ECHO loses its abilities. Chris releases the ECHO's arm as it backs away and glares at Chris, as the golden-haired boy frowns to show his serious side.

"**Chris… I do not think is was wise to use the Long range shot to increase the time it cannot use its abilities as it takes twice as much energy to use a regular Ability Cancel, even if I did restore a great deal of your stamina,**" Virus sighed in.

_Sorry about that Virus, but I have to stop this guy…_ Chris mentally replied back to his odd friend.

"**I understand, but allow me to give you a gift. A new technique exclusively for this form,**" dotted Virus as he snaps his fingers.

As the golden aura around Chris flared up, a pair of glowing glyph starting to draw itself behind Chris as the boy turned his head back to see the energy behind him flowing in unusual direction. The glyphs curved in a pattern like a wing and at the end, where the feathers would be, curved into edges or spikes. The glyphs were thin and translucent in a golden light, though it did shown for each few seconds a wave of a rainbow-ish light passed down from top to bottom of the glyph wings.

_Angel-like wings? _Chris thought inspecting his new golden wings he grew. "That's new…"

_He's like… an angel…_ Kaguya whispered in the back of her mind as she looks on in childish delight and excitement.

"**This little move is called, 'Light Style: Angelic Wings'. This is a support move that is both offensive and defensive and you can bend it to your will to shield you or increase the intensity of your wings to slash through your enemies,**" Virus explained subtle mischief.

_It's funny you know, my Super Form is a Light form represent an Angel while my Divine Darkness form is a Dark form representing a Demon…_ Chris mentally mused.

"He… He grew wings?" Reisen stated.

"That's amazing! Gotta write that down!" dotted Aya as she jogs that bit down in her book.

"I'm going to kill you, ech!" yelled ECHO Bash as it tries to punch Chris.

However Chris dodged the attack and slugged the brute with a simply blow and knocked it flying back, as Chris reappeared behind it and kicked it back where it was ago and somersault and kicking it up into the kick as Chris appears once again before it in the air and does a somersault kick back into the as Chris reappears right besides Reimu. All of these attacks happen within a second, and everyone stood there blinking at what just happen.

"Huh? What the… when did you get next to me? What did you do to that!" exclaimed Reimu dotting back and forth at the ECHO groveling in the dirt and the golden Chris next to her.

The ECHO got back up on its feet and stared at Chris. "It is true what Master Levin said! You can move faster than the speed of light in that form! Even Master Levin said he had a rough time fighting you in that form!"

Everyone turned their heads at that declaration and looked back at Chris who was sweating a bit.

_Faster than the speed of…? You're saying that this human is faster than a tengu, especially me!_ Aya thought about that part. _Ayayayaya, I have __**got**__ to check that out!_

"So… you did skim about the fight with Levin," giggled Kaguya finding out that there was more to the story of Chris and Levin's battle.

"Geez, you have a lot of explaining to do Chris! Don't tell me you have **another** transform or whatever ability thing you do," snarled Reimu glaring at Chris.

Chris looked back with a nervous smile on his face. "Hehehehe… he…"

"Don't tell me… you **do** have another one!" said Reimu realizing another fact about Chris.

"Well… I only transform into that Dark form at the end of the fight with Levin and even then I don't know how to transform into it! It happen instinctively!" pleaded Chris shaking his hands in the air.

_Dark form? He has both a Light and Dark form? Intriguing… I have to learn more about this and how it affects his body…_ Eirin analyzing the information before her and keeping mentally notes about it for later.

"Fine, but you better tell us **everything** this time! Or else!" demanded Reimu pulling out her gohei and smacking against her hand.

"Eeeeeei….! OK, OK! I'll spill, I'll spill! But after beating this ECHO!" stated Chris shifting away from Reimu a bit.

"As if! Bash and blast!" screech the ECHO as it blasted several Ki spheres at Chris and Reimu.

Chris smirked and extended his wings in front of him, bending the glyphs to have a winged shield as the blast clashed against it exploding on contact. The ECHO glared back and spit into the ground as Chris retracted his glyph wings back into position.

"My turn then," spoke Reimu as she fired off her danmaku at the ECHO.

However ECHO Bash, this time, instead of grazing through the attack the black shadow decided to **eat** each of Reimu's danmaku.

CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP!

The creature munched on them like snack and kept them in its mouth.

"Wha-What the! They can eat danmaku too!" gritted Reimu.

"OK, that's something I didn't know about them," said Chris surprised at the ECHO's sudden and random tactic.

ECHO Bash spitted the danmaku back at Reimu at such velocity it was almost a blur, but Chris appeared before Reimu and slapped them away. Chris shook his hand in pain, and looked at the slight burn marks on his gloves.

_I see that deflecting energy is too dangerous in this form compare to my base form… and seeing as my body is still damaged from the previous attacks it isn't a good idea to deflect any blasts at all._

Chris leans his body back and focuses his energy on his glyph wings, sharpening them with more energy, and dashes at blindly light speed cleaving the ECHO's axe in two, as well as knocking the ECHO backwards making it land face down in the ground, before ascending into the air looking down at the ECHO after his attack. However his angelic wings disappeared, since he wasted all of the energy in that attack.

"Wait… you can fly in that form?" asked Reimu remembering Chris said he couldn't fly before.

"Yeah… only in this form do I gain the ability of flight as the Ki is circulating through my body in the right condition to allow Ki users to fly," answered Chris.

"But why didn't you go as fast as your previous move?" asked Reisen.

"Hehehe, echo! I know, I know! Your body is still human and it puts a lot of strain on it for moving at that speed making him that move as he can only do it a limited amount of time and for short bursts as well, echo!" explained ECHO Bash, which surprised everyone, "My master was the one who explained it to us ECHOES."

"Wait… stress? Chris-kun does this form shorter your lifespan when you use it!" asked Keine glaring at Chris with a concern look on her face.

Everyone looked at Chris, concerned and slightly annoyed.

"Well… originally. My body is getting more use to my Ki abilities so I'm not shorting my life anymore, but I still need more Ki to maintain my body from further harm," explained Chris scratching the back of his head.

_He… he seriously is shorting his life? I'm not too keen about my immortally, but that's just stupid…_ Mokou thought with an un-amused look on her face.

"Chris-kun… we need to have talk about this, after you're done with the ECHO," glared Eirin, as a doctor she was not too pleased to hear someone purposely harming their body for such a stunt.

_I'm in big trouble aren't I?_ Chris gulped.

"**Yes, indeed you are,**" stated Virus popping up once again.

_Oh, Virus there you are! I have to thank you for this new move, but it's still a little hard to control…_ thanked Chris quite happy for this new move.

"**About that, I can give you a new abilities but I cannot grant you the experience need to perform them,**" Virus explained.

_Well that's nice… I guess I'll have to practice that when I have the time. I hope it isn't too long to master it since I manage to grasp everything fairly quickly,_ Chris replied back in a pondering manner. _Though I surprise even myself on how I learn things quite quickly…_

"**Well that is because of me… I can accelerate your learning growth so everything comes to you naturally. How do you think you've learn so much so much in the short 10 years you started to take your work even more seriously?**" mused Virus.

_That was you! Aw man, I thought it was my natural talent to picking up things fairly quickly!_ Chris pouted.

"**Don't be so quick to digress. I was trying to be discreet, what I meant was I simply accelerated your learning growth rate meaning it was still all you to get where you are. I simply give you a little nudge forward,**" smiled Virus. "**But even still, just because I gave you a new move doesn't mean you know to use it completely. Like a video game character for example, the hero is given a new skill to fight with but he's level 1."**

_I get it! Just because you have doesn't mean you strong enough until you gain a few more levels to increase your powers and learn how the skill works and such, oh and maybe a few equipment to…_

"**Chris, focus…**"

_And maybe the skill has skill levels too, that would be a perfect example! The more it increases the more you use it improves…_

"**Chris, focus… focus…**"

_Ah… sorry. Got carried away there…_ Chris nervously chuckles back. Oh I have another question!

"**That can wait until next time, you'll return to reality in a moment, good luck,**" said Virus casting Chris back onto the battlefield though it seems like nothing was changed. As if the whole conservation was just but for a moment.

The ECHO Bash raises its left arm and gathers its Ki energy to its fist and aims it at Chris who is staring at the fallen ECHO.

"Light Style: Spirit Sword!" roared Chris as he extended his right hand out and his entire hand flared up with a golden light as a sword-shape beam erupted from his hand, and extending its range, hacks the ECHO's arm right off. The ECHO winces in pain, but just glares at Chris.

_Huh? I don't get it… he had a clean shot of destroying it right there…_ Eirin noted Chris' missed opportunity. _Why didn't he go in for the kill?_

"Chris! Just hurry up and finish it! It's starting to get late," shouted Reimu.

Chris sighed and nodded his head. "Very well… Super Chaos…"

Chris holds out his right hand out and a golden and black sphere of energy started to circulated as Chris charges up for his final attack.

The ECHO shakes in terror as it knows it's going down.

"Big brother…" the ECHO muttered.

_Big brother…_ a familiar dark-haired girl appeared in Chris' mind the moment the ECHO spoke those words.

_Sis! _Chris' eyes widen in shock and his body starts to tremble.

"Big brother…? Is this ECHO born from some of the emotions of the children at the village," Keine repeated the words and looks up to Chris. "What the…? Chris-kun, what's wrong!"

Chris floats emotionlessly in the air. _Sis…_

"Chris? Hey Chris! Just don't float there! Attack!" bellowed Reimu.

ECHO Bash looks up to see the motionless Chris and grins at the perfect opportunity for a counterattack, and fires a powerful energy blast from its mouth flying directly at Chris.

"Chris-kun, watch out!" shouted Reisen getting Chris' attention.

"**Chris, snap out of it!**" Virus roared in the back of Chris' head.

"Huh?" Chris snaps out of his daze, but it is too late at the blast was already upon him.

BOOOOMMM!

Chris is blasted by the attack and is sent hurling down to the get ground at great speed and crashes into the floor.

"Chris-kun!" shouted Keine as Reimu runs over to Chris' side.

Upon getting to where Chris was laying, Chris' Super Form negated and reverted back to his regular base form.

_What the… what happened!_ _Why did I return to normal?_ Chris thought as his body was in totally pain.

"**Did you forget that your Ki need to stay in that form was quite low to begin with? And that if you're hit by a powerful attack with low energy reserves it forcefully negates your transformation?**" Virus growled in a disappointing sigh. "**Plus you're body was still damaged… remember?**"

_Oh… I guess I was a little too overzealous then? Hehe…_ Chris grimace a bit with a sweat on his head.

Virus gave an irritated deep sigh and planted his palm on his face. "**I do remember you can be… forgetful sometimes…**"

_Sorry…_

Chris slowly picks himself up and Reimu stands by his side.

"What is wrong with you? Are you alright?" asked a somewhat concern Reimu.

"I'm been better, this is nothing. Anyway about that ECHO…" said Chris casting a gaze on the black beast.

The ECHO slowly picks itself up a well and opens its mouth. Chris instinctively remembers what move it is going to use.

"Everyone! Cover your ears!" yelled Chris.

"Wall of Sound!" screeched the ECHO as a high-pitch booming noise came out of its mouth, attacking everyone's ears. However they mention to cover their ears in time, but the sound was still too loud.

"Dammit… what the hell is this!" gritted Aya as her super hearing is causing her vision to go blurry.

"This noise… it's hurting my ears!" grunted Kaguya trying her best to cover her ears.

_What an annoying attack…_ Mokou spoke in her mind as her vision has gone blurry.

The ECHO revs its attack up with its axe, as Chris does his best to sense it even with his blur vision.

"There!" Chris teleports behind the ECHO and spins around.

"Ice Style: Diamond Dust!"

A mist of frozen air circulated around Chris as the red and black boy slashed at the ECHO's feet, causing the mist to become crystal ice shards and upon the impact froze the ECHO's feet in place.

"Ech! Echo!"

Chris vanished besides Reimu once again and stood there panting. _I'm burning too much energy! And ice is my lowest element power!_

"I had about enough of this ECHO, I'm going to exterminate it! Chris, you're helping!" growled Reimu getting her Spell Cards ready and her gohei.

"I have something in mind… ready for a tag team move?" chimed in Chris as he readies himself as well.

"Ohhh~… This is getting good, got to take pictures of this!" squealed Aya as she gets her camera ready.

Chris and Reimu dashes to each of the ECHO and slashed it with their sword and gohei respectively, and continue to do so when Reimu hops over Chris as she strikes the ECHO in the head and Chris sweeps at its feet as he passes by Reimu. The pair then ran around it shooting their danmaku and Ki blasts at it, weakening tremendously and ran in front of it as they both jumped up and kicked it in the chest, prompting them to somersault ways away from the ECHO.

"My right hand holds the benevolent darkness… and my left hand holds the malevolent light!" Chris swords started to twist with dark and light energy.

_Huh? Is my energy different now?_ Chris noted as he sees at the dark energy in his right sword as white sparkles of light like his sword became a mini-universe and the opposite holds true for his left sword except the space was white with black stars.

"DIVINE UNITY FUSION!"

"FANTASY HEAVEN!"

A wave of black and white mixed energy and seven pairs of yin-yang orbs meld together to form a purple sphere of light and both attacks are sent hurling in the ECHO's direction is it stands there, as it cannot move due to the frozen ice on its feet, and unwillingly embraces the full force of the attack. The ECHO is shot back and its body starts to dispense.

"Finally… by the way what kind of move was that?" asked Reimu as she wipes away on the sweat on her forehead.

"It's a special move I developed that doesn't do barely any physical damage, unless I choose so, and it's main purpose is to drain an opponent of their energy or stamina to render them incapacitated without harming them," stated Chris as he is kneeling on the ground after wasting the last bit of strength left.

"Are you serious?" Reimu tilted her head in wonder. "That seems so… friendly. That would be a good way to take down any nosy Youkai, but now we have these things to worry about."

"Well at least we know that we can take down a High-Level ECHO here," panted Chris regaining his breath as Reimu helps him up.

"High-Level ECHO?" the dying ECHO said, the words echoing confusion, until it cracked a smile, "Hahaha! You got it all wrong! I'm not a High-Level ECHO… I'm a Mid-Level ECHO! You're way off, they're much more powerful than we are, echo!"

"What…?" Reimu spit at the word in shock as well as everyone with the same disbelieving expression on their faces.

"That's right! We Mid-Level ECHO are only about one third as powerful as the High-Level ECHOES… and the thing is I was only using 70% of my maximum strength the whole time! Echo!" croaked ECHO Bash as it lower body is completely dispensed. "And the thing is, the stronger the emotions that make us ECHOES the stronger we are! Even a Low-Level form ECHO like Vocals can match the power of a Mid-Level ECHO, but it still depends on the strength of the emotions as well as what type of emotions are melded together and the number of the emotions as well! That's what defines us ECHOES, echo! Even though, Master Levin is way more powerful than them!"

_Is that why the ECHO Vocals at Remilia's mansion was stronger than the others?_ Chris mentally noted as he remembered a particular ECHO that gave him grief before.

"You got to be kidding me… are you saying they're **that** powerful!" muttered Reimu.

Everyone quake a bit, the thought of running into those types of ECHOES anytime soon. Strangely the ECHO picked up on that atmosphere and sighed.

"However… it does take a month or two for one High-Level ECHO to be born, give or take. You won't be running into them, like tomorrow, echo…," ECHO Bash said as its arm final goes, strangely cheering them up.

"Huh? I don't get it… aren't you evil?" pointed Mokou at the ECHO.

"Hell no! We're chaotic neutral, besides we ECHOES are born from both **positive** and negative emotions. It's only natural that we be helpful from time to time, but we like endless chaos more," gloated the ECHO as its head is about to dispense. "And we're energy beings… even if you kill us, the ones you defeated will return again one day… even me! But it takes years of that though, echo… sometimes… or maybe months… it varies…"

And with that the ECHO vanished completely.

"Oh that's just great, more bad news. So the ECHOES we defeat will come back again anyway! Just like those fairies," growled Reimu with a palm on the side of her head.

"Well at least we know more about them and it doesn't take that long for them to come back," said Chris in an optimistic manner.

"Indeed, but you need rest Chris-kun," said Keine helping the boy by swinging his free arm around her to pick him up.

"Yes, and we have a lot to talk about especially about that transformation ability of yours," said Eirin narrowing her eyes on Chris.

_This is going to be a long day…_ Chris chuckled nervously.

* * *

"Well that explains quite a bit," spoke Eirin after taking a sip of tea, with everyone present in a room inside of Eientei all sitting around a table though Mokou was leaning against the rim of an open door with her arms folded.

"So this, Super Human form you've discovered during your training sometime ago increases your speed and power but at the cost of straining your body. And due to the way your body is setup that the Ki causes some harm to it which results in decreased overall lifespan?" Eirin summarized what Chris told her.

"Yes…," Chris nodded cautiously. "However my body has cleared up that problem, mostly, since I got into Gensokyo so it's doesn't stress my lifespan anymore."

"But originally it did, and you were well aware of it, and yet you continue to use your Ki for who knows what," glared Eirin in an un-amused narrow eyes.

"Erm…" Chris stuttered nervously.

SMACK!

"Ittai!" bellowed Chris holding his head in pain with his new bump, and with anime tears rolling down his face. "Why did you hit me… and you, too, Reimu?"

"I have no time for fools," stated Eirin in a deadpanned voice while smacking her mallet in her hand. "I thought you were smarter than that, clearly I was wrong."

"Really now Chris… you're messed up in the head to do something like that," sighed Reimu smacking her gohei in her hand.

"I agree that is it reckless to do such a thing, even if you mean well," said Keine, her eyebrows arc in a sad fashion.

"I'm more surprised, that this so-called uncle of yours overseen to your training knowing the problem at hand," sighed Eirin with her hand on her forehead.

"Sorry, but I had my reasons," replied Chris while sighing depressingly.

"What I like to know is why you reverted back your normal black-haired self after the ECHO struck you," pondered Reisen.

"Oh that, you see I need to maintain my Ki levels in that form so if I have less than half of my stamina when I get hit in that form there's a chance I revert back, forcefully, and the lower the reserves the more likely I revert back," replied Chris.

"That explains it… doesn't that hurt though?" asked Reisen a little worried about the drawback of that effect.

"Not really… but if I had at least three times the amount of stamina I wouldn't have my lifespan in danger nor would my Ki hurt me anymore…," muttered Chris.

"Three times? You're saying if your body had more stamina, it wouldn't stress you anymore?" Eirin perked up.

"Yeah… that's how it works for Ki users back in my world," said Chris.

Eirin got up and left the room. "I'll be right back, I'll have something for your ailment."

"Eirin-san….? She doesn't have any vitamins to increase stamina… does she?" ponder Chris thinking what Eirin has in store.

"Hehehe… you'll learn in time that Eirin-san can make about anything to help people. There is nothing she can't do for people, unless they're not among the living anymore of course," spoke Kaguya sitting across from Chris.

"Really? That would be great!" exclaimed Chris in a happy tone.

"**Hey… I can do that too, but I need time to increase your stamina,**" whispered Virus.

_Yeah, but I need to get stronger as quickly as possible with these ECHOES around and Levin…_ Chris replied back.

"**Yeah, but… it's my job…,**" pouted Virus.

Eirin momentarily return to the room holding a green pill in her hand.

"Master… what is that?" asked Reisen pointing at the green pill.

"This is a special energy vitamin pill I made, specifically for Chris-kun here. With this it will reduce what strain Chris' Ki does to his body and it will increase this stamina three fold. Think of it as a thank you for getting rid of that ECHO for us," said Eirin as she deposited the pill into Chris' hand.

"Wow! That fast, that's amazing!" exclaimed Chris looking at the pill.

"This is nothing, it was quite easy for someone like me to fix up," smiled Eirin.

"By the way… how much does this cost? I mean, I don't feel right just taking it," said Chris.

"You don't have to worry about the pay, this one's on the house. But the next time you'll have to buy for the rest of my supplies, but you can pay whenever you want," explained Eirin.

"Oh I see, like a tab almost. Anyway, thanks," thanked Chris as he swallows the pill.

_Why do I feel like he's going to be a regular here?_ Eirin sighed in the back of her head.

The moment the pill entered his body, Chris felt a surged of energy rushing through his veins.

"Whoa… this is amazing! My body feels lighter now! Thanks Eirin-san!" Chris happily chirped noticing the increase in his energy reserves and his body has recovered drastically and become lighter.

Everyone just stood there gawking at Chris for some reason.

"What? What is it?" asked Chris confused to why everyone is looking at him.

"Erm… Chris-kun you're hair…," Keine blurted out as she points to Chris.

Chris tilted his head in curiosity and grabbed a piece of his hair and pulled it down to see it. Chris almost jumped out of his spot… his regular black-haired with now completely green! The hair suddenly changed its color on Chris, however the white tips still remained.

"What the! My hair's green!" exclaimed Chris in a stun manner as his eyes white out in typical anime freak out mode.

"Oh dear, sometimes even Eirin-san's products can sometimes cause side-effects. Especially newer ones," explained Kaguya with a mischievous grin, trying her best to hold back her laughter.

"Hmmm… the subject has exhibited a sudden change regarding the pigmentations of hair follicles, which results in the color change of the melanin. Further study is needed," Eirin spoke aloud as she writes down on her clipboard.

"Well Chris… hehe… green is a good color for you," chuckled Reimu trying to hold back her laughter.

"Aw man! This green hair clashes with my clothes," pouted the now green-haired Chris as he continues to examine his hair.

"Well now, now that we learn about his transformation abilities and the full fight with Levin regarding both cases, I think we should continue our topic on the ECHOES," stated Eirin putting her pen down.

"Yes, it would be great to know where they come from. Hitting them home would definitely help us," stated Reimu.

"I think I have a good idea," chimed in Chris as everyone looked at him. "When you see those ECHOES entering those shadow portals… I think they're really opening a gateway to their home world or nest and using it to pop in and out of places."

"What? What makes you so sure that's their home world?" asked Reisen curious about the question.

"Well during the fight with ECHO Bash, when its shadow portal was underneath my barrier I noticed several eyes of ECHOES deep inside that shadow staring back at me and there's some purple stuff as well floating in there," explained Chris recalling the sensation of the ECHO's shadow, "But this is just a theory, I'm not sure if it's true or not."

"If that's the case, then why don't we just hop in there?" asked Reimu narrowing her eyes on Chris.

"That's the problem… you can't unless the ECHOES drag you into the shadows themselves," replied Chris.

"What makes you so sure you can enter them?" asked Aya, writing down all this golden information presented to her.

"Because the first time I fought the ECHOES back in my world, a pair of ECHOES dragged me into their shadow. Tsk… I remember the little buggers biting me legs when it was underneath," growled Chris as he rubs his leg as he recalled that part.

"That poses a problem, even if it does serve to provide us with knowledge to enter their home world," sighed Eirin.

"Yeah, we don't know what lies in that world or how many ECHOES are there or even if we know how to get back home," explained Chris with his arms folded and looking down onto the table thinking over the information they have, "But on that note we know how to detain them."

"Detain them? You know how to prevent them from entering our homes?" Kaguya chimed in, looking quite happy about that.

"When I was using my barrier the ECHO and its shadow could not phase through it even though it's a solid surface as energy clashes with energy. ECHOES can use their 'Shadow Surf', what I like to call it, only on solid surface as they cannot use it in the air if you recall them opening a portal in the air," explained Chris.

"That's right, it never did use that shadow thing in the air," declared Keine recall the ECHOES previous actions.

"And energy barriers stop ECHOES from entering or leaving places… hmm, that works to our advantages. It will take me some time to create a special barrier to keep out those ECHOES and allow others to continue to pass through. This is very helpful information, you observed all that in battle?" mused Eirin quite happy with what they have.

"And we know what the other abilities those ECHOES possess, which will helps us better prepares ourselves against them," said Chris confirming the last bit of information regarding the ECHOES.

"Then let's call it a day. I would say I'm quite happy and proud of everyone gathering all this information, you exceeded my expectations especially you Reisen for helping them out and attaining this invaluable knowledge," said Eirin with a proud smile on her face.

Reisen couldn't help, but smile with pride etched on the corners of her lips and she looks away shyly and embarrassed.

"Yes, since these black shadowy monsters have been around Gensokyo for about a week, given that those rumors were true from the Youkai," said Keine.

"Wait… what! The ECHOES were already in Gensokyo!" Chris perked a brow up in completely shock and surprise. There was some of them running amok before he even tried to stopped Levin from spreading them at the dimensional gateway.

"Why yes, though no one has ever seen any during that time… is that a problem?" asked a worried Keine as Chris looked utterly annoyed and surprised.

"_Fuhahaha! I'm well prepared for that! I know about the youkai who controls the boundaries and how to deal with her! It can easily take down that lazy shrine maiden, those weak Onis, pathetic vampires, the worthless maid, useless magicians, unworthy flower-loving youkai, the hag of a judge, washed-out gods, idiotic immortals, and all the others without sweat! I know all they're weakness and know how to take them down!" shouted as Levin as he extends hand out._

"Tsk… Figures, that explains how he knows so much about Gensokyo and its inhabitants," Chris muttered under his breath that no one could hear him.

"That's great information! And I'll be sure to add that all in the Bunbunmaru!" exclaimed Aya as she starts to take off. "I'm happy I went to the Scarlet Devil Mansion first to learn more about you Chris-kun later!"

"Wait, Aya-chan!" shouted Chris as he grabs Aya's arm, "I understand you're a reporter, but you cannot mention about Levin in your newspaper! It would cause a panic with the people!"

"Chris-kun is right, I advise you against printing that information in. But seeing as the ECHOES will make their presence known to the humans in the village, it's better to let them know what it is that they're dealing with," agreed Eirin.

Aya looked back and forth to Chris and Eirin and sighed in defeat. "Alright… this once, **just** this once I won't print that information regarding Levin since you asked. However…"

Aya leaned in forward to Chris and whispered in his ears. "You owe me one favor, not matter what."

"Huh?"

"Laters! Be sure to expect the greatest issue of the Bunbunmaru tomorrow!" chirped Aya as she blasted away from Eientei.

"And there she goes… honestly what are we going to do with her?" sighed Reimu.

"Aya-san seems quite taken with you, you're quite popular with the girls. Must be the same back home, right?" giggled Keine.

"No I'm not… girls aren't interested in me, in that sort of way romantic or otherwise. The girls back home just care about looks than personalities, even if looks are somewhat important," told Chris with a half-amused half-depressed look in his eyes. "But I don't mind if I become friends with them, I'm happy to have more friends to hang out with and enjoy life with."

"Oh…," Keine spoke, not wanting to venture further into that conversation. _I wonder why? He's such a sweet boy, even if he's a little impatient and reckless, I find it hard to believe…_

"Well it's time for me to get going, I've been here long enough," said Mokou hopping off the porch and walking back at to the forest.

"Mokou, take care of yourself and watch out for those ECHOES," Kaguya said with an innocent smile on her face.

Mokou, including everyone turned their faces towards Kaguya, as the fire guardian of the bamboo forest gave a snarling glare at the moon princess. "What do you say…? You know what, I'm not in the mood today… those ECHOES wore me out, but next time I'm not holding back."

"Later Reimu, Keine, Eirin, Reisen…" waved Mokou without looking back and then stopping in her tracks and gave a small look at Chris and smirked, "And see you later, music boy."

"Music boy?" Everyone asked as they look at Chris.

"Oh yeah! She heard me playing on my ocarina which I have in my… eck! Where's my backpack!" said Chris as he notices he lost his backpack, possible from the fight with the ECHO.

"Oh, here you go Chris-kun! When that ECHO hurled you over to Eientei, you're backpack flung off of you. I made sure to grab it, here you go," smiled Keine as she handed Chris' blue backpack to him.

"Thank you Keine-san! I owe you one!" Chris said with a cheerful smile.

"I'm glad," replied Keine.

"Well then… time to hit the road," muttered Mokou taking her exit.

"Wait Mokou, I'll come with you. Take care everyone… and Chris-kun, please no more reckless acts from you OK?" said Keine as she followed her best friend until both of them disappeared from sight.

"I think that's enough for today, I'm going home. Let's go Chris," said Reimu massaging her shoulder as she walks away.

"Yeah, it's getting late and I'm tuckered out even with the boost in stamina. Take care guys!" Chris waved at the residents at Eientei as he and Reimu leave.

"Have a safe trip and take care, Sir Chris," waved Kaguya at the red and black boy.

Chris and Reimu stopped in their tracks and they look back at the moon princess with a puzzling look and then at each other. _Sir Chris?_

"Will do, thanks Kaguya-hime! We'll be sure to learn a new song or two for you to hear the next time I visit," smiled Chris.

Kaguya returned the gesture with her own world-renown beautiful smile. "I look forward to that day!"

"Well I guess we better get going," said Chris walking back to the shrine with the shrine maiden.

"Wait a minute Chris-kun! Don't walk over…!" shouted Reisen, but it was too late.

SMAAAASSHHH!

Chris fell into a hole that appeared out of nowhere, with his back against the floor.

"What the…? Where did this hole come from?"

"Hahaha! Got'cha Reisen! Even with those black shadows around I can still… usa? You're not Reisen, who are you?" said a particular rabbit Youkai.

She wore the same pink nightgown dress that the other rabbit Youkai were wearing, black shoulder-length hair that seem ruffle, fluffy rabbit ear bent downward instead of upward like Reisen's, and the one thing that truly set her apart with the carrot necklace around her neck.

Chris climbed back up, but clings to the edge leaving the rest of his lower body still in the hole and looked at the Youkai rabbit with his arms resting on the ground.

"I'm Christopher Trevas Corona, but please call me Chris. Now can I ask? What is up with this hole and who you are?" Chris answered the rabbit Youkai with his own question.

"I am Tewi Inaba, and about that hole is for Reisen not you! I was out and about getting my friends home from those black shadows, and I wanted to show I'm not scared of a few prankstering amateurs and still mess with Reisen," chuckled Tewi as she helps Chris out of the hole.

"Come on Tewi-chan! We don't have time for your pranks at the moment!" declared Reisen, in a chibi state, throwing a fist into the air in the background.

"Just my luck…," muttered Chris with a depressing manner.

"Hehehe… you don't have to worry about that! You're just in luck, I can turn you luck around if you want!" Tewi waved her finger in the air with a smug look.

"Really? Wait… is this a **special** ability of yours?" asked Chris wanting to make sure.

"Sure is! I can grant good luck and fortunate to Humans!" smiled Tewi, however Chris planted a palm in his face. "Huh? What's wrong, usa?"

"Tewi… our friend Chris here is a special human here as he has a special ability too," chimed in Eirin. "Which is called Ability Cancel, which makes him immune to others special abilities."

"What! Seriously…?" spoke Tewi in a surprised manner as she looks at Chris.

"Yup…" Chris replied. _The one TIME I wish I didn't have the Ability Cancel…_

"Awww… that's too bad! Guess you have to find good luck on your own then," said a cheerful Tewi with her arms behind her back.

"I suppose… well I have to get going. See ya next time, I wouldn't mind getting to know you a little bit more," said Chris as both he and Reimu start to leave the bamboo forest, who was waiting for him.

"Come back next time! I like to see what else you can do… besides falling into holes!" giggled Tewi waving her back at the pair who disappeared from sight.

* * *

Aya returns home to develop the pictures she's taken today, especially the ones where a certain boy went into a golden form.

"This is great! This will be the greatest scoop of all times that I'm so lucky to get my hands on!" squealed Aya with joy as she takes out the finish develop photos and looks on to examine her work.

Her face twists in horror when she realizes something. "I don't believe this! That golden form of his blurred the image! How can this be!"

* * *

"*sigh* Today was a long day," sighed Reimu as both she and Chris finally return to the Hakurei Shrine. The familiar red gates greeted the both of them as they passed it and walked into the front yard of the shrine.

"Yeah… though I'm just glad no one really got hurt fighting the ECHOES… and that my hair finally turned back to normal," said Chris examining his black hair that was recently turned green.

"Hehe… I have to admit, green looks good on you," chuckled Reimu.

"Right…," Chris sarcastic replied, "However I'm great that I have three times the amount of stamina than usual thanks to Eirin's energy vitamin! I have to pay her back as soon as possible, which reminds me… what would you like me to do around here? I don't want to laze around and not work, so have something in mind for me?"

"Yeah, since you mention you wanted to work around I have something in mind," said Reimu as she went out behind the shrine and a few minutes later comes back with a broom and throws it to Chris. "Your job is to sweep around the shrine. Plus you're going to be the main source of income around here, so if you could get a job at the Human Village that would be nice."

Chris nervously chuckles on that comment and nods in agreement and starts to sweep. "I might have an idea where to work… but for now I'm going sweep first and then get some rest. Even I don't have the energy to fight any more ECHOES today."

"Agreed, it would be great if **someone** could prevent them from popping up everywhere and stop their movements in the shadows," said Reimu to the air.

"Oh Reimu dear, if it were that simple I would have done that a while ago," spoke an older female voice as a black gap opened up in the air and a familiar figure dropping out of it.

"Yukari-sama!" Chris spoke out as he recognizes the person dropping by. The blonde-haired Youkai was now sporting a new outfit instead of the Chinese and Japanese mixed articles she wore previous, as she now was wearing a long purple dress, long white gloves, and black high heels though she still had her signature mop hat and pink umbrella with her.

"Hello there Chris, it's good to see you again! You've done a great job of getting rid of the ECHOES splendidly!" compliment Yukari. "Now then Reimu, can we get us some tea to enjoy?"

_Yukari-sama…? _Reimu twitched her eyes annoyance at Chris' respect for the great boundary Youkai. "Sorry, I'm all out."

"Is that so? What a shame, I was looking forward to the famous Hakurei tea while discussion with the situation on hand," sighed Yukari, disappointing written on her face.

"You were watching the whole ECHO Bash fight, weren't you? And you were also there during the entire conversation at Eientei… even if the gap was small and hardly noticeable," Chris slyly said.

"Now, now Chris-kun… you shouldn't been unraveling other people's secrets of communication with your Ki sensing abilities," playfully scolded Yukari as she waves her finger in the air back and forth at Chris.

"Listen here you old hag, shouldn't you been doing something about these ECHO monsters?" Reimu butted in the conversation.

"Reimu! Be a little more respectful!" complained Chris shook at Reimu's rudeness at Yukari.

Yukari cringed at the 'old hag' part, but shook it away with a smile and replied back to Reimu. "Chris-kun is right Reimu dear. You should learn to respect your seniors, but I'll lecture about that to you some other time."

"Yeah right… anyway what exactly are you doing about with these ECHOES? If you haven't notice they're causing problems to both humans and **Youkai**, and because of them I most likely won't be getting any peace and quiet anytime soon," stated Reimu with her hands on her hips.

"Oh yes about those ECHOES…," started Yukari with a deep and serious look on her face as she closes her eyes.

Chris and Reimu draw in a little closer to hear what Yukari has to say.

"… I have absolutely no idea what to do about them!" Yukari smiled in a cheerful manner.

Both Chris and Reimu did the anime trip at Yukari sudden declaration.

"Are… Are you kidding me!" Chris bellowed first.

"Yukari…," gritted Reimu as she pulls out her gohei and readies it up like a baseball bat.

"Oh come on, I merely jest. Then again these things have _irritated_ me greatly over the few days they have been here," coldly stated Yukari, "With them nibbling on the Hakurei Border like it was a snack."

That bit of information caught both Chris and Reimu's ears.

"Wait… they're **EATING** the Hakurei Border?" said Reimu finding it hard to believe.

_So that's the name of the border surrounding Gensokyo…_ Chris mentally noted.

"No Reimu, I said nibbling not eating. Honestly child, you have much to learn, where do you get it from?" Yukari said like a disappointed mother.

SMACK!

Reimu bashes her gohei against Yukari's head, however Yukari pays no mind though she gentle rubs with Reimu hit her.

"Reimu!" Chris quickly stated.

"Playfully as ever. Back on topic, these ECHOES simply nibbled on my precious border to get my attention. They stopped when I made an appearance, but these things had some gall to pull a stunt like that," said Yukari displeased.

"I'm surprise you didn't take away their powers instead," declared Reimu with a pout.

"Huh? Reimu don't you understand?" Chris spoke up surprise by Reimu's declaration. "Didn't you understand what Yukari meant? She stated that she cannot use some of her gap powers on the ECHOES due to their unique body construction."

"Huh…? What do you mean? You know some of Yukari's annoying way of being cryptic?" flinched Reimu by Chris' observation on Yukari's behavior.

"Ah Chris! You understand me better than most people! How you make my heart sing with your insight ways," giggled Yukari humorously.

"Hmph… I'm surprise you like a human," frowned Reimu.

"Let's say my dear Reimu is that Chris-kun has **grabbed** my heart the first time we met," chimed Yukari with a mischievous smile.

"Huh?" Reimu perked her brow down in a curious manner.

Chris franticly waved his arms in the air between Reimu and Yukari. "Hahahaha! Yukari-sama you're quite funny, but there's no need to talk about that! We met, we met! There's no point talking about it, so return to the topic about the ECHOES."

"What's with you?" asked Reimu surprised by Chris' behavior.

"Oh Chris, you're so funny. You're quite a delight to have around, especially with those ECHOES around," laughed Yukari.

"Sorry about that Yukari-sama, it's my fault for letting Levin bring the ECHOES here," apologized Chris.

Yukari pulls out her fan and playfully jabs it into Chris' cheek. "Now don't you worry your little head, you've done more than I expected and puts me in great pleasure to know I have such a hard-working young man to take care of my home."

"Then why don't you do it from time to time… you old hag," muttered Reimu.

"Now Reimu, you should know how busy I am as such I am unable to attend to the problem at hand. That's why I have you… and Chris to help," smiled Yukari.

_Yeah right… you mean sleep all day and leave us with your work…_ Reimu mentally replied.

"Anyway… we need a plan for when Levin finally arrives in Gensokyo. I rather not allow him to gain the upper hand again," said Chris recalling his previous fight with the evil god.

"It's simple… when he gets here I'm kicking his butt," Reimu said.

"What! Don't you have a plan… like for all the times you've stop those incidents you mention before?" Chris pointed at Reimu.

"Nope I just beat anyone causing problems and that's it, it always works out for me," replied Reimu with her arms folded.

Chris planted a palm in his forehead. "Good lord…"

"You worry too much Chris, I'll _personally_ greet this Levin person when he gets here. He'll understand soon enough that crossing me is the worst mistake anyone can ever achieve in their lifetime," Yukari answered with flaring golden eyes.

"That's all good and fine, but what about the ECHOES? Can't you take us to where their nests are?" asked Reimu.

"No," Yukari simply said.

"What! Listen here, these things are going to be a pain and I like to get rid of them as…"

"That's the thing Reimu, I cannot. As in I cannot enter their home turf with my powers, as impressive and useful as they are," Yukari cut in.

"Wait… you cannot enter their home turf which we speculate is the shadow paths they use?" Chris chimed in.

"Correct… I do not know why myself, but when I used it to go after the little devils that attack the border my gap ripped itself apart just trying to open way the pathway to where they escaped," Yukari answered with a twisted face of discomfort.

"That's just wonderful…," Reimu planted a palm on her head.

"If that's the case, it can't be helped. We'll just handle them when the time comes," said Chris while he was sweeping the floor.

"I have faith in your abilities. With that note, I shall take my leave. I will come for you, Chris-kun, next time to discuss some things," said Yukari grabbing Chris' attention, "And Reimu my dear…"

"What?"

"You've see to grown a bit attached to the young man before you. Now make sure not to do anything I wouldn't," whisper Yukari into Reimu's ear before Reimu tried to whack her with her gohei.

"Excuse me! What do you mean by that!" Reimu yelled back. "Besides what are you even here for?"

Yukari gave a quick look at Chris and return her gaze to Reimu and smiled. "What? Am I not allow to come and visit my favorite shrine maiden every once and a while to see how she's doing? Besides, if you don't keep your tea supplies in stock I'll come visit every day to make sure you do!"

Reimu gave Yukari a hard look without even replying back, and scoffed away.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Chris-kun," said Yukari with a wink, making Chris' cheeks heat up a bit, as she appears besides Chris and whisper in his ear, "And I cannot wait until I meet the being that dwells within you as well."

With that note Yukari disappears into her gap.

Reimu looked at Yukari's odd behavior and narrowed her eyes on Chris.

"That was fast, I was hoping to ask her something," sighed Chris returning to sweeping the shrine floor.

"What was that about? What's going on between you two? Did you like her?" asked Reimu with her arms folded.

"Huh? Well, yeah, I like Yukari-sama! I think she's great and wonderful person," smiled Chris.

Reimu was taken aback but that and gave a small glare at Chris. "Seriously?"

Chris nodded his head.

"You _must_ be desperate if you're going after that hag," said Reimu waving it off.

"Eh? I'm not sure what you meant by that, but Reimu-chan let's do our best to stop the ECHOES all around Gensokyo and Levin. I'll make sure none of them get near you," said Chris as he pounded his fist on his chest.

Reimu looked insulted at that statement and looked back at Chris.

"Listen here Chris, I've protect Gensokyo from all kinds of incidents **on my own**. I can take care of my well being, and I don't need a boy to protect me from any danger. Got it?" glared Reimu with her hands on her hips.

"I know that, I can sense it. You have amazing powers deep inside of you but it's just that I can't stand to see people suffer in front of me," Chris said while rubbing the top of his nose with a goofy smile, "Even though I know you can take care of yourself, there's another reason I protect you."

"And can I ask what that is?" asked Reimu with her arms folded and looking suspiciously at Chris.

"It's because I like you Reimu and I didn't want you to get hurt," said Chris with his warm smile before returning to sweeping the floors of the shrine.

Reimu's cheeks slightly turned red. "W-What…?"

BA-BUMP

Reimu places her hands over her heart and looked down in a curious manner.

_Why did my heart skipped a bit there?_ Reimu thought to herself after hearing Chris' comment, but shook it off as nothing and walk back inside of the shrine to prepare some tea to drink.

However at the edge of the woods, a black shadow was on the surface on the tree with a pair of yellow eyes watching the scene before disappearing.

* * *

The scene where the gap Youkai, shrine maiden, and the boy in red and black were talking with each other mere moments ago were being seen on a strange screen with an aura around it, mimicking a television screen and further back away from the one screen a few more can be seen with different parts of Gensokyo being shown.

The place where these 'screens' were being watched was a mucky yellow mixed with brown, red, green, and orange lights swimming in the mucky yellow space with no end, as the vast void of space continue on forever with a single figure sitting in Indian-style watching with an evil grin. A young man dressed in black clothes. The evil god, Levin.

By his side two beings materialized beside him and watched alongside with him. Izanagi and Izanami, two ancient gods from Japan who were bested in battle by the one they stand beside of.

"Hehehe… Fools, they honestly think they can defy me? It matters not, let them dream of amiable victory… in the end I'll show them the true despair and terror awaiting for them in their reality," chuckled the evil god with a smile.

"Lord Levin, how are you able to watch them like this?" asked Izanagi studying the strange windows presented before his 'master'.

"This? Quite an easy task, how else do you think I got information regarding Gensokyo and its residents? Everything these ECHOES see and hear return to me in these windows I've created, linking them to the ECHOEs themselves. I set them loose a few days prior before my attempt to reach Gensokyo, for not for a certain 'mishap' I would have conquest my new world," Levin casually replied back. "ECHOES are energy that can phase through any dimensions, even one that do not permit the same luxury for a solid sentient."

Then Levin scoffed with a distasteful look. "However a few unlucky Youkai came in contact with them, which allowed the rumors of them to spread a bit. I was hoping to keep them a secret for a little bit before I truly sent them there to do damage."

"That explains a bit," chimed in Izanami, "And that boy's ability to tame others' powers… it resembles yours in a way Lord Levin."

"Tsk," Levin squat. "Not. Even. Close."

The two Japanese gods look back at each other with a confused look, though what Levin says is true.

"I'll admit that his ability bears some resemblance to mine but, oh, how they are vastly different on how it operates and what it is merely stated it as the same is an insult," stated the evil god with glee, "His ability has provisos to what they can do, which my true ability does not suffer the same faulty arrest like his."

Levin turns his back to the two gods and smiles. "You remember my ability, correct? The same ability I used to help me defeat you two and your three children after I resurrected all of you back to life from the previous dimension we were in. However even if I do not possess my technique, I would have brought down all five of you though I bet I would sweat a little."

Izanami looked down, her face trembling with fear, while Izanagi gritted his teeth in fury. The image of them and their kin kneeling in pain and defeat before the dark god, still fresh in their minds, without a single scratch on him smiling down in victory with his golden gates from behind him opening with the black tentacles with razor teeth and eyes start to devour them.

_Ability! More like an unfair advantage… truly fitting to the 'king' of gods…_ Izanagi cursed himself in his head. _No one in Gensokyo can stop it… except that boy in red and black…_

"Yes, it is the most superior ability of abilities for someone like me," declared the evil god as he stood up, "I am the ultimate being in the universe, any universes. None have surpassed me, none even come close… and I will burn my stature into their minds. Not even that hag of a boundary Youkai can defeat me as my 'true god' ability can trample over hers, and even without it I know how to counter her powers."

"However that boy in red and black… whatever his name was… Chris something… does pose a slight problem with the only ability that can stop mine's but it matters not. He only knows of my secondary ability that I forged to enchant it even further to imprisoning gods instead of commanding them from a certain distance which is unlike my true ability," said Levin has he opens up his golden circle gates behind him and pulls something out… a red lance.

"If only I've gotten the chance to use my 'Myriad of Gods' vault to take out my sacred and demonic weapons like Gáe Bulg here," said Levin looking at the cursed red lance in hand, "And Excalibur and a few other ancient forgotten treasures, I could've crushed him where he stands."

Levin laughs a bit before putting away Gáe Bulg back into the 'Myriad of Gods' vault and looks back into the windows. "It matters not. Their levity ways of thinking to defeat me are quite reprehensible. However, they are playing their roles as pawns perfectly… yes, even Yukari is playing her part as my tool marvelously."

"What do you mean Lord Levin?" asked Izanami.

"Since that maverick factor, known as the red and black boy, I've revised my goals. Having them defeating the ECHOES is one of them and learning about my existence is another," said the Levin with a smirk.

"Huh? For what purpose does that benefit for you?" spoked Izanagi unsure what Levin is planning or thinking.

"Everything… my plans will go according as I've written without interference and I will show them… the hopeless of their plight really is and the looks on their faces," said Levin, "I will not leave things to chance, everything I've planned will come into fruition and they will all grovel at my feet… and in the end I will kill that little Ki user, and enjoy every last second watching his demise! But before that, Chris, give me one hell of a show I can enjoy!"

The evil god sits back and enjoys the show, waiting patiently for the day he'll rain down true terror on the world of Gensokyo and claim it as his domain.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here we are! The next chapter! So sorry for taking so long with getting this one out, I've been busy with work and schoolwork. I know I said it would be around 9,000 words long I thought it wouldn't be some informative and I did get carried away but it was worth it!**

**If anyone has noticed yet Chris always gets hurt one way or another in each chapter whether it be a minor or major wound. Kid such can take a beating, no?**

**Anyway you might have noticed by I changed the amount of time Chris originally can last in his Super form from 5 to 10 minutes in this one before halving it to 5 minutes, because originally Chris was suppose to last 10 minutes in his Super form. I have no idea why I stated it in Chapter 2 that it was 5 minutes so I'll go back and fix it later.**

**About Chris's Super Level/Super Human form, if you people can tell, was inspired by the Super Saiyan form from Dragonball Z and Super Sonic from the Sonic series since having a super or power-up form is awesome in my books. However for a human super form I wanted to make it unique to it so I added in some pros and cons to it to make it fair compare to where they're based from, and I added a few things to make them a little different for the human counterparts.**

**Also a female super human has platinum-silver hair and markings with red eyes still well the male counterpart is the gold version, to show the difference between genders to make it even more unique and platinum is a girl's favorite color and best friend. :-P **

**Just kidding… \(^_^)/**

**And you learn more about the ECHOES in this chapter which shows how terrifying they really are. They can change the size of their body at will, can use their Shadow Surf on any solid surface to travel or warp, and even some of Yukari's powers cannot affect the ECHOES. They're still a few more secrets left about the ECHOES you haven't seen yet that will really surprise you which will come soon, but not too soon.**

**Finally, Levin makes a return in this chapter albeit in a somewhat cameo role. I plan to have him to appear throughout the story like this to see what he's up to and learn a little bit more about him… and I wanted to make it clear in this story that Levin has something big planned and a hint to what his **_**real**_** ability is, which I already know what it will be for the sake of the story which many people won't like.**

**The next chapter will be an Omake chapter I've been thinking about. My story will have these Omakes to take breaks between the story for a good laughter and have the characters relaxing a bit and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**With that, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter my faithful readers! If there's any errors or mistake in this chapter please let me know so I can correct myself. This is VirusChris signing off!**

**EDIT: For those of you already read this, I've updated this chapter with some missing part of the story that I forgot to put in. It's in the conversation after the battle with ECHO Bash and near the end of that section so do read that part when you find the time.**

_Disclaimer: Touhou is property of ZUN, Team Shanghai Alice, and all characters, except for my own original characters in this story, to them._


	8. Omake 01: Hey, Would you like?

**Omake Chapter 1: Hey… Would you like…? **

* * *

The night was beautiful and calm that evening, with the crescent moon lighting the night sky.

The sound of water slightly rippling a bit as someone enters the water. The warm sensation of the hot warm touches the human skin delights the senses as the person's muscles slowly relax and unwinds themselves letting all the tension go.

It was the shrine maiden taking a nice warm bath after her battle with the ECHOES in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost.

"What a day… I can't believe how crazy things have gotten," said Reimu relaxing in the bathtub back at her shrine.

"Hey Reimu-chan? Is the water good enough for you or do you want me to heat it up some more?" called out Chris who was heating up the bathtub outside by throwing wood in the furnace under the bath house which was located behind the shrine.

"Yeah… it's perfect," cooed Reimu in a relaxing tone as her body sinks into pleasure with the warm water wrapping around her body like a blanket. Her arms resting on the top of the rims of the tub and her legs stretch out, one crossing over the other, over the rims as the rest of her body stays submerged under water with her head tilted back with a smile on her face as she enjoys her bath with a cloud of mist slowly covering the room.

"Sorry about today Reimu-chan," apologized Chris.

WHOOSH

"Huh? What are you apologizing for?" said Reimu as she moves closer to the window close by the bathtub, the sound of water rippling as Reimu leans her face out of the window to see Chris wiping his hands with a towel.

"Well for not telling you everything and getting you hurt when fighting the ECHOES," sighed Chris scratching the side of his nose.

"Listen, it's my job to beat up any bad guys threatening this worlds and its resident. It doesn't matter who or what comes my way, I always beat them and return to relaxing at the shrine. Don't apologize for something like that, I can take care of myself," assured Reimu matter-of-factly.

"If you say so… still…," replied Chris.

"Would you knock it off? It's annoying, but I appreciate your concern," said Reimu sighing a bit, "And thanks for helping me. You're OK in my book."

"Thanks!" smiled Chris.

Reimu returns to back to her regular position of lying back to enjoy the tub. However a thought popped into her head and return to the window smiling a Chris a bit who was still cleaning up the area.

"Hey Chris…" Reimu started to say.

"Hm? Something wrong?" asked Chris looking back at Reimu.

"Would you like to take a bath with me?"

SNAP

Chris shook his head a bit, eyes widen a bit, and gave Reimu a hard look with a smile acting like he didn't hear that.

"Um… I'm sorry Reimu, I didn't _quite_ catch that. I must have misheard you, what did you say again?" asked Chris acting natural with his fingers pressing against each other as he looks at Reimu.

Reimu gives him an even wider smile.

"I say, would you like to take a bath with me?" Reimu said again.

Chris' eyes flashed up and his face intensely heat up, with a bright red face, and stumbles back a bit.

"Ah… ah… I… um… appreciate the offer, b-but I must… politely decline… I still," said Chris walking backward nervously.

CRASH

Chris accidently puts his foot into a bucket of water, when he steps back, and trips onto his butt, having the water splash on him, and gets back up to take off the bucket while hopping backwards.

"I STILL HAVE TO… UM… FINISH SWEEPING OUT IN FRONT! YEAH, THAT'S IT! SO… YEAH… GOTTA GO!" declared Chris as he zipped away from the scene.

_But he just finished sweeping earlier…_

Reimu sits there in the bath with a deadpanned look on her face before she breaks out into laughter.

"HAHAHA! He's too much!" laughed Reimu enjoying the scene that Chris displayed earlier.

_He's such a silly boy…_

* * *

After sometime, Reimu finishes her bath and exits out all dress into a fresh pair of her shrine maiden clothes and walks to the front of the shrine to see Chris sweeping the shrine's floor.

_He honestly swept back here? Teehee… he's too much_ Reimu thought to herself.

"Hey Chris!" Reimu cried out.

Chris turns around to greet Reimu, but his face is still a little red from the earlier question Reimu gave him.

"Sorry about earlier, just wanted to tease you a bit," smiled Reimu.

"That's… OK, but honestly… that wasn't funny," grunted Chris with his eyes closed.

"And to make it up to you, I've already heated up the bath for you to take," said Reimu with her hands together in a pleading gesture.

Chris tilted his head a bit and returned a smile. "Oh, thanks! Yeah, I DO need a bath… I hate not being able to bath or take a shower at least once a day!"

"Enjoy!" said Reimu as Chris heads over to the bath house. "Just…"

Chris turns his head around to hear what Reimu has to say.

"Don't go thinking about _me_ in the bath from earlier," Reimu playfully said.

Chris' face heated up a bit.

"REIMU-CHAN!" shouted Chris as he runs away with Reimu giggling in the background.

* * *

At the bath house, Chris has yet to take off his clothes to use the bath as he just stands there staring at it. He can't get his mind off what Reimu to say him earlier.

_Don't go thinking about _me_ in the bath earlier_

Stream came out of his head as his face became bright red, as the words are still fresh in mind.

_Don't think dirty thoughts about Reimu… Don't think dirty thoughts about Reimu_ Chris mentally shouted to himself staring at the bathtub that Reimu.

The one she uses everyday to clean her beautiful fair white skin, her silky hair, and wash her entire body from head to toe. Her elegantly frame enjoying the warmth of the water, relaxing and appreciating the sensation of the water wrapping around her body… her lovely… figure… in the moonlight…

SZZT… STATIC…. SZZT…

"AHHH!" Chris yelped.

Chris bangs his head against the wall, his face even redder than before.

_I must not think dirty thoughts about Reimu… I must not think dirty thoughts about Reimu… I must not think dirty thoughts about Reimu…!_

Chris repeats these words in his head and bashes his head into the wall to prevent himself to thinking about Reimu like that.

"**What's the matter Chris? It's natural for boys to think about girls like that,**" chimed in Virus, enjoying seeing Chris punishing himself like this, popping out from Chris' psyche or soul.

"I can't…! It's ungentlemanly like to think about girls like that…! That's… insulting to Reimu and treating her like an object!" bellowed Chris.

"**What? Don't you find her quite fetching?**" teased Virus.

"Because shut up!" roared Chris, face even redder.

"**Can't argue with that,**" snickered Virus before retreating back into Chris' mind.

* * *

Sometime later, Chris returns from the bathtub having finally taking a bath and approached Reimu who's sitting on the porch in the front of the shrine sipping some tea as she waits for Chris.

"Welcome back," said Reimu putting down her tea, "How was your bath?"

"I'm pretty sure you know how it went!" scowled Chris with his arms folded.

"Really? Didn't think you like taking long baths," giggled Reimu.

"Because of what you said, it took me thirty minutes to actually get the words out of my head and by that time the water was cold! I had to re-heat it!" stated an angry Chris.

"Hehehe… now you didn't think about me like _that_ in the bath, did we?" smirked Reimu.

"Absolutely not… that's was mean Reimu-chan," pouted Chris.

"Sorry, but with everything today I needed something to ease my mind… and your expressions are really adorable," answered Reimu.

"Not funny," stated Chris looking away with Reimu giggling at his suspense.

The moon hovers above the two, as if giving the two the spotlight.

"Hey Reimu-chan… can I ask you a question?" asked Chris looking back at Reimu.

Reimu tilted her head in curiosity. "Sure, what is it?"

"What would have happen… if I took you up on that offer?" Chris asked nervously, however he already knows the answer to that question.

"Oh!" Reimu's eyes widen up a bit and then gave Chris a sly cheery smile, "Well, if you did take me up on that offer and came right in, I would've blast with my 'Fantasy Heaven' Spell Card."

Chris sighed. "I thought so…"

"What? Did you really want to take a bath with me?"

"What? Huh! NO… I mean, no. I shouldn't, we're friends after all and that would be an invasion of your privacy," said Chris waving his hands out in front in defense.

"Hahaha… I'm just teasing you again Chris-kun," giggled Reimu with a smile.

"REIMU-CHAN!"

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the first omake chapter of my story and there will be many more later on that's canon to the story, unless I say otherwise. They're short funny little skits and I hope you enjoy this one.**

**I had this in my mind for a while and I thought it would be good for a few laughs as Chris tries to stop himself from thinking dirty thoughts of the shrine maiden who's letting him stay with her. And I wanted to show Reimu's playfully side, though she may seem be out of character a bit… but for these omake chapters I kind have them acting like that to be funny but still contain their personality to the best of my abilities.**

**The next chapter will return to the story and Chris will return to the Scarlet Devil Mansion where he'll finally meet Meiling and Koakuma… no Flandre yet, but I have a small cameo with her in the next two chapters. Don't worry… Chris and Flandre will meet soon enough when he returns to the Mansion for the third time.**

**I hope you readers enjoy my story and continue to support this story. Reading your reviews makes me happy and fills me with confidence to continue writing.**

**Until next time my faithful readers!**

_Disclaimer: Touhou is property of ZUN, Team Shanghai Alice, and all characters, except for my own original characters in this story, to them._


End file.
